Mine and Yours: The Beginning
by Denrinko
Summary: Part One: Izaya becomes obsessed with Mikado after meeting him for the first time and orchestrates a fool-proof plan to make the teen his in every sense of the word. But the all-knowing informant didn't realise that to make Mikado truly his - he, himself, would have to fall. [IZMK R18]
1. Ryugamine Mikado

Orihara Izaya would admit that he was curious, he wanted to see what kind of teenager Ryugamine Mikado was. He didn't come to Ikebukuro for this reason alone of course, but when he saw Kida Masaomi walking happily with a wide-eyed innocent boy next to him, the man couldn't help himself.

He watched them from a distance as they met Simon, who of course offered the two boy's sushi. Izaya's red eyes focused solely on Mikado who looked shocked, to say the least, his uncertainty was obvious as he awkwardly hurried after his friend once the interaction was over.

 _Ryugamine Mikado, huh?_ Izaya thought to himself. T _he last remaining Founder and Admin of the Dollars._ He followed the two teenagers, his eyes following their every move. It was easy for Izaya to sink into the crowd if he wanted too.

Izaya almost grew bored watching the teens, though it was interesting to see Mikado's face when he was lost in thought, it seemed to lose some of that innocent spark and the older man guessed that his thoughts were less cute than he appeared to be. Izaya smirked, he'd make his move now.

Masaomi surely wouldn't take his presence well but the blond teen held no interest for Izaya at that moment. The man walked towards the teenagers, his walk effortless, though still holding a degree of intimidation.

"Hey." Izaya's voice was clear and crisp and seemed to cut through the noise of the busy street around them, two teens turned around to face the man.

Masaomi's face was a mixture of fear and disgust but Izaya paid no mind. He was more focused on Mikado who was looking over his entire being with his big blue eyes. Izaya's own eyes looked back at Masaomi though it was hard to appear to be interested in him with Mikado looking at him with such fascination.

"Nice to see you again, Kida Masaomi-kun." Izaya greeted with his usual smile, the blond teen's face twisted as he replied shakily. Mikado took notice, his blue eyes swirling with thoughts.

"Is that a Raira Academy uniform? So you got in. First day of school? Congrats." it was clear in his voice that Izaya wasn't really interesting in Masaomi's school life.

He continued his banter with the blond teen before his eyes turned to his true interest, "And who's this?" Red met blue as Izaya locked eyes with Mikado, the teen looked up at him in what seemed to be curiosity.

 _His eyes are like endless pits, kind of like the ocean._ Izaya found himself thinking, it was surprisingly hard to pull his eyes away from the teen and back to Masaomi who looked panicked.

"Er, he's just a friend!" but Izaya took no notice of this and turned to face Mikado fully his smirk growing, his eyes once again locking with the teens.

"Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you." He all but purred, Mikado's eyes flashed with recognition at his name and Izaya could see everything click into place for the boy. _Kida must have said something about me, my, I feel honoured._ Izaya thought amused. Mikado's eyes looked over him once again.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado." The teen gave the man a small bow which made Izaya's smirk widened even more.

"Sounds like an air-conditioner." He said, his voice didn't really show his amusement making sound more like a statement. But upon reading the teen's name for the first time, it was his first thought, so it was fitting to say now.

Mikado looked surprised but not insulted and he opened his mouth to say something but Izaya lifted his hand.

"Well, it's time for my meeting, I gotta go." He said glancing at Mikado one more time before turning and walking away.

He didn't really want to leave, he was quite curious about what Mikado would have said back to him. But he couldn't really stand up his poor suicidal play toys could he? He would have plenty of time to fuel his growing interest in Ryugamine Mikado another time _._

 _He seemed quite ordinary looking but those eyes of his sure are something._ Izaya thought as he stepped through the automatic doors of the karaoke parlour.

It was a shame but it seemed his hobby of playing with suicide people was not as amusing today as it had been in times before. In fact, he found it hard to even care about what he was doing, his mind kept wandering the blue-eyed boy he'd met earlier.

He forced himself to take some interest as the two woman started to become increasingly upset and angry with him. Silence soon followed as the drugs kicked in and the women collapsed unconscious.

"Finally." He murmured dragging out the two large suitcases from under the table.

The door opened and Izaya grinned at the newcomer, Celty Sturluson.

"Ah Courier-san, fancy lending me a hand?" he asked cheerfully and the woman only shook the helmet that acted as her head and helped him.

It was midnight by the time they'd gotten the suitcases to the privacy of South Ikebukuro Park, there were no lights at their location but Izaya's eyes adjusted well.

[You just want me to leave them here at the park?] The woman asked through the screen of her PDA. Izaya nodded happily.

"Normally I'd do something a little more interesting - make some money but I'm tired of all that." He grinned cheerfully.

Celty held out her PDA again, [Tired? You?] She asked in disbelief.

"It's not a very effective way of getting rich." The informant shrugged, their banter continued for some time as Celty confirmed no trouble would come from this job, their conversation ended with a message from the dullahan that made Izaya chuckle,

[You make me sick.]

Izaya walked away from the scene, the women's names, he couldn't even remember. Why would he bother to remember something so useless? He couldn't even remember what they looked like.

Overall, Izaya considered his day in Ikebukuro a good one. His walk home a slight spring in it. His thoughts were now on different things, the true identity of his seemingly inhuman mute courier and the group called the Dollars who had been the center of many rumours as of late.

Something big was coming, the informant could feel it in his bones. "I can't wait. I can't wait. There's so much to this town I still don't know, everyday something is new." he exclaimed joyfully throwing his arms in the air with a huge smile.

"This is why I can't live anywhere but here! I love people! I just love human beings! I love them! Which is why they should love me back!" he exclaimed cheerfully to the empty street, his hand reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, his eyes narrowed as his smirk widened.

"Don't you agree, Ryugamine Mikado~?" he purred to the candid photo of the teen he'd taken earlier, his red eyes sparkling as they reflected the photo.

* * *

"Hmm." Orihara Izaya let out a noise somewhat a mixture of a purr and a hum as he stared at the profile he had made for Ryugamine Mikado. It was full of every little drop of information the man had been able to find on the teen, there wasn't much he didn't know. He stared at the photo at the top of the page, losing himself in thought.

 _I know everything, his family, what middle and elementary school he attended, his hobbies, his favourite foods, his medical history…everything I could possibly find is right here in front of me so why don't I feel even remotely satisfied?_

 _Sure, I've always been interested in him ever since he created the Dollars, I knew he'd be one to watch when he came to Ikebukuro but I didn't expect him to be this fascinating._

 _I know everything I can about him but it's not enough, why did seeing him in person make such a difference? He's not unusual at all, he's overly average actually, nothing special that makes him stand out…_

 _Maybe that's it, everything about him is painfully ordinary, but those eyes seemed so deep, there's more to him, I just know it. This research is barely the surface, to find out his true nature…_

"I need to do it in person." Izaya realised suddenly.

"I need to get close to Ryugamine Mikado to get inside this mind." He smiled excitedly,

"I'll find out everything! Everything about him will be in my hands and then surely I will be satisfied!" the man exclaimed leaping out of his chair, his arms wide as if he were addressing the city outside his window but he stopped, his eyes narrowed.

Izaya looked at himself in the reflection of the window, it was still dark outside though in a few hours the sun would rise. "I want him." He told his reflection in the window.

"I want him." He repeated his smiling growing into a laugh,

"Yes, I'll make him mine. That's all there is to it. If I make him mine then everything will be revealed. I will find out everything I want to know and more. And when I get bored of him, I'll throw him away just like everyone else."

 _How fun! How can I do this?_ Izaya thought giddy twirling around the room on his toes.

 _Ah, how can I make this naive teenager into putty in my hands I wonder? Do I aim for an older brother type relationship or something a little more…exciting?_ He laughed deviously.

"Yes! Perfect, this will surely cure my boredom!" he exclaimed with a grin, "I'll take everything he has and make him mine."

He spun around again laughing excitedly. It had been a while since he'd been a player in his own games, it would be an enjoyable game too.

All he had to do was seduce the cute and innocent Ryugamine Mikado and everything would fall into his hands.

Izaya licked his lips in anticipation, he couldn't wait to begin.

* * *

 **This story will update on a weekly basis.**

 **So, to be continued next week.**


	2. Not According To Plan

Orihara Izaya hadn't counted on seeing Ryugamine Mikado today. He'd come to Ikebukuro to meet a client and was weighing the pros and cons of looking for the teen but they all disappeared when Mikado stepped out of East exit of the station alone.

The man instantly knew that today would be the day he set his plan in motion, for the boy to appear basically right in front of him was an obvious and grand opportunity.

Izaya followed Mikado from a distance, watching him closely.

 _He moves timidly even when Kida-kun isn't with him, almost reminds me of a small animal or something. I wish I could see him up close but with him looking around like that he'd spot me and I prefer to wait for the perfect moment._

Izaya was slightly amused how the teen, while having a faint idea of where he was going ended up taking some unnecessary turns before finding himself at 60-kai Street.

 _Direction isn't his strong point, is it? Though he did come from a rather small town…_

Izaya observed the teen wandering through the street, the teen seemed to be lost in thought but caught the informant off guard when he spun around slowly as if to take in the sights around him.

 _Did he see me?_ Izaya wondered curiously but it didn't seem so, as the teen continued walking only to stop at the entrance of an alley.

Izaya picked up his pace slightly as Mikado took a step inside the alley. _What is he doing?_ Izaya wanted to know, he was just outside the alley right now, peeking inside - he realised what was going on.

There were three teenage ganguros bullying another high schooler, they all wore the same blue Raira uniform. Mikado wanted to help the girl being bullied, it was obvious as he took another step forward and Izaya saw his chance.

He reached out to grab the teen by the shoulder, pulling him back against his chest. Mikado turned to look at him, their faces centimetres apart, the teen looked at the older man with wide, surprised blue eyes.

"O-Orihara-san!?" the boy stuttered in a hushed tone, the man could feel the teen's hot breath on his face.

"Stepping in to stop the bullies? How brave." He cooed in the teen's ear _._

 _Let me help you out there~_

Izaya kept his hand on the teen's shoulder and walked forward, forcing Mikado along with him. Once they were close enough Izaya smirked and pushed the boy into the group of girls.

"What!?" Mikado cried shocked as he found himself in the middle of the group, the three bullies glaring at him but their eyes soon turned to Izaya.

 _How adorable he looks when he's panicked like that. Interesting~_ Izaya thought before one of the bullies spoke to him.

"W-what was that for?" she demanded and Izaya smirk only widened.

"You really shouldn't be doing this sort of thing in the middle of the day. God might let you get away with it but the police won't."

He walked closer to the girls, "Besides, bullying has to be one of the lamest things you could do."

He looked at Mikado at the corner of his eye to make sure the teen was watching him, he was. _Yes, watch me closely and be intrigued Mikado-kun._

"It's none of your business, old man!" the blonde ganguro sneered and Izaya chuckled. Him? Old? Impossible. He had intended to be rather placid in front of Mikado, but it didn't turn out that way.

"You're right it's not. It's also not my business if you get beat up in this alley. If I decided to assault you or stab you, or even if you decided to call me, a twenty-three-year-old man, 'old', it wouldn't change the fact that you and I are completely unrelated. We, as humans, are all connected to each other and yet we are all unrelated at the same time."

"Huh?"

"Humans are so vacuous sometimes." He continued moving closer to the girl with a smile, he leaned in threateningly close.

"But you see, I'm not really into the idea of hitting girls." Within the space of a few seconds, Izaya had cut the strap of the main girl's handbag with his switchblade and held it in his hand.

Confusion spread across the girl's faces, and unbeknown to anyone, the informant slipped his knife back into in sleeve without it ever being seen.

Izaya was caught up in the moment that he didn't really notice the look of terror on Mikado's face, the teen had been watching his every move and still didn't see the older man cut the bag of the bullies shoulder.

"But I think I'll start the new hobby of smashing girls' cell phones'." Izaya grinned fishing the girl's sticker-covered phone out of her bag and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey-!" the girl reached out for the phone but Izaya brought his foot down on it.

With his powerful legs, the poor device didn't stand a chance. Izaya brought his foot down, again and again, watching in laughter as the pink phone smashed to pieces.

The three girls instantly made a run for it and Izaya saw Mikado's face and instantly stopped his actions.

 _Ah, look he's frightened. No matter how appealing he looks like that, my plan won't work if he's scared of me._

"I'm bored. I think the phone-stomping fad isn't for me." He said before turning to the teen with a gentle smile.

"It's pretty brave of you to help someone being bullied. Most kids these days wouldn't do that." He walked closer to the teen, putting his hand gently on his shoulder.

The boy blinked and looked a bit awkward as he glanced at the girl that had been getting bullied. Izaya continued though, not caring about the girl in the slightest.

"Ryugamine Mikado-kun, I was looking for you." Izaya murmured softly and Mikado blinked, looking up into the man's eyes.

"Huh?" the teen opened his mouth to speak and Izaya leaned forward eagerly.

And that's when it hit him, literally.

"Ugh!" Izaya crashed to the ground, pain filling the right side of his body.

He searched for the projectile, a convenience store trash can and instantly knew who threw it.

 _This protozoan again! This dumb monstrous asshole!_

He jumped to his feet, glaring at his attacker with venomous eyes. "Shizu-chan." He greeted, his voice obviously angry, his smile long gone.

"Iiiizaaaaaya-kunnnn." Heiwajima Shizuo growled stalking towards the informant.

 _This monster has the worst timing, just another reason I hate him. Right in front of Mikado-kun too, he always manages to ruin everything!_

"Didn't I tell you to never show your face in Ikebukuro Iiizaayaa?"

 _Fuck, my ribs hurt. They better not be broken_. Izaya thought irritated. Of course, he didn't show it on his face but the blow from the trash can at hurt pretty badly.

"I thought you were working over near the West Gate, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said managing to get a similarity of a smile on his face, a grimace really.

"I got fired ages ago. Plus, I told you to never call me that. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo!" the blond growled, Izaya slipped his hand into his sleeve, grabbing his knife.

He wanted to look over at Mikado to gauge his reaction to all this but the informant wasn't prepared to glance away from Shizuo when the monster was this close to him.

"Now Shizu-chan, you're not still mad about that time I framed you, are you?" Izaya's grimace turned into a sneer as he took on his usual attitude when facing this man, sharp and cold.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just wanna bash your head in." Shizuo grinned furiously and Izaya clicked his tongue.

He had no choice. Not defending himself would surely end in death and his life was a lot more important than Ryugamine Mikado.

His trusty switchblade found it's way into his hand and he flicked it open, pointing it at the man before him.

"Come on now, Let me go." His eyes narrowed, sneer still in place.

"I really don't like your violence Shizu-chan, it never responds to reason or logic."

A shriek from the girl behind Mikado met Izaya's ears and he glanced in their direction only to see them running away.

The informant's face twisted, _Mikado-kun!_ He swore internally and gritted his teeth, glaring at Shizuo. He might have been angry before but now he was vivid.

 _This monster just had to get in the way, I could have made it work! Damn it!_

Shizuo let out an enraged yell as he lunged at Izaya his fist held high but the smaller man easily dodged. He met eyes with Mikado ever so briefly before the teen turned away and disappeared from sight.

The crowd that was gathered around the entrance of the alley separated, revealing Simon standing there.

"Violence no good Shizu-o, I-zaya." He told them walking down the alleyway.

"Stay out of this Simon!" Shizuo bellowed aiming a punch at the large Russian man who caught the blond's fist with a fair effort.

Izaya let out a huffy sigh and slipped his knife back into his sleeve.

"Well, see you Shizu-chan~" he waved with a smirk before he took off running the same way Mikado had gone.

"Get back here Iiizaaaayya-kunnn!" Shizuo screeched struggling against Simon.

Izaya hurried away, he knew that finding the teen now was probably not a good idea. Not only was Mikado frightened of him for the moment but now that Shizuo knew Izaya was Ikebukuro, he wouldn't stop fuming until he left and the pain in Izaya's side was telling him that one of their usual fights was not a good idea.

So despite his plan to get Mikado alone and talk to him for a bit being completely ruined making him completely unsatisfied and somewhat irritated, Izaya went straight to the station, boarding the next train to Shinjuku.

It was packed as usual but Izaya managed to coax someone out of a seat with his expression alone.

 _That really didn't go to plan, I wanted to get Mikado-kun alone. Dig a little into those eyes and mind but Shizuo just had to ruin everything. I could have fixed scaring him easily, just some sweet and gentle words would have smoothed over but no, I got hit with a trash can instead. God, I wish that protozoan would hurry up and die in a hole._

 _I was focusing on Mikado-kun so much that I didn't even notice that beast. Though, it's rare that he attacks without screaming out my name like some sort of ridiculous war cry._

Izaya got off the train rather quickly and made his way to his apartment, he wasn't going back to his office now. He was sure that his entire right side was bruised, he needed to treat it quickly to avoid it getting too bad.

His private apartment was in an expensive complex that had the best security, it was sad that he wasn't able to obtain the penthouse as the owner refused to sell no matter what ridiculous price the informant offered but the place was the best so he settled for the condo under the penthouse.

He entered the lobby, he ignored the receptionist that always greeted him with sparkling eyes and headed right to the elevator. Izaya kept his face on this entire time, not showing a glimpse of pain but once he was behind the door of his condo, it was different.

Once the door swung shut and the electric lock sounded, Izaya swore loudly and removed his shoes and coat. He lifted the edge of his shirt up to reveal that his ribs were already starting to bruise up.

He clicked his tongue and stormed towards the fridge, opening the door roughly he grabbed the ice tray from his freezer, it was a large one used for the drink dispenser and it was full.

Izaya hauled the container to the bathroom and started filling the bath. An ice pack was much too small for this giant bruise so an ice bath would have to do.

Izaya gritted his teeth as he stared at the bath full of ice, he disliked the cold so this was basically torture. Izaya stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bath, and as he sat down, he wanted to scream because of cold it was.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly.

 _Ugh, I hate this._ The man thought to himself as he leaned back into the headrest. _I guess it wasn't a complete failure, I got some bodily contact today._

 _I_ zaya looked at his hand with a slight smirk _. Mikado-kun wasn't disgusted but he didn't really care either._

 _My touch didn't affect him as much as I thought it would._ The man thought in slight disappointment letting his hand drop back into the freezing water.

He smirked though and closed his eyes, relaxing as much as he possibly could in the painfully cold water.

"Well, that will change soon enough." He quietly told his empty bathroom.

 _I'll just take it up a notch and I'll be able to see more of those interesting expressions of his._

"Soon, he'll be mine."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **To be continued next week.**

Review replies:

 **NinaKaitoConan:** _Thank you, I'm very happy to hear that._


	3. The Best Kind Of Interruption

"Orihara-san~. Ne, Orihara-san~." A voice purred in the informant's ear making him open his eyes. Sitting on top of him was no other than Ryugamine Mikado, the teen looked down at the older man in a way that made his breath hitch.

Izaya looked over the teen who was completely naked, Izaya was memorized by the smooth milky white skin of the teen's lean body; Mikado's body was even better than the informant had expected.

Another look confirmed that he himself was naked despite the fact he swore he'd at least put pants on the night before.

 _Did he take my pants off? Oh ho, I didn't expect this._

Izaya smirked his hands reaching up to touch the smooth skin of Mikado's chest, he trembled under the man's touch and leaned down to kiss Izaya, who eagerly kissed back.

The teen shyly opened his mouth and the informant didn't hesitate to slide his tongue into the cavern, it was messy but nonetheless hot. Izaya moved his hands down the teens back resting them on his hips, the teen pressed his body into the informant's making him more excited.

Izaya pulled away from the heated kiss only to latch onto the teen's neck which earned him a light moan which made him smirk into the sensitive skin. Izaya's thumbs rubbed enticing circles on the teen's hips making him look at the man with pleading blue eyes.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Izaya roughly grabbed the teen, flipping them over so he was on top. From that angle, he was able to admire the teen underneath him with misty eyes and swollen lips.

 _He looks amazing…_ Izaya groaned before roughly kissing the teen again, he could feel the teen's arousal pressing into his stomach as the boy wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck.

Izaya pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, his hands reached down gently grabbing the boy's erection.

"Ahn!" Mikado moaned in his ear, the sound made a shiver go down the man's spine.

As Izaya continued to stroke the teen, Mikado nuzzled the man's neck, breathing in his ear arousing the informant even more.

"Orihara-san…mhm." The teen breathed hotly.

"Orihara-san…it's time to wake up." Izaya blinked wondering what the boy was talking about, he pulled back to stare at the teen in confusion but Mikado just smiled sweetly,

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead."

Izaya blinked and the bland white ceiling of his apartment met his eyes, he lay like that completely stunned before realising what had happened.

"Are you serious?" he muttered covering his face with his hand.

 _A dream, seriously? I can't believe this. I can't even remember the last time I had a dream like that._ He thought annoyed. _About Mikado-kun too of all things?_

The image of the innocent teen at his mercy flashing before his eyes making him groan. _It was so good though, he looked so good. I don't remember the last time I felt that excited._ The hand that was covering his eyes slid down to cover his mouth.

 _Wait, does that mean…_

Izaya pulled back his covers to reveal what he feared, he was aroused and standing tall. "What am I? A teenager? Seriously." He got out of bed, ignoring the stiff pain he felt in his right side and headed directly to the bathroom.

Izaya turned the shower on and stripped himself of the sweatpants he'd been wearing, the shower was cold for two reasons, one to rid himself of the unwanted boner he was now sporting and to relieve the painful dark purple bruise on his side.

The man shivered and glared down. _I_ _t hasn't even wilted a tiny bit, this isn't going to work. I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way._

He chuckled to himself before reaching down to grab his sensitive length. "That dream gave me plenty of material anyway." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, recalling the erotic dream.

His hand moved at a fast pace as he thought of the teen's flushed face…his smooth skin and hot voice calling his name. Izaya furrowed his brow as he felt himself growing closer.

"Nn, Mikado-kun…" he breathed as his member jerked in his hand and he came into the stream of cold water.

Breathing uneven, Izaya stood there for a moment before looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Mikado-kun…what are you doing to me?"

* * *

Izaya looked at his phone while weaving through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, it was a few minutes off being three in the afternoon. _I hope I can get there in time, curse the train being delayed._ The informant thought, frowning.

He'd come to Ikebukuro for one reason this time: Ryugamine Mikado. After the failed attempt to get the teen alone the day before and the events this morning, Izaya had decided that he'd try again.

He had planned to catch the teen exiting school but the train was delayed causing Izaya to arrive in Ikebukuro later than he had planned. He hurried towards the school, expertly dodging the crowd.

The school building was coming into view and Izaya was sure he'd be able to catch the teen, it was five past three now so whether it was at the gate or in the street, Izaya would find him.

Though, when Izaya arrived at the gate it sight was not one he expected. His poor little Mikado was being held by the collar of his school uniform by some thug. Izaya instantly set out into a slight jog.

 _That girl looks farmilar…wait, wasn't she that scum from yesterday?_ The informant realised that the girl must have come for revenge for her cell phone – childish but true.

He set off into a run and jumped into the air, the height of the jump would have been shocking to any normal human but for the man, it was normal.

He expected to kick the thug to the ground but it was not to be. Somehow in the span of time between Izaya's jump and the time he was in place, the man had already been kicked to the ground by none other than Celty Sturluson.

Izaya landed directly on the thug's back making the scumbag groan in pain under the full force of the 58 kilograms that made up Izaya's lithe body.

Disappointed that he wasn't able to take out the thug threatening his adorable Mikado himself, Izaya proceeded to jump up and down on the man's back, an amused giggled bubbling from his lips despite his annoyance.

He stopped noticing his actions had gathered a crowd. He bowed repeatedly to them jokingly, including the bullies from yesterday and Sonohara Anri who had been standing there before turning to Mikado with a joyful smile, all while still standing on the pathetic human on the ground.

The teen looked up at Izaya in surprise, his blue eyes wide. _I can use this;_ the informant turned to the group of ganguro girls who were looking at him in horror.

"My, you know you I don't hit girls so you brought a guy instead! What a smart girl. While I do like dedication, you're seriously not my type - so get lost." Izaya said with a smirk that didn't reach his cold red eyes.

He watched as the girls ran leaving their poor man friend under the informant's feet, by the time they had disappeared from sight, Izaya couldn't even remember what they looked like.

He turned to Mikado, his smile softening. He rested his hand on the teen's shoulder as he stepped off the trash he'd been standing on, it was completely unnecessary as Izaya's balance was flawless but it gave him an excuse to touch the teen so he kept his hand on Mikado's shoulder.

"Heya, it's a shame we got interrupted yesterday but I don't think we have to worry about that here. I thought I would be a good idea to find your address and barge in so I thought I'd wait at the school entrance instead." Izaya said smiling broadly, of course, he knew where the teen lived but he wasn't going to admit that right now.

Mikado blinked at the man's words, his blue eyes swirling with thoughts. Izaya tilted his head, "By the way, what's the Headless rider doing here?" he asked confused.

He couldn't see any reason why she'd seek out Mikado or even be interesting in seeing him but she had not driven away during the whole confrontation so it was obvious the dullahan was waiting for something.

 _It couldn't be…another interruption?_ Izaya thought bitterly.

Izaya found it to be fairly easy to keep his carefree mask up as he followed Mikado home, Celty was still tagging along with them much to the informant's annoyance. The teen in front of them looked nervous and walked clutching the strap of his bag until his knuckles went white.

Finally, he stopped to face Izaya and Celty looking up at them while shaking slightly. "Umm…I don't know what's going on here…but are you follow me all the way back to my…" as the teen spoke his eyes widened as he seemed to realise something.

 _Yes, I am going to follow you all the way back to your place Mikado-kun. Won't that be grand?_ Izaya smirked answering the teen's half-asked question. "Actually…I have something to ask the Headless rider."

Izaya blinked, he didn't really know how he had needed up on the other side of the street. They were now outside Mikado's apartment building which looked even sadder in person than the photos Izaya had seen. The walls were cracked and covered in ivy like the landlord had long given up properly looking after the place.

To put it plainly, Orihara Izaya had been kicked out of the conversation and told to wait some distance, not that it did much help with his ability to read lips. His red eyes focused on Mikado's lips as he pretended to be occupied by his phone.

But from what Izaya was getting the conversation wasn't really all that interesting, they seemed to be talking about what Celty was. Of course, Izaya already knew she was a headless Dullahan named Celty Sturluson, how did he know this? He didn't really research it, no, it was simple really; He'd known Kishitani Shinra since middle school.

His friend only really talked about the damn dullahan that he fell in love with as a child so it wasn't really hard to piece all the informant together to figure out that the dullahan that Shinra gushed about and the Headless rider were the same people.

"Um…can you show me what's inside your helmet?" Izaya read Mikado's lips and raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh my, what a brave boy he is. This will be interesting._ Izaya thought, smirking. He closely watched as his dear Mikado's facial expression become one of horror for a moment before changing into something akin to child-like wonder.

 _What a good boy he is, he didn't even scream. He really is so interesting~_ Izaya licked his lips and his smirk widened.

Soon, they called Izaya back over, completely obvious that the man had been reading Mikado's lips the entire time. Izaya looked over the teen who didn't nearly look as scared as before he looked at Celty head on.

"Please wait here for a bit. I'll go and talk to her first, she might freak out if you just walk in. I'll try and explain thing to her." The teen said and the dullahan replied with something Izaya couldn't see.

 _I seem to a bit out of the loop here. Why in the world is there a girl in Mikado-kun's apartment? Why does the dullahan want her? What am I missing here?_ Izaya narrowed his eyes, watching the teen disappear into his apartment. Izaya teased Celty for a bit to pass the time but the woman wisely ignored him.

"What's taking him so long?" the informant wondered aloud a few minutes later and Celty nodded seeming concerned.

The van out the front of the building caught Izaya's attention and suddenly everything fell into place. _What are they doing here? Shit!_

"I'm going to check on him." Izaya hurried forward startling the dullahan who quickly followed the man. Izaya raced up the stairs his footsteps making heavy thuds on the old wooden steps.

There was no time to waste, Izaya knew the danger Mikado was in. A swift kick to the old door made it swing open to reveal the scene inside, Mikado was being held on the ground by multiple men, he was almost in tears.

"Mikado-kun!" Izaya ignored the fleeing men in favour for the teen, he kneeled next to him, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Phew…I'm saved…" the teen breathed, tears of relief trickling down his cheeks.

Izaya instinctively pulled the teen to his chest and out of the corner of his eye noticed Celty heading to the door. "Don't bother. They're from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, I've seen that van before." He told her making her stop.

Mikado blinked, "Yagiri…Pharmaceuticals…?" he murmured and Izaya nodded.

"Yeah, they're a company about to go bankrupt." Mikado stared at his face for a while, his blue eyes once again swirling with thoughts, the informant watched as the teen's eyes went wide and his tears stopped.

 _He pieced it together, didn't he?_ Mikado moved slightly out of Izaya's arms to the man's disappointment but the distance he had moved to the computer was so small they were still touching.

Izaya eyes widened as he realised what the teen was doing when the dollars website came into view. Izaya's sharp red eyes watched the teen as multiple clicks were made and Mikado turned to them.

A shiver went down the informant's spine at the teen's expression which had completely changed, he was no longer that weak-willed boy he was minutes before now his eyes were sharp and endlessly deep.

 _There it is! His true nature, I see it! Amazing, fantastic!_ Izaya thought excitedly as the teen bowed to them.

"I need your help, can I count on you for a short while?" the teen asked his eyes full of determination, "Everything is already in the palm of my hand." Mikado continued and Izaya looked at the teen amazed before a giant smirk spread along his face.

"Jackpot." He whispered, licking his lips hungrily.

* * *

 **Dear Spellcheck, stop telling me I'm wrong. I'm not wrong, I'm Australian!**

 **To be continued next week.**

Review replies:

 **Unknown:** _I'm glad you like it, I try my best to make it pleasant to read._

 **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta:** _Thank you, it is heavily based on the light novels._

 **NinaKatioConan:** _Speechless? Wow, thank you, I hope others enjoy my work too!_


	4. Do Not Attack, Just Stare Quietly

Izaya could barely contain his excitement as he walked alongside Mikado. What the teen had planned was beyond what he expected, using the Dollars in such as simple manner to take down Yagiri Pharmaceutics.

Izaya walked with a slight bounce him his step, completely opposite to how Mikado was walking which was not timid this time but that of someone who was determined, his head was up and his sharp blue eyes looked forward.

As they reached 60-Kai Street they stopped and turned to each other. "Remember to be careful, these guys aren't against foul play." Izaya reminded the teen who nodded, "I'll watch in case something goes sour, no one will notice me if I mingle in with the crowd." Izaya reassured the teen, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Orihara-san." Mikado bowed slightly and the man chuckled.

"Just call me Izaya. Good luck." Izaya said with a little wave before slipping into the crowd.

Izaya watched Mikado closely, it was only minutes away from the time that the teen had agreed to meet Yagiri Namie in relation to the unfortunate Harima Mika.

 _This is so amazing, this just makes me want Mikado-kun more. I knew there was something deeper inside him, under all that innocent and naivety is this gem; an incredibly smart and determined leader._

 _I really hit the jackpot this time but somehow even now that I know his true nature, I just want more of him. That dream confirmed how much I want him, I won't stop, I won't stop until he is mine._

 _His mind, body, heart and even his soul will all be mine. Mikado-kun is mine._ Izaya's thoughts grew more possessive as he stood there watching the source of his obsessive thoughts.

Izaya leaned against the wall of a building and took out his phone, from where he was standing he could see Mikado perfectly even with the huge amount of people filling the street from either end. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Yagiri Namie approaching Mikado with various armed guards.

Their conversation began and much to Izaya's annoyance they were too far away for him to read their lips correctly but he could read Mikado's facial expression just fine and that was all that really mattered to him at this moment.

It seemed the informant had mastered the skill of pretending to look at his phone while doing something else completely.

 _Good Mikado-kun…don't show any weakness to her and you'll be alright._ The teen's face was stern as he spoke; as if he had no fear of the woman before him and armed men surrounding them.

Though as Namie said something to the teen, Izaya could see his expression slip as he faltered. Izaya hid concern behind his usual smirk.

W _hat is it? I know that woman is an ice queen…what did she say to him?_

Izaya felt a chuckle bubble out of his throat as Mikado regained his expression, narrowed his sharp blue eyes and started to tear into the woman with his anger.

"How lovely…" Izaya whispered to himself, completely captivated while watching the teen take a fearless step towards Namie, his blue eyes like fire.

The street was full of people by now not that Namie and her men had noticed, Izaya noticed by this time the teen had slipped his hand into his pocket.

 _Ah, it's time!_ The informant grinned resisting the urge to jump up and down in joy like an overexcited child at a candy store.

The lone sound of a cell phone echoed throughout the street before hundreds more joined it, it was like a deafening roar of noise that clashed together to form a disturbing storm as every cell in the street went off. Izaya's own phone vibrated in his hand he looked down to read the message.

 **[Right now anyone not looking at their phone is an enemy. Do not attack, just stare quietly.]**

Even more unsettling than the noise of ringtones was the silence that passed over the hundreds of people that made up the Dollars as they stared at Namie and her men. Namie started shouting obviously shocked by the events and Izaya giggled as Mikado stepped into the crowd, disappearing from the woman's sight and appearing at Izaya's side.

"Good job." Izaya praised the teen who looked at him his blue eyes shining with overwhelming excitement.

"This is amazing." The teen gushed struggling to hold in his excitement as they looked over the crowd.

"It sure is." Izaya nodded in agreement, from where they stood they could see Namie and her men freaking out.

The noise of chilling horse's neigh broke the mob's attention, including Izaya and Mikado. The teen gasped loudly as Celty dropped over the side of the skyscraper, riding vertically on the side. Izaya watched stunned, it was the first time he'd even such a thing.

People were obviously alarmed seeing something so inhuman, the dullahan's shadows swallowed the world around it making fear flow through everyone's veins. Screams and shouts were heard as the bike and its rider reached the ground right in front of Namie and her group of men.

Mikado stumbled back overwhelmed. Izaya easily caught the teen but was too caught up in what was happening to celebrate that Mikado was pressed against his chest.

Izaya could feel his heart beating in his chest, the blood rushing through his veins as the events unfolded before him. One of Namie's guards rushed at Celty with a police baton, hitting her helmet that flew off to reveal, nothing but a neck that flowed with black smoke.

Panicked screams echoed through the streets and phone cameras started rolling. Izaya stared at the dullahan in wonder. He knew what the woman was but seeing it with his own two eyes was a completely different thing.

A thunderous noise echoed through the street, so loud and inhuman the hairs on the back of Izaya's neck stood up as his face changed and became a wide, half-crazed smile for it was the scream of a dullahan, something that wasn't meant to be heard in the streets of a city, it was a true cry of battle, of war.

"My, that was really something." Izaya commented after everything was over which was within a very short span of three minutes. Mikado had found his legs again and was now standing apart from the older man and just stood there still processing everything that had happened before his eyes.

The crowd had already broken apart, disappearing into the many streets of Ikebukuro leaving nothing but a few parked cars and the normal amount of foot traffic for this time.

"Were there seriously that many people here just now?" a familiar voice asked and Izaya looked towards the voice making Mikado finally break out of his thoughts and look up at the tall man before them, recognising him.

"Why, hello there Dotachin. Tokyo is a very populated place for its size, it's not that hard to appear and disappear" He shrugged as if he wasn't all that impressed but considering all those people had been called to this area by the very unassuming boy at his side, he was amazed.

Mikado was silent as they continued their small talk but the teen soon turned his attention to Celty who had returned to the scene looking rather worn out.

"Say Izaya-kun…what is that? I've never seen anything like it before, it's not human is it?" Kadota Kyouhei asked as they watched the dullahan draw closer.

Izaya chuckled, "You saw it right? It's a monster, you should be more polite." He joked before following Mikado who was making his way over to Celty.

"Seems you lost your prey huh?" Izaya smirked his voice surprisingly casual for what he witnessed, the woman's disappointment was easy to read through her body language.

"Well, at least you cleared your head." He said cheerfully making Mikado glance up at him like he wanted to hit him and Celty looked the same as he shamelessly stared at her headless neck. The dullahan quickly picked up her helmet from the ground and replaced it in its rightful place.

Izaya continued to tease the poor woman making Mikado look at him in disapproval. "After all that no one's going to be scared of you anymore, you didn't even cut anyone with that scary scythe of yours." He continued gesturing with his hands at that point the dullahan walked away.

He looked down at Mikado by his side, his smirk softening. "Honestly, I'm amazed." He murmured pleasantly, "I knew there were many people calling themselves the Dollars but to call a meeting so suddenly and have this many people show up all at once really surpassed my expectations." He shook his head in disbelief, he softened his tone before speaking again.

"I know you crave an extraordinary life but in a year or so, this city will become completely ordinary to you. If you really want something abnormal you'll have to either move elsewhere or get into something more unsavoury in the deep underground." Izaya explained and Mikado looked at him those blue eyes once again swirling with thoughts and the informant knew he understood.

The man smiled, "Life becomes normal even for those who do leap into the underground. Do it and in two or three years, you'll be used to it." Izaya rested his hand on the teen's shoulder to comfort the obviously now upset teen.

"If you really want to escape the ordinary, you'll simply need to keep evolving – whether it be above or underground." Izaya murmured gently touching the teen's soft cheek. "You should enjoy your normality and out of respect I won't sell the Intel that you're the Dollars' founder." Mikado looked into Izaya's eyes.

"Thank you Oriha-" the teen paused and gave a small smile to the man, "Izaya-san."

"You're welcome. I have been watching over you online for some time now, it would be a shame if something terrible were to happen to you over something as silly as the Dollars, don't you think Tarou Tanaka-chan~?"

Mikado's blue eyes widened and Izaya turned away with a slight giggle. "No way…can it be…?" the teen whispered and Izaya playfully grinned at him from over his shoulder.

* * *

Soon the police came to sweep the area, having heard of the suspicious gathering. Mikado was still in his school uniform, never having changed in his rush to organise everything.

Izaya pulled him into the shadows of an alley, if the police found him out so late in his uniform, the teen would surely be punished. Once they were finally gone the teen sighed in relief and looked up at Izaya. "Thank goodness."

They left the alley, looking around to see Celty walk towards Togusa Saburo's van where Harima Mika sat. The two ravens trailed behind her out of curiosity, they blinked surprised as a figure suddenly appeared, attacking the dullahan.

"No way." Mikado gasped as the woman fell to her knees in pain. The attacker was none other than Yagiri Seiji who also was still in his school uniform, brandishing a large scalpel.

"I guess that wasn't enough to kill." Seiji commented before opening the van door and climbing inside without a shred of hesitation. It was so brazen and sudden that nobody stopped him, not even Erika who was sitting in the van. Seiji grabbed the scarred girl and carried her out, not knowing who she truly was.

The smile on Seiji face was blinding as he put the girl down and took her hand. "I've come for you, let's go." He said with pure devotion on his face. The entire group of people watching this unfold were completely surprised at the girl's response, all but Izaya really.

"Okay…" they started walking away.

"Huh…? What just happened?" Mikado looked up at Izaya who was watching the scene amused, he looked down at the teen and shrugged with a smile. Somehow, Seiji recognized Mikado standing there and stopped.

"Hey." The greeting was completely ordinary like they'd happened upon each other in the street, Izaya had to stop himself from laughing at the situation. "I really owe you and my sister. If it wasn't for my sister, I never would have found her and if it wasn't for you, she would have been locked in that lab forever." And with that, the teen started walking away.

Izaya thought Mikado was going to continue to stand there in shock but his expression suddenly changed and he glared at Seiji.

 _Has he figured it out?_ The informant wondered waiting to see what would happen.

"I want to ask you something…I tried to ask your sister earlier." Mikado said his voice stern and cold.

"You're asking if I killed someone, right? Something like that might have happened." The other teen replied emotionlessly, Izaya didn't miss the shiver that went through Mikado's body.

Izaya narrowed his eyes as Seiji pointed the scalpel right at Mikado's face. Izaya's hand went into his sleeve, grabbing his hidden knife. He wouldn't hesitate to use it to protect his precious teen.

 _Don't you even think about it, kid. I'll tear you apart, I swear._ Izaya silently threatened the armed boy.

"Now move it. If it's gotten out that I killed that bitch stalker. Then my girl and I have to get out of here before the cops show up."

"But-!" Mikado exclaimed only to be cut off, "I've been watching her for so long, I wanted to free her from that cramped glass tank, that's all I ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever thought about."

Izaya moved closer to Mikado preparing for the worse, everyone seemed to have the same idea because the entirety of Kyohei's gang gathered around ready to protect the young teen.

"What are you doing?" Kyohei asked in a threateningly even voice.

"No matter what you do the power of love cannot be stopped by anyone!" Seiji cried his expression showing no fear nor anything. A completely normal expression made it all the more chilling as the teen lifted the scalpel to the sky only point it back at Mikado who took a step back, almost into Izaya's chest.

"Not even someone like you! Both then and now, you rely on nothing but numbers!" he shouted, "You're like a sad third-rate villain. I bet you've never even been in love before." Seiji sneered.

 _Well, I'm working on changing that but okay._ Izaya thought blandly before focusing back on Mikado who basically seethed at Seiji's comment.

"You can't be third rate if you understand the effort that goes into gathering these numbers." Mikado muttered coldly, glaring at the other teen before him, his eyes like ice and fire.

Seiji only smirked and raised the scalpel. Izaya grabbed Mikado's shoulders, pulling him back and out of harm's way at the same time Celty made her move, smacking the disturbed kid's wrist with the handle of her scythe.

But despite the pain, he did not drop it but instead, he swung it was Mikado again causing Izaya to have to drag the teen along with him as he jumped back slightly.

"My love will not be broken by this." Seiji said swinging the scalpel in a large arc trying to cut the people surrounding him but they all dodged out of the way and Celty hit him again. "That won't work on me." His eyes focused on Mikado again and Izaya pulled the teen behind him, his hand going to his knife once again.

"Is this guy totally insane!?" Kyohei exclaimed watching in shock as the teen stared forthright without an ounce of pain or hesitation. "It doesn't work, I don't need to feel pain- I just shake it off. My life with Celty doesn't need pain so doing what you want, I refuse to feel pain!"

"You're acting insane!" Mikado shouted from where he stood behind slightly behind Izaya, he'd moved over a bit to be able to see.

Celty raised her scythe again, it no longer had dull edges anymore; it was now razor sharp and could through anything.

It was now Mikado's turn to pull Izaya back, everyone took a wide berth as it swung in a full arc and descended on Seiji's arm.

"Stop!" everyone froze and the scythe stopped just before it hit Seiji's body.

Harima Mika, the girl that had been behind Seiji the entire time boldly pushed her body between the scythe and Seiji's body.

"Stop it! Seiji-kun might be harsh, violent and a little different from other people, but he saved me! He saved me and Anri-chan! But even if he's in love with someone else, I love him…so…you can't kill him." She exclaimed but her voice became a trembling mess near the end and she collapsed into Seiji in a fit of tears.

Izaya felt his coat pull and looked down to see Mikado was still holding onto him tightly and pride swelled in his heart.

"Harima…Mika…" the teen mumbled quietly but it was silent enough in that moment that everyone heard. Mikado stepped out from Izaya a bit more, still tightly holding onto the man's coat.

"You're Harima Mika-san aren't you? The girl Yagiri-kun supposedly killed?" The teen said louder and more certain.

"That's a lie." Seiji said certainly before looking down at the girl after a long moment, "It's not true right?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry…I wasn't really dead…I clung to life and your sister asked if I want you to love me. And even though you almost killed me, I still loved you so much, so I accepted! This doctor told me that with a bit of plastic surgery and make-up I could look just like that head that Seiji-kun loves so much!" she cried and Izaya held back a grimace.

 _I might be a little interested in Mikado-kun but that's ridiculous. If he tried to kill me, I would kill him instead not go back to him, not that Mikado-kun could ever kill me but still…if I ever become this crazy, someone please stab me or something._ Izaya thought his face giving no hint to his strange mindset as she continued.

"The doctor said 'Your name is Celty. That's the name of the head.' So I decided to try and become Celty but your sister wanted to take away my memories and I didn't want to forget how much I loved you…so I escaped the lab to come tell you how I felt."

 _Oh Shinra, sometimes I wonder if you have a death wish._ Izaya though as he watched the real Celty tremble and clench her fists. _What a shame, I'll have to find a new doctor._

Mikado blinked as Celty bowed to him before taking off on her bike and disappearing into the night with a mighty horse-like screech.

"No way…how come I didn't notice…" Seiji said in disbelief which drew everyone's attention back to him.

Izaya snorted, "Well look at that. You couldn't even tell a fake from the real thing. I mean, if we're being honest, it just shows how real your love for that head really is. Nice work, kid." Izaya crowed a wide smirk on his face, next to him Mikado managed a wry smile; considering everything that had happened, it was like an absurd comedy really.

"Umm…" not moving from Izaya's side, Mikado spoke up. "Maybe you didn't realise that she was an imposter but you still risked your life to save hers and that's pretty incredible." He told Seiji and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

 _Is he serious? This kid was literally threatening to kill him before and now he's trying to cheer him up?_ Izaya watched his disbelief as the blue-eyed teen turned to Mika.

"And after I heard your side of the story I realised something…you might have some... flaws but you're not a stalker."

 _Um no, Mikado-kun…she's definitely a stalker…_ Izaya felt as his thoughts were echoed by everyone else.

"Then again…she's probably about as bad, she has the possessive urge that leads to stalking. But she put her life on the line for Yagiri-kun…I don't think you could do something like that if it was solely out of selfish desire. Plus, the fact that she still loves him after he tried to kill her is beyond astonishing…in various ways." Mikado spoke so quietly, as if to himself and Izaya wasn't really sure if anyone but him could hear the teen.

He watched as the teen looked at the two people on the ground and tilted his head, "I think you two are very alike." Mikado said softly before glancing up at Izaya who smiled down at the teen, agreeing silently.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are very much appreciated.**

 **To be Continued next week~**


	5. A Dream Come True

Izaya walked beside Mikado lazily through the basically empty streets, "What a night." The informant sighed, "I even missed the last train, how am going to get home?" he wondered aloud.

Of course, the man had enough money to stay at literally any hotel in the city, he said it solely to find out how Mikado would react. And he reacted just like Izaya hoped, he looked up at the man with a slight frown.

"…You…could come to my place…if you want to." Mikado was obviously uncertain whether it was the best idea but nonetheless Izaya beamed.

"Why thank you Mikado-kun, I'd love too." They walked close to one another, it might have been spring but the night was cool, to say the least. Izaya pulled his coat tighter around himself watching as Mikado did the same, the man wanted to offer the teen his coat but at the same time didn't want to freeze himself.

"It's been an eventful day, are you tired?" Izaya asked turning to Mikado who seemed to be lost in thought.

The teen blinked, "I guess but at the same time my body is still buzzing." Izaya nodded, even he could feel the leftover adrenaline in his body.

"Say Izaya-san…what do you think will happen to Yagiri-kun and Harima-san?" the teen asked quietly looking up at the man who thought for a moment before turning his red eyes to the starless sky.

"They'll probably take their own path." He murmured not really interested. Mikado bumped into him and Izaya looked down at the teen to see he'd also turned his blue eyes to the sky.

There was a small smile on Mikado's face and his eyes sparkled and Izaya watched in slight awe as those eyes turned to him. "I'll evolve. I will see how much I can evolve in this ordinary life that's been given to me and I'll show you Izaya-san." The boy said with a mixture of child-like challenge and fulfillment.

Izaya smiled broadly, "I can't wait." He reached out to touch the teen's cheek gently with his fingers making Mikado flinch in surprise but he soon retreated his hand to his side.

By that time they were already outside Mikado's apartment building. "Izaya-san…" he mumbled lowering his eyes, a pink flush entering his cheeks.

"Yes, Mikado-kun?" Izaya narrowed his eyes, a delighted smirk spreading across his face.

 _Looks like tonight has gotten me further than I thought, it might not be my original plan but it might work. I'll take what I can get and I'll use it to make him fall for me._

"Um…I might just my imagination but you…seem to being touching me a lot." The teen stuttered shyly playing with his hands, wringing them together nervously.

"Yes, I am." Izaya didn't deny it, it was obvious after all he wouldn't be surprised if someone had noticed it earlier.

The informant could feel his heart rate quicken, the excitement running through his veins now was that of a predator about to catch its prey. Though, Izaya had only met Mikado in person a few days earlier he felt like it was far too long to wait.

"…Why?" the teen asked, his voice shook slightly.

Izaya stepped forward without answering and Mikado instinctively took a step back to avoid crashing into the man and found himself pressed up against the wall of his apartment building. Izaya couldn't help but notice the feelings that arose seeing Mikado trapped with no escape - desire, hunger, excitement and lust, they flowed through his body like hot lava.

"Uh…um…!" the teen's face flushed bright red and he averted his eyes. Izaya smirked and resting his arm against the wall for balance, he leaned in close to whisper in the teen's ear.

"I think you know."

Oh, he loved how the teen trembled and looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He'd never felt desire to such a degree, he had to control himself though. Scaring the teen would do him no good in the long run.

Mikado shivered, "B…but…" his blush went all the way up to his ears as Izaya looked at him, the desire was clear in the teen's blue eyes. The rush and excitement of something new flowed through his veins and Izaya could sense it. He could sense that Mikado wasn't going to reject him. The teen was completely caught up in his spell.

"If you're going to run, I suggest you do it now." The man purred the teen giving him one last chance to turn back as he leaned in closer so their faces were only an inch apart. He could feel the teen's breath hitch and his eyes flickered down to Izaya's lips.

Just as he thought, Mikado didn't budge but instead looked up at the older man with misty eyes and parting his lips slightly in what the man could only call an invitation. Izaya didn't hesitate a second longer. The heat that was swelling in his body made him eager to close the gap between them and he pushed the teen against the wall.

Izaya pressed his lips into Mikado's, watching as the teen closed his eyes. It wasn't a gentle kiss, no. It was strong and full of the want and need that the informant had been feeling since he first laid eyes on the teen. Izaya could feel the electricity from where their lips met, it made his stomach curl and heat gather in his abdomen.

Izaya let his own eyes finally close as he coaxed the teen to open his mouth. Mikado trembled and grabbed onto the man's shirt, feeling unsteady. Izaya slipped his tongue in, feeling every inch of that tight, wet space.

Mikado was obviously inexperienced but nonetheless kissed the man back as best he could. Izaya relished in the way the teen struggled to keep up with his tongue, nervously copying his actions, letting his own muscle timidly meet with Izaya's.

If Izaya could think, he was sure his mind would be racing but as he kissed the teen feverously; his mind could not really conjure any other thoughts than the nasty things he wanted to do to Mikado. And oh, the things he wanted to do! He'd never felt such a strong need before, it was like pure white heat that felt like it could melt everything away.

The man let his other hand rest on the teen's hip as he pressed his body closer into Mikado's, leaving no distance between them. The teen broke away from the kiss to let out a breathy moan as Izaya slipped his leg between the teen's thighs and pressed it into the growing bludge in Mikado's pants. The teen trembled and without even knowing what he was doing, starting grinding down on Izaya's leg in search for more mind of that mind-numbing pleasure.

Izaya panted slightly, out of breath from the kiss and took a moment to admire Mikado who was now a mess. The teen had tears in the corner of his eyes and his lips were glistening with saliva as he panted to catch his breath, those blue eyes that Izaya liked so much were full of lust so strong they'd become unfocused. The boy wasn't thinking anymore. He was completely caught up in the pleasure the moment was giving him, the unadulterated rush that Izaya was supplying him with.

Izaya licked his lips and spared a glance at the stairs that led to Mikado's apartment. It was obvious he could do whatever he wanted with Mikado right now and the teen wouldn't complain, quite the opposite probably.

But as he fought through the blind lust of their make-out session to get his mind back, his thoughts were becoming much clearer. He stepped back from Mikado a bit and the teen looked at him, disappointment clear on his face, his mouth open in silent protest.

 _I should calm down, this isn't going to make him fall in love with me. This is pure lust and nothing more. If I do this, it's possible that Mikado-kun will regret it when morning comes and proceed to avoid me. Maybe I should leave now and work –_

"Izaya-san…" Mikado tugged on the man shirt to get his attention and Izaya realised what the teen was trying to do, he was trying to tug him towards the stairs and up to the privacy of the apartment.

Those blue eyes were clouded with lust and were basically seducing the man to throw his thoughts out the window. And Izaya could feel himself letting go, if the teen wanted this so much, who was he to deny? He was no saint and he definitely wasn't immune to temptation Mikado was giving him.

 _Ah, shit._

Izaya stumbled through the door of the apartment his lips not leaving Mikado's as the teen clung to him, sometime during the messy travel up the stairs the teen's school blazer had fallen off his shoulders and was now pooling at his elbows making it easy for Izaya to remove and he quickly pulled it off and it fell to the floor.

They separated briefly so they could kick off their shoes before all but falling onto the tatami mat floor, not even making it the futon a mere meter away. Their heavy breathing filled the small apartment was Izaya shrugged off his coat, throwing it in some forgotten corner.

All logical thoughts the two might have had were clouded by lust and need. All Izaya knew is that he needed more, more of this feeling, more of this touch, more of Mikado. His body was already heating up, he could feel his own dick spring to life in his jeans, eager and impatient.

Mikado's arm's locked around Izaya's neck and pulled the man down onto of him and into another deep and messy kiss. Izaya's hands went to the teen's tie, loosening it before moving onto the buttons of his shirt.

The buttons were so fiddly that Izaya was tempted to just rip the whole thing off but restrained himself. Soon, the teen's chest was completely bare and Izaya's hands wandered down the smooth skin making Mikado tremble and moan quietly.

That moan was like a drug, it took hold of Izaya and pushed him to go faster. His mind was completely clouded, his instincts and desire leading his every move. It was hot, so hot and god, he wanted more. He needed to hear the teen moan again.

The teen was already fully hard, Izaya could feel his hard erection pressing into his thigh, though the man was probably just as hard now, he could feel his dick straining painfully in his jeans, begging for any sort of attention or release.

Izaya pulled back from Mikado to pull his own shirt over his head not realising that by doing so he was revealing the giant bruise that Shizuo had inflicted on his body the day before.

He only realised something was wrong when he looked back down at Mikado who was staring at him with wide eyes, it was like a bitch slap back into reality. The lust filled haze was broken like an illusion and his logical thoughts returned, though they didn't seem to be very incoherent just yet.

"Mikado-kun? What's wrong?" Izaya questioned, praying that the teen was going to suddenly change his mind about getting hot and heavy because he was sure that it would kill him, the fact he had a clearer mind didn't change the fact he had a raging boner.

Mikado sat up slightly, pulling out from underneath the man. He reached out to touch the bruise of the informant's ribs with his fingers, it didn't hurt because the teen was using the pressure of a feather but Izaya instantly understood. The mood had changed so suddenly, the man could have sworn he got whiplash as the teen looked at his injury with tender blue eyes, all signs of lust and need gone from his face.

"Izaya-san…is this from yesterday?" Mikado whispered his eyes full of concern and Izaya sighed before he smiled softly. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Izaya sat back allowing the teen to trace over the darkened skin with his fingertips, almost as if he was trying to soothe the pain, Mikado drew patterns on the man's skin, his careful touch unknowingly going straight to the man's groin.

 _Shit. I can't believe I almost completely lost it. I was just going to fuck him without a second thought. I didn't expect to be affected like this…_

It didn't hurt, no, if anything it was only exciting the informant more because the look in the teen's eyes were full of such emotion it looked as he if he really cared about the man's injury, hence he cared about Izaya. And that meant Izaya had successfully gotten under the teen's skin.

 _Damn, well at least one of us was able to snap out of it before it was too late. But…I can't just let this completely go to waste can I now? I still want him so badly…I've already gotten this far…_

The older man lifted the teen's chin gently with his hand and leaned forward once again, sharing a kiss that was not like the ones they had been sharing so feverously before. This once was rawer and felt more affectionate, emotional. It was softer than before but still filled with the same passion.

Izaya gently moved forward, making Mikado lay back down on the floor. Their naked chests pressed against one another as Izaya trailed kisses down the teen's throat, he sucked on the skin between Mikado's neck and shoulder earning him a breathy moan from the teen.

 _His moans are so hot…shit- I can't wait any longer!_

Izaya's hands trailed down to the waistband of Mikado's pants and the teen's breath hitched as the man's nimble hands undid the button and unzipped them, relieving of some of the pressure that was restricting his erection. Though, he really wanted to rip them off right away, he wanted to explore the rest of the teen's body, take in everything he could.

Izaya's mouth moved down, latching on to one of the teen's pink, perky nipples.

"Ahn!"

The information cupped Mikado's erection, rubbing it through the boy's underwear. It was hot and the man could already feel the fabric grow moist under his touch. Izaya could feel his own dick twitch at the realisation of how aroused Mikado really was.

Izaya trailed his lips down the teen's body until he reached the teen's navel, glancing up at the boy who was watching him with half-lidded eyes, short pants leaving his pink lips.

Izaya grabbed the waistband of Mikado's pants and underwear and with one sweeping moment pulled them both off the teen, throwing them away, leaving the boy entirely naked before him.

 _Whoa…this is…better than I expected…_

Izaya's red eyes took in every inch of the teen's body. It looked soft and supple almost like that of a woman but it still held a certain degree of boyish charm with his flat chest and slim hips. There was a small amount of fat on his feminine thighs that made them especially appealing to the man as he knew that it accredited for the teen's round buttocks.

Mikado's member was a degree smaller than Izaya's but not what would be considered particularly small, just average for a growing boy of his age. Izaya couldn't help that stare at the aroused and leaking erection with hunger in his red eyes.

"D-don't stare so much." Mikado whispered shyly, there was a pink flush over his entire body speaking strongly of his mixed feelings of embarrassment and arousal.

Izaya met eyes with Mikado, a seductive smile on his lips.

"You're even more alluring than I imagined." He breathed and the teen turned a dark shade of scarlet and looked away.

"W-what about you…?" the boy glanced at Izaya's dark jeans that held his straining erection. Izaya chuckled and reached down to gladly undo his belt, he was well aware of the teen's blue eyes watching his every move so he purposely went slower and more sensual despite how much his dick wanted to be free of the restraint of his jeans.

Soon, the man was also fully naked and the teen gasped looking at his member, a shiver went through his body and his blue eyes lit up with obvious surprise.

"Don't stare so much." Izaya playfully teased, his dick twitching lightly at the attention of the boy's eager gaze.

Mikado's blue eyes tore away from the engorged organ and back at Izaya's face.

"C-can I touch it?" he whispered uncertainly and Izaya blinked, he hadn't expected the teen to ask such a thing but he certainly wasn't going to complain or reject him.

He watched as Mikado curiously touched Izaya's dick, his fingers were light, unsure and nervous as they trailed along the length. It felt so good- as if the boy was teasing him on purpose, stirring him up more and more. It was so hot and Izaya could hear himself breathing heavily as he watched, licking his lips.

Unable to wait much longer he made his move, "Come here." Izaya pulled the teen into his lap making him yelp in surprise.

Izaya boldly took a hold of Mikado's member, massaging it in his hand. "Ah...!" Mikado trembled under the skilled touch of the older man. Izaya rubbed the length before thumbing the sensitive slit on the tip, smearing the pre-cum beading there which made the boy whimper as a tremor ripped through his body

"Copy me." The informant whispered in the teen's ear. The boy's unskilled hand followed the man's actions as closely as possible. It was hot but not enough for the man to really get off on but Izaya didn't care and started fisting the teen's erection in his hand.

"Ah, wait- Izaya-san!" Mikado cried overcome by the sudden unsought of pleasure, his nails clawing at the tatami mats below him.

Izaya kissed the teen, swallowing the moans that were escaping and added his other hand to the mixture, using it to rub both their dicks together for more pleasure. Mikado's arms wrapped around the man's shoulders, clinging to him closely. Izaya's lips moved to the teen's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh there.

A string of moans left Mikado's lips, "I-Izaya-san! W-wait, I'm gonna-" Mikado cried struggling slightly to get away from the older man but Izaya wasn't going to let him escape and fisted the boy's leaking dick faster, the pre-cum making it easier for his hand to glide up and down.

"Do it." Izaya whispered huskily in the boy's ear driving him over the edge.

"Ahh! No-! I-Izaya-san!" Mikado's body shuddered violently as the boy cried out loudly.

Izaya's red eyes widened in shock as the teen bit into his neck as he came, his essence spattered against Izaya's own member and hands, releasing the musky and heady scent of sex into the air around them.

Mikado panted harshly trying to catch his breath and Izaya held him close for a moment before letting him fall back into the tatami mat floor so he could admire him. Mikado's skin was slick with sweat, his cum spattered chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His face was amazing, tears clung to his eyelashes, their fallen counterparts staining his flushed cheeks. His mouth was open, rough pants escaping from those swollen lips as a bit of drool leaked down his chin, he was a beautiful mess and Izaya loved it.

Izaya was still hard as a rock, not having come from the simulation but he didn't mind, he'd been blessed with a more than amazing show. Izaya raised his hand, it was covered in the teen's cum which made him smirk and he looked the teen in the eyes and he tasted the liquid with his tongue, it was bitter, tangy with a hint of sweetness. It was surprisingly nice, it almost tasted like a fruit he couldn't name.

 _Delicious._

Izaya had never planned to go the whole way the first time anyway, it was too soon and he didn't wish to hurt the teen by doing it with zero preparation. Though his pulsating erection was begging for more, he was glad he'd gotten his mind back in time to stop from ruining his own plan.

"Did you enjoy that Mikado-kun?" he purred playfully and the teen shyly nodded, coming down from his climax.

"But…you didn't cum." Mikado noted disappointed and Izaya smiled.

"It doesn't matter."

Mikado refused to accept this as Izaya soon found the teen sitting up and looking at the man, the informant watched the flustered teen. It was obvious that he wanted to continue but wasn't really sure how too, Izaya chuckled slightly, he couldn't deny he craved release.

"I…I'll use m-my mouth." Mikado said his voice nervous but determined, the man raised an eyebrow, his heart skipping a beat, heat pooling in his stomach.

 _He is just full of surprises, isn't he? It keeps getting better, this innocent looking boy…is actually very lustful huh?_

"If that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you." The man smirked in amusement and Mikado looked unsure, his blue eyes focusing on Izaya's dick.

"I've never done it…before." He mumbled making Izaya's smile softened,

"I know, you don't have to push yourself."

Izaya watched eagerly as Mikado crouched between his legs and took a hold of the base of the shaft and took a tentative lick. Blue eyes glanced up to measure Izaya's reaction as Mikado licked the tip, flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit what was beading pre-cum.

 _Ahh shit, so good!_

The man let a pleased sigh escape his lips as Mikado lightly sucked on the head. It was amazing, really good. Izaya threaded his fingers through the teen's short hair, "Mhm…take it in your mouth." He breathed unsteadily, his eyes half-lidded.

Mikado did as he was told, swallowing the large member into the back of his throat. He must have taken it too far because he gagged slightly making Izaya bite his lip, the feeling of the muscles clenching around the tip felt divine.

 _Fuck-! More…_

"Feels good Mikado-kun…" the man praised huskily and the teen moved faster, sucking and licking where ever he got the most reaction from the man. Izaya's hand pulled the teen's inky locks as moans echoed silently in his mind, it felt like his dick was going to melt off at any moment. The teen's mouth was so hot and wet- so tight, it was driving the man insane.

 _Ahh shit, this feels so good. I can't believe he's never done this before. He looks like he's enjoying it too, must taste good like one of those damn ice creams he's always mouth fucking at West gate._ Izaya had wanted to be one of those ice creams the teen so seductively ate, and now he was.

Izaya could feel himself growing close, his grip on the teen's hair tightened. "Mikado-kun…" the boy looked up at the sound of his name, "I'm close." The teen sucked greedily on the tip, wanting the reward that was about to come forward. Izaya could feel his dick jerk slightly.

"Shit, Mikado-kun, move. I'm coming!" he exclaimed but the teen didn't remove his mouth. "Ah fuck!" Izaya cried, shuddering violently as he came right into the boy's eager mouth. Mikado swallowed as much as he could but it proved to be too much making him pull back, the rest of the cum landing on his face, some dripping down onto the tatami mats below, staining them.

Izaya panted, looking at the cum-covered teen who gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. God, he looked so beautiful. Izaya could feel his heart pound in his chest at the erotic sight.

He raised the teen's face to him and kissed him passionately, not caring about the taste of his own release on Mikado's tongue. Izaya pulled back from the teen who licked his lips free of any remaining seed. Mikado's eyes were unfocused as they gazed at Izaya heatedly, panting slightly.

"Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Izaya murmured huskily, his fingers combing Mikado's sweaty hair from his face. "Yeah..." Mikado breathed, coming down from his lust fuelled high. His misty blue eyes focused on Izaya's red ones and the man gave him a very pleased and satisfied smile.

* * *

 **I really don't know if I'm good at writing sex scenes of any kind...? I try!**

Review replies:

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** _It's here! And it's going to be a double upload with another chapter to be uploaded tomorrow~ Naw thanks really? That makes me so happy!_


	6. Be Mine

"Izaya-san. Hey, Izaya-san?" through the fogginess of sleep, the informant could make out the teen's voice as he was lightly shaken awake. Izaya opened his eyes and looked over at Mikado curled up to his side. "It's morning Izaya-san." The teen smiled and Izaya stretched out his arms before wrapping them around the boy.

"Good Morning Mikado-kun." Izaya greeted warmly.

Sunshine faintly shone through the curtains telling the informant that it was early morning. After cleaning themselves up the two of them had gone straight to bed and fallen asleep. It had been a long night so Izaya found himself sleeping rather well despite how much he disliked the teen's uncomfortable futon that unsettlingly still held the smallest whiff of a woman's scent.

"Say Mikado-kun, about last night…" Izaya began before stopping when he saw Mikado's face contort into a slightly panicked expression as he pulled away from the older man. His blue eyes seem to darken as he pulled the blankets up to cover himself

"I know what you're going to say… that it was nothing serious right? It's okay, I know that." He said quietly avoiding the older man's eyes, his voice was so sure and sad. Like he knew the informant was going to throw him away after the small amount of fun they'd had but he was oh, so wrong.

Izaya smirked also sitting up.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to be my lover but if that's how you feel-" Izaya cooed teasingly,

"No!" Mikado grabbed onto his arm, looking up at him with his wide blue eyes that were now sparkling with excitement.

The man chuckled and touched the teen's cheek, "So what about it Mikado-kun, do you want to be mine?" Izaya asked his red eyes burning into the boy and the teen nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" he wrapped his arms around Izaya and hugged him tightly. The man hugged the teen back and narrowed his eyes with a delighted smile.

"I'm glad."

Despite their new relationship status, the two still had to separate. With the events of the night before it was almost hard to see that today was a normal day like any other. Izaya had to go to work and Mikado had to attend school.

After a passionate kiss goodbye at the door, the new couple stepped out into the world and set off in different ways. Both having a happy spring in their step and a smile on their faces as they walked towards their destinations.

Izaya rolled his neck hearing it crack in a few places, on that very neck was the bite mark. Red and raw it stood out against his pale skin for all to see, it was the evidence of his time with Mikado. Evidence of the teen's desire for him and their shared physical experience of the night before.

The teen, of course, had his own mark. A large hickey in the junction of his neck and shoulder where it could be hidden but it was there under that perfectly worn school uniform and a mask of innocence.

Izaya smirked up at the blue sky, "What a great day."

 _The first big step is complete, if I keep going like this then Mikado-kun will be completely mine. He'll follow everything I say and do anything I ask. He'll think about me all day and night, my existence will become as important as breathing to him and no one else in this town will matter anymore._

 _He'll be completely under my spell. He will be mine in body and soul._

Izaya grinned up at the sky, open his arms wide as if to embrace it.

"Yes, it truly is a great day." He beamed, his red eyes flashing.

* * *

Izaya tapped his fingers on his desk, the steady beat the only noise in his office. He stared at his computer screen almost absentmindedly, he'd been reading various witness accounts of the events of last night, of the Dollars meeting and the Headless rider's outburst.

It was entertaining to see all the different reactions from excitement, fear to straight out denial. Some people were saying that the whole thing was fake, that it was some publicity stunt for some movie or TV show.

Izaya turned to the head sitting on his desk, the head of Celty Sturluson that he had attained only hours earlier. Yagiri Namie had asked for his help, his protection and he promised her these things and in return had taken the dullahan's head in exchange, reassuring the woman that it would be safe from all who were after it.

Izaya stared at the head, it was beautiful. Soft chestnut hair, flawless white skin and pink lips, he was surprised that this was what Celty looked like. He wondered if Shinra cared about how attractive Celty's face was, perhaps that pervert was only interested in her body.

Izaya poked the head with his forefinger. Somehow, it wasn't gruesome or disturbing for what looked like a decapitated head, but rather serene and peaceful. The head looked like it was sleeping and when you touched it, it was warm, alive.

Izaya stood up, taking the head in his hands. "Where can I put this?" he wondered placing it back in its tank and closing the lid. His red eyes searched the room, he couldn't just have a head on display in his office.

The Bookshelf. Izaya was an avid reader of books, mostly history and psychology but recently mythology too. Izaya pulled the books off the top shelf and pushed the tank to the back of the deep bookshelf and replaced the books.

"That works well enough." The man smirked taking a step back to admire his handiwork, the top of the tank was barely visible yet so easily accessible to him at the same time.

As the man twirled around on his heel he could feel a slight pull on his neck and his smirk widened considerably.

 _Ah, my cute little Mikado-kun left such a possessive mark me~_

The informant had actually seen the bite mark when he'd returned to his apartment to shower. It was rather deep and raw, even breaking the skin in some places. It was too far up on his neck to be hidden by his clothes making it out and proud to anyone to saw it.

Izaya closed his eyes remembering the night before.

 _Mikado-kun, Mikado-kun…ahh such bliss._

The memory of their steamy rendezvous was burnt into his brain, every noise and expression the teen had made echoed in the man's mind as if it was stuck on repeat.

 _I didn't expect him to be so lustful, though I guess most teenagers are._ Izaya licked his lips and touched the mark on his neck. _I can't wait to take him completely. How long should I wait I wonder?_

Izaya shivered at the thought, "If they all knew, I wonder what they would say?" he smirked imagining the expressions of various people if their new relationship was found out.

It would be logical to keep their relationship a secret. Homosexuality was not accepted in Japan, not that Izaya cared but he knew Mikado would. The teen was someone to fade into the background, that was his charm and that is where he easily hid his power until he needed it.

 _Too much pressure from outside sources might make him try to escape. Plus, he is weak. If any of my enemies find out I have a special affection towards a certain person, they would be targeted._

 _And nobody can target Mikado-kun but me._

Izaya sighed, "So much to do, so little time." a chuckle escaped his lips as he sat down in his desk chair once again, spinning around to look at the city below.

 _I'll be gentle now, secret dates and late night talks. And soon I'll sallow him whole, especially that body of his. Oh, how I look forward to that._

 _Then, I'll do it step by step._

 _Isolate him so he can rely on no one but me._

 _Scare him so he'll run to me._

 _Control him so he can't do anything without me._

 _Trap him so he can never escape me._

 _I will become his everything, I will be his everything and nothing else will matter._

 _He'll be mine to do whatever I wish with him, I bet soon, he'll even die for me without question._

Izaya laughed, "Not that I want him to die. After all, he is so adorable. I think he'll entertain me for quite a while." The man murmured happily.

Izaya grinned, "Oh, what will happen next in this beloved city of mine? I can't wait to see what happens!" he spun his chair, watching as his office became nothing but a coloured blur. "What will you do Mikado-kun? Will you still evolve under my hand?"

"Under my body?" his voice lowered a hungry smirk on his face, an almost childish giggle bubbled up from his throat as he once again spun around in his chair.

"I love this city! I can't wait, I can't wait to see what happens! I love it!" He closed his eyes, allowing him to really feel as if he was spinning, spinning in this great city, the centre of everything to come.

He let out a pleased sigh and put his foot down, abruptly stopping the spinning.

"Oh Mikado-kun~, my cute little Mikado-kun…let's play war." He said lovingly spreading out his arms towards the window, towards his lover who was sitting in class with no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

"We can go to heaven together." He told the teen who could not hear him, "You can be mine even after death. Doesn't that sound nice? I think it does. Mine for all eternity, doesn't that just excite you?"

* * *

 **Another upload because this chapter is so short!**

 **To be continued next week.**

Review replies:

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** _Your excitement is awesome,_ _thank you. I know right? The wonders of teenage hormones~! It's only a short chapter though sorry!_

 **The Only Love for Soujiro Seta:** _Thank you!_


	7. Our First Date

Izaya found it almost surreal as he waited for Mikado to show up at their arranged destination. They were going on their first official date today.

The informant had told the teen to meet him at Shinjuku station as Ikebukuro would be too dangerous with the number of people they both knew.

It would be impossible to enjoy their time together if every five seconds they came across someone they knew who would no doubt question why an innocent, naive schoolboy was hanging out with a cruel and sadistic informant so casually.

Mikado was five minutes late which irritated and concerned Izaya at the same time. He greatly disliked tardiness but he was worried that Mikado would have gotten lost in the unfamiliar surroundings, namely the station itself which was known for being the busiest train station in the world.

Izaya sighed and rested his head against the lamp post he'd been leaning on. It was a Sunday so there were many people meeting up with their friends or respective partners. Izaya had never really been on an actual date, most of his private relationships were purely physical and nothing more.

Izaya shook his head and took out his phone, Mikado was now ten minutes late and the man needed to know what had happened. The phone rang out on the first try but the teen answered on the second.

"Hello Mikado-kun?" the man greeted pleasantly but he soon changed as he heard was sounded like crying on the other end.

"I-Izaya-san?" Mikado's voice came through the phone sounding rather broken and small.

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "Mikado-kun, what's wrong?" he asked his brow furrowing, the teen could barely speak through his sobs but Izaya could make out the gist of it.

Someone had touched his property. Someone actually had molested his sweet little Mikado on the train and the boy was trapped in the bathroom by the man.

"Which bathroom?" Izaya asked the teen rushing towards the station,

"The one near the West exit." The boy whimpered,

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

Izaya could feel the rage flowing through his veins like hot lava. Someone had touched his Mikado, the Mikado he'd only been able to touch for a week.

 _Unforgivable, nobody can touch what is mine!_

The man was so worked up that he didn't even realise how this situation fitted in nicely with his plan, the boy was scared and he was counting on Izaya to save him. He was relying on the informant already, though there was not much else he could do.

Izaya stayed on the phone with Mikado, reassuring the comforting the frightened teen. His footsteps were heavy on the ground, slamming down on every step.

People stepped out of his way and Izaya's red eyes narrowed on the door of the men's bathroom. He pushed the door open scanning the room for the molester but there was no one to be seen.

"Mikado-kun?" he called out softly, he could hear quiet sobbing and followed the sound to the last cubical.

The man froze outside the door, his heart dropping at what he saw. The door was clearly locked and his lover was safe on the other side but the evidence was there.

A thick, sticky liquid coated the door, dripping slowly down to the floor. The man who had attacked Mikado had finished himself off on the door that divided them. Izaya felt his stomach drop as he thought about what could have happened.

If the man had been determined enough, he could have easily gotten through that door and to his precious Mikado.

"Mikado-kun, it's me. Open the door." Izaya cooed gently to the distressed boy.

"I-Izaya-san?"

The door was unlatched and the door swung open to reveal and a tearstained Mikado. Izaya could feel the slight tug at his chest as he reached forward at the same time Mikado did, they hugged tightly, the man careful not to stand in any of the offending gloop on the ground.

All too easily he lifted Mikado up and over the liquid. The teen clung to Izaya's neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, shh. You're alright now, you're safe." Izaya smoothed down the boy's black hair, holding him close. "You're alright, I've got you." His voice was so soothing and gentle it surprised Izaya himself.

It worked as Mikado's sobbing quieted and he finally looked up at Izaya who wiped away the remaining tears with his fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Izaya asked, honestly he just wanted to know what exactly happened.

"I-I can still feel his hands on m-me." Mikado whispered his body shaking, his hand clutching so tightly to Izaya's coat, his knuckles were white.

"Where did he touch you?"

"M-my butt." The teen whispered shakily and Izaya's eye twitched and he pulled the teen into another cubical, closing the locking the door behind him.

"Huh!?" Mikado looked up at the older man in surprise at the sudden action.

"Anywhere else?" Izaya asked and the teen nodded mournfully.

"He was….rubbing himself against my leg and…" Mikado's body trembled in fear and he squeezed his eyes shut. Izaya gritted his teeth and grabbed the teen's arm with a gentle force.

"I'll erase it."

"Erase it?" Mikado blinked, confused.

"I'll erase his touch." Izaya's free hand snaked around the teen's waist, pulling him closer.

The man could feel his eyes burn into the teen who looked up at him in wonder.

"Tell me what he did." He demanded and Mikado nodded, having figured out what the older man was planning to do.

"He came up behind me and touched my butt a few times." Mikado said quietly. Izaya pulled the teen flush against his body, his hands resting on his hips. "And then he grabbed it." The teen shivered at the memory.

Izaya silently debated what would have the greater effect on the teen. He decided that erasing the memory of the man's touch as Mikado remembered them would work the best to erase the feeling.

His hands gentle and slow, he squeezed the teen's supple ass. Mikado let out a low noise of surprise and Izaya kissed the side on his head.

"Go on." He whispered reassuringly and Mikado nodded.

"I asked him to stop but he didn't." the boy raised his hands, grabbing into Izaya's shoulders to pull him even closer. "He said something in my ear, I don't remember what it was."

"Mikado-kun." Izaya murmured endearingly into the boy's ear, the teen's body relaxed considerably into the informant's arms.

"And then he started roughly rubbing-" Mikado closed his eyes and rested his head against Izaya's chest as the man gently rubbed circles into his butt.

The man was gentle, his movements much different than the molesters, the touch wasn't disgusting or violating. It wasn't even fuelled by lust, it was rather soothing as if he was rubbing circles on the teen's back to comfort him.

Izaya knew that he could be a bit rougher and succeed in arousing the teen but that wasn't his goal. He wanted to erase that man's touch with careful actions to convince the teen that he was not just selfishly lusting after him. Lust and love were two very different things after all and Izaya wanted the latter from the teen.

"He then tried to open my legs but I kept them firmly shut. But then he started rubbing himself on my butt while…" the teen trailed off, Izaya knew he'd told all he could at the moment.

"Mikado-kun, look at me." Izaya's hand left the teen's butt in favour of his shoulders. The teen looked up into Izaya's eyes.

They stood like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes before Izaya closed the distance between them and kissed Mikado.

It was a soft kiss that ended soon after it started.

"Do you think it's gross I was touched by someone else?" Mikado asked quietly.

"Of course. You were touched without permission, violated. Which is disgusting but dear, that doesn't make you gross." Izaya touched the boy's cheek, Mikado's blue eyes looked relieved.

A few minutes passed as Izaya held the teen close in silence. "Do you feel better?" he asked and Mikado pulled back to nod.

"Do you want to go home? We can have our date another day if you're not up to it."

Izaya had been looking forward to the date. But he'd been content with just spending some time alone with the teen, he'd be able to worm more into his heart either way.

"No, I want to go on this date. I've been looking forward to it." Mikado said and Izaya nodded.

"Alright dear. Let's get you cleaned up." Izaya brushed his fingers over the teen's face which was still slightly swollen from crying so much.

Once cleaned up they stepped out of the bathroom and back into the public view, meaning they had to put distance between them. As they walked closely out of the train station, Mikado looked up at Izaya.

"So where are we going?" he asked curiously and Izaya chuckled.

"There's a nice café nearby." The man replied and the teen smiled,

"Sounds good."

A few minutes of idle chatter passed before they reached the café, Izaya opened the door for his younger counterpart and together they sat down at one of the tables. It was a reasonably popular café but not overly crowded, perhaps half full of other diners.

"Do you like this café Izaya-san?" Mikado asked curiously from across the older man.

"I guess you could say that, I do rather like their coffee." The man replied honestly his eyes flickering back to the teen.

The teen seemed to like watching Izaya, his eyes were transfixed on the older man as the informant surveyed the room as he did with any place he entered.

He was a smart man who took in all notable exits and emergency services such as fire extinguishers. He was always on guard despite how laid back he liked to act.

"So does anything look good?" Izaya turned to Mikado with a smile and the teen blinked.

 _He didn't look at the menu at all, did he? I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't know he was so cute._

"Um…!" the teen blushed flustered quickly picking up the menu and looking it over and Izaya chuckled.

Under the table, Izaya moved his leg a bit so it was touching Mikado's. The man couldn't deny that he liked touching the teen. It was almost funny because Izaya had never liked unnecessary bodily contact with people.

Perhaps it was because of his growing interest in the teen or maybe he really was becoming partial to the boy. Izaya didn't really care that he was becoming attached to Mikado, it was usually something he avoided but seeing the teen so obviously attached to him eased his worries.

Izaya looked away from Mikado to look at the menu himself. He hadn't really ever ate here. He'd had the coffee sure, maybe some sort of other drink but never food. He hoped it was good.

The waitress who a woman about Izaya's age came over.

"Hello. Have you decided on your order yet?" she asked politely her eyes lingering a bit too long on Izaya who ignored her.

He looked at Mikado, who had noticed the waitress' extra attention on his lover but only nodded.

"I'll have the tonkatsu and a bottle of _Ramune_." The teen said quietly, the woman nodded, her eyes barely leaving Izaya who was watching Mikado closely to see his reactions.

"I'll have the spicy tuna and a black coffee." The informant said purposely smiling at the woman who looked very happy with the attention. The man was slightly disappointed that Mikado seemed unfazed by the woman's interest.

"Do you drink a lot of coffee?" Mikado asked lightly with a smile, Izaya nodded.

"Yes, I do. why do you ask?"

The teen's face flushed a little and he averted his eyes, "Because…you taste like coffee…" he murmured, shy and Izaya smirked.

"Oh really? Which part of me?" he teased playfully and Mikado's face went flooded with colour.

"P-pervert…!" he whispered flustered and Izaya chuckled.

"One _Ramune_ and one black coffee." A voice said as the said drinks were placed on the table with a bit too much force.

It was the waitress from before only now her face was one of obvious disgust. It took Izaya only a second to realise that she must have heard what they'd been saying, he looked over to Mikado wondering if he'd noticed.

The teen smiled as he opened his bottle of _Ramune_ , watching the glass marble fall into the bottle. It looked normal enough but Izaya noticed that within his blue eyes there was a sparkle of amusement and the smile on his lips curled up slightly on the corners, it was different from the teen's normal smile.

 _He knew._ The man realised a wide smirk on his lips. _He knew that waitress was listening all along. My, my Mikado-kun~ what a naughty boy. I didn't know you were so cheeky._

 _I'll have to add that to my never-ending list of things to dig into with this boy._

Mikado looked up from his drink and blinked. "What's so funny Izaya-san?" he asked curiously and the man chuckled.

"Here are your meals, please enjoy." The two dishes were placed in front of their respective people and the waitress stalked away.

"It's nothing important dear, let's eat shall we?" Izaya said his eyes becoming slits as he smiled widely, Mikado smiled back.

"Sure."

* * *

 **To be continued next week.**

Review replies:

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** _Haha yes, Izaya is very very possessive!_

 **NinaKaitoConan:** _Thank you for leaving so many nice reviews! I'm glad you like my story so much!_

 **Bloodyrose 16:** Thank you! Yes! I write mainly Izado because of the serious lack of stories of them despite how good they are together!


	8. Testing For Fun

Izaya peered down at the streets of Ikebukuro from the window of his favourite café. He adjusted the focus on his binoculars and narrowed his eyes on a group in the distance.

"Mikado-kun…" he murmured watching as the boy got closer.

Their relationship had been progressing well, perfectly lovey dovey actually.

Izaya had perfectly wormed his way into Mikado's life. Though, much to the informant's frustration, the teen didn't seem overly in love with him at all. Though, then again, it had only been two weeks since the start of their relationship.

Izaya had already discovered Mikado was too smart to jump into something too intense head first and that he'd have to coax the teen into the deep water of their relationship before turning up the heat.

Izaya's red eyes narrowed as Masaomi slid his arm around Mikado's shoulder as he carried on about some nonsense that nobody believed. Izaya knew that Masaomi was very touchy with his cute Mikado, that's just how their friendship was, but it nonetheless made him angry.

Mikado was his and no one else should be able to touch his lover so casually. Izaya's eyes narrowed further as Mikado's blue eyes turned to the female that had joined their friendship group.

Sonohara Anri.

Oh, how Izaya disliked her.

 _How dare that boring human even talk to Mikado-kun!_ His hands clenched around the binoculars, his knuckles growing white from the pressure as Mikado looked over at the girl with a shy smile and slight blush.

 _That's it! I am not waiting any longer! I'm going to swallow that boy whole!_ Izaya gritted his teeth and took out his phone.

It was the first day of May, the man grinned.

 _That's it! That's the perfect way to do this! My birthday! I'll take Mikado away from all outside interference and finally have my way with him! All weekend, oh but where should we go? It can't be too far because of work but just somewhere those people aren't._

He opened up his messages and sent a text. **[Hey, in Ikebukuro. Can we meet up? I want to talk about something.]** The man debated whether to defuse the text with a smiley face or not before deciding against it, he wanted to watch the teen's reaction to the text. He hit the send button and picked up his binoculars again, training his eyes on the teen.

It took a minute before his text arrived, Izaya watched eagerly as Mikado slowed his pace, letting the others walk ahead as he flipped open his phone. Izaya held his breath in anticipation as the teen's blue eyes read the message.

Izaya smirked as Mikado's eyes widened and his face paled. He looked scared, nervous.

 _I wonder if he thinks I'm going to break up with him?_ The informant wondered amused watching as his lover's face contorted, the teen looked at a complete loss.

Izaya watched as Mikado walked slowly after his friends writing a few messages only to delete them again and again. It was probably cruel of Izaya to let his boyfriend worry like that but the man was a sadist who thoroughly enjoyed that a simple message could invoke such panic in someone.

 _Mikado-kun…you're so adorable~_

Finally, the teen sent a reply and caught up with his friends, masking his worries with a small smile. Izaya's phone vibrated on the table, alerting him to his lover's response, excited and giddy he opened it.

 **[Sure! Where and when?]** It was plain and simple which brought Izaya much joy. The teen had seen his such a normal mail despite how distressed he'd been.

"My, the human heart is so funny." The man smirked chuckling. Humans were very good at acting normal when they felt completely the opposite; when their emotions were in a state of disarray.

Izaya left the café, paying for his coffee on the way out. He looked at his phone, typing away with an amused smile.

 _I wonder if he'll come running?_

He asked the teen if they could meet now to which Mikado replied yes, stating he wasn't doing anything important.

 _Good to know your friends are nothing compared to me, my dear._ Izaya smiled as he begun skipping through the streets of Ikebukuro, he asked Mikado to meet at a small park not that far from the teen's apartment. He agreed.

Izaya picked up his pace, wanting to get there before the teen, with the sheer amount of shortcuts the man knew, it was easy.

He sat himself down on one of the park benches, glad that the small park was empty. It wasn't surprising, the park was pathetic having one slide and a swing. It did, however, have a bit of grass and some trees which was something for the city.

Izaya looked around the small place to amuse himself, it was a quiet area with barely any foot traffic or anything. Izaya wondered if he could get away with kissing the teen here for a bit.

His keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps running though they slowed down just before entering the park. Izaya looked up to see a rather flustered Mikado walking up to him.

 _He ran._ Izaya realised blinking, the teen had tried to compose himself but it was obvious but he wasn't very athletic and was clearly out of breath.

Izaya's eyes softened, "Are you okay?" he asked the teen who blushed slightly.

"Y-yes." He breathed and Izaya smiled at him.

"W-what did you want to t-talk about?" Mikado stuttered sitting down next to Izaya.

"It's nothing overly important." He grinned, "I was just wondering if you'd like to do something for my birthday."

"Y-your birthday!?" Mikado exclaimed surprised and Izaya nodded touching the teen's knee.

"Yes, it's on Friday."

"This Friday? Oh god, I had no idea!" Mikado looked horrified which only made Izaya smile.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go somewhere." Izaya hummed his hand sliding up a bit higher on the teen's leg until it was resting on his thigh. Mikado registered the man's words and the touch, his face blushed furiously as he realised what the man was really asking.

I-I'd like that." He shyly murmured and Izaya smirked.

"Lovely. I was thinking maybe we could go to Tokyo. You've never been there have you?" The man's voice was softer and more gentle than his mind which was thinking about all the ways he planned to fuck the teen into oblivion.

"No…I haven't." Mikado said shyly averting his eyes. Izaya pulled the teen close by the waist and brushed his lips against his ear.

"Great, I'll book the hotel room~" he purred loving the way the teen squirmed and his breath hitched.

"I-Izaya-san! We're in public!" the teen exclaimed pulling away from the older man. Izaya chuckled and let the teen push him away.

"Alright, if you say so~" he purred pulling back from the teen completely. Mikado bit his lip and looked around before, looking back at Izaya.

"W-would you like to come back to my apartment?" he murmured his cheeks flushed pink.

Izaya grinned.

"I'd love too." He winked and the teen sputtered nonsense in embarrassment.

 _My mark has probably disappeared by now, I better replace it…where should I put it this time?_ The man thought licking his lips greedily as he followed the teen back to his home.

* * *

"How has school been? Has it been good?" Izaya asked the teen who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He was sprawled out on the teen's floor wearing only his jeans, a fresh kiss mark blessed his collarbone.

Mikado, who was actually fully dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, looked over his shoulder at his lover. "It's okay. I mean, it's school." The teen shrugged turning back to the stir fry he was cooking.

 _How vague…I want to know more._

"Sounds exciting." Izaya joked, "What, no friends to make it fun?"

"Well, there's Masaomi but I would say he rather makes things more awkward than exciting." Mikado admitted making Izaya chuckle, "And then there's this girl I asked to hang out with us called Sonohara Anri."

"Oh really? What about her?" Izaya asked smirking, he really wanted to know what the teen thought of the overly busty girl.

"She's really quiet and doesn't really say much but Masaomi has got this idea that I like her when I don't."

"If you don't like her then why did you invite her to hang out with you?" Izaya asked generally curious. There was a moment of silence as Mikado put the finished stir-fry into two bowls with rice and carried them over to Izaya.

"If I'm honest with myself, I'd say it was out of pity." The teen said as he sat down handing the bowl to the man. Izaya took his meal with a thank you and stared at the teenager.

"Go on."

"Well, the only person she called a friend was Mika Harima, you remember her right?" Mikado glanced at the older man who nodded, how could he forget? "Well, she was left alone when Harima-san disappeared and even looked for her but even now that Harima-san is back, she only cares about Yagiri-kun, leaving Sonohara-san all alone." The teen explained, stopping to eat some of his dinner.

 _He feels responsible? Is that because he had something to do with those two getting together or what? Perhaps because he knows a lot more then he can say?_ Izaya took the first bite of his food lost in thought but the taste soon brought him back.

"Wow, this is good." He praised in complete honesty and Mikado smiled happily, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you."

"So you hang out with Kida-kun who is annoying and a girl that barely talks?" Izaya said, "Sounds like a blast." Sarcasm was thick in his voice and Mikado gave a short chuckle.

"I guess you could say that but I still consider them my friends, they're important to me. Plus, Masaomi has been saying that he likes Sonohara-san; but he says that about every girl within five meters, so I don't know if he is actually serious."

 _Ha! He's still trying to deny everything that happened last year. Well, he won't be able to escape Saki-chan anytime soon._ Izaya thought amusedly but said nothing to Mikado. The teen would find out his friend's past soon enough.

They made idle chatter as they finished dinner. Once they were done, Mikado picked up their dishes and took them over to the sink. Izaya watched a smirk playing on his lips. "What good wife material you are Mikado-kun." He teased and the teen looked at him flustered.

"I-I am not!" he exclaimed blushing all the way up to his ears and Izaya laughed.

"Are you staying the night Izaya-san?" the teen asked when he'd finished the dishes. Izaya sighed.

"I'm afraid not. I still have some work to do at home." As soon as Mikado sat down, Izaya pulled him close. "I really should be heading off." He murmured wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

Izaya nuzzled the teen's neck, Mikado squirmed, his face flushing. "I have to get everything ready for this weekend too." He breathed seductively into the teen's ear.

"Mmh" the boy hummed his eyes half-lidded, his face pink.

Izaya nibbled on the teen's ear making Mikado gasp and shiver. "I have to go." Izaya whispered and the teen gave a quiet groan of complaint as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Okay…"

Their lips met in a kiss that tasted of their shared dinner. Izaya loved kissing the teen. He loved the way Mikado's body trembled under his touch, how his breath became uneven and his face flushed and contorted into an expression of bliss.

Somehow, they were able to pull apart so Izaya could put on his clothes and make himself look decent. As they reached the door, Izaya pulled the teen into another kiss.

His tongue exploring every inch of the teen's mouth, the boy kissed back just as passionately. By the time Izaya pulled back, Mikado's eyes were lidded and his eyes were clouded with arousal.

"I have to go." Izaya said again kissing the teen's cheek, "Think of me." He purred and pulled back watching as the teen blushed profusely as he pulled his t-shirt down to cover the small bludge that had formed in his shorts.

"Bye bye Mikado-kun." He blew the teen one last kiss as he slid on his shoes and slipped out of the door, leaving a very flustered Mikado behind.

* * *

 **Did I mention that this story is going to be crazy long? We're not even anywhere near to being finished.**

Review replies:

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** _I know, I love them so much._

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yeah, but Izaya will always come to the rescue! Thank you, I'm glad you like my work._

 **The Only Love for Seujiro Seta:** _Yes, yes he did! Mikado is quite smart after all!_


	9. Tokyo Dome City

Izaya boarded the train in Shinjuku, he was planning to go to Tokyo from Ikebukuro. It took more time this way but after what happened to Mikado the last time he took a train to Shinjuku by himself, Izaya was more than glad to take the extra trip.

The man felt weird having things stashed in his inner pocket. He couldn't bring himself to carry a bag so he opted for shoving his toothbrush and other necessities in his large inner pocket. He just prayed that the lid of the lube bottle wouldn't leak before they got to the hotel.

He found a seat for two and sat down, glaring at anyone who tried to sit down. He got his phone out of his pocket and texted the teen where he was on the train. It would take twenty minutes to get to Ikebukuro.

"We are now arriving at Ikebukuro station." The announcement informed him, he smiled and looked up. The teen struggled to get to where Izaya was sitting, people pushed him and he apologised too much.

"Hey." Izaya greeted him moving slightly so the boy could sit down. Mikado sat down, moving his black shoulder bag into his lap.

"Good Morning Izaya-san." His eyes crinkled as he smiled brightly. "Did you get home all right last night?"

The night before the pair had gone to Russia Sushi to celebrate the official day of Izaya's birthday and the man had a few glasses of sake as he usually did on his birthday, it was the only day he ever really drank. "Yes. Perfectly fine."

Izaya took a moment to admire that the teen wasn't dressed in his usual blue jeans and green and white jacket but rather in a pair of newer looking black jeans and a navy blue hoodie. It wasn't a dramatic change but Izaya though it was cute that the teen had put a little bit of thought into his attire for their overnight date.

"I had a bit of trouble telling Masaomi I was busy on the weekend. He kept hounding me for answers all week, sometimes I feel like I'm being interrogated rather than asked." The teen leaned into his seat getting comfortable.

 _If only Kida-kun knew what would be keeping you so busy this weekend. I hope I can see his expression when he finds out, that would be great. I wonder what he'll try and do? I wonder what Mikado-kun would do?_

"Are you excited about Tokyo? Anything in particular you want to see?" the man asked looking out the window watching the building fly past for a moment before turning back to Mikado.

"It's your birthday, we should go where you want to."

 _So right to bed?_

"We can go to _Tokyo Dome city_?" he suggested trying hard to think of places the teen would enjoy.

"What's there?" Mikado asked confused and Izaya chuckled.

"There's a type of amusement park."

"Oh, that sounds good." Mikado blinked a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Our hotel isn't far from the train station so we can drop our stuff off first."

"But you don't have anything." Mikado pointed out and Izaya frowned.

"Excuse me~ I'll have you know that that I am very well packed." Izaya exclaimed mockingly opening his jacket and pulling his toothbrush out just enough for the teen to see. The laughter that bubbled up from Mikado's lips make the man feel warm inside and he found himself chuckling along.

Time passed quickly and soon they'd arrived at Tokyo station. It was very crowded and Izaya had to grab onto Mikado's bag so they wouldn't be separated. The teen looked overwhelmed as he looked around.

Izaya tried not to get too distracted as he walked to the hotel which was only a five-minute walk from the station. One of them had to be paying attention after all.

Izaya pulled the teen gently through the sliding doors of their hotel and out of the crowded streets. "W-we're staying here?" Mikado exclaimed surprised looking around the large lobby in shock. _Aman Tokyo_ was an expensive and high-class hotel that Izaya had carefully picked out.

"Yeah. Wait here, I'll go check in." he smiled at the teen who nodded and sat down on one of the dark grey sofas decorating the place. Izaya walked over to the receptionist. "Hello, I'd like to check in."

"Your name sir?" she politely smiled, her fingers paused on the keyboard of her computer.

"Orihara Izaya." He gave all the information needed and she handed him his room card. "Here is your key card for the Premier room on the thirty-ninth floor Orihara-sama." She bowed and Izaya thanked her before returning to Mikado who was still looking around, stunned by the fountain in the middle of the room.

Izaya chuckled at his stunned face making Mikado turn to him. "This place is so fancy." The teen said in wonder as they walked towards the elevator and Izaya caught the receptionist looking at them in what could only be described as a mixture of confusion and disgust. Izaya ignored her and gently guided his lover into the elevator so he wouldn't see.

 _I wonder if she thinks I accidentally got the king size bed instead of the twin? Or if she knows exactly what is going on._ Izaya wondered as they reached the room.

It was a nice room, Izaya had done his research and chosen the one he liked best after all. It was bright and spacious, it mixed a modern contemporary design with the traditional use of wood and shoji sliding doors.

Izaya shrugged off his trademark jacket and grabbed his toothbrush out to place it in the bathroom across the room as Mikado looked around in wonder.

Izaya grabbed the necessary things he would need from his jacket such as his knife, wallet and phone. He didn't plan on wearing it, it was too recognizable and the weather was quite warm today considering it was the last month of spring.

Mikado set his bag on the wooden table that separated the bed and lounge area and also grabbed his phone and wallet out. Izaya smirks as the teen's blue eyes focused on the bed with a slight pink flush on his cheeks.

 _I wonder if he is excited or nervous? He is fairly lustful so I think tonight will be quite an experience. I've been waiting three weeks to conquer that body of his…_

Izaya's footsteps were silent on the wooden floor as he walked up behind the teen.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" he purred teasingly and Mikado's face turned bright red.

"O-of course not!" he cried flustered and Izaya chuckled.

"You ready to go then?"

"Yeah. Oh, you're not wearing your jacket Izaya-san?" the teen tilted his head and Izaya shook his head.

"Nah, it's pretty warm today plus I don't want to be recognized." He explained as they left the hotel room.

"Another month and it will be summer." Mikado mumbled, "Time's gone so fast since I came here."

 _Yes, it sure has my dear. And yet so many things have changed, you've now inserted yourself as a major power in this city and you belong to me._ Izaya thought smirking.

"Stay close to me." He told Mikado as they moved through the heavy crowds of Tokyo station, the teen nodded but looked around in wonder. Izaya shook his head in amusement as they started the short ten-minute train ride to _Tokyo Dome City_.

Mikado's wide blue eyes seemed to swallow in everything he saw and Izaya found himself watching the teen's reactions while making sure he didn't get lost in the crowds while admiring the world around him.

Izaya remembered the first time he'd ever come to Tokyo, he had been much younger than Mikado but he felt the same wonder. The sheer amount of humans and the atmosphere surrounding the entire city was like a drug to Izaya back then, even now, it was no different.

The teen next to him obviously found the city to be utterly fascinating and exciting, which made Izaya think of how innocent the teen was to could still find excitement in such things at his age.

They arrived at _Tokyo Dome City_ and Izaya found himself admiring the tall rides in the distance as he paid for their entrance. Mikado looked like a small child as he looked over everything.

His eyes sparkled like jewels and Izaya found himself smiling, not smirking but actually smiling. Though he wished Mikado to evolve into a greater being, his innocence was so endearing and Izaya couldn't help but find enjoyment in watching his young lover.

Mikado's eyes met Izaya's and the teen blushed when he realised that the older man had been watching him. "Sorry, I've been to an amusement park before." The teen admitted and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, what would you like to go on first?" the man asked passing the teen the map he had received when he brought their tickets.

"It's your birthday, you should choose." The teen protested and Izaya smirked.

"Well if you say so. How about we go on the _Thunder Dolphin_?" Izaya pointed to the eighty-meter tall rollercoaster and Mikado went pale. His fear amused Izaya and roused the sadistic tendencies lurking within him.

Oh, he loved Mikado's expressions!

"I-is it safe?" he asked his eyes showing a sight amount of fear.

"Of course!" Izaya beamed deciding to not tell the teen the ride had injured a nine-year-old girl once upon a time.

It didn't really matter, the girl had been hit by a falling bolt and wasn't actually on the ride so he didn't deem it worthy of telling the teen though Mikado's reaction would have surely been a nice one.

"Alright then." Mikado nodded his eyes rather determined despite it being obvious he was still afraid. Izaya grinned excitedly and they approached the ride, the ride was long of course.

Izaya frowned and then looked down at Mikado who looked to be growing more nervous by the second. Izaya spotted the second entrance and read the sign.

 _Oh, would you look at that? Perfect!_

It was the express queue, Izaya tugged on Mikado's sweater. "Come on." He told the teen who followed him looking confused. Izaya's grin didn't fade as he paid the extra five dollars to get them in right away.

He looked down at Mikado who looked up at him, "Don't worry." He gently told the teen, "Nothing bad will happen."

Izaya had conflicted feelings, he liked watching Mikado nervous and scared but at the same time, he wanted the teen to smile and be joyous. _Tormenting him won't make him fall in love with me. I want him to love me. He should love me, he will love me. Gently, softly…he is so cute…_

They looked up at the ride, watching as the car flew incredibly fast around the track. Izaya loved heights and paired with the adrenaline a rollercoaster gives someone, it was something he truly enjoyed.

He looked down at Mikado beside him. _I know he is scared but I think he'll actually like it. If the rush he got from the Dollars meeting is anything to go by, I'd say he will enjoy the thrill. If not, well, his scared face is adorable so it's a win for me anyway._

Soon, it was their turn to go on the rollercoaster and they climbed the stairs to the boarding platform. Izaya climbed into the car and Mikado climbed in after him, the teen took a deep breath as the lap-bar came down and locked into place.

"It's okay" he once again told the teen as the ride attendants came around to check everyone's first and secondary restraints.

Mikado let out a shaky breath as the ride started moving. They were near the very end, Izaya placed his hand over Mikado's on the lap-bar and smiled at him.

"It's not scary. Just look at the city." He said as they started to climb the eighty-meter rise of the roller coaster.

Izaya marveled at the amazing view of Tokyo. "Wow." He heard Mikado whisper before they reached the climax and dropped.

Screams filled Izaya's ears including that of his lover's next to him as they dived sixty meters down, a huge smile blessed the informant's face as they sped around the track going through the hole in the _LaQua_ building and the _Big O Ferris wheel_.

He spared a look at Mikado who was no longer screaming but rather grinning, his blue eyes sparkling with delight.

 _I knew he'd like it!_

The ride seemed to end all too quickly as the train came to a stop and the couple got out. Izaya could feel his veins humming with adrenaline as he grinned at Mikado who smiled back. "See it wasn't so bad was it?" and Mikado shook his head.

"It was fun!" The teen beamed happily.

They walked through the park, there were only a few rides in this section that was suitable for a twenty-four and sixteen-year-old, there was a water-based ride but the couple decided to skip in a favour of staying dry.

They walked closely, their shoulders occasionally rubbing together. Izaya found himself more disappointed than usual that they couldn't publicly express their affections, he really wanted to hold Mikado's hand.

"What's with that crowd?" Mikado asked looking up at Izaya and the man looked over to see.

"Shall we check it out?" he suggested and they headed over there.

Izaya was tall so he could see over a majority of the small crowd but Mikado wasn't so lucky and the teen had to stand on his toes in an attempt to see what was going on. It was the Water Symphony, a colourfully lit fountain that played in sync with music.

It was playing classical music that Izaya nor Mikado knew but it was still pretty impressive. "I wonder how it's programmed." Mikado wondered aloud and Izaya looked down at the teen amused.

"What are you going to program it into the fountain at West Gate Park?" the man teased and the teen chuckled slightly.

"I could never do that." They walked away from the long-running show, losing interest rather quickly.

"Do you want to stop for lunch or go on another ride?" Izaya offered, it was just past one-thirty and they were in an area with a few restaurants.

"That depends, is the next ride like the rollercoaster?" the teen asked nervously and Izaya shook his head with an amused smile.

"No, they're all fairly tame now." He promised.

Mikado smiled, "Lunch then?"

They decided on a decent looking conveyer belt sushi place. It's fairly busy as it's right on lunch time but they find a seat rather quickly. Izaya watches the belt for quite some time.

 _Is there no otoro? Come on!_ The informant looks around the room to see a middle-aged man eating some.

"Excuse me." He asks the female chef in the middle of the conveyor belt, she looked up from her work.

"Yes sir?" she replies politely with a customer service smile.

"Do you serve otoro here?" he asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes, we do. There should be some on the conveyor, I just put it on a minute ago."

"I think that man over there had eaten it all" Mikado commented nodded to the man on the other side of the room and the chef turned to look. The man the teen had pointed out had five plates of fatty tuna in front of him, he'd obviously taken most if not all of the available plates.

 _Oh, my humans, so selfish. They have no consideration for others when it comes to the things they want. They can be so vexing sometimes._ Izaya thought amused watching the man devour the otoro like a starved animal.

The female chef sighed and shook her head before turning back to the couple with a smile. "Looks like I will have to make some more. Would you like to order some?" she asked politely and Izaya nodded.

"Two plates please." He replied politely.

"You really love fatty tuna don't you?" Mikado smiled at the older man who smirked.

"Of course, it's delicious!" The teen's smile widened and spotted a nice plate salmon sushi and grabbed the plate but didn't start eating it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Izaya asked curiously and the boy smiled.

"I'll wait for you to get yours." Izaya smiled at the teen's good manners.

"Alright, let's eat quickly so we can go on more rides." He murmured softly, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

 _How incredibly thoughtful you are Mikado-kun~! You really are just the cutest little human._

With a stomach full of sushi they headed to the next area.

"There are so many people here." Mikado commented looking at the crowds full of families, friends and of course, couples.

"It is a Saturday after all." Izaya pointed out looking over the crowd of humans, they all wore faces of joy and happiness.

 _I wonder if I look as happy as them? Mikado-kun looks happy._ He glanced down at the teen who was smiling, the smile had barely left his face since they had arrived at the amusement park and those blue eyes that captivated Izaya adored so much sparked like jewels and swirled with endless emotion.

 _He really is so fascinating, all these pure emotions that are just oozing off him…and yet he is the founder of Ikebukuro's most influential gangs._

 _Seeming so innocent and curious now but no one else knows that this adorable boy will be under me tonight, losing his mind in the pleasure as those eyes tear up and those lips moan my name…_

 _Oh yes, I will crave myself into his body and soul all at once and he won't be so innocent anymore~_

 _Ah~ I can't wait!_

"Do you want to go on that ride Izaya-san?" Mikado's voice broke through the man's less than decent thoughts and the man looked up to see a ride called _Super_ _Viking SORABUNE_ which was a large ship that swung high into the air.

"Sure." Izaya said smiling warmly at the teen who beamed back, completely unaware of the man's state of mind.

They got into the rather long line and waited. Izaya listened contently to the teen talk about random things, somehow he just liked listening to Mikado talk; the excited and happy tone of his voice was as relaxing as it was endearing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya could see a group of three girls around the age of twenty approaching them, they weren't in the queue for the ride and Izaya knew what was happening. They were blushing and whispering to each other before they looked up at Izaya.

"Hey there! Are you here alone? Want to hang out with us?" one of the girls asked her voice high and bubbly.

Izaya smirked viciously, his eyes all but becoming slits. Anger flowed through him as one of the girls looked towards Mikado.

"Naw! Is this your little brother?" she cooed and for the first time, his lover's smile slid right off his face and his eyes darkened as he frowned, obviously upset as he looked towards the ground, his hands clutching his dark blue sweater.

 _How dare this uninteresting human interrupt! This is my time with Mikado-kun, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! How dare they upset him, they only person that can upset him is me!_

"My, how special you must think you are." Izaya said in dark amusement though he was furious.

"Huh?" one of the girls blinked.

"To approach complete strangers and interrupt them without any sort of invitation is rather rude wouldn't you think? Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother me because I find humans so very interesting but you see, I have such a lack of interest in people like you; I can't help but find your interruption quite irritating." Izaya sneered his red eyes flashing with anger.

"Izaya-san…" Mikado gently touched his arm drawing the man's attention to him.

"Just ignore them, they're not important." The teen told him softly, though his blue eyes were rather firm, "Let's go" he forced a smile on his face and Izaya sighed and turned away from the women to move up in line and get on the ride.

"I'm surprised you got so angry." Mikado commented as the ride begun to move. Izaya could feel the warm breeze flow through his hair.

"I know, I'm sorry." Izaya breathed, though he was not sorry for treating those girls in that manner but rather in the way it had changed the entire mood of their date.

Mikado looked at, all but ignoring the ride as it begun to swing higher and higher into the air. "Did it really bother you that much? Why?" Mikado's voice was serious and his eyes were focused on Izaya.

There was a moment of silence before Izaya spoke. "Because they had the nerve to interrupt my date with you. I came here because I want you all to myself, not to be asked out by some nobody." Izaya answered honestly meeting eyes with the teen. Mikado smiled his blue eyes lighting up once again but he didn't say anything.

Izaya assumed that Mikado had accepted his answer. It was nice that he could say his slightly possessive thoughts outright and have the boy be happy about them. Then again Mikado didn't know how possessive Izaya's thoughts truly were.

If he knew, would he still be able to smile happily like that and accept it? It didn't really matter because the older man would keep him even if he wanted to leave. Izaya allowed himself to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Izaya found the rest of the amusement park to be quite mundane, the rides were rather tame but Mikado seemed to enjoy each one and Izaya was quite content to let the teen have his fun.

They walked into a new area and was met with music and loud noises – it was the area that housed the carnival games. Izaya, of course, was excellent with these games. They relied on hand-eye coordination and reflexes which were both one of the informant's many strong points.

"Oh, a shooting game!" Mikado exclaimed as his blue eyes landed on one of the many games. "I love those!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow at the teen, he didn't take his lover for someone who would enjoy a game where you would shoot things. Izaya followed Mikado to the game and watched as the teen handed over some money and received the fake shotgun in return.

 _That looks so out of place._ Izaya snorted watching as the teen loaded the gun with the corks. _Angel with a shotgun if I say so myself._ The man thought amused as the teen lined up the shot.

 _Pop!_

Izaya could feel his mouth widen into a smirk as the unsuspecting teen hit the target on the first try. "That's a ten!" the man who tended to the game exclaimed in an overly happy carnival voice. Izaya watched in amazement as his lover hit the targets one after the other only missing two out of five.

 _Oh Mikado-kun, you never seize to amaze me! Shooting guns huh? I would have never expected it but that's what is so great about you. You always keep me on my toes with your little mysteries!_

"Well done! Here's your prize young man!" the vendor grinned handing the teen what looked like a phone charm. Izaya raised his eyebrow as Mikado seemed to open the prize and fidget with it for a while.

"What is it?" the man asked curiously and Mikado smiled up at him and held it up by the black string.

It was a knife. It looked like a standard-looking black and silver knife drawn in an anime fashion. Mikado held what seemed to be a plastic anime character in his other hand.

 _Did he take the character off? Why?_ The older man wondered.

"Would you like it Izaya-san? I think it suits you." Mikado smiled tilting his head and Izaya laughed.

The boy was giving him a knife phone charm, of the things in the world. Izaya grinned at the teen and happily accepted the charm. "Thank you Mikado-kun. You know me so well." He teased playfully as he took his phone out of his jeans.

It was his personal phone, the one with his private contacts in it, private contacts like his family…and of course, Mikado.

Izaya tied the charm into the phone and held the device up, watching the new accessory dangle with a smile. His first gift from the teen was such an innocent but deep gesture.

It amused Izaya to no end that Mikado could seemingly make light of his dangerous and possibly life-threatening knife-wielding skills by giving him a cartoon charm as if it was a character he liked and not a deadly weapon he secretly hid on his person.

As Izaya continued walking through the park with his young lover he couldn't feel but feel giddy as the day drew to an end and the night he had been so eagerly anticipating drew closer.

* * *

 **The hotel, amusement park and rides are all real-life places and things that exist in Tokyo if you're interested in looking them up.**

 **To be continued next week.**

Review replies:

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** It's going to be super long. It's going to follow the events of the entire light novel series start to finish!

 **Bloody Rose 16:** Thank you! I wonder~! If those three know how to do anything well, it's keeping secrets from each other!

 **NinaKaitoConan:** Thank you for your kind words!


	10. A Romantic Evening

It was horribly cliché but Izaya had personally put off going on the Ferris wheel until the end of their day at the amusement park. The sun was starting to set and the informant couldn't help feeling as if he was stuck in every single romance series he had ever seen on TV.

He could all but see his obnoxious sisters sitting in front of the screen, Mairu exclaiming loudly how the two characters had to kiss when they reached the top while Kururi quietly agreed.

Izaya looked up at the Ferris wheel, the first one in the world with no centre. There were couples all around him having the same cliché idea that he did.

The man glanced down at his counterpart, Mikado's eyes were looking around still but now he seemed more lost in thought than anything, the teen surely was a daydreamer, to say the least.

"Are you tired?" he asked wanting his lover's attention on him. Mikado looked up at him and smile.

"I'm okay." He replied, though his voice did reveal a bit of exhaustion.

 _If he's exhausted now, I wonder what he will be like when I'm done with him. I can't wait, I can't wait! I've been waiting three weeks for this and it's finally going to happen. Just a few more hours, just a few more hours~!_

The line moved up and it was their turn to climb into one of the red passenger cars. Izaya let out a sigh as they finally move up to a reasonable height and wrapped his arm around Mikado's waist, pulling the teen to him. The teen yelped in surprise and looks up at Izaya who smiled at him.

"Izaya-san…the people…!" Mikado protested his brow furrowed with worry.

"No one is looking at us." Izaya reassured the teen pulling him closer until there was no space between them. Mikado looked around nervously before relaxing and resting his head on Izaya's shoulder.

The view of the city was outstanding. The buildings were bathed in the red and orange light of the sunset and on the horizon, the sun was setting amongst with the glittering waters of Tokyo Bay.

"It's so beautiful." Mikado murmured as they reached the top and Izaya hummed in agreeance. Mikado's hand clenched the material of Izaya's shirt and he snuggled closer to the man's side.

"Happy Birthday Izaya-san" he murmured softly.

Izaya looked down at the teen and instantly felt as if all the air had left his lungs. Those blue eyes that Izaya adored where shining with hues of pink and orange, the teen's milky white skin was all but glowing under the light of the setting sun.

 _He looks…so beautiful…_ Izaya found himself thinking.

"Thank you Mikado-kun." Izaya leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the teen's lips.

Mikado pulled away from Izaya as their car started descending and Izaya felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. He didn't want to let the teen go, so high in the air in this little car full of soft light, he felt as if he could stay there forever with Mikado. Be perfectly safe and content but that was a dream and not something neither of them truly craved.

Izaya helped the teen out of the car, knowing Mikado had a high chance of tripping but let go of his hand a lot faster than he would have liked too.

 _It's so funny that before this I disliked unnecessary physical contact. All I ever wanted from my partners was satisfaction, I didn't care about them nor did I coddle them but somehow Mikado-kun is different. My desire is different._

 _I want to touch him all the time, I want him to constantly think of me whether we are apart or together. I want to treat him gently but I also want to rip him apart into pieces that I can play with. I want…I want everything he has, is and ever will be. Oh, how badly I want him to be all mine. And soon…tonight…_

They exited the park and headed back towards the train station. Izaya lightly hummed a tune, it wasn't a song but just the random notes that came to his head. The train station is packed and the man realised it was right on rush hour.

"Mikado-kun." He turned to the teen who looks rather troubled by the sheer amount of people surrounding them. They were being pushed and shoved in every direction.

Izaya grabbed Mikado's wrist, he could faintly hear the teen protest but he ignored him. "Stay close to me." He raised his voice over the crowd and the boy nodded. They boarded the train, it was packed.

Izaya pulled Mikado close to his chest, remembering how the boy had been molested previously. No one found it strange that the two were standing so close, everyone was basically rubbing against each other with how crowded it was.

It was a short trip but Izaya felt as if it had taken forever and let out an audible sigh of relief when they reached Tokyo Station. Izaya took a deep breath of the fresh city air as they left the station.

"Are you alright?" he asked Mikado finally letting go of the teen's wrist.

"Yeah." Mikado replied breathlessly, "That was insane."

Izaya chuckled, "You've never taken a train at rush hour have you?" Mikado shook his head, "Lucky boy." Izaya smirked.

He'd lost count how many times he had been cramped onto a train that was packed to the max like that. He normally avoided rush hour when working by choosing to walk to his destination but when he was in a hurry, there was really no other option.

He loved his humans, he really did, but he much preferred to be looking down at them from the rooftop of his favourite building than cramped into a train car where they were pushed into his personal space and the air was hot and heavy because of the sheer amount of people breathing the same air.

"I read about this amazing Italian restaurant not far from here." Izaya commented looking at Mikado who blinked. "Do you want to go there for dinner?" The teen's brow furrowed into a frown.

"I-I'm not dressed up enough to go somewhere fancy." Mikado nervously mumbled playing with his fingers.

Izaya chuckled, "Don't worry. You look fine, it's not that fancy." He patted the teen affectionately on the head.

"If you say so." The boy murmured looking up at the man with his big blue eyes.

"So what did you think of your first time at an amusement park?" Izaya asked as they started the short walk to the _Shin-Marunouchi building_ where the restaurant was located.

"Hmm, it was good." Mikado said thoughtfully, "The rollercoaster wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." He commented which made Izaya smirk.

"I told you it was fine didn't I?" he teased as they walked through the mall.

They reached the restaurant and suddenly Mikado stopped. Izaya stopped as well and looked at the teen curiously. Mikado grabbed the hem of his sweater and Izaya's red eyes widened. _What are you doing!? That's so seductive!_ He thought, swallowing nervously but soon realised the teen was only taking off his sweater to reveal the luxury brand shirt underneath.

The teen instantly looked more formal, the expensive black polo shirt giving him a more wealthy appearance. Izaya recognised the logo on the breast of the shirt and raised his eyebrows.

 _Where had he been hiding this shirt? He's always wearing clothes from department stores! He looks so good dressed up a little, so cute._ Izaya thought as he watched the teen tuck his sweater under his arm.

They settled into their seats near the window. The night view of Tokyo was beautiful, the thousands of lights that made up the skyscrapers and other buildings were like a million stars, it was a shame a lot of it was blocked out by the equally high office buildings surrounding _Shin-Marunouchi_.

Izaya picked up the menu in front of him and scanned the dishes available. He would rather something that was light as he wasn't very hungry. He was used to eating only one meal a day because of work, he often got too caught up in his researching to remember that eating was something he was actually meant to do.

"What are you getting?" he lowered his menu to look at the teen opposite him.

"I don't know Izaya-san, isn't this place a bit expensive?" the teen whispered nervously and Izaya chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He waved off the younger male's concern. "Just get whatever you want."

"I-if you say so." The teen mumbled, there was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. "The smoked salmon sounds nice."

Izaya smiled, "That's good, I'm getting the pomdoro pasta." He commented and the teen's blue eyes flickered to the meal on the menu and Izaya wondered if he was checking the price. "Shall we order?" he beamed and the teen nodded.

Their meals were quite nice, they both stole a bite of the others to test the taste. Izaya, overall, was pleased with the restaurant and left with a smile.

It was still quite early in the night to go back to the hotel, though Izaya was giddy just thinking about it and wanted to drag the teen back right this very second but he restrained himself.

"Do you want to have a look around?" Izaya offered as they walked through the mall.

"Sure" Mikado smiled.

The shops were pretty basic ones, but window shopping was fun none the less. Izaya watched the teen affectionately as Mikado looked around, his blue eyes were like an endless vacuum that sucked in the information of everything around him. Every time Mikado would look up at him, Izaya felt as if those eyes were sucking him in too.

"I have to use the bathroom." Mikado said suddenly and Izaya looked at him. The teen gave him a nervous smile, though his eyes swirled with something and his body language had shifted.

"Alright, I'll wait here." He told the teen. He knew Mikado was lying and that his lover had been very interesting in something in a shop window a bit behind them.

He watched the teen leave before turning and pretending to look into the window of a nearby jewellery shop so Mikado would be convinced he didn't know what the teen was up to as he slipped inside a clothing store.

 _He's so cute, I wonder if he is buying me something? There would be no other reason to be secretive about it._

Izaya blinked as something in the jewellery shop window actually did catch his eye. It was a silver bracelet, a bangle to be precise. There was nothing special about the bracelet, it had no stones or engravements but Izaya couldn't stop staring at it

The image of Mikado wearing the bracelet played in his mind. _It's obviously made for a woman though…_ Izaya thought conflicted.

 _But it would look so good on him…like a little marker of my property, it kind of reminds me of a collar or a hand cuff…it's perfect, the perfect way to show everyone that he is mine._

Izaya looks in the direction the teen had disappeared, there was no sign of him. _Hehe, two can play this game~!_ He grinned before slipping into the jewellery store.

He found the bracelets with an ease and picked out the one he wanted. "Is this a gift for someone special sir?" the middle-aged store person smiled and Izaya smirked.

"Yes, they're in the bathroom right now so I'm buying it as a surprise." He told her, "So can I have it in a bag instead of a box?" he asked gesturing to the small red velvet bags behind the woman.

"How lovely! Of course, sir." She smiled in a polite manner. Izaya paid for the bracelet and slipped the small bag into the pocket of his jeans.

 _It's a bit of a tight fit! I wish I had my jacket, it's so easy to hide things in that._ He thought as he slipped back out of the store and waited for Mikado, it didn't take long for the teen to return, a nondescript black shopping bag in his hand.

"Sorry I took so long!" Mikado exclaimed nervously and Izaya smiled raising his brow.

"It's alright." He chuckled deciding not to say anything about the bag in his lover's hand.

Izaya took his phone out of his pocket, smiling as he saw the cute knife charm. He checked the time and grinned. "It's getting pretty late, do you want to head back to the hotel?" he asked the teen slipping his phone back into his pocket. Mikado looked up at him, the slightest of blushes dusting his pale cheeks.

"S-sure." He nodded shyly.

 _Oh my._

 _Oh my._

 _Oh my~_

Izaya's heart was beating rather fast in his chest as they walked slowly back to their hotel. The streets were now bustling with the nightlife, people in suit mixed with people dressed rather indecently. The air had a slight chill to it and Izaya shivered when a breeze tore right through him.

Izaya watched the teen fidget nervously as they entered the hotel's lobby and went to the elevator. The teen was no longer looking around in wonder but now looking at his feet, a blush dusting his cheeks and he played with the bag in his hands.

 _He's so nervous. I guess most people would find their first time to be scary. I hope he doesn't change his mind, I'm not going to force him because they would make all my efforts so far completely useless._

 _Slowly, gently. Slowly, gently._ He all but chanted the two words in his head as he opened the door to their hotel room.

Izaya didn't even look at the bed as he casually walked down into the small lounge area. The large floor to ceiling window gave him a nice view of the city, it was a really amazing view. He could see far into the horizon, if it was daytime he knew he'd be able to see Tokyo Bay.

"Ne, Mikado-kun come have a look at this." he calls to the teen who was standing almost frozen by the door. The teen set down the bag on the desk and joined Izaya in the lounge area.

"Wow." Mikado murmured breathlessly his blue eyes once again wide with wonder.

Unable to hold himself back, Izaya wrapped his arms around Mikado's waist from behind. Mikado jumped slightly and flushed as he looked up at the man. "I've been wanting to do this all day." Izaya rests his chin on the top of his lover's head.

"Who knew that not being able to hold someone's hand would be so difficult." He murmured quietly.

"Yeah." Mikado relaxed against Izaya's chest, "I wanted to hold your hand so badly the entire day."The teen admitted, "It's hard, not being a normal couple." Mikado murmured quietly.

Izaya hummed in agreeance and took his lover's hand, their fingers instantly intertwined tightly and Izaya gently brought the teen's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Yeah, but I'm glad. I'm glad you came here to Tokyo with me. This was definitely the best date I've ever been on." Izaya said softly, he couldn't admit to the teen the only real dates he's ever been on was with him so it sounded a lot better than it really was.

"Yeah, though you scared me by going on the roller coaster first." Mikado teased playfully teased and Izaya laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." He kissed the top of the boy's head affectionately.

Mikado let out a lengthy content sigh and the room goes quiet for a moment before the teen speaks up again. "I-Izaya-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I'm kind of scared." Izaya frowned looking at his lover in the reflection of the window.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said in a tone so gentle it surprised him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of the boy's hand.

"N-no, I want to do it." The teen said turning to look at Izaya, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"It's just…I looked it up…and what will happen to me…if it goes…in there…" Mikado's voice was barely a whisper, "I wanted to know how to…so I looked it up online…but…" Izaya could feel the boy's hands start to tremble and he felt a cold shiver go through him, a feeling he didn't really know rose in the depths of his stomach.

Izaya caressed the teen's face with his fingers. "I wouldn't do anything to harm you, you know that right? If things got too much or if you wanted to stop, I would." He said his voice firm with promise. Mikado's eyes searched his for any sign that the man was lying but found none.

"Mhm, I trust you Izaya-san." Mikado leaned into Izaya's hand, his eyes fluttered and he gazed at the man with affection. "I want to do it with you."

Izaya could feel his heart skip a beat, the teen looked utterly alluring. The cold feeling was gone replaced with a new feeling of excitement and joy. Izaya leaned in and kissed Mikado, their lips moving together in a closed mouth kiss.

 _Tonight! Tonight! I'll take him! I'll imprint myself in this beautiful body forever!_

Mikado pulled away from the kiss. "D-do you want to take a bath first?" the teen asked shyly, he was so close that Izaya could feel Mikado's breath kissing his face.

"Why don't we go in together?' Izaya murmured huskily.

"U-um. B-but I have to...um-"

"It's okay, I know. I'll get out before you." Izaya gently cut him off and kissed his cheek. He knew Mikado had to get ready in a different way to him, the teen was going to be entered after all.

"Alright then." Mikado murmured blushing a nice shade of pink.

The bathroom was spacious with slate marble floors and walls. It had a traditional furo tub which was made from the same dark grey marble as the rest of the room.

Izaya undressed, placing his clothes on the vanity so they wouldn't get wet before stepping into the actual shower room. Mikado followed suit, the teen nervously covered himself with his hands despite the fact Izaya had already seen him naked quite a few time before.

Izaya turned on the shower, waiting a moment for it to heat up before taking a seat on one of the bamboo stools. He let out a pleased sigh as the hot water soaked his body, the water pressure was great. Mikado sat beside him allowing the water to dench his body as well.

Izaya looked over at the tub. It was such a nice bath, he glanced at the teen who looked up at him shyly. "Is it alright if I fill the bath? I'll only be in there for a bit." He asked his lover.

"Um. Okay." Mikado said watching as the man filled up the bath. "C-can I wash your back?" Mikado asked when the man sat back down.

Izaya looked at the boy surprised. "If you want." Izaya handed the teen the soap and Mikado smiled.

 _He really is like a little wife sometimes._ Izaya smirked as Mikado's soaped up fingers rubbed his back.

Izaya grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing a small amount into his hand before working into his short black hair. As he closed his eyes to wash it out, the image of a soaped up Mikado came to mind.

 _Man, that would be so hot._ He thought, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Thank you." He told the teen who had finished washing his back and the teen smiled, his eyelashes fluttering. Izaya soon finished cleaning himself and got into the tub. Allowing himself to relax in hot water as he watched Mikado shower.

Izaya licked his lips hungrily as he watched the water drip down Mikado's milky porcelain skin, he watched as the water flowed down his spine and disappeared into the crack of his round ass. Izaya could feel his body heat up just watching the teen bathe. Soon, Mikado had finished showering and started fidgeting, his blue eyes glanced nervously at Izaya.

 _Ah, that's my queue to leave._ He pushed himself out of the bathtub with a smile. He planted a quick kiss on his lover's head once he was out.

"Take as long as you need." He purred sensually, Mikado shivered and his cheeks flushed darker as he gave a curt nod. The man grabbed one of the fluffy white bathrobes from the wall and put it on before leaving the shower room, gently closing the door behind him.

Izaya couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face as he left the room, grabbing his clothes on the way out.

 _Mikado-kun…is getting ready…only a little while to go!_ Izaya giddily dumped his clothes on the table that hid the TV - not caring about the electronic.

He fished into the pocket of his jeans retrieving the red velvet pouch that held the bracelet he had got the teen. _I hope he likes it. It' s made for a girl after all so maybe he won't, maybe he'll get angry and think I'm trying to feminize him or something. I want him to wear it so badly…_

Izaya slipped the secret gift into the pocket of his robe and ventured down to the lounge area.

He poured himself a drink of rum and cola from the mini bar and sat down on the chaise, stretching out his legs with a satisfied smile.

 _Cheers my lovely humans~_ he held out his glass to the city below, his smile becoming a smirk and he sipped the half-strength drink.

 _This is going to be something none of you will never ever be able to see._

* * *

 **To be Continued Next Week - Double Upload!**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _I thought so too! They're so cute!_

 **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta:** _I know, some people have no manners~!_


	11. First Time

Quiet footsteps alerted Izaya that Mikado was out of the bath. He looked away from the window and towards his lover. The teen was flushed red up to his ears as he pulled the white robe tighter around himself, his body squirming under Izaya's sharp eyes.

Izaya held out his hand, a gesture for the teen to join him. Mikado made his way over to Izaya, his legs slightly wobbly. The teen sat on the edge of the chaise where Izaya was stretched out, he looked down at his lap, playing with the tie of his robe.

Izaya smiled softly, his red eyes crinkling at the edges. "I brought you something." He murmured, his hand slipping into his pocket to grab the hidden bracelet. "But I'm not sure you will like it."

"I saw it and couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would look on you…so I bought it." Izaya handed the red velvet bag to the teen who looked at it curiously, glancing at Izaya before opening it.

Blue eyes blinked as the teen removed the bracelet from the bag. There was a moment of silence and Izaya started to grow nervous. "I-is this for a woman?" Mikado quietly asked glancing up at Izaya who felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Yeah, that's what I was worried about."

Izaya blinked as the teen pulled up the sleeve of his robe and slipped the bracelet over his hand, it needed a bit of extra pressure over the joint of his thumb before it rested on his wrist. It looked so nice against the teen's pale skin, the white gold reflected the lights in the room which gave it the illusion that it was glowing.

Izaya couldn't help but stare in awe.

"I love it Izaya-san, thank you." Mikado smiled warmly, tilting his head in the way that Izaya found so adorable.

"I'm glad." Izaya's hand had barely brushed over the teen's when he jerked away.

"Oh yeah!" Mikado exclaimed jumping up and hurrying over to grab the mysterious black shopping bag that was on the desk.

"I'm sorry it's late. I didn't know what to get you, you seem to already have everything." The teen sat back down and Izaya sat up, tucking his legs under him to sit cross-legged to make room for his lover.

"But I saw this and thought it would look good on you." Mikado held out the bag and Izaya placed his glass down on a nearby table so he could take it with both hands.

Izaya opened the bag, curious to see what the teen had gotten him. It was a black belt and from the smell, it was made of real leather. "I noticed your belt had a bit of wear to it." The teen admitted looked over at Izaya's clothes.

It was true, he had been meaning to buy a new one. He smiled, the belt was actually from the same brand of his current belt though instead of being a dark brown, this one was a dark purple. So dark, it almost looked completely black.

Izaya felt a warm feeling growing in his chest. He knew that the belts weren't cheap and the fact that Mikado had spent so much money on him when he barely had any... it was amazing.

"Thank you Mikado-kun." He breathed happily, a smile on his lips, he put the belt aside and touched his lover's cheek gently. Mikado leaned into the touched as his eyelashes fluttered.

"Mhm, Happy twenty-fourth Birthday Izaya-san."

The older man leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. It was soft, probably the most emotional kiss Izaya had never had in his life to date. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that filled his entire body.

They barely separated to breathe. "You taste like alcohol…" the teen murmured resting his forehead on Izaya's.

The man chuckled guiltily, "Sorry about that." He brushed a loose strand of the boy's hair out of his face.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I just thought you only drank on special occasions."

Izaya kissed Mikado's temple softly. "This is a very special occasion." He murmured into the teen's ear only to pull away slightly to admire the flaming red blush that lit up the teen's face.

Izaya slid his hand into Mikado's, threading his fingers through the teen's smaller ones. "Are you ready?" he murmured and the teen nodded shyly.

Izaya gently led the teen to the bed, pausing to grab the condoms and lube from the inner pocket of his jacket as Mikado threw the decorative cushions off the bed and pulled down the sheets. Izaya placed the supplies on the bedside table. Mikado sat on the bed, wringing his hands.

"Can you turn off the lights?" he asked nervously, glancing up at the ceiling with wide blue eyes.

"Sure." Izaya smiled softly. He flicked off the overhead lights leaving the two lamps on the bedside tables and the lights from the city outside to brighten up the room. The man didn't mind, it created a warm sort of mood lighting that was perfectly soothing and romantic.

 _He's so nervous._ Izaya thought worriedly, the last thing he wanted was for Mikado to be scared. But how could the teen not be scared? It was his first time.

"It's alright babe. You don't have to be so nervous, we can stop at any time if it becomes too much." Izaya murmured gently caressing the teen's cheek, it was a gesture that never failed to soothe the younger male. Izaya could feel Mikado relax under the touch.

Mikado crawled into the middle of the bed and Izaya slid in next to him. Izaya leaned over and kissed his lover softly, letting the teen melt into the kiss. His hand cupped the teen's face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Izaya snaked his tongue into Mikado's mouth, drawing a moan from the teen. He moved, pushing Mikado into those plush white pillows as he hovered over him. Izaya pulled away from the kiss so he could trail kisses down the teen's sensitive throat.

Mikado's hands slipped into Izaya's robe, sliding over the skin of his shoulders and making the loosely tied piece of clothing slip down. Izaya pulled back so he could open up the teen's own robe, Mikado slipped his own arms out of the sleeves and carefully pulled Izaya's robe completely open.

Izaya shrugged off his robe, throwing it elsewhere before he looked at Mikado. He could never get over how utterly alluring the teen's body was. How his creamy white skin was flushed slightly with desire. How his erect nipples that were so light pink in colour stood out against his pale chest. How those slim hips gave way to a round butt and a half erect penis that was a shade darker than the rest of his milky skin.

 _Shit- he looks so good. It's like every time I see him, he gets hotter. I can't believe I'm the only person that's ever touched him._

Izaya could feel his gut clench looking over his lover's body, he was finally going to do it. Izaya kissed the teen's collarbone, trailing down until he reached one of the raised buds of his nipples.

"Ah!" Mikado's body trembled as Izaya enveloped the sensitive bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking until it was a nice shade of red before continuing his journey down his chest and stomach until he reached the teen's navel.

The man licked the length of his lover's half hard erection, making it twitch and stir. Izaya didn't hesitate, swallowing the length into the back of his throat. "Ah-Izaya-san-!" Mikado's hands threaded through the informant's inky locks.

 _When he says my name like that, I feel like I could lose it at any second. I want more, his voice is so hot._

 _Nh…Mikado-kun…_

 _He tastes like soap…he must have really been thorough in the bath…hmm…_

Izaya bobbed his head up and down, making the teen's dick completely hard. His red eyes glanced up to look at the teen's face. Flushed with pleasure, his half-lidded eyes watched the man as short pants left his moist lips. Izaya could feel himself harden just by looking at the boy's expression.

"Mhm…god…Izay-a-san…" Mikado moaned his toes curling at the pleasure the man was giving him.

Aroused, Izaya gently grabbed Mikado's thighs, spreading them open revealing the teen's puckered hole. It was a delightful shade of pink, slightly stretched from the preparation Mikado had done. It twitched temptingly as Izaya looked at it. The man's heart hammered in his chest and he swallowed hard.

 _Fuck._

 _God, that's hot._

 _Shit, I need to calm down a bit._

 _Augh, it looks so good though!_

Izaya glanced up at Mikado who was covering his face in embarrassment, he could see the scarlet blush work its way down his neck and up his ears. "Hey…don't cover your face." Izaya breathed and the teen dropped his hands, grabbing the sheets below him instead as he looked at Izaya with misty eyes.

Izaya flicked his tongue over the pink hole and Mikado's entire body jerked, "I-Izaya-san! Aah!"

Mikado arched his back as the wet organ wriggled inside of him, tasting the deepest part of him. Any protests Mikado might have had were replaced by an uncontrollable string of hot moans that made Izaya's dick twitch with excitement. He pulled back, unable to hold back for much longer.

He looked at his lover. The teen was panting, tears escaping from his eyes. His dick leaked with precum and his ass twitched, demanding more. His blue eyes were like fire that burned into Izaya with such desire and pleasure it made the older man's breath catch in his throat.

 _Shit, I'm so hard._

 _He hasn't even touched me!_

 _If only you knew what you're doing to me Mikado-kun!_

He grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside table and coated his fingers with a generous amount of the liquid. He rans his tongue over Mikado's neck, sucking and biting. Mikado licked his lips and kissed Izaya making the man's red eyes widen. He didn't think the teen would want to kiss him after what he'd just done.

Izaya pulled away from the passionate kiss to look deep into Mikado's eyes. He positioned a finger at the teen's entrance, rubbing the puckering hole gently. He paused looking at Mikado who nodded. Izaya couldn't help the quiet groan that left his throat as he pushed his finger into that tight, wet heat. Mikado moaned breathlessly, grabbing onto the man's shoulders.

"Nnnn! Ah-! Iza….Iza..ya..!"

 _God, he's so tight! So hot, my fingers are gonna melt-!_

 _Fuck, I want to be inside him so bad! Feels so good!_

Adding another finger, he scissored the tight hole watching as Mikado's face contorted in pleasure and breathy moans escaped his swollen lips. Izaya swallowed heavily, adding another finger to ensure his lover was thoroughly stretched out.

"Ah-! God…ah…aa!"

 _I can't wait any longer!_

He pulled his fingers out. "No-!" Mikado protested needily his blue eyes begging the man. Izaya grabbed a condom, hazardously ripping it open and sliding it over his weeping cock. He was rock hard and all but pulsing with need. He rubbed more lube over his length and looked at the teen who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Izaya took a hold of the teen's hips, lifting them so he could position himself. He could feel Mikado's body stiffen and the teen held his breath. Izaya kissed him once more, rubbing circles into the skin of his hips until he felt Mikado relax once again.

"Ready?" the man asked breathlessly.

"Mh, Yeah" Mikado moaned loosely wrapping his legs around Izaya's waist

"Relax baby." He whispered as he pushed himself inside ever so slowly. Mikado's breath hitched and Izaya gritted his teeth, watching his lover's face.

"AAAH-! No-! Izaya…sa-!"

 _Oh god-!_

He stopped every so often so Mikado's body could adjust to his size, he showered the teen's neck with kisses until he was fully inside.

"I-Izaya-san…" Mikado panted looking into his eyes and Izaya kissed him.

"You feel amazing Mikado-kun." Izaya nibbled on his lover's ear, not daring to move just yet.

The teen moaned quietly, his hole twitching around Izaya's member, "Uhn."

Izaya shuddered gritting his teeth and kissing the teen roughly.

Holy shit did the teen feel divine, Izaya had never felt like this. He wanted to move so badly, pound the teen hard and deep but he had to control himself, he would break the poor boy if he didn't.

Izaya pulled back from the kiss, breathless. "Can I move?" Mikado nodded, his hold on the man's shoulder's tightening as he took a deep shaky breath. Izaya pulled back slightly before moving back in, drawing a moan from his lover.

"Aah-! Ah~!"

He started slow and steady, his red eyes studying the teen for any signs of pain and discomfort.

"Ahnn…hah!"

 _Mh, I kind of want him to feel it, feel his insides contorting to my shape! Stretching him and reaching the deepest part of him._

Izaya got his wish as a flicker of pain entered the teen's blue eyes, Mikado was lost in a sea of pleasure and pain.

"Uaagh-! Ah! Aah-!"

Izaya slammed into the teen, unable to hold himself back. The sound of skin slapping together and the never-ending chorus of Mikado's sweet moans filled the room. "Ah! More!" Mikado's nails dug into Izaya's back.

"Fuck-!" Izaya slammed into the teen with all his might, drawing even sweeter moans from the boy's lips.

"I-I-zaah-sa-! Ahn! Hah-! God~!"

Izaya smashed his lips into Mikado's. They kissed sloppily, loud panting mixing in with the wet sounds of their lips smacking together. Izaya could feel the heat growing in his stomach, it wouldn't be long now.

They separated, gasping for air. Mikado's body shuddered, his moans becoming louder and more erratic, tears of pleasure streamed down his face mixing in with the salvia trickling out of his open mouth.

"Izaya-sa-…! Ah- I-Izaya-sa-! Ahhn~! Coming-!"

"Fuck Mikado-!" Izaya gritted his teeth as the boy came, his insides spasming violently around Izaya's dick as he orgasmed. Mikado all but screamed Izaya's name, his nails clawing at the man's back as his cum spilled from his dick, spattering on their stomachs.

Izaya's body shuddered as he reached his own orgasm. He thrust as deep inside Mikado as he could, coming violently whilst groaning the teen's name through clenched teeth.

Unable to keep himself up, Izaya collapsed on top on Mikado. Both of them panted uncontrollably, sweat covering their bodies and soaking their hair. They basked in the afterglow, holding each other close. Once he had caught his breath, Izaya moved back, his now limp dick sliding out of the teen.

Izaya's eyes widened as he saw his cum ooze out Mikado's raw hole. "Shit." He muttered looking down at his cum covered dick, partly covered by an obviously broken condom.

"What's wrong?" Mikado asked worriedly seeing the concern on Izaya's face.

"The condom broke. Shit, I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"It's alright, it's not like I can get pregnant." Mikado smiled, his voice strained from excessive use. "I'll just need another bath."

Izaya pulled off the broken condom, throwing in the trash can next to the bed and laid down next to the teen who rolled over to rest his head on Izaya's chest. Izaya gently traced up and down Mikado's spine, completely satisfied.

 _That was amazing…better than I could have ever expected…Mhm, I'm definitely never letting him go now. I can't let anyone else see him like him, no, absolutely not. This Mikado-kun is definitely mine._

Mikado shifted, drawing Izaya's attention to the boy who looked quite fidgety. "Babe? What's wrong?" Izaya asked frowning and the teen looked up at him, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded.

U-um…can…we do it again?" he murmured shyly as he shifted again accidentally rubbing his erection against Izaya's naked thigh. Izaya couldn't stop that wide excited grin that spread across his face.

"Of course babe, we can do it as many times as you want." He murmured huskily before kissing his lover, rolling on top of Mikado. Absolutely thrilled to have the teen under him once again.

* * *

 **To Be Continued Tomorrow. (Special Holiday Double Upload!)**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter too. I tend to write Mikado more feminine because it adds to his adorableness~!_

 **C. Itaru:** _I'm glad my writing can make you smile and laugh! This story is going to be so insanely long I might have to split it into parts!_ _I plan to follow the events of all thirteen light novels! (I just finished writing Chapter Twenty and I've barely started on volume two!)_


	12. Welcome Back

Izaya woke up blurry eyed and completely satisfied. The sun was shining through the large wall to ceiling windows at the end of the room dousing him in a strong sunlight. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced down at Mikado who was curled up against his chest, the teen was still fast asleep - not that Izaya could blame him.

The teen had to be utterly exhausted, they had ended up doing it three times last night. Mikado had even fallen asleep in the bath afterward making Izaya have to carry him out and put him to bed. Izaya watched the gentle rise and fall of Mikado's chest. They were both completely naked giving Izaya a great view of the dark purple kiss marks littering every inch of his lover's body.

 _I did it. I devoured him whole. I made his body mine and mine alone. I carved myself into this adorable boy and left myself deep inside of him. Mikado-kun will never be able to forget this, no matter what happens, he'll always know that his first time was with me, there is no do-over._

 _It felt so good, his body is amazing. I filled him up so much…_

Izaya had never had unprotected sex with a man or woman, it was always safest to use a condom to protect himself from STDs and unwanted pregnancies.

 _I'm pretty sure I should be safe. Mikado-kun has never been sexually active with anyone else but me and he doesn't have symptoms of any serious illnesses that could infect me. Eh, maybe I'll get a check-up anyway, it's been a while._

Izaya's hand absentmindedly drew patterns on the smooth skin of Mikado's back, tracing the dip of his spine while he thought.

 _I wonder if Mikado-kun is in love with me? I honestly thought he might have said it while we were doing it but he didn't._

 _The way he looks at me, I can tell he likes me. Soon, he'll say it. He has too. And then he will truly be mine. I've conquered his body now it's only his heart and soul and I'm sure it won't take long._

Mikado quietly groaned as he woke up, squinting against the sun assaulting his sensitive eyes. Izaya rubbed the teen's back and hazy blue eyes looked at him sleepily.

"Good morning dear." Izaya murmured softly with a smile. The teen reminded him of a kitten as he rubbed his face to wake himself up more.

"Good morning." Mikado smiled brightly, his eyes swimming with such warmth and devotion it left Izaya breathless.

 _He's so beautiful…_ Izaya thought stunned, his red eyes taking in every inch of the boy beside him.

The teen was basically glowing with happiness. His eyes sparkled like diamonds, his cheeks were flushed a light pink and his skin seemed almost iridescent under the late morning sun. Even the dark marks littering his skin and his swollen lips added to his beauty.

 _Maybe it's true what they say, that people become more beautiful when they lose their virginity._

 _Man, I'm so glad I paid for the extra late check out._

Izaya sat up, stretching his limbs before sitting up- leaning against the headboard of the bed. He had no desire to get up, he looked over at the window, looking at the view. Mikado leaned against Izaya and the man instantly wrapped his arms around the teen, kissing the top of his head.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Izaya asked resting his head on the teens. He wasn't playing or mocking the teen, he was generally curious.

"It was amazing." Mikado turned nuzzling into his collarbone, his voice was quiet and gravelly from overuse.

"I'm glad." Izaya lifted the teen's chin and kissed him gently.

They stayed like that, relaxed and content until Mikado's stomach rumbled quite loudly. Izaya blinked at the younger male who blushed red.

"Sorry." He murmured and Izaya chuckled.

"No, it's alright; I'm hungry too. Do want to go downstairs and get some brunch?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Izaya pulled back the sheets and got out of bed, stretching in all his naked glory. From where he stood, he could see into the bathroom mirror. He looked very refreshed, to say the least.

A loud noise made Izaya whirl around and he rushed to the other side of the bed to see Mikado on the ground.

"Ow…" the teen winced and Izaya lightly smirked.

"Are you alright?" he helped the boy up. He couldn't help but feel a bit smug as Mikado's legs trembled like that of a baby deer and he had to hold onto Izaya to keep his balance.

"I guess doing it three times on your first night was a bit much, sorry about that." Izaya cooed breezily.

Mikado shook his head, "I'm okay. I wanted to do it."

Mikado soon regained his balance and strength but there was a fairly obvious hitch in his walk. Izaya felt pleased as he watched the teen make his way over to his bag and grab his toiletries heading to the bathroom before following.

Soon, they were all dressed and ready. They gathered their belongings.

"Ready to go?" Izaya asked the teen. They spared a look back at the thoroughly rumpled bed and Izaya smirked.

"We'll have to come back soon." He said flashing the teen a sly grin and the teen blushed slightly.

Izaya opened the door for him and they left the room where Mikado had lost his innocence once and for all.

By the time they had arrived at the hotel café, it was lunch time and fairly quiet. They ordered their meals and ate with idle conversation. They would have to head back to Ikebukuro soon.

The receptionist that had served Izaya the day before was nowhere in sight when the informant went to check out. Instead, there was a nice older man who gave them a friendly smile as they left.

Izaya made sure to keep a close eye on his unsteady boyfriend. The teen already got pushed around by the crowd because of his timid appearance but now every shove threatened to make him lose his balance.

"Whoa!" Izaya grabbed the teen's wrist as a particularly rude businessman straight up barged into the teen like a freight train.

Izaya glared at the man, "Watch it!" he snapped at the man's retreating back.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Mikado nodded. "Come one." Izaya took a hold of the teen's hand and pulled him along.

"I-Izaya-san-!" Mikado protested looking around nervously but of course, no one was looking at him.

In this busy and hectic environment, it wasn't unusual to see people holding onto each other whether they were the same sex or not. It was either so they didn't get separated or knocked over. They soon reached the safety of Tokyo station and Mikado pulled his hand away with an unimpressed sigh.

"Izaya-san! That was so obvious!" the teen hissed under his breath as they waited on the platform that was nowhere as busy as it had been the night before.

"Relax. It's normal for people to do that so they don't get separated. You overthink these things too much dear." Izaya ruffled the teen's hair with a warm smile and the teen pouted, though his expression looked more playful than angry.

It wasn't long before the train came and they found a seat, relaxing in the plastic chairs. "Back home huh?" Mikado mumbled as the train departed and sped up.

"Yeah." Izaya hummed.

It was a shame that their first trip had to end so soon, but nonetheless - it had been a good trip. They went on an amazing date and even had sex for the first time.

Izaya felt more refreshed than he had in a long time. He easily accredited the teen's body for the way he felt.

Izaya had never had sex like that before.

Sure, sex had always been good but with Mikado… it was beyond divine.

From the way Mikado's body trembled and twitched around his length. How those lustful moans spilled endlessly from his lips. How his eyes flowed with tears, his face flushed red as those blue eyes came hazy with pleasure and Izaya's name was choked out in complete ecstasy.

Izaya didn't know why Mikado's body felt so much better than anyone else's, perhaps their bodies were just extremely compatible? He didn't really care for the details, all Izaya cared about was that now he had a part of Mikado in his hands - he wasn't ever going to let it go. Even if he got sick of the teen, he wouldn't just let him go, no.

There's no way he could ever let anyone else have him.

If Izaya grew bored or the teen grew useless then he would simply have to die. There would be no way that the lover Izaya had made out of Mikado could ever be experienced by anyone else, male or female.

If anyone tried to touch Mikado, they would surely pay the price. He'd have to make sure that the teen's attention was on him at all times and he never felt any desire for anyone else. And if he did… well, Izaya would snuff it out quickly.

A gentle weight on Izaya's shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced down to see that Mikado had fallen sleep on his shoulder, obviously still exhausted from their exercise from the night before.

Izaya's red eyes took in every inch of the teen's face. Those high cheekbones that always had a slight pink hue, those swollen red lips. How his thin eyebrows seemed to furrow slightly in his sleep and those long black lashes that cast shadows over his cheekbones.

 _How can no one notice how attractive Mikado is? Is it because they never give him a second look? They don't care enough to look closer and see his hidden beauty?_

 _I wonder if he will become more noticeably attractive as he ages… Perhaps his allure will be more noticeable in a few years as he matures and loses some of his obvious childish charms._

 _I would be nice if I could keep it hidden forever, like a secret only I can see._

Izaya licked his swollen, dry lips and stared out the window, watching the scenery of Tokyo pass by. It didn't take long for the train to reach their destination. The train car rattled noisily as they slowed to a stop and Izaya nudged Mikado awake.

"Mikado-kun! We're here." He called waking the teen who groggily rubbed his eyes and looked at him in a daze.

"Come one, let's get you home." Izaya chuckled and Mikado nodded not completely awake. They made their way through Ikebukuro station that suddenly seemed a lot less hectic compared to Tokyo Station.

"I'll walk you home." Izaya offered as he helped the teen climb up the stairs to the streets.

"Thanks Izaya-san…but what about everyone else?" the teen looked around nervously. They had avoided being seen together too much in Ikebukuro so people they knew and people that posed a threat didn't see them.

"It will be fine. Every now and then won't raise any strange questions." Izaya smiled reassuringly, Mikado nodded slowly before they headed off. Mikado's slight limp made him slower than usual, not that Izaya really minded taking it slow.

It felt like as soon as they reached Mikado's house, the trip would surely come to a complete end.

"Oh my god! It's Iza-chan and Mika-tan!" a familiar female voice called out and Izaya could feel his eyebrow twitch and Mikado stiffened beside him.

Karisawa Erika bounded over to the couple like an overexcited puppy. Izaya groaned internally, he was not in the mood for her today of all days. "Hello~! I haven't seen you in weeks!" she grinned and Izaya forced his usual smirk on his face.

"Hello, Erika-chan."

"Yo, it's strange to see you two together." Kadota Kyohei commented joining them, Izaya could feel the bigger man's eyes accusing him.

"Hello, Dotachin~! Why, yes it is. But I saw poor Mikado-kun here take a rather entertaining tumble down the stairs at the station~ He seemed to need of some assistance so I thought I would be so kind and help him out." Izaya said with a smirk and Kyohei narrowed his brown eyes before glancing at Mikado.

"I-it wasn't that bad of a fall." Mikado protested a blush gracing his cheeks, "It was just an accident." His voice sounded timid and shy like usual with no hint of lie and Izaya smirked wider.

"If that's the case, we can give you a ride home." The driver of the van hopped and Izaya didn't care to remember his name.

"No~! Saburo-kun! You promised you'd take me to Animate, my favourite manga is finally being released!" Erika loudly protested loudly and Mikado smiled nervously.

"Jesus Erika, don't you think someone being injured is more important than your book right now?' Kyohei scolded crossing his arms.

"It's really fine, thanks for the offer though." Mikado gave a small smile to the two men and bowed before starting to walk away.

"See ya~!" Izaya beamed before skipping after the teen.

As he caught up to the teen's pace it was easy to see Mikado was gritting his teeth.

 _Oh, bowing with that pain in his legs and back must have hurt quite a bit._ The man realised with a frown.

"Are you alright? I can call a taxi." He offered but Mikado smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's not that far anyway." The teen stopped gritting his teeth and his face relaxed once more.

Izaya blinked, _I wonder if he really is a masochist? Or perhaps he likes the pain, maybe it serves as a nice reminder._ Izaya smirked at the thought as they continued walking.

They reached Mikado's apartment and Izaya helped the teen up the stairs but as they reached the door the both of them froze in place.

The door was slightly ajar.

"Wait here, I'll check it out." Izaya ordered and Mikado nodded nervously.

Izaya's hand slipped into his sleeve and grabbed his knife as he kicked the door open with his foot.

It was obvious that Mikado's apartment had been completely ransacked. All of his belongings had been thrown everywhere as if the person had been looking something. Even his old-fashioned computer had been moved towards the door like they were going to take it but changed their mind.

"No one is here." Izaya called out to his lover after checking the entire apartment.

 _Who could have done this? There's no way one of my enemies could have found out about our relationship. If they were going to plant bugs or anything they wouldn't have been this obvious…could it really just be a normal robbery?_

 _But it's obvious just by looking at the outside that the apartment's occupants didn't have much money…were they just an idiot?_

"I don't think anything is missing." Mikado said sombrely as he looked around. "They just left a huge mess." The teen bent down to pick up a broken plate, sighing.

It was seriously crappy ending to their trip.

"I'll help you clean up." Izaya touched Mikado's shoulder with a reassuring smile and the teen managed a small smile.

"Thank you, I'll get the garbage bags."'

It wasn't an easy job at all. Whoever had broken in had completely torn Mikado's poor apartment apart. His crockery and glasses were smashed, his clothes were ripped apart like the thief had been a wild animal or something.

From what Izaya had deducted the person was most likely on drugs and looking for some quick cash.

"Ow…" Mikado hissed making Izaya turn around, the teen was pressing his hand into his lower back.

 _All this bending down must be painful._ Izaya thought with a frown.

"Babe." Mikado turned to him. "Why don't you sit down and take a break, there's not much left now." It was true, only a few things needed to be put back in place and the trash bags needed to be thrown out and that was it. Mikado tried to protest but Izaya soon got him to sit down on one of the cushions.

When everything was said and done Izaya sat down on the floor next to Mikado. "This is the second time your apartment has been broken into since you moved here." Izaya said, "Do you think your parents would consider getting you a better apartment?"

"No…they already pay a fair bit for this apartment. Any more would be too expensive." Mikado sighed resting his head on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya let his red eyes look over the sad apartment, it really was a dump.

 _This apartment isn't secure in the slightest. If anyone ever finds out that Mikado-kun is the founder of the Dollars or the fact they can use him against me…he wouldn't stand a chance…What can I do?_ Izaya thought before coming to a realisation.

"You know, I have an empty apartment here in Ikebukuro you could live in." He glanced sideways at the teen who shook his head.

"No way, I couldn't accept something like that!" Mikado protested his face flushing red.

"It's fine. I don't use that apartment anyway. This place is dangerous Mikado-kun. What if someone ever finds out who you really are? They would get in here so easily and attack you. Please, I just want you to be safe." Izaya touched Mikado's cheek and looked into the teen's blue eyes.

Mikado lowered his eyes, "There's no way I could leech off you like that Izaya-san, even if you are my boyfriend." The teen said quietly fidgeting with his hands. Izaya sighed, sometimes the teen was hard to convince.

"You can pay rent if it would make you feel better." Izaya rolled his eyes, he'd say that but he wouldn't take the teen's money. If anything he'll put it away and make the teen buy some decent new clothes seeming quite a lot of them had been destroyed.

Mikado was silent for a moment and Izaya could see the gears turning in his head as he thought. "I'll have to ask my parents." He said nervously looking up at Izaya who smirked.

"Just tell them to ring me with any questions"

"W-what!?" Mikado exclaimed his eyes wide and Izaya chuckled.

"Relax, there's no way they could know our real relationship. Just tell them I'm a friend's older cousin or something." Izaya grinned.

Mikado bit his lip, "Hm, alright. I'll ring them." The teen said with a long yawn. "But maybe after a nap…" the teen trailed off with a big yawn and Izaya chuckled and helped the teen into the futon.

The man pulled the teen to his chest and soon the younger male was fast asleep leaving Izaya to his thoughts for a while before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

A loud and almost frantic knocking startled the sleeping couple awake. "Eh, who is it? I'm wasn't expecting anyone." Mikado mumbled as he got up, rubbing his eyes. Izaya frowned, a bad feeling rising in his chest as the teen peered through the peephole.

"It's Masaomi!" Mikado turned to Izaya with a panicked expression. "Oh god, what are we gonna do?" Mikado hissed his eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's fine." Izaya sighed grabbing his jacket from the table and headed towards the closet. Hiding was a better option than dealing with Masaomi right now. "I'll hide here until he's gone." Izaya crouched down and climbed into the closet.

"Okay, I'll get rid of him." Mikado murmured and Izaya closed the door, enveloping himself in the musty darkness.

 _Well, this isn't how I expected to end the day._ He thought bitterly as he heard his lover open the door for Masaomi.

"Mikado! Dude, why didn't you reply to my messages? I was super worried, I heard there's some crazy guy cutting people up in Ikebukuro. I thought something had happened to you!" the faux blond exclaimed loudly.

"What? I'm fine." Mikado replied calmly, "Sorry Masaomi. I forgot to take my phone charger with me to my cousin's." The teen lied perfectly, never missing a beat, Izaya smirked.

 _So he had to lie to get Kida-kun off his back huh? He really is quite the little minx, isn't he?_

"What really!? Well, aren't you an idiot?" Masaomi laughed. "You really should take your charger with you man." Izaya could imagine him having one of those ridiculously fake grins on his face. "Say, now I'm here do you want to get some dinner?"

"Sorry, I'm not really feeling too good. I kind of fell down some stairs." Mikado said quietly, Izaya held back a snicker.

"What? What happened!?" Masaomi exclaimed concerned and the man rolled his eyes.

"Someone bumped into me at the train station when I was at the top of the stairs and I fell." Mikado explained sounding completely legit. Izaya found it so amusing that Mikado lied so easily, it just spoke of the boy's intelligence.

"Really? Are you okay?" Masaomi asked completely buying the other teen's lies. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got some bruises but I think it's best if I just stay home and relax."

"Yeah alright. How'd you get home? Can you walk alright?"

"Oh um, Orihara-san saw me and helped me home." Mikado said sticking perfectly to the lie Izaya had told Kyohei. "What!? Mikado! I told you to stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Masaomi exclaimed loudly.

Izaya rolled his eyes, his words were nothing but empty air to Mikado now. The teen was Izaya's, no matter what anyone tried to tell him. But somehow it annoyed him anyway, it was like Masaomi was trying to take his Mikado away from him and that wasn't allowed.

"I know, you've told me a thousand times. But he just walked me home and went his own way." The teen spewed another perfect lie.

"Whatever, you should still stay away from him. He's unstable." Masaomi huffed and Izaya narrowed his red eyes.

 _Unstable? That's rich coming from you Kida-kun._

"Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner? I'm gonna invite Anri-chan~" Masaomi purred and Izaya could imagine him wriggling his thin eyebrows.

"No, I'm good but thank you anyway." Mikado sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright see ya man!" the door clicked closed. Izaya pulled the closet door open and crawled out. Standing up, he started brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Are you alright Izaya-san? I'm so sorry about that! I had no idea he'd suddenly turn up like that!" Mikado exclaimed, his blue eyes swimming with worry.

"That's alright dear." He grinned, "You're quite the good little liar aren't you?" he teased pulling the teen closer and Mikado quietly giggled, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm nowhere as good as you Izaya-san." He murmured playfully, looking up into the man's eyes.

Izaya smirked, his eyes lidding slightly as he leaned down and pulled the teen into a deep kiss.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 **Happy Holidays Everyone.**

Review Replies:

 **C. Itaru:** _He must have really enjoyed himself, hoho~. Thank you!_


	13. Like Newlyweds

Izaya had always been a sweet talker, able to convince people of anything. So when Mikado's parents rang concerning the apartment, he calmly explained that he was moving away for work and no longer needed the apartment and would happily rent it to the teen for cheap because he'd heard Mikado could be in danger. Without questioning it, Mikado's parents happily agreed to let the teen move into the apartment.

It was mid-Sunday morning and the sun was shining, it was a nice spring day. Izaya patiently waited outside of the apartment complex, enjoying the nice weather. The movers he had hired to transport the small amount of belongings Mikado had, had been and gone.

Izaya looked up from his phone to see Mikado coming towards him. "Izaya-san, sorry, were you waiting long?" the teen asked slightly out of breath.

"No, not at all. How'd cleaning your old apartment go?" the man asked gesturing to the front door of the apartment building.

"It was alright. Did the movers come already?" the teen asked as Izaya swiped the key fob to open the door.

"Yeah, they came a while ago. All your stuff is already up in the apartment." Izaya said as they entered the elevator.

He'd always had a second set of keys for the apartment but it felt so strange that he was going to hand them over to someone else. He used to live in this apartment, it was his personal space and now it would be Mikado's.

It was a modern two bedroom apartment with a bathroom, lounge room and kitchen, just a few blocks away from the train station. It was nowhere near as lavish as the apartment Izaya lived in now but compared to Mikado's old place, it was a vast improvement.

Izaya opened the door for Mikado. "Welcome to your new home." He smiled before frowning as he looked around at the dust-covered apartment, the furniture was hidden under white sheets to protect it. He hadn't lived here since he was nineteen.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was dusty." Mikado commented looking around, "It's nice though, just needs some cleaning." The teen smiled at Izaya who smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess we should get to work huh?"

"This room used to be my study." Izaya said opening the door to the second bedroom, the back wall was lined with dusty bookshelves and there was an empty desk against the wall.

"Guess this will be my room then?" Mikado said looking around. The bedroom was a good size, almost three-quarter the size of his entire old apartment.

"You can just use the master, I don't use it." Izaya shrugged opening the door right next to the other to reveal a bedroom with a dusty queen size bed and a few drawers. There was a window that faced an alley which had a fire escape which you could go out on like a balcony.

Izaya had always liked that the fire escape was in the bedroom so he could quickly escape if anyone ever got in. Not that anyone ever did. "What if my parent's ever come over?" Mikado exclaimed nervously and Izaya sighed,

"If you're so worried just put for futon in the other bedroom to make it look like you're sleeping in there."

Izaya shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and turned to his lover, "There's a lot to do so we should get started." He suggested and Mikado nodded with a determined smile. The man had never been one for housework but he wasn't going to let the poor teen handle the dusty apartment by himself, it was his fault for neglecting it all these years and letting it revert to this state.

Izaya pushed open all the windows, letting the fresh spring air filter through the apartment. "Alright babe, you grab that side and I'll grab the other." Izaya gestured to the large sheet covering the sofa and Mikado nodded, they lifted it up, spending a dust cloud into the air.

Feeling disgusting, Izaya finally decided the apartment was liveable. It would take a few days for the dust in the air to settle but the apartment actually looked decent now everything was cleaned. It had been a least four hours since they started and all Izaya wanted to go is take a bath, perhaps with the teen, that would be extra nice.

 _I can't believe I just spent hours cleaning an apartment, so mundane and boring. I'm covered in dust and my nose is blocked._ Izaya sighed, he could feel a layer of dust and grime on his skin.

"Are you okay Izaya-san?" the man looked down at his younger lover who had dust smeared across his face and couldn't help but chuckle at how utterly adorable he looked.

"Of course, dear." He smirked, rubbing a smudge of dirt off the teen's cheek. "I was just thinking how nice a bath would be." His tone was suggestive and he could see Mikado's cheeks darken just a little.

"That-"

The loud ringing of Izaya's phone interrupted the teen. Izaya would have loved to ignore it but he knew by the ringtone it was none other than Haruya Shiki. There was doubt the man was probably going to offer him a job and the money the Awakusu paid him was always too generous to deny.

"Sorry babe." He smiled at the teen before answering his phone, he couldn't help notice that Mikado looked a bit dejected as he headed into the bedroom.

"Good afternoon Shiki-san."

As he thought, it was a job. An urgent one, the man sighed.

"Babe?" Izaya wandered into the bedroom to see Mikado unpacking some of his clothes into the empty drawers and closet. "I have to go." The teen looked disappointed but nodded.

"Here's your key fob and the apartment key. " Izaya handed the teen the keys out of his pocket. "The code for the door is 51058." He kissed the teen's cheek despite the dust and smiled.

"I have my own set of keys so I'll drop by later so we can christen the apartment." He grinned, winking at the teen who went bright red. The man chuckled before leaving the apartment with a wide smile.

* * *

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _A demon blade?_

 **Kanra:** _That's right! Did you know about it Tarou-chan?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _How would I have known something like that? Isn't that more Setton's forte?_

Izaya chuckled at his lover's response, it was late at night and he was on his way back to Mikado's just as he'd promised. It turns out the job was a lot more interesting than the man could have hoped. Who could have known the yakuza would have come across something as crazy as a demon blade all those years ago.

 **Setton:** _A demon blade? Like Muramasa?_

Izaya sighed, he would have thought for sure Celty would have known something about it. Izaya really wondered if all her memories were locked away in her head or if she was just an idiot.

 **Kanra** ** _:_** _No, Setton! That's a cursed blade that brings misfortune. I'm talking about something like from a manga that takes over people's mind and makes them slice others!_

 **Setton:** _I thought all those blades were called Muramasa._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _So it's like a Muramasa blade._

 **Setton:** _"_ _You decapitated foe!"_

 **Tarou Tanka** ** _:_** _Oh_ _,_ _I know that! I didn't realise you were a gamer Setton!_

 **Kanra:** _Guys, stop going off topic!_ ( ′～‵)

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh sorry!_

 **Setton:** _Sorry Kanra._

Izaya sighed looking up from his phone when he noticed someone on the train looking at him, it was some middle-aged businessman who looked slightly intoxicated.

 _Ugh._ Izaya glared at him and he looked away.

 **Kanra:** _Seriously! Ikebukuro's buzzing over this demon blade! There's this mysterious murderer who appears in the back alleys at night at slashes people! There's been no deaths yet but whoever it is had been going wild with a katana on their victims!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _That sound like it should be fatal…_

 **Setton:** _It just sounds like the usual crime spree to me._

 **Kanra:** _No, you don't get it! This is a katana we're talking about! They just show up and slice into the victims before they can escape, with these eerie, inhuman moves! They mustn't be human!_

 **Setton:** _But does that mean it's a demon blade?_

 **Kanra:** _Hehe, well, just between us…one of the victims saw the attackers face and apparently it was wild!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _What do you mean wild?_

 **Kanra:** _Like, glowing red eyes as if they were under some sort of hypnosis by an evil vampire or something!_

 **Setton:** _Okay, so it's a vampire then lol_

 **Kanra:** _Silly Setton! That's stupid, there's no such thing as vampires!_

Izaya stood up as the train came to a stop at Ikebukuro station and he watched his screen and smirked when Celty didn't reply.

 **Kanra:** _Naw, don't be mad Setton! I'm only kidding!_

 **Setton:** _I'm not mad._

 **Kanra:** _Yes, yes you are!_ (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _If you think about it there's a headless rider, so there could actually be a demon blade._

 **Setton** ** _:_** _T_ _he headless rider…they were doing a special on TV about that._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Yes, along with the girl with the green skin right? The show on paranormal stuff._

 **Kanra:** _Setton, you always seem to watch shows on the headless rider! Are you a fan?_

 **Setton:** _I wouldn't say that but my partner, the man I live with is._

 **Kanra:** _Partner? Setton, are you married?_

 **Setton:** _No, not yet._

 **Kanra:** _But you live together!? Kyaa!_ (≧▽≦)

 **Setton:** _Why does that make me him my lover? Wait, how do you even know my gender?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Um, you're a woman aren't you?_

 **Kanra:** _The way you talk is feminine it's obvious but not over the top like a guy pretending to be a girl._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Did you think we didn't notice?_

 **Setton:** _Oh would you look at the time! I have to work early tomorrow, so goodnight!_

 **-SETTON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **Kanra:** _Oh, she ran away!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Yes, she certainly did._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _…_ _Are you making fun of yourself when you talk of people pretending to me feminine online, Izaya-san?_

 **Kanra:** _Eeeek! Tarou's harassing me with PMs! (O∆O)"_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _It's not like that! I'm not harassing anyone!_

 **[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _But seriously, who is Setton? Is it someone I know?_

 **[Private Mode] Kanra:** _Hmm. That's a secret my dear~!_

Izaya smirked as swiped his fob and entered the apartment complex.

 **Kanra:** _Well, I should be logging off now! Be careful not to be taken away by the demon blade!_

 **-KANRA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

* * *

Izaya slid his phone back into his jacket as he arrived at the apartment and unlocked the door. "I'm back~" he greeted the teen who was sitting on the sofa with his phone in this hand.

"Ah, welcome back." Mikado said putting down his phone, turning to the man. "Seriously! Everyone in the chat is going to think I'm some sort of pervert because of you Izaya-san!" the teen pouted as Izaya came over to the sofa.

"Naw, but dear, you are a pervert~" Izaya playfully teased pulling the teen over to him by the waist, making him kneel on the couch so they were closer in height.

"I-I am not! If anyone's a pervert it's you!" Mikado exclaimed as his arms wrapped around the man's neck in a hug and Izaya laughed,

"Well, that might be true."

Izaya kissed Mikado, pushing him down into the couch so he was on top of the teen. When he said he wanted to christen the apartment and he wasn't kidding. Izaya wanted to have sex with Mikado in every single room of this house. It would amazing - like they were newlyweds or something.

Izaya pulled back from the intense kissing, looking down at the now breathless teen.

"Say…did you prepare for me already~" the man purred nipping at the teen's ear. The ends of Mikado's black hair were wet, meaning the teen had already had a bath.

Mikado shivered, "Maybe…" he breathed, threading his hands into the older man's hair in an attempt to tease the informant.

But, Izaya knew from the response and the blush on the boy's cheeks, that Mikado had indeed prepared himself.

Which meant he didn't have to wait any longer.

Izaya kissed Mikado again, his hands sliding up the teen's shirt to rub his nipples teasingly for a moment with his thumbs before pulling the shirt off entirely.

The marks from the time Izaya had taken the teen's virginity hadn't faded, leaving purple marks all over his body that Izaya traced fondly with his hand.

Mikado's hand's when to the hem of Izaya's shirt and the man pulled back slightly to let him take it off with ease.

They were both breathing rather heavy now. He could hear the teen breathing in his ear but he wanted was to hear the teen's moans, they were so beautiful. He wanted to hear them so badly.

Izaya could feel his heart beating in his chest as he pulled down the teen's sweatpants, revealing his slightly hard member.

"I-Izaya-san…" Mikado breathed making Izaya's eyes lock with his, the teen was flustered - his eyes already dazed with desire.

They didn't breath eye contact went Izaya took a firm hold of the younger male's dick.

"Ah!" Mikado shivered and his hands clenched the material of the sofa.

"I-Izaya-san…we should go to the bedroom."

"Why? Every room in this apartment needs christening babe~ why not start here?" Izaya purred moving down so his face was level with his lover's dick.

"Wait-ahh!" Mikado's protest was interrupted when Izaya swallowed the teen's member deep into his throat. He could feel it instantly grow harder and bigger in his mouth.

It tasted slightly like soap but also something Izaya couldn't describe, but he liked it a lot. His own member was already hard in his jeans, it knew now the pleasure Mikado's body could give and oh, was his dick eager.

"I-Izaya-san." Mikado breathlessly moaned his name and Izaya looked up, meeting those misty blue eyes.

"I want to touch you too."

Izaya pulled back, licking his lips as he undid his jeans and pulled them off. An idea formed in his head. With a smirk on his face, he grabbed the teen turning him around so the teen was above him and they were face to face with each other's dicks.

Mikado seemed surprised for a moment but he soon got the picture when once again Izaya swallowed the teen's member. Izaya groaned when he felt Mikado do the same.

That hot, wet heat was amazing, like nothing else. But Izaya wanted more. He pulled his mouth off the teen's dick so he could shove three fingers in instead, he carefully swirled his tongue around them, coating them with saliva.

Izaya didn't even warn the teen before pushing one of his fingers into his hot hole. Mikado flinched and let go of Izaya's dick.

"Ahhn!" the teen moaned and Izaya licked his lips, that's what he wanted to hear.

He added another finger, swirling and scissoring them around inside the teen to stretch him out but it seemed the teen had done a rather good job of that in the bath and Izaya found he didn't need to do much work before Mikado was fully prepared.

"Babe, turn around." Izaya murmured sitting up as he reached to grab a condom of the inner pocket of his jacket that he'd thrown on the back of the sofa.

Mikado did as Izaya asked and turned so he was sitting on the man's thighs. Those blue eye watched eagerly as Izaya slid the condom onto his length. Izaya felt jittery, excited for the pleasure he knew was coming - the expressions Mikado made, the uncontrollable moans.

Izaya pulled Mikado into his lap and kissed the teen deeply as he positioned himself that the teens entrance before lifting the teen up and letting go.

"Ahhhh!" Mikado's hands grabbed the man's shoulders tightly as he started to slide down the length of Izaya's dick.

Izaya gritted his teeth as he slid into the tight heat. It felt amazing and the slow pace Mikado was sliding down on him was a sweet torture.

"I-Izaya…!" Mikado trembled, his eyes now fresh with tears. Izaya quickly grabbed the teen's waist to stop him from moving. There was a moment of silence and only Mikado's harsh panting filled the room.

 _Does it hurt? Shit, I thought I prepared him so well! I don't want to stop now it feels so good but we can't continue properly if he's in pain…_

Izaya waited for Mikado to be able to breathe again. "I was too close…" the teen whispered and Izaya's red eyes widened and then he smirked.

So he hadn't hurt the teen but rather overstimulated him.

"Better?" he grinned. Mikado nodded and Izaya let go his lover, letting the teen slide down the remaining few inches.

Izaya kissed Mikado, enjoying the feeling of being inside of him. He pulled back and wiped away one of Mikado's tears. He took hold of the teen's hips, ready to start moving but he was too late.

"Uh!" Izaya grunted in surprise as Mikado raised his hips and slammed them down with a moan.

 _No way…oh god, this is amazing!_

Izaya panted as Mikado rode him, lifting his hips up so the man was barely inside him before slamming back down with one of those pleasured moans. Izaya thrust his hips in time with his lover's pace, watching the teen closely.

Watching the teen bounce up and down on his dick was an amazing sight by itself but paired with Mikado's messy face and his beautiful moans, it was paradise. Izaya could feel Mikado's nails dig deeper into his shoulder the faster they went.

"Ah I-zaya! Oh-Iza-!" Mikado's body trembled and Izaya knew the teen was close, he wasn't far off himself.

"Shit-Mikado, hold on a bit longer yeah?" he groaned and the teen nodded shakily. Izaya slammed into the teen, tightening his grip on Mikado's hips so much it would unknowingly leave bruises on the pale flesh.

Mikado's nails clawed deeply into the man's shoulders and back, breaking the skin and drawing blood in some places.

"Izaya! Ah! Izaya- I can't-!" Mikado cried, his body starting to tremble from the effort of holding back his climax.

Izaya gritted his teeth and pounded harder and moments later the teen came, moaning Izaya's name loudly. His cum spattering on their chests as his insides tightened and spasmmed around Izaya's dick, finally pushing him over the edge.

"Fuck- Mikado!" the man swore loudly as he came into the condom, his dick twitching violently. "Shit…" He breathed, falling back onto the sofa cushions completely out of breath. Mikado collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

Once they had caught their breath, Izaya sat back up. He picked up Mikado who let out a noise of surprise.

"I'm not done with you yet." Izaya murmured huskily into the teen's ear who shivered.

Izaya gently dropped Mikado stomach first into the middle of the bed in the master bedroom and slid off the full condom, soon replacing it with a new one from the bedside table. He climbed onto the bed, his mind clouded with lust as he looked at Mikado who was still in the same position he'd been dropped in.

Mikado looked back at Izaya with blurry eyes as Izaya grabbed the teen's cheeks, spreading them apart to admire the teen's hole. It was bright red and dripping slightly, it was just loose enough that he could see a little bit of the pink flesh inside. Izaya's dick instantly sprung back to full life despite the fact he'd come not that long ago.

"You look so sexy like this Mikado-kun." Izaya purred glancing at those blue eyes but it was the teen's hole twitched in response. Izaya rubbed the tip of his dick against the entrance watching it widen slightly to try and draw him in.

"Do you want it Mikado-kun?" he purred, a smirk gracing his face.

Mikado bit his lip as his hips swayed ever so slightly in invitation.

"Say it." Izaya rubbed his dick harder against the entrance and Mikado moaned, his body shivering.

"I-I want it, please... P-please, do it...!" Mikado begged, his own dick dripping with arousal.

Izaya didn't hesitate. He slammed into the teen with all the force he could.

"Ahhhgh!" Mikado screamed and Izaya's eyes widened in shock.

He hadn't hurt him, right? Anxiety ran through his veins.

"Ah- move!" Mikado cried and Izaya grinned. Seems the teen might be a masochist after all.

Izaya drew his hips back and slammed in again with just as much force as before, he panted as he thrust deeper into the teen.

"Ah-! Ah! Harder!" Mikado moaned grabbing the bed sheets into a fist. His face was a tear-stained mess and drool pooled from the corner of his mouth but he didn't care.

Izaya groaned tightening his grip on the teen's hips so he could slam in even harder, it must have hit his prostate dead on because Mikado all but screamed, throwing his head back.

"Ahn! There!"

"Fuck-" Izaya panted grabbing Mikado's hair with one hand, pulling slightly. Mikado moaned loudly and Izaya shivered as the teen tightened around him. Izaya could feel himself drawing close to his climax once again.

This type of rough sex felt amazing, his mind was empty. It felt as if the entire world has disappeared and it was only Mikado and him in this moment. The only thing that mattered was Mikado's moans, that look of ecstasy on his face and the way his blue eyes begged Izaya for more. Yes, nothing else mattered but this.

"Ah, Izaya-sa-! God!" Mikado panted heavily and Izaya knew the teen was close too.

"Is that good babe?" Izaya breathlessly taunted, repeatedly slamming directly into the teen's prostate to make Mikado scream.

"No! I'm gonna cum!" Mikado cried messily, looking over his shoulder at Izaya. The sight of the boy a total and complete mess, his modesty and innocence all gone made Izaya's breath catch in his throat.

"Ahhhh!" Mikado's body jerked and trembled as he came with a lengthy scream.

Izaya thrust a few more times before coming himself. He leaned forward and bit into Mikado's shoulder hard, drawing blood and leaving a very clear imprint on the teen's pale skin as his cum filled the condom.

Izaya collapsed on top of Mikado, both of them were panting heavily, barely able to breathe. It took a few minutes for Izaya to catch his breath.

He pulled his now limp member out of Mikado and the teen let out a breathy whimper and rolled onto his back.

"Are you alright babe?" Izaya asked brushing the teen's sweat-soaked hair off his forehead.

Mikado nodded, his eyes drooping. The teen was utterly exhausted and ready to pass out.

"That was amazing…" Mikado gave the man a tired smile before his eyes completely closed and the teen drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Yes, it was." Izaya agreed as he leaned forward to give the teen a kiss on the cheek, completely satisfied and happy.

It had been so good that even he felt completely exhausted. One of the greatest things about wearing a condom, there was barely any cleanup and you could just basically go to sleep right after sex.

Izaya slid off the condom and tied the end in a knot before throwing it in the trashcan. He wiped himself clean with a tissue before turning to wipe the cum off Mikado's chest and the bedsheets. It wasn't perfect but for now, it would do.

He pulled back the sheets, helping the sleeping Mikado under them before sliding in himself, pulling his lover close so Mikado's was resting his head on the man's chest. Izaya wrapped his arm around the teen's waist

"Oh dear. You have school tomorrow…" Izaya murmured aloud to the peacefully sleeping Mikado.

Izaya chuckled sleepily, "All well, we can deal with that tomorrow." He mumbled before his eyes drooped closed and he too, drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **To be Continued Next Week.**

Review replies:

 **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta:** _Mikado probably thought he didn't have to. He honestly feels as if he shouldn't have to explain himself to Masaomi. But at the same time, Mikado lies because he knows Kida will reject their relationship and fears he will also reject his sexuality as a whole. It's complicated~_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you, I'm glad you liked them. He was! Poor Izaya had to hide in the closet (Haha get it?) Yes, he did! And yes, they will basically live together on and off from now on!_

 **NinaKatioConan:** _I'm glad you like it! Haha yeah, I think Izaya would be highly amused seeing his human's reactions to his sexuality~_


	14. Troublesome

Izaya looked up from his coffee when the bell on the empty Café door chimed.

"Hello dear." he greeted Mikado with a warm smile.

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting too long." The teen smiled sitting down next to him.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you the last few days." Izaya said touching the teen's hand under the table. They hadn't seen each other in almost a week, the last time they had seen each other was the morning after Mikado moved into the apartment.

"It's okay. You can't help it if it's work right?" the teen smiled though it seemed a little sad. They agreed to catch up in a small café during a break between two of Izaya's jobs.

"We still talk every day anyway." Mikado said his expression brightening.

Izaya had made sure that he texted the teen during the day and rang him every night. The last thing he wanted was a rift to form in their relationship while it was still young. He'd never had a problem being busy with work before but now he had Mikado it was proving to be slightly annoying, especially the not so interesting jobs but he did them because they paid well.

"Hello. What would you like?" a man in his sixties came over to ask Mikado for his order.

"It's my shout." Izaya smiled, "Get whatever you like."

Mikado beamed, "I'll have a flat white thank you." He addressed the owner who smiled and left the couple.

"So how are things at school? Any trouble?" Izaya asked sipping his black coffee and Mikado had a face.

"Actually there's a bit of a problem. There's a teacher who's been harassing Sonohara-san." The teen looked perplexed and Izaya grimaced.

 _It's probably that creep huh? Disgusting._

"Have you ever heard of him? His name is Nasujima Takashi-sensei. I've never actually seen him do anything but everyone at school says he's a lecher for teenager girls." The teen looked worried as the owner set his coffee down in front of him with a smile.

"Thank you."

 _Should I tell him? Surely, it wouldn't have much of an impact on my plans if I warn him…I should warn him._

"I've heard of him. I've heard he was in a relationship with a former student that went bad. It seems he only preys on females but I suggest you steer clear of him, Mikado-kun."

"The chance he'd come after me is basically non-existent Izaya-san. You worry too much." The teen shook his head with a faint smile and Izaya sighed.

"Dear, you don't realise how appealing you really are. Don't remember what happened on the train?" Izaya said with a frown.

"…I'm pretty sure the only person who really finds me appealing is you Izaya-san." The teen said quietly lowering his eyes and Izaya sighed, squeezing his hand under the table.

"Just be careful alright babe?" he murmured softly and the teen nodded.

 _He doesn't realise it. He doesn't realise that losing his virginity as upped his appeal. He doesn't realise that he's more confident when he walks, how his hips shake ever slightly. How his skin looks smoother and his lips look pouter…_

 _Surely I'm not the only one who sees this. Though, I want to be the only person who can see this…I want my Mikado-kun to be a secret from the rest of the world, that way he'll be mine and only mine._

"Masaomi still won't stop bugging me about liking Sonohara-san even though I've told him I don't. It's really starting to annoy me because he won't drop it, I swear his ears are painted on sometimes." Mikado grumbled slightly and Izaya smiled as his lover continued.

"He seems to disregard everything I say as if I'm a small child. He's the one who's always acting like an idiot. I know I'm new to the city but he doesn't have to treat like an elementary student he's leading on an excursion or something." The teen's brows furrowed deeply as he took a sip of his coffee.

Izaya smirked. _Kida-kun really is a moron. He's doing my job for me! He keeps pushing Mikado-kun away, making him feel more like a nuisance than a friend. Soon their friendship will grow so fragile and it will break and I didn't even need to lift a finger!_

There was a commotion outside the store and the couple looked up to see a bunch of people in yellow walking past.

"There's been a lot of people in yellow lately. I thought the Yellow Scarves disbanded or something like that?" the teen tilted his head curiously.

"Perhaps they got back together or something. I'd be careful if I were you, it is technically a rival gang." Izaya said finishing is coffee. Mikado blinked at him, as if he hadn't even realised before frowning.

Izaya checks the clock hanging on the wall and sighs. "I have to get going dear." He said squeezing Mikado's hand.

The teen's eyes went wide and nodded, obviously disappointed.

"Come on, we'll find somewhere private to say goodbye." Izaya offered a soft smile and Mikado nodded, quickly drinking the rest of his coffee.

They went up to the counter and the man smiled at them as he added up the total.

"You two make quite the nice couple." He said happily.

"W-what!?" Mikado spluttered shocked and Izaya chuckled.

"Relax dear. You see those flags over there?" the man pointed two serval multiple coloured flags hanging on the wall. "They're pride flags. This might be a café during the day but at night it's actually a gay bar." The man explained, though the shocked expression on the teen's face didn't change.

"A gay bar? What if someone sees you coming here? What if someone sees _us_ coming here!?" the teen exclaimed and Izaya shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a very well-known gay bar. Those people just think it's an unpopular café." The owner smiled and Izaya smirked and paid the bill.

"You don't honestly think I'd bring you here if I didn't think it was safe would I?" he smiled at the teen who sighed.

"I guess not." He gave Izaya a small smile.

They left the café and walked for a while before Izaya checked his phone and sighed. He really needed to go, if he didn't leave soon he really would be late and that was bad for business.

Grabbing Mikado by the hand, he pulled the teen into an alleyway away from prying eyes.

Izaya pulled Mikado to his chest, and the teen instantly wrapped his arms around the man, burying his face in his chest. Izaya could feel himself relax ever so slightly as he nuzzled his face into the teen's black hair. Mikado was so soothing and he suddenly felt tired.

"I have to go babe…" Izaya murmured but didn't move.

"Mhm." Mikado clung to the man a bit tighter, not wanting to let go. It was adorable and it made Izaya not want to leave even more.

"I'll finish work early and come around later." Izaya promised and Mikado looked up at him.

"Really?" his eyes were big and hopeful.

"Yeah, I promise babe." Izaya bent down and kissed the teen. It was a passionate kiss but not a lustful one. Mikado opened his mouth and Izaya slid his tongue in, it tasted like coffee. They held each other close, relishing in the kiss before pulling away after some time. They were both a little breathless as they looked at one another.

"I have to go." Izaya said a bit firmer now and Mikado nodded reluctantly letting Izaya go.

"Can you promise me something?" Izaya asked brushing Mikado's short fringe back, the teen gave a small nod.

"Get home before dark alright? With the whole slasher thing and Yellow Scarves, it's not safe. So don't go out at night okay?"

"Alright. I won't." the teen agreed, overlapping his hand on Izaya's which was resting on his cheek.

"You promise?" Izaya had to make sure.

"Mhm yeah. I promise." Mikado nodded sincerity.

"Alright dear, thank you. I'll see you later." Izaya gave the teen one last peck on the lips before backing away. Izaya could basically see Mikado's sad expression as he turned away, it was nice to see the teen wanted to be with him so badly but he didn't expect it to have such an impact on him.

He glanced behind him and smiled at the sad teen before giving him a small wave and walking away. He was late to meet his client but for some reason, it seemed a lot less important.

* * *

"Almost done!" Izaya stretched his arms above his head listening to multiple of his joints crack. A ding from his computer notified him of a new development. "Hm?" he had set notifications up for multiple things he was following, this one was about the slasher.

"Oh my." He opened the tab which held the chatroom, he'd been paying attention to it on and off.

 **Kanra:** _Hey, did you hear? There was just another slasher attack! A teenage girl from Raira!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _What? Are you serious?_

 **Setton:** _Another one? It's so violent out there._

 **Kanra:** _Deadly dead serious! It was a first year girl!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _I've got to make a call. AFK._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _Don't worry dear, it wasn't your friend._

 **[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _Really? Thank god! I'm still going ring her to see if she's okay though._

 **Setton:** _Do you know where it happened?_

 **Kanra:** _It was near Zoshigaya station in south Ikebukuro. I'm sure the cops will still be in the area!_

 **Setton:** _Uh, I have to go…_

 **Kanra:** _Ew! Setton you're not doing to find a spot and gawk right!?_ Σ(･口･)

 **Setton:** _Nothing like that! See you later._

 **-SETTON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **Kanra:** Naw, she's no fun!

 **Tarou Tanaka:** Sorry, I've got to head out too.

Izaya blinked.

 _He's not seriously going out when he literally just promised me a few hours ago that he wouldn't go out at night right? Seriously this boy!_

 **Kanra:** _Did you get in contact with your friend?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Yeah she's at the police station, apparently she saw the whole thing._

 **Tarou Tanka:** _So I'm heading over there now._

 **Kanra:** _What!?_

 **-TAROU TANAKA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _Mikado-kun! You promised!_

 **Kanra:** _Oh, you're already gone._

 **Kanra:** _I guess we can't meet up today._ ╥﹏╥

 **Kanra:** _Well, I guess I can head over and wait._

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **Saika:** _kut_

 **Kanra:** _Oh? What's this?_

 **Saika:** _today_

 **Saika:** _cut_

 **Kanra:** _Ugh, it's that same troll that was here yesterday! Don't make trouble for me! Hmph!_

 **Saika:** _cutted_

 **Saika:** _cuit_

 **Saika:** _cut_

 **Kanra:** _How did you even find the address for this chatroom anyway?_

 **Saika:** _rong_

 **Saika:** _wrong_

 **Kanra:** _You've been trolling other Ikebukuro-related forums and chat boards, haven't you?_

 **Saika:** _want, love, strong_

 **Saika:** _cut, but, wrong, not enough._

 **Kanra:** _Take that!_

 **Kanra:** _There, blocked them teehee!_ (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

 **Kanra:** _What a relief! So long!_

 **-KANRA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS EMPTY-**

* * *

It was quite late at night when Mikado returned back to the apartment. Izaya was sitting on the sofa, he crossed his arms ready to give the teen a lecture but he stopped. Mikado was obviously upset, his shoulders drooped and his eyes looked dark.

Izaya stood up and walked over to the teen. "Welcome home." He said warmly, "Are you alright?"

Mikado wrapped his arms around the man's waist and buries his face in Izaya's chest just as he'd done hours earlier. Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him close.

"Let's go and sit down dear."

"Is your friend alright?" Izaya asked wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders.

"Yes, she's not hurt or anything. Just a bit shocked." Mikado mumbled into the man's chest.

"If that's the case, why are you so upset darling?" Izaya stroked Mikado's soft black hair with his free hand.

"Masaomi turned up and asked Sonohara-san a bunch of questions before leaving, it was like he didn't even care how she was. He was acting really strange." Mikado sighed and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh my~ looks like he finally broke. So all it took was to have someone he cared about in danger_ _. There's no doubt he has turned to the only power he has - the Yellow Scarves._

"And then I realised I had broken my promise to you…are you mad Izaya-san?" Mikado looked up at the man with wide blue eyes.

"To be honest, I was. You only promised a few hours ago and you already broke it. That's not how trust in relationships work Mikado-kun." The man said disapprovingly watching as his lover's shoulders drooped.

"But I also understand that your friend is very important to you." Izaya softened his tone and Mikado looked up at Izaya once more. "But please think about your own safety first."

Izaya kissed the teen's forehead.

"Just keep your promises from now on."

"I will. I'm sorry Izaya-san." Mikado hugged the man closely and Izaya smirked into the boy's shoulder.

He probably should have been a bit sterner but he couldn't push it, the teen hadn't even said that he loved him yet and while Izaya guessed it to be highly unlikely, the teen could try and break up with him if he got too demanding and forceful.

Mikado yawned rather loudly in Izaya's ear.

"Shall we head to bed babe?" Izaya smiled pulling apart so he could look at Mikado who frowned.

"I don't want to. I want to spend more time with you!" he protested despite being obviously tired. Izaya smiled, his eyes crinkling as warm spread throughout his chest at the words, Mikado really was adorable.

"Alright dear. Then how about we hop into bed and watch a movie together?" Izaya rested his forehead on Mikado's and the teen beamed.

"Okay~"

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Mikado was fast asleep at Izaya's side. Izaya chuckled as he turned off the TV and nestled into the sheets himself, gazing at the sleeping teen.

 _Kida-kun has obviously turned back the Yellow Scarves, it is the only power he has. He probably thinks he can use the power to protect Mikado-kun and that girl not knowing that Mikado doesn't need his protection. If anything he'll be putting Mikado-kun in danger, the Yellow Scarves are very likely to see the Dollars as a threat and go after them._

Izaya reached out to touch the sleeping teen's face.

 _It would be stupid and childish of me to think Mikado-kun will be safe. He's an obvious player in the war brewing in this city but I still find myself hoping that nothing bad will happen to him._

 _I've truly become attached to him. He's mine and no one should ever hurt him but me. But I can't remove Mikado from this game, it would ruin everything. Maybe I should teach him some self-defense so he has a fighting chance. Yes, I'll do that the next time I have some free time._

Izaya sighed and pulled Mikado close to his chest, listening to the teen's steady breathing.

 _He hasn't even said 'I love you' yet…I was sure he would have said it when we were having sex, it been an entire month and there has been nothing. It's obvious he has feelings for me so why won't he say it?_

 _Sex with him is amazing but I still feel like I have barely any control over him. Does he still think I'm not serious? I have feelings for him, I know this, I didn't plan on them forming but I can't deny them._

 _I'm worried about Mikado-kun safety, his emotions and his wellbeing, surely he must know this…so why? This is so troublesome, I have to capture him quickly._

 _I want him to mine. Mine forever…and to do that I should follow the guidelines I set out for myself._

 _But these emotions…are so troublesome..._

 _Soon…_

Izaya closed his eyes with a long sigh.

 _Surely he'll say it soon and then he'll be mine forever…_

 _Mikado-kun….I…_

With another quiet sigh, exhausted from days of endless work, Izaya drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you! Be patient, it's a long book - there will be plenty of juicy drama!_


	15. Surprise Visitor

The sound of Izaya's office door intercom buzzing snapped him out of his work.

"Namie-san! Hurry up and get the door!" he ordered the woman slightly annoyed as the noise persisted. He stood up angry, looking around for his secretary.

"Oh." He blinked realising, "It's her day off isn't it?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples before going over to the door and opening it.  
"Hello, how may I-!"

"Mikado-kun!?" the man exclaimed surprised to see his lover standing there in his school uniform with a frown.

"Sorry for showing up so suddenly when you're working Izaya-san." The teen said quietly and Izaya shook his head.

"No, no, come in. What about school?" it was only mid-afternoon and classes were still in session.

 _Something is wrong._

Mikado was obviously down about something. The teen had been normal during their phone call this morning, so something must have between then and now.

"Um…I skipped…I just really wanted to see you." Mikado said shyly looking at the ground and Izaya smirked, happy to hear the confession.

"I wanted to see you too dear. But I'm afraid I am very busy with work." Izaya admitted honestly, placing a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"That's alright. Um…can I stay here until you're done? I'll be quiet." The teen seemed unsure and nervous and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Of course babe." Izaya put his hand under Mikado's chin, raising his face so he could look him in the eyes.

"Mikado-kun…what's wrong?" he asked softly, concerned with the dark look in his lover's eyes.

"I don't know. I've just had a bad feeling in my stomach since I woke up." Mikado murmured closing his eyes to lean into Izaya's hand that was now touching his cheek.

"Are you sick perhaps?" Izaya frowned and Mikado shook his head.

"No, it's more like something bad has happened...but I don't know what it is." Mikado explained quietly and Izaya's frown deepened.

 _Perhaps he is sensing the upcoming war already? It's true Kida-kun has set in motion and the Yellow Scarves are making tension in the city. Poor thing…his senses are too sharp for him sometimes._

"Hm, Alright babe. Go get comfortable and I'll try and finish up as soon as possible alright?" Izaya smiled warmly before giving the teen a short, sweet peck on the lips.

"Help yourself to whatever you need. The bathroom is the door of the left." Izaya gestured to the closed bathroom door.

He watched as Mikado curled up on the sofa in front of the on TV.

 _He looks so small…Mikado-kun…_ Izaya shook his head and returned back to his desk. _I have to focus on my work, the sooner I get it done, the faster I can give my attention to Mikado-kun._

It was easier said than done because it seems only moments later the door buzzed again. Izaya looks up from his computer with an annoyed expression. His red eyes widened as he realised that two hours had actually passed since Mikado had arrived.

Izaya looked over at the teen to see him in the same spot on the sofa, playing with his phone looking rather conflicted, he wanted to speak to the teen but the door buzzed again.

Before Izaya could say anything Mikado jumped up and walked towards the door. "Wait Mikado-kun-!" Izaya protested but Mikado looked at him.

"It's been buzzing for the last five minutes. I called out to you but you didn't hear me." The teen sighed and Izaya felt guilty.

"Sorry babe, I was too into my work." Izaya said sheepishly and Mikado shrugged.

"It's alright." He said before answering the door's intercom.

"Hello, this is Orihara Izaya-san's office. Please state your name and business." Mikado said smoothly and Izaya smirked and raised his eyebrows.

 _Well if Namie-san ever bails at least I have a good secretary right here._

"He says his name is Niekawa Shuji-san and he was told you were the person to come to for information." Mikado said looking at Izaya who frowned.

 _Damn it Shiki-san, really?_ Izaya sighed deeply.

"Let him in, I guess." The man said obviously unimpressed and Mikado nodded before opening the door to the scruffy looking man. Shuji looked surprised to see the high schooler and blinked at Mikado but Izaya soon drew his attention from the teen.

"Hello. Why don't you take a seat?" Izaya said coolly gesturing to the set of sofas either side on his beloved shoji board. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his lover returned to his place by the TV.

Izaya sat down on the sofa opposite the man and leaned back to get comfortable. He could feel the man's eyes looking over him, judging him. Izaya smirked and leaned forward to grab the shoji piece that represented Mikado and twirl it around in his hands to keep himself busy.

"So who told you about me?" Izaya demanded his eyes cold and the man looked nervous. "If they knew my address, they must be a good client of mine…" he guessed it was Shiki but he wasn't a hundred precent positive.

"I can't reveal my sources." Shuji said after a long pause and Izaya smirked. Leaning back into the sofa cushions of the sofa. "Claiming confidentiality to an information broker? I guess that's your right." Izaya eyed the piece in-between his fingers.

"I've been searching for Ikebukuro's strongest man. I have asked several people on the street before being lead to you-" the man begun to talk but Izaya barely listened so he cut the man off.

"You write for 'Tokyo Disaster' don't you? That odd column about strange events and active groups in around Tokyo…If I recall correctly, the next volume will have a special about Ikebukuro…"

Izaya only knew this because a few days before, Haruya Shiki from the Awakusu asked him to dig up information about the man. He knew everything about the poor pathetic reporter before him.

"Oh, you read our magazine? That should make things rather easy." Shuji said relieved and Izaya's smirk only widened, he would never read such a useless magazine, he was the great Orihara Izaya, he already knew everything that they could uselessly publish.

"Is your daughter well?" Izaya said amused.

The man blinked, looking shocked.

"What…?"

"Wasn't Shiki-san from the Awakusu-kai most considerate?" Izaya purred taunting the man as he pieced everything. Izaya watched in glee as serval emotions filtered through the man's face, anger, frustration and last of all, fear.

It was hilarious to watch. Izaya continued talking, unconcerned with the man's troubles. "Well enough about that…the strongest in Ikebukuro huh?" he said thoughtfully with a smile. "There are plenty of strong people around but if you are talking about a fist fight, it's probably Simon…but if anything goes, it's definitely Shizu-chan."

"S-Shizu-chan?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Just saying the man's full name gave Izaya a foul taste in his mouth. "I don't know what he's doing now and I don't want to know." He said disgusted, it felt like his day was ruined now. Some low beat reporter shows up uninvited and makes him talk about Shizuo? Terrible luck.

"Um…so what kind of guy is this Shizuo?" Shuji asked not knowing how much he'd annoyed the informant already.

"I don't want to talk about him. I know him, that's enough, no one else should have too." His annoyance was clear to in his voice but it seemed that this guy was a moron because he didn't stop.

"Please, at least throw me a bone." Shuji asked almost begging and Izaya clicked his tongue.

"I only try and find out about him because he causes me so much trouble and even that's unpleasant so…" Izaya starts growling before an idea pops into his head.

 _If he wants information about Shizu-chan…my, I know just the person~!_

Izaya's frown turned into a rather wide smirk. "You know, I'm a busy guy so I'll tell you about someone who knows him well. If you really want information, this will be your source."

Once the man was gone, Izaya flopped down onto the sofa with a loud frustrated sigh.

"Are you okay Izaya-san?" Mikado asked leaning over the top of the sofa Izaya was on with a worried expression. The man felt some of his frustration ease as he looked into those large blue eyes.

"Why don't you take a break for a moment? I'll make some coffee." The teen offered the man a warm smile and Izaya agreed.

"Here. Just as you like it, black with no sugar." Mikado holds out the steaming cup to the man who sat up and took the cup with a thankful smile.

"Thank you dear." He took a sip of the hot drink and sighed.

"Troublesome client huh?" Mikado said with an understanding smile. "You're so tense, do you want a massage?" Mikado offered brightly, there was something still off about the teen but he seemed to be cheering up.

"Sure." Izaya smirked, turning so the teen could start rubbing his shoulders.

Izaya let out a pleased sigh, relaxing under the teen's familiar fingers. It felt so good, Izaya could feel all the knots in his muscles being worked out and he couldn't help let out an inaudible moan.

 _I wonder why it is that I can relax so much with Mikado-kun? To this extent too, I'm dropping my guard. Could it be a mistake? No, I'm fairly certain Mikado-kun would never do anything to be and even if he did, he's weak. I could easily defend myself._

"There. Do you feel better?" Mikado asked after all the tension was gone from his shoulders and Izaya nodded, placing his now empty cup on the coffee table.

"That was wonderful, thank you dear." He pulled the teen into his lap with a smile. Mikado relaxed under his touch, melting into him.

A peaceful silence filled his office.

But it didn't last long.

"Say, Izaya-san…do you actually like me?"

Izaya blinked and looked down at the teen. The question had come out of nowhere. Izaya was stunned, his mouth ajar slightly in surprise. Mikado looked up at him, pulling away so he could look at him in the eye.

Mikado's eyes were stern, determined to find out the truth. "Do you actually like me or are you just using me for sex?" the teen asked again when Izaya didn't reply. Izaya broke out of his stupor and bit his lip. There was no use in hiding it now. Honesty would be the best option here.

"I really do like you. It's true I approached you because I was interested in you as the founder as the Dollars but after the first time I met you…"

Izaya closed his eyes to escape Mikado's piercing blue ones.

"…I couldn't stop thinking about you, it was like I was completely captivated and that's when I decided I wanted…to make you mine."

Izaya would never admit that his heart was beating rapidly but he was sure Mikado knew. It made him nervous to tell the truth, even if it was the nicer version of a much darker truth. The real truth was Izaya was obsessed with Mikado, to an unhealthy degree but Izaya hadn't even realised that let alone admitted it to himself, he probably never would.

Mikado's blue eyes were full of warmth and there was a faint blush on his cheeks when Izaya opened his eyes.

"Mhm, it was the same for me. I was completely captivated when I first saw you. You were so dangerous but at the same time, so beautiful…" Mikado whispered wrapping his arms around Izaya's shoulders.

"Why did you ask me if I liked you? I thought it was pretty obvious." Izaya asked wrapping his arms around the teen's slim waist.

"It's because I love you Izaya-san…" Mikado murmured shyly and Izaya's eyes widened.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, nor could he stop his heart that hammered uncontrollably in his chest.

 _He said it! He actually said it! Finally! Finally! My god!_

Mikado giggled at Izaya's overly happy expression, "I was so worried you were just playing with me and I was forming these serious feelings."

"No, I'm definitely not playing with you. Trust me, I really do like you Mikado-kun." Izaya took Mikado's face between his hands, looking the teen in the eye.

"I'm so happy right now." Mikado smiled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Izaya could feel his heart melt.

"Naw baby, don't cry." he chuckled and pulled Mikado closer, closing the distance between their lips.

Their lips moved passionately together, conveying their words. Izaya had never felt something like this, it was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. It was so raw and pure, it burned deep inside his chest. After a long moment, they pulled away from the kiss, out of breath.

Izaya pulled the teen as close as he could to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Mikado was in love with him. He'd done it but he'd fallen too, he had real feelings for the teen and it was dangerous.

 _This is so dangerous. I've always kept a wall up between me and everyone else my entire life. I was like that even as a child, it kept me safe, one step ahead of everyone else. I wasn't held down by my connection to others…_

 _How…how did a small teenager like Mikado-kun breakthrough like this? Did I drop my guard too much or have I grown weak?_

 _I…I never let anyone even try and breakthrough…I made it so no one would ever want too…now that Mikado-kun had broken through…I'll never let him go._

 _I don't care if he wants to leave, he is mine and he's never allowed to leave. Mikado-kun is mine, mine for eternity…I'll make sure of that, no one will ever get in my way._

* * *

 **Kanra** ** _:_** _Did you hear? The latest Slasher victim is a writer that wrote the 'Tokyo Disaster' articles in 'Tokyo Warrior'_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** What, that magazine writer?

 **Setton:** _…_ _uh, is this true?_

 **Kanra:** _When have I ever lied to you?_

 **Setton:** _Is he alright?_

 **Kanra:** _Well apparently, he's in a coma, critical condition! For some reason he had really bad bruises all over his body along with the slashes! The cuts were already healed over so they think, he got it earlier in the day!_

 **Setton:** _Is that so…?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Huh? Did you know him Setton_?

 **Setton:** _Um no…but I am a fan of those articles._

"Did he seriously get attacked?" Mikado spoke up from across the room, "That guy that was here a few hours ago? And bruises…you don't think he actually went up to…" the teen trailed off and Izaya chuckled cheerfully.

"Yes and yes!" he beamed and Mikado frowned.

"I know he annoyed you but I don't think you should be so happy about someone being in a coma Izaya-san." The teen looked concerned and Izaya just chuckled.

"Naw babe, don't worry. He'll be fine like all the other victims." Izaya reassured his lover who shrugged and turned back to his phone.

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh. Maybe I should start reading them._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** Anyway these Slasher attacks sure are getting scarier, aren't they?

 **Kanra:** _Really! You can't even go out at night!_ (O∆O)

 **Setton:** _Yeah. I wish the police would catch the culprit already._

 **-SAIKA HAD ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

"Seriously? This again?" Izaya muttered making Mikado look over at him. "I've tried to get rid of this person that many times but nothing works."

 **Kanra:** _Here we goooo again~!_

 **Setton:** _Oh no._

 **Tarou Tanka:** _Huh?_

 **Saika:** _cut_

 **Saika:** _cut today_

 **Kanra:** I wish you would cut it out already! (๑•̆૩•̆)

"Izaya-san, what is this thing? A troll?" Mikado asked walking over to where Izaya sat at his desk. Izaya sighed.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest, but I can't ban it from the chat, It doesn't work." He explained and Mikado frowned, sitting on the corner of his lover's desk and looking back at his phone.

 **Kanra:** _This troll has been messing up all the Ikebukuro chatrooms and boards!_

 **Setton** ** _:_** _Hello Saika?_

 **Saika:** _cut, person, bad, still bad_

 **Kanra:** _It's no use Setton, it won't respond._

 **Setton:** Maybe it's a bot then?

 **Saika:** _must, love. More._

 **Kanra:** _Perhaps you're right._

 **Saika** _: love, strong person. So, want to love. Strong person._

 **Tarou Tanka:** _It's kind of creepy, isn't it?_

 **Kanra:** _It's slowly forming sentences though, so I don't think it's a bot_.

 **Tarou Tanaka** ** _:_** _And you can't ban it from the chat?_

 **Kanra:** _I keep doing it…but it doesn't work._

 **Saika:** _must, cut. More_

 **Setton:** _Seriously?_

 **Kanra:** _I keep banning the individual remote host, but it just pops in with a different host._

 **Tarou Tanak** a: _Is it using a proxy?_

 **Saika:** _must get, closer_

 **Kanra:** _That doesn't seem to be the case._

 **Kanra:** _All the host are local, so I think it is someone living in Ikebukuro_.

 **Kanra:** _Perhaps jumping from internet café to internet café._

 **Saika:** _strong, person._

 **Setton:** _It seems like the other message boards don't know how to deal with it either._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _You know the way it keeps talking about cutting people…_

Izaya glanced at Mikado who looked at him like he'd just realised something and Izaya clicked.

"Oh, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _What if it's the slasher?_

"Do you really think it could be the slasher?" Mikado asked Izaya with a frown and Izaya shrugged.

"You never know."

 **Setton:** _Why would you say that? …it's just posting randomly._

 **Saika:** _keeping cutting_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _keeping cutting?_

 **Saika:** _get, stronger_

 **Setton:** _It really does seem connected to the Slasher doesn't it?_

 **Kanra:** _Actually, it always shows up when I announce there had been a new victim!_ Σ(･口･)

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Always? You've said it twice!_

 **Kanra:** _It's the demon blade! A big ol' sword tapping away on the keyboard!_

 **Setton:** _Monsters don't use the internet!_

 **Kanra:** _Sure they do! Haven't you heard of cursed emails?_

 **Setton:** _um, no. Why would I know about that?_

 **Saika:** _moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore_

 **Tarou Tanka:** _Seriously guys, maybe we should leave until it settles dow_ n.

 **Kanra:** _It usually goes away pretty quickly._

 **Saika:** _in the end, approach, cut, love._

 **Saika** ** _:_** _found goal, found love._

 **Kanra:** _Hurray! Good for you!_ ＾▽＾

 **Saika:** _Shizuo_

 **Saika:** _Heiwajima Shizuo_

 **Saika:** _Heiwajima, Heiwajima, Heiwajima, Heiwajima, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo._

 **Saika:** _love Shizuo, cut Heiwajima, Shizuo love._

 **Saika:** _for love, for love, for love, for love, for love, for love._

Izaya looked at Mikado conflicted and Mikado shared his glance, worried. "Izaya-san…do you think this is someone Heiwajima-san knows?"

"I don't know babe…" Izaya said with a deep frown as he looked back at his computer.

 **Saika:** _Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo._

 **Saika:** _mother_

 **Saika:** _mother's wish, is, same, my wish._

 **Saika:** _mother loves, so do I._

 **Saika:** _born, born, born to, love, love. I, I, I._

"Damn, is this someone Shizu-chan knows? No, there's no way. He'd never let someone this annoying live…" Izaya trailed off with a frown, "I think we should log off for now." Izaya told Mikado, who nodded.

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Well, I'm logging off._

 **Setton:** _Yeah, me too._

 **-TAROU TANAKA HAS LEFT THE CHAT-**

 **-SAIKA HAS LEFT THE CHAT-**

"It left…" Izaya said his eyes widening and Mikado looked at his screen.

"This is kind of creepy isn't it?" Mikado said looking at the man, his eyes unsure. Izaya nodded before he started typing again.

 **Setton:** _Huh? It left?_

 **Kanra:** _Either way, we're done for today._

 **Setton:** _Good point._

 **Setton:** _See you._

 **Kanra:** _Good night!_ ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **-SETTON HAS LEFT THE CHAT-**

 **-KANRA HAD LEFT THE CHAT-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

There was a moment of silence in the room before Izaya spoke. "Well, that was something." He said looking at Mikado who looked perplexed.

"You don't think Heiwajima-san is actually in danger do you?"

"Seriously? I think that monster can look after himself don't you think?" Izaya shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't care less if that oaf was in danger.

"My, would you look at the time!" Izaya caught the time on his monitor out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" the man asked and the teen smiled.

"Sure." He nodded happily and Izaya leaned forward to turn off his computer.

"Alright then." He stood up.

"Huh?" Mikado looked at the older man confused as he started turning off the lights.

"I don't actually live here dear. This is my office, not my apartment." Izaya explained to the confused teen who blinked. "I live a few blocks away. How about we get some dinner on the way?" Izaya suggested with a smile as he grabbed his jacket, the teen also grabbed his bag.

"I don't think either of us has eaten much today." Izaya commented slipping on his shoes and as if on cue, Mikado's stomach rumbled loudly. The boy blushed red and Izaya chuckled good-naturedly.

"Let's go get some food, shall we?" he beamed at the teen who smiled back.

"Sounds good." The teen said slipping on his own shoes before they left Izaya's office together.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

Review replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16** : _I know, there needs to be more IzaMika for sure! Thank you so much! It's my pleasure to write about these cuties!_

 **Guest** : _No worries,_ _I'm glad I could make you laugh!_


	16. Come Home

"Hmm, it will be summer holidays soon…" Izaya realised out loud looking at the small desk calendar next to his computer.

 _Mikado-kun will have a full two weeks off school…finally, I can spend some real time with him! I don't care what anyone wants I'm taking time off work!_

 _It's been an entire month since I've been able to go on a date with Mikado-kun, we barely have spent any time with each other later…I mean I go over to his place and he comes over to mine when I have the time but that's not a date, that's not spending an entire day together!_

Izaya let out a long sigh and slumped over his desk. "Why does work have to be so busy?" he whined depressed.

He missed Mikado, their short meetings and phone calls weren't enough! The Awakusu-kai were raining jobs on him all whilst demanding him to find out who the Slasher was, they didn't seem to get the fact that Izaya really didn't know who it was.

All this lack of time together wasn't just making him down, no, it was making Mikado miserable. The teen loved Izaya, but he was also insecure about their relationship and the distance between times they could meet wasn't helping.

Izaya sat back up and sent a few emails. "Whew, all done!" the man stretched his arms above his head and took out his phone. The knife charm Mikado had won for him at _Tokyo Dome City_ was still attached to his phone with pride. It was a little worn now, the paint was beginning to come off after over two months of use.

 **[Almost done with work, I'll head to yours shortly xx]**

Izaya quickly texted the teen, it already mid-evening now and he was ready to leave before anyone else could ring with a job. But he wasn't quick enough, one of his many work phones rang and he glared at it as if it were evil, the devil itself.

It was Shiki, and oh was he considering walking out and leaving the damn phone there. But it got the best of him.

"Can I help you Shiki-san?" his voice was slightly too sharp as he addressed the Yakuza executive.

"You said you'd have that information ready by today Orihara-san, where is it?" the older man asked coolly and Izaya eternally swore.

"I was just about to send it Shiki-san. I have been quite busy." The man turned back to his computer and starting composing the information he'd gathered into an email.

"I've just sent it now." Izaya told him.

"I see. You'd do better to prioritize your jobs Orihara-san." Shiki said taking a jab at the informant who gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Oh, but I do Shiki-san!" Izaya said in fake cheerfulness, "Enjoy your night!" and with that, the man hung up and turned off his phone.

He turned off all of his work phones before turning off everything else in his office and heading to Ikebukuro.

"I'm home!" Izaya called out to the apartment, kicking off his shoes. Izaya frowned when he was met with silence. Mikado had always greeted him when he came back. Izaya stepped further into the apartment and was greeted by the sight of Mikado asleep on the sofa.

Izaya's eyes softened as he realised the teen must have fallen asleep waiting for him. Izaya crouched next to the sleeping Mikado, studying his face. Clutched between the teen's hands was his cell phone.

Izaya sighed.

"Oh babe…" he reached out to comb the teen's hair out of his face with his fingers but the gentle touch woke the teen up.

His long eyelashes fluttered and a pair of dazed blue eyes looked into Izaya's red ones. "I'm home dear." Izaya murmured softly as his lover blinked a few times to wake himself up. Mikado threw his arms around Izaya's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home." The teen mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry, I'm so late. Shiki-san rang me with a last minute errand." Izaya sat on the couch, Mikado curled up in his lap, arms still lightly wrapped around Izaya's neck.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I fell asleep." Mikado said rubbing his eye with his hand. Izaya couldn't blame the teen for falling asleep, he should have been in bed two hours ago if he wanted to even close to the nine hours of sleep a growing teenager needed.

In a way, Izaya felt guilty, of course. He felt guilty that the teen wasn't getting enough sleep but what really got to him, was the fact that he liked that Mikado stayed up to welcome him home.

Izaya had come to like being greeted so much that he made an effort to go home to where ever Mikado was staying that night – which was usually Ikebukuro on weekdays and Shinjuku on the weekends.

Just coming home to someone who was so eagerly waiting for you was such a nice feeling. Even though they both usually went to bed shortly after he came home, even sleeping in the same bed was refreshing, Izaya always woke up more energetic and cheerful when Mikado was by his side.

"So I remembered that summer holidays are coming up and I was thinking we could do something…" Izaya smiled at the teen. Mikado looked up at him, his expression conflicted and regretful.

"I actually promised I would go back home for a week during summer. My parents have been bugging me to go back and visit."

Izaya blinked, the heavy feeling of disappointment spreading throughout his chest. "Oh…well, when you come back we should go on a date, it's been a while since we spent some quality time together." Izaya covered up his disappointment with a bright smile.

Mikado's blue eyes lit up excitedly, "Really? That sounds awesome." He chirped happily and Izaya ruffled his hair affectionately. Izaya leans closer to the teen, a smirk on his lips.

"When you come back, you'll have to make up for leaving~" he purred sensually and a slight blush went over Mikado's cheeks and he gave a shy giggle.

"A-alright then." the teen kissed Izaya's cheek.

Izaya chuckled before glancing at the clock. "We better get you to bed dear or else you won't want to get up in the morning!" Izaya scooped up his lover bridal style which earned him a yelp of surprise from his younger counterpart.

"I'm ready to have a shower and go to bed myself." Izaya said holding back a yawn as he carried his lover to the bedroom.

* * *

Izaya glared at his computer screen as it had seriously offended him. Mikado had left four days before and his mood had gone from normal to downright miserable. Izaya sighed deeply and rested his head on his desk.

 _I didn't think I would be this bad. I hate this! I can't concentrate at all! Time seems to be dragging and everything is so annoying! I haven't eaten anything good and I can't sleep._

 _Ugh, I want Mikado-kun to come home. I can't believe this, I've been dating him for three months and now and this is the impact he has on me, I can't even imagine him not being in my life anymore…not to welcome me home or curl up by my side in bed…cook for me or bathe with me…not have sex with me anymore! Urgh!_

Izaya let out a rather loud and long sigh. Namie clicked her tongue from across the room at her own desk.

"What's gotten you so down? Moping about and sighing like some moody teenager. Jesus, you're pathetic." She sneered and Izaya glared at her.

"Why don't you shut the hell up? Do you want your pay docked?" he snapped furiously and the woman scowled and stood up, carrying a bunch of files upstairs.

"God, talk about touchy." She muttered rolling her eyes before disappearing back in the loft.

 _We haven't spent that much time together lately, just small meetings and sleep, but at least I know that if I really want to see him that I can hop on a train be in Ikebukuro in twenty minutes but now he's actually physically far away. It's bothering me, it's bothering me a lot….hurry up and come back Mikado-kun…!_

The next two days before Mikado's return went incredibly slow and Izaya was noticeably irritable and distracted. When Izaya's phone buzzed with the message that Mikado was on his way back to Tokyo excited the man so much that he stood up from his desk, knocking his chair to the floor with a loud crash.

"What are you doing?" Namie scowled from across the room. Izaya smirked broadly at her.

"I've decided to take a short holiday~ cancel all my appointments for the next week starting today." He said and her mouth dropped open before closing.

"Fine. But don't complain to me when your clients get all pissy." The woman shrugged before turning to her laptop to start sending out emails.

Izaya fixed up his chair and read the message once again. Mikado would be arriving at Shinjuku station in a little over an hour, he wanted to see Izaya as soon as he came back. Izaya replied to meet him at his apartment and the teen agreed.

 _Mikado-kun~ Mikado-kun~_

 _Finally, he'll come back to me. He really shouldn't leave my side, it would be so much better if he was always in my grasp. If only I could keep him locked up all for myself, how wonderful that would be…but that would never work._

 _Mikado-kun is surprisingly strong-willed, I think he would be quite unhappy being locked up like that. Plus, if I were to lock him up then he wouldn't be able to show me how he plans to evolve! My, these conflicting feelings!_

Izaya turned off his computer and Namie stood up, "If you ask me to come in at all in the next week, the answer is no." she said gathering her belongings and packing them into her large handbag.

"Oh, trust me. I'll be too busy enjoying my time off~" Izaya smirked and the woman grimaced upon hearing the smug tone in his voice before leaving, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors before Izaya was surrounded by silence.

He turned off all the lights and such in the office, making sure it was securely locked before leaving and heading to his apartment. It was a hot day, it was the middle of summer and the man had already swapped out his usual fur-lined jacket for his summer apparel – a black singlet top with a red trim and lace-up V-neck with an unzipped short-sleeve black hoodie and solid black slip-on _Vans_.

It was still quite warm as everything he wore was black and attracted the heat but wearing his usual attire would definitely end in heat stroke, even he wasn't crazy enough to wear a heavy coat in summer.

Izaya waited for what seemed like forever until the door of his apartment buzzed. He jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked towards the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Mikado on the intercoms' camera. He took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door.

"Welcome back Mikado-kun." He greeted with a warm smile. The teen looked up at him with his big blue eyes and gave the man a beaming smile.

"I'm back Izaya-san." Izaya stepped aside to let the teen inside and as soon as the door closed, they reached out for each other – Izaya hugged the teen close to his chest while Mikado pressed his face into the man's shoulder.

Izaya inhaled the familiar sent of Mikado's hair, instantly feeling more relaxed. The teen seemed to do the same, he pulled away slightly to look at Izaya's face.

"I missed you." He murmured and Izaya smiled, pulling the teen back to his chest.

"I missed you too, dear."

They stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to let go. Finally, Izaya stepped back to give the teen some room. There was a heavy-looking duffle bag at their feet that Mikado had dropped when they'd entered the apartment.

"How was Saitama?" the man asked bending down to grab the bag as Mikado took off his shoes.

"It was okay. I never realised how quiet it was there. It's so different from Tokyo." Mikado said trotting behind Izaya, following him inside. Izaya chuckled at the teen's response as he set the bag down and out of the way before leading the teen to the couch.

Izaya sat down and Mikado followed suit, they sought out contact instantly and Mikado leaned into Izaya's chest. It was a familiar feeling, something the teen often did when they were hanging out on the couch or in bed. Izaya wrapped his arm around the teen and kissed the top of his head.

It was strange to him, that something he would have considered to be uncomfortable only a few months ago could be so familiar and comforting now. The air-con opposite where they were sitting had always been a bit chilly when it was directly on you so Izaya welcomed Mikado's warmth.

He watched as the teen spoke, how his expressions changed as he told a story, how his hands waved around as he tried to express things by gesturing, his eyes were shinning like blue jewels and how those pump pink lips moved with every word. Izaya took in every little thing he hadn't even noticed he'd been missing the last week.

He listened eagerly to Mikado's story about seeing his old friends from middle school, seeing his parents, even his neighbour's dog got excited when it saw him. They were cute and innocent stories that really showcased how ordinary the teen could truly be if there was no stimulus for his evolution.

"Would you like go out for a late lunch or do you want to just stay home?" Izaya asked running his fingers through the teen's hair, it had gotten a bit longer since they'd first met, quite a bit longer. His fringe was almost reaching his eyebrows now and his hair was much thicker.

It looked messy now but not in a bad way, in fact, it looked like it had been purposely styled that way. Izaya wondered if the teen would get it cut soon though he didn't really care either way because Mikado always looked adorable.

"We can go out for lunch. When do you have to go back to work?" the teen tilted his head in a way that made a warm feeling spread throughout Izaya's chest.

"I decided to take a break from work until you go back to school." Izaya smiled humbled as Mikado's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!?" the teen exclaimed a huge smile on his face and Izaya nodded before a suggestive smirk graced his face.

"You have to make up for leaving me here all alone remember~" he purred nuzzling Mikado's neck which made the boy squirm and giggle.

"Is that so?" the teen grinned raising his eyebrows, "And how am I meant to do that?" he lightly teased.

Izaya grinned, "I can think of a few things don't you worry~!" the man leered with a smirk, he could feel the sexual tension between them building.

"But that will have to wait until later~ right now, let's go to lunch!" Izaya jumped up and held out his hand, breaking the tension with a warm smile and Mikado let out a breathy laugh before taking the man's hand.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose:** _Thank you! He does get slightly involved because of Izaya (of course)._

 **A. Mizuki:** Sadly no, Mikado doesn't get slashed in this fic but there will be plenty of other drama to enjoy! Thank you, I know Izamika needs more love!


	17. Summer

"What did you think of that restaurant?" Mikado asked Izaya as they walked away from the small family restaurant they'd eaten at. The food had been average at best but Izaya didn't really mind, he didn't eat much. Warm weather always made him feel full, he barely got hungry.

"It was alright. What did you think?" Izaya asked looking down at the teen who was wearing a royal blue polo shirt and light blue jean shorts, he looked very ordinary but Izaya thought it was cute.

"Hm, I didn't really like it. The chicken I got was overcooked and dry." The teen admitted as they entered a park.

"Maybe we should eat-in for dinner then." Izaya suggested casually. If they ate in, they could also be as affectionate as they wanted without worrying about other people. It was moments like this, when they were so close but unable to touch did he wish that homosexuality was widely accepted in Japan.

 _I want to hold his hand…it's been a whole week…_ Izaya though with a sigh.

He turned to his younger lover, "Do you want to try and find somewhere quiet to sit down?" he looked over the rather large park, surely they'd be able to find somewhere private so they could at least hold hands.

"Sure. We'll have to find somewhere in the shade though, I don't want to get sunburnt." The teen smiled and Izaya decided not to mention to the teen that his cheeks and nose were already a shade of red.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

It took a bit of wandering around but they soon found a nice patch of grass under a tree where they could sit, there weren't many people too close to the area either. They made a beeline for the spot and sat down on the lush green grass.

Izaya shrugged off his short-sleeve hoodie, the summer sun was high in the sky and walking around had made him uncomfortably hot. He watched as Mikado undid the three buttons at the front of his polo shirt, revealing his pale and defined collarbone.

 _I don't understand how something so boring can be so attractive when it comes to him. I mean even his collarbone looks good. Maybe I'm just pent up? We've been dating for what, three months now and we have some sort of sex at least once a week._

 _But really after one week of no action, I start getting excited over something like his collarbone? No…I don't think that's it…everything looks so good on him right now…ugh, what is wrong with me?_

 _I'll definitely make Mikado-kun make up for his absence tonight…all night…yeah, I can't wait._

"What are you thinking about?" Mikado's voice broke through the man's thoughts, startling him slightly.

"Nothing really. I just zoned out." He smoothly lied but he could tell by the way Mikado's lip quirked into a smile that the teen didn't believe it.

"Really? I bet it was something dirty." Mikado teased playfully and Izaya chuckled. He had noticed that Mikado had gotten comfortable enough in their relationship to start joking around and teasing Izaya, sometimes even playfully slapping his arm but only with the strength of an infant.

Izaya didn't mind, in fact, it made him quite happy to know that his lover was now comfortable enough to relax to that degree, to trust that Izaya wouldn't be upset by a joke or a tiny slap on the arm.

It really was like a normal relationship, they could be themselves and not have to think about how Izaya was meant to be a fierce informant and Mikado was meant to be a gang leader.

"Oh, you know me so well~" the man purred with a grin and Mikado chuckled. Izaya linked his hand with Mikado's and the teen looked at him surprised.

"Don't worry. No one is close enough to see." He reassured the teen who looked around before slowly nodding.

 _I hope he'll stop being so uptight about these things soon. I know that there will be trouble if we're seen together but we're not being watched twenty-four-seven. No one is going to lose their shit if they see us together a few times. Actually, Kida-kun might but who cares about him?_

Nearby a dog barked loudly and Izaya stiffened. Confused, Mikado looks at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked tilting his head and Izaya sighs.

"Yeah, I just heard a dog barking is all." The man said relaxing once again.

"You don't like dogs?" the teen asked curiously and Izaya frowned.

"I'm allergic to them." He admitted, it was one of his greatest weaknesses. He was badly allergic to dogs and they knew it. Whenever he saw a dog it was like the creature made it a mission to get as close as possible to him as it could, even jump on him or pin him down.

"I didn't know that. Is it a bad allergy?" the teen inquired and Izaya shrugged.

"Pretty bad. I start sneezing really bad and my throat swells. And if I have direct contact with them, it makes my skin red and itchy." The man explained shuddering at the memories of previous experiences.

"Wow, that sounds really bad." Mikado frowned his thin eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"It's alright. You don't really come across many dogs in the city so it's usually okay."

The man ruffled the teen's messy hair, making it stand up in random places. Mikado smoothed out his hair the best he could with a playful scowl that disappeared within a few seconds.

Izaya covered his eyes he could feel sweat dampening his back despite they were sitting in the shade, his black jeans felt they suffocating his legs in an oven.

He glanced at Mikado who was obviously feeling the heat, his cheeks were flushed and the hairs on the nape of his neck were slick with sweat.

"It sure is hot here." Izaya commented, "Shall we go somewhere cooler?" he suggested thinking of a nice place they could go and Mikado nodded.

Brushing the grass off their clothes, they headed off. As they walked, Mikado spotted an Ice cream parlour and stopped. Izaya had discovered quickly in their relationship that ice cream was the teen's favourite food - if you could call it a food. He looked up at Izaya hopefully and the man sighed with a smile.

"Yes, we can get ice cream." He chuckled, the teen wouldn't get a treat unless Izaya was going to get something too. When the man asked why, Mikado said it was rude to eat in front of people, well, that's what he was taught by his mother.

They entered the shop that was pretty crowded with others looking for a nice cold treat. They waited in the air-conditioned shop and Izaya looked up at the menu. They had quite an array of different flavours. He didn't really like sweet things so he decided to get an iced latte and a children's cup of matcha ice cream.

"What are you getting Mikado-kun?" he looked down at his lover who was squinting at the board.

"I'm not sure, they're so many different flavours. Blueberry…caramel praline…but the brownie madness looks good too…" the teen trailed off, murmuring the different ice cream flavours as he tried to decide.

They ordered and Izaya paid while the teen was reaching for a wallet, earning him a disapproving stare. Mikado ended up getting a mixture of three different ice creams, it was the largest cup they had and it was filled to the brim.

Izaya scanned for a seat as he knew there was no way the teen could walk around with that, it would surely melt before he would finish it.

Sadly, it seemed that everyone else had the same idea. All the seats in the shop were full but he spotted one outside, it wasn't ideal but it was shaded by an umbrella so it was something.

They sat down at the table and Mikado eat the first spoonful of his ice cream and then closed his eyes to savour it.

Izaya chuckled and sipped his iced latte through the straw. It was alright, he usually had his coffee black so it wasn't as bitter as he would have liked. He put down his drink and tried his own ice cream. It melted on his tongue, leaving the familiar, bitter taste of matcha, it was good.

He looked up at his younger lover to ask if his ice cream was good but the teen's expression said it all. He looked so happy and his eyes would darken slightly every time the spoon entered his mouth. Izaya's red eyes were drawn to Mikado's lips, they were moist as Mikado kept licking the remains of ice cream off them.

 _I feel like he's teasing me…I swear…_

Izaya looked away grabbing his coffee and drinking some to distract himself. His red eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure on the motorbike speeding up the street.

"Ah." He narrowed his eyes in realisation and Mikado turned, wanting to know what the man was looking at.

Despite Izaya hopes, Celty Sturluson did see them. She swerved across the road and came to a screeching halt near them. The dullahan seemed to be looking at mainly Izaya as she climbed off her bike and walked over towards them typing on her PDA.

 _She just has to make it her own business, doesn't she? She couldn't just keep riding and go home to Shinra-kun. Why is everyone so nosy in this city?_ Izaya thought annoyed.

"Good afternoon Courier-san." Izaya greeted her with his usual smirk, "What brings you to Shinjuku?"

[What are you doing with Mikado?] The woman shoved her phone in the informant's face, her lack of honorific on his lover's name made his eyes narrow slightly.

"Why, I thought it would be obvious. We're eating ice cream." Izaya gestured to their treats, Mikado seemed unfazed by the dullahan's presence, still eating his frozen treat as he watched them talk.

[I don't believe you. I think you're up to something.] The woman said putting a hand on her hip and Izaya chuckled.

"Now now, courier-san. You're beginning to sound like a certain someone we both know." Izaya smirked sipping his coffee.

"But if you really must know, I ran into Mikado-kun here in the shop and we decided to share a table." The man smoothly lied eyeing his now melting ice cream.

Celty turned her attention to Mikado who read her message with the ice cream spoon in his mouth, whatever the woman said made the teen chuckled slightly.

"Of course not Celty-san. Why would I be in trouble?"

Izaya smirked and ate the rest of his ice cream before pushing the cup away.

"Well, he's never done anything horrible to me. You don't need to worry." Mikado smiled at the woman, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. Izaya raised his eyebrows at this.

 _What is this monster asking Mikado-kun? Nothing horrible? Well, I guess in our point of view but I'm sure that many people would consider us having sex something horrible._

"Yeah. He's been nothing but kind to me since we meet." Mikado nodded eating more of his rapidly melting ice cream. Celty said something else to the teen and he shrugged.

"We run into each other sometimes."

 _Is she seriously questioning Mikado-kun about our relationship? I'm sitting right here._

Celty looked baffled by what Mikado had told her, she looked between the two of them. He wrote another message and started to hold it out to Mikado.

"My courier-san, let the poor boy eat his ice cream, it's melting." Izaya said gesturing to Mikado's ice cream which was becoming more like a puddle.

Celty took back her PDA before writing another message before shoving it in Izaya's face.

[You better not be up to something!] She growled before tucking her phone back into her sleeve. Izaya smirked and rested his head on his hands.

"Don't worry~ Even I'm not that heartless." He said his eyes crinkling making him look like a fox. Celty hesitated for a moment before returning to her bike and taking off.

"Why do you always sound so devious even though you're being truthful?" Mikado commented smirking at the man who chuckled.

"It's a special skill~" Izaya sang with a grin. Mikado shook his head and continued to eat his ice cream.

"I find it so funny that whenever I'm seen with you people instantly think I'm in trouble or danger. I wonder what they would think if they knew…" the teen trailed off and Izaya chuckled.

"You know, they're bound to find out one day. It's not like we can keep it a secret forever." Izaya commented sipping his drink and Mikado nodded.

"I know. Maybe when I'm old and wrinkly I'll tell them." The teen grinned teasingly and Izaya dramatically rolled his eyes as they stood up to leave.

"Really? You're impossible dear." The man shook his head with a smile and Mikado laughed.

* * *

"So what exactly is this place?" Mikado asked pausing to look up at the tall grey skyscraper before them.

"Technically it's city hall but that's not why we're here." Izaya said walking towards the building. On the top floor was observation decks where they could look over Shinjuku from forty-eighth floor.

Izaya wanted to surprise the teen so he didn't tell him exactly what they were doing here as they got into the elevator. Mikado looked nervous and Izaya could blame him, it was a government building after all.

"Relax. It's open to the public." Izaya smile at the teen as the elevator climbed the floors until it reached the entrance to the decks.

They entered a sort of lobby which had white floors and walls. Chairs were scattered around and there were two elevators, one leading to the north deck and the other to the south.

Izaya thought for a moment, trying to think which direction Ikebukuro was from here, it would be nice for the teen to be able to look over his city. He'd been gone for a week after all.

Izaya figured out it was north and led his lover over to the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the middle-aged lady asked with a smile.

"Hello. Can I have two tickets for the northern deck?" Izaya asked politely reached for his wallet and the woman smiled.

"Of course sir."

"An observation deck?" Mikado questioned looking over Izaya's shoulder to look at the passes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he frowned and Izaya smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you."

A slight blush rose on Mikado's cheeks and the teen looked down, embarrassed by the man's gesture.

"O-okay." the boy smiled happily, Izaya stared at him, overcome with the intense urge to kiss him but they were not in line for the elevator, surrounded by other people.

The elevator ride was crowded and uncomfortable but they soon reached the top floor. They stepped out into the brightly lit deck.

"Whoa." Mikado breathed as he looked out the windows. It was an excellent view of the city.

Izaya looked over the city he called his home with a content smile. It really was a good view, he looked down at the streets, he could barely see the people bustling along the streets or the cars stuck at traffic lights.

"Look, that's Ikebukuro." Izaya said putting his arm around the teen as he pointed in the direction of their favourite city. The man tore his eyes away from the view to look at Mikado and he felt his breath hitch.

The teen's blue eyes were wide with wonder, swirling with serval emotions that lit up his entire face along with the wide smile on his lips. Mikado's eyes met Izaya's, "This is amazing." He breathed excitedly and Izaya smiled.

 _I knew Mikado-kun would like this place, it's a bit shorter than the deck at sunshine sixty but it's just as nice. I love this place…I'm glad Mikado-kun likes it, he's so cute when he's happy._

"Say, do you consider Saitama or Ikebukuro your home?" Izaya asked suddenly looking at his lover who blinked and thought for a moment. His blue eyes scanned over the city before smiling.

"Ikebukuro is definitely my home now." He said looking over the city before looking up at Izaya and lowering his voice. "Besides don't they say home is where the heart is? You're here…" his voice was barely above a whisper as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Izaya blinked in surprise, feeling a bit of heat rise in his own cheeks. He didn't know how the teen could say something so embarrassing.

"You shouldn't say such cute things in public dear, I won't be able to hold myself back." He breathed with a smile.

Izaya's red eyes widened as the teen looked around before giving the man a peck on the lips. It was a mere millisecond and he was already looking out the windows again. Izaya touched his lips with this fingers and smiled.

"My, what a cute little risk taker I have~" he purred happily and Mikado grinned at him, his eyes flashing playfully.

They stayed at the deck for some time, watching as the sun started to set. It was summer so the sun always stayed in the sky until late.

"Do you still want to have dinner at home?" Izaya asked the teen as they begun to leave. The teen thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah. Home would be good." Mikado agreed, "What would you like?"

 _You._

"I'm not sure. What do you feel like?" Izaya replied pressing the button for the elevator and Mikado thought for a moment, they would have to go to the grocery store before going home anyway.

"How about some tuna and a bit of a salad?" the teen suggested with a bright smile and Izaya smiled.

"Sounds tasty as always my cute little cook." Izaya winked making Mikado lightly hit him and laugh.

"Come on, let's head home."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 **I will be posting a short, completed Izaya x Mikado story called "Accomplices" within the next few days. It's not a romance and is fairly dark (Has warnings at the start) Check it out if you want too!**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** Yes, Izaya has come to see Mikado as an important part of his life. Thank you!


	18. Confessions in the Kitchen

Izaya let out a relieved sigh as he stepped out of the shower. He was now clean and no longer covered in a layer of sweat. He grabbed the towel next to him, roughly drying his hair.

When he and Mikado had finally gotten home, they were both sweaty and overheated. They both wanted showers before dinner and Izaya let the teen go first, he was a gentleman after all. They could have gone in together but Izaya knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw his lover naked.

Sure, he was eager but he really wanted dinner first, he really missed the teen's cooking – It was delicious. The man pulled on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt before leaving the bathroom.

"Ready to start making dinner babe?" he asked the teen who was sitting on the sofa looking at his phone. Mikado looked up,

"Sure thing." Mikado put his phone aside and stood up, revealing what the teen was wearing. Mikado was wearing a pair of black shorts that were just the tiniest bit longer than his underwear and a tight-fitting blue singlet top.

Izaya stared at his lover's butt as he walked towards the kitchen, the shorts clung to it in a way that made the informant swallow heavily. He could feel a familiar feeling starting to grow in his abdomen.

 _Have mercy on me please…_ the man thought following Mikado into the kitchen, trying not to look at the teen's body.

Mikado tied the light grey apron around his waist like always and opened the fridge.

 _This isn't what I meant!_ Izaya thought desperately trying to ignore how alluring Mikado looked.

"What do you want to do? The salad or the fish?" the teen asked grabbing the ingredients and placing them on the counter, looking at Izaya.

"I'll do the fish." Izaya replied with a charming smile and Mikado smiled back.

Izaya managed to prepare the fish properly – he only had to wrap the fish in aluminum foil with lemon juice and thyme and put it in the oven.

He leaned against the counter and watched Mikado work on the salad. Izaya's red eyes admired the teen's smooth, bare legs and his round ass.

 _My god, has he always been like this?_ Izaya wondered his eyes wandering up the teen's back, taking in every line of his back and shoulder blades.

 _God he'd look so good wearing nothing but an apron…shit, how am I meant to ignore this?_ Izaya could already feel heat gathering in his abdomen, he'd never been this excited before. Maybe…he had a kitchen kink or something? He had never had sex in the kitchen before so he couldn't say but boy, was he about to find out.

"How's the salad coming along babe?" Izaya purred touching the teen's round ass. Mikado let out a yelp of surprise before looking over his shoulder at the man with a vivid red blush on his cheeks. Izaya squeezed the supple flesh of the teen's ass and smirked as Mikado shivered.

"Y-you shouldn't do this is the kitchen Izaya-san, where are your m-manners?" Mikado tried to protest but he sputtered slightly, obviously getting excited by Izaya's touch as it creeped down his thigh.

"You said you'd make it up to me babe." Izaya purred nipping at the teen's ear which made Mikado tremble and let out a breathy gasp.

"Mhm, d-did I say that?" Mikado breathed turning to Izaya who licked his lips at the sight of his lover's flushed face. "How do you suggest I do that?" Mikado purred his eyelashes fluttering.

Izaya could feel the blood rushing to his dick as he told the teen. "I want you to strip everything but that apron off." He murmured seductively and Mikado's entire face went red before stepping away from the counter to do just that.

It was amazing how much Mikado had changed when it came to sex. He was still shy and submissive but he was eager and open to trying new things. He also attempted to tease Izaya more but he was usually too flustered to be able to do it properly but Izaya enjoyed it none the less.

Izaya watched, biting his lip as Mikado slipped the straps of his singlet off his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled the top down his body, letting it drop to the floor before he grabbed the waistband of his shorts.

He moved slowly, knowing full well the man's view of his dick was covered by the apron as his shorts and underwear dropped to his ankles and he kicked them off along with his slippers.

"Is this what you wanted?" Mikado murmured breathlessly and Izaya couldn't hold back any longer. He bounced on the teen, kissing him passionately.

Oh, how he missed the taste of Mikado! His tongue explored the teen's mouth like it was the first time, he tasted every corner, sucking on his lover's tongue in a way that made the younger male moan.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily – all signs of teasing were gone from Mikado's face replaced by that flushed, dazed look he got when he was aroused. A small amount of saliva leaked from the corner of the teen's mouth, whether it was his or Izaya's was a mystery.

Izaya grabbed the teen's hips, turning him around so he could truly admire all his naked glory under the apron.

 _God, this is so hot._

Izaya trailed his hand down the teen's back all the way down his ass before sliding it up the front to the apron to fondle Mikado's deliciously flat chest over the material.

Izaya kissed the teen's shoulder, running his tongue over the flesh as he pinched one of his lover's erect nipples over the material of the apron, purposely teasing the teen. Mikado flinched and trembled as Izaya's other hand went down to wrap around his dick, also still covered by the apron.

"Ahn-!" Mikado whimpered, his legs trembling as the man fisted his erect dick. Precum soaked through the material making it darken in colour. Izaya licked his lips, his hand gliding easier over the damp material.

"My Mikado-kun~ You've soaked through the apron." Izaya taunted as he stroked down the teen's length while nibbling on the teen's shoulder. Mikado let out a breathy moan as the man rolled his nipple between his fingers and thumbed the slit that was dripping precum.

"P-pervert." Mikado murmured through his quickened breaths, completely embarrassed but also turned on. Izaya saw that and smirked widely, his red eyes were glazed with lust.

"Well, you're in love with his pervert so what does that make you my dear?" Izaya taunted as focused on teasing the sensitive head of Mikado's erection through the soaked fabric of the apron.

God, he loved the moans the teen let out when he teased him like this.

"Ah…nhn god-!" Mikado moaned before looking at Izaya with a smirk, "I-I wonder…" he breathed shakily.

The sight of the teen pressed over the counter, his face flushed, hazy blue eyes filled with lust driven tears, saliva spilling from those swollen pink lips made Izaya's erection throb painfully, he could feel it begging to be inside the teen.

The man grabbed the bottle of olive oil that Mikado had been using for the salad dressing and poured it carelessly between the teen's cheeks, it ran down his legs and dripped onto the floor but Izaya didn't care.

Izaya could feel his dick jump when he spread open his lovers butt cheeks to reveal that pink, twitching hole. Izaya watched hungrily as he rubbed two fingers against the hole, shivering as it tried to suck him in.

 _Fuck, it's so hot in here…_ Izaya pulled back to pull off his t-shirt, flinging it god knows where.

"Mhmm, Izaya-san…" Mikado looked back at him begging the man to hurry up and touch him, Izaya's breath hitched at the slight and he pushed two fingers into the teen with a quiet groan that was drowned out by the lovely moan that escaped Mikado's lips.

"Ahhhhhn…! Izaya-san…!" the teen moaned out his voice mixed with his panting.

Izaya hurriedly stretched out the teen, pulling his erection from his shorts, pumping himself slightly in his impatience.

"Ahn! More-! Please-!" Mikado desperately moaned grinding against the man's fingers, shaking his hips in a way that made Izaya completely lose it.

Barely lubing his rock hard dick up with the oil, Izaya grabbed Mikado's hips and positioned himself at the teen's eager hole, plunging his entire length inside that hot, wet heat.

"Ahhh! No god, ah- Izayaaa-sannn!" Mikado's body shuddered and for a moment Izaya was sure the teen was going to come but he held himself back.

 _Shit- this feels amazing…ah…shit…_ Izaya thought his breathing ragged as he pulled out of the teen slowly, watching the erotic sight of the teen's hole stretching around his member. Izaya clenched his teeth as he slammed back into the teen with all his might.

"Ahhh-! Izaya-saah! More-!" Mikado moaned drool sliding down as chin as he threw back his head in pleasure. Izaya grunted as he continued to pound into his lover, determined to make Mikado scream.

"Fuck- Mikado…!" Izaya gasped tightening his grip on the teen's waist. Hot, intense pleasure filled his entire body making his mind blank.

 _Oh fuck-! Ah, Mikado! God-!_

"Ahn! Ah! Harder- harder-! Izaya-sa!" Mikado grinded his hips back in time with the informant's frenzied thrusts.

"Does that feel good baby? Do you like my dick pounding into you like this?" Izaya taunted breathlessly, nibbling on the teen's ear. Mikado trembled, his insides clamping down on the man's dick in response.

"Ahhh yes! Hah! Ah-! Iza-ah!" Mikado whimpered his breathing erratic and Izaya grunted, sweat dripped off his chin. He was getting close, he could feel his balls tightening.

"Ah…Mikado…" he clenched his breath resting his forehead on the teen's back. "Heh- you look like a slutty housewife." He breathed biting down hard on the teen's shoulder, licking and sucking the imprint lovingly.

"Ah! No-! shit- I'm coming-! Ahhhh Izayaaaa-!" Mikado screamed his body shuddered and Izaya groaned as the teen's hole tightened and twitched as he came, his thick cum spattering over the cupboards and floor, his eyes rolling back as his climax ripped through his senses.

Izaya clenched his teeth giving a few more deep thrusts before reaching his own orgasm. "Ahh fuckkk-! Mikado-!" he panted stilling as his cum shot deep inside the teen, his body trembling.

Mikado shivered at the feeling of Izaya's cum painting his tender insides. Izaya panted and slowly pulled his spent dick out of his exhausted lover – watching as some of his cum leaked out and down Mikado's thighs, the teen collapsed.

Izaya carefully caught him as they sank to the ground together, completely exhausted and satisfied. Izaya held the teen close as they struggled to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow.

"…I…love you…"

Izaya's slapped his hand over his mouth in shock, his red eyes widening.

 _What? Why did I say that? What the fuck!? No way!_

He looked at Mikado hoping he hadn't heard but he had. Mikado looked at him with wide, surprised blue eyes before he gave Izaya a smile that was breathtaking it made Izaya want to cry.

Mikado gently pulled Izaya's hand away and kissed him gently. "I love you too." He murmured gently, Izaya blinked.

 _What is this…?_ His chest was feeling with the unfamiliar warm feeling he often felt around the teen. It felt as if he was on top of the world, his blinding happiness was so unreal.

 _I…I'm in love with him…oh god, I'm in love with him! Of course I am! Why didn't I see this before?_

He touched Mikado's face, looking deep into those captivating blue eyes that held just warmth and love – Izaya felt breathless. The man smiled, pulling the teen to his chest in a tight hug.

 _I love him, I can't deny it anymore…_

 _I'm in love with Ryugamine Mikado…and I'm perfectly okay with that._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you so much._

 _More than anything else._

 _You are what I love the most._

 _Mikado…_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINU** **ED NEXT WEEK.**

 **I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Wednesday but I should still be able to update at the end of the week.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Accomplices is quite different from this story but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you, I try to make them as cute as possible. Yes, people are starting to catch on~_

 **Lucy JaegerJaques:** _Really!? Wow, that means a lot thank you so much!_

 **Guest:** _Haha They definitely are found out~ As for who finds them, well, you'll have to read on to find out!_


	19. Exposed

Izaya hurried through the empty back streets of Ikebukuro. He looked at his phone - he was late. He was supposed to meet Mikado at their usual place half an hour ago but his appointment with a client had run over and now he had to rush to get there.

The gay bar/café which was named Blue Paradise for some unknown reason had become the usual meeting place for the couple when things got busy. It was out of the way and there wasn't much chance of running into someone they knew.

It had been a month since Izaya's love confession and their relationship was amazing.

Of course, they'd had some minor arguments about unimportant things but they were always resolved with six hours or less. Izaya considered their relationship to be refreshingly healthy, free of abuse and manipulation.

Izaya officially decided that his operation to make Mikado his was entirely completed and now all he had to do was enjoy it.

He opened the door to the café, the bell on the door giving a familiar chime. He hurried over to the corner where Mikado was sitting looking dejectedly at a cup of iced tea.

"Sorry, I'm late babe. My meeting ran over." Izaya said sitting next to his lover on the leather booth.

Mikado seemed to break out of whatever deep thought he was having and smiled brightly at Izaya. "That's alright. Did everything go well?" the teen asked and Izaya nodded.

"Of course. How was school?" the man asked waving to the owner Hiroshi who nodded and started preparing his usual. Izaya watched as Mikado's thin eyebrows dipped into a frown which made in also frown.

"What's wrong dear?" Izaya asked concerned and Mikado bit his lip before looking the man in the eyes.

"It's Masaomi."

 _Again? If that kid keeps causing Mikado-kun to worry like this I'm going to hunt him down and smack him upside the face. I don't care what he's doing._

 _Better yet, it would good for Mikado not to worry about that kind of lowlife in the first place. But I know for a fact that Mikado is overly concerned when it comes to his friends – I can't meddle without him getting angry._

"He's acting weird. I can't place it but he sometimes disappears too and then I have to walk home with Sonohara-san…I mean, I don't dislike that but she's not the most talkative person, it's really awkward to walk in complete silence. I try to make conversation but it's completely one-sided." Mikado complained resting his head on Izaya's shoulder with a huff.

"I'm really worried that Masaomi has gotten himself in some sort of trouble. He's always had a big mouth, I'm scared he might have said something to the wrong people or…or…" Mikado trailed off as Izaya wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulder.

"Babe, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Izaya smoothly lied. "Perhaps he's dating someone in secret, maybe an older woman perhaps?" the man smiled.

The last thing he wanted was for his beloved teen to go investigate what that blond idiot was up too. He knew Mikado's curiosity knew no bounds so he had to keep them under wraps.

"If he's seeing someone then why wasn't he said anything? He's always babbling about women and how he loves them. I thought he'd be boasting about like crazy." Mikado said and Izaya raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the teen.

Mikado sighed and frowned, "I guess I shouldn't talk, but seriously being in a secret relationship is hard and I don't think a loud mouth like Masaomi would even be able to do it."

 _Well, I don't think so either; but Kida-kun is a lot better at keeping secrets than you think Mikado-kun. All the stuff he is keeping from you…well, who knows? Though, what he is really up to is more troublesome than meeting up with some older woman._

"Say, do you think you'll ever come out to everyone about our relationship? Your sexuality?" Izaya wondered looking at the teen who furrowed his brow in thought.

"My sexuality? Oh, you mean being bisexual?" the teen questioned.

Mikado was still pretty confused about his sexuality, he had told Izaya that he was perhaps bisexual but Izaya honestly thought his lover was completely homosexual. He didn't really seem to have a sexual attraction to women- only men.

"Honestly, I don't think my parents would accept it. Living in a small town all their lives, they're very conservative in their thoughts…they'd probably disown me actually." Mikado said quietly watching as a drop of condensation dripped down Izaya's untouched glass of iced coffee.

"As for Masaomi and Sonohara-san…well, I don't really think she would care but Masaomi…I think he would have a hard time, especially once he found out I'm dating you. He really doesn't like you." Mikado murmured looking up into Izaya's red eyes.

 _Disown him huh? Not even my parents went that far. As for Kida-kun…yeah, I think he would flip out. Probably throw a fit or something and tell me to stay away from Mikado, not that I ever would. But it would be amusing to watch him complain and see that Mikado isn't some child he needs to protect._

"What about you Izaya? Will you ever come out?" Mikado asked curiously and Izaya frowned.

"I actually did come out as bisexual to my parents when I was seventeen…they didn't like it. They pretended that I never told them. To this day they're still in denial and act as if I'm only attracted to women. They really irritated me so I don't really talk to them anymore but the jokes on them because I'm certain that one, if not both of my younger sisters are also bisexual." Izaya chuckled with a smirk reaching out for his iced coffee that was dripping with condensation, the water droplets ran down his arm as he took a long drink.

"Have you told anyone else?" Mikado asked curiously reaching out for his own drink and Izaya thought.

"I don't think I ever explicitly really told anyone. But I never hid my attraction to men, I would even gossip with girls about guys when I was in high school so I think it was kind of known. I know Shinra knows, he doesn't care – I mean, he's in love with a headless woman so whatever right?" Izaya shrugged and Mikado tilted his head.

"Do you mean Celty? Wow, I didn't know she had a partner." Mikado said surprised and Izaya chuckled.

"I don't know if they're officially a couple as she's quite self-conscious about not having a head but they're definitely in love each other." Izaya revealed smiling at the teen who looked so captivated by the news.

Mikado really did like learning things and Izaya was good at feeding that curiosity of his just enough to keep him out of trouble.

There was a moment of silence was both of them drank their drinks. "So you're attracted to girls?" Izaya pondered not believing it. Mikado looked up at him and shrugged.

"I think they're really nice and pretty." The teen replied childishly and Izaya held back a sigh.

 _Thinking they're pretty and nice doesn't mean you're attracted to them Mikado-kun._ He silently told the teen.

 _If you find them alluring and arousing, that means you're attracted to them. I doesn't matter anyway I guess, I'll never let him have another partner but me. And if a time comes when he is curious what it's like to have sex with a woman – well, I'll fix that._

 _Sexuality is a complicated thing. If Mikado-kun hasn't figured out he is gay himself then I won't push him. He'll realise it on his own sooner or later._

"It doesn't really matter in the end does it, babe? I mean, you'll with me forever right?" Izaya said with a smirk but his eyes were soft and Mikado smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Of course!" he beamed, nodding happily and Izaya's heart skipped a beat.

God, his lover was so adorable. Izaya kissed Mikado's forehead lovingly which made the teen blush.

Sadly, the time came when Izaya had to get back to work. They paid for their drinks and said goodbye to Hiroshi who smiled warmly at them, waving goodbye as they left. Izaya groaned once they stepped out into the uncomfortable summer heat.

They walked towards the alley to say goodbye. "I'll be happy when summer is over. This heat is horrid." Izaya complained and Mikado agreed.

Once in the privacy of the alley, Izaya touched Mikado's cheek, he loved doing that because Mikado always nuzzled into his hand like a small cat.

He stepped forward, making the teen step back so he was leaning against the wall. It brought back memories of when they had first kissed four months ago. They'd only known each other for a few days but they'd been completely captivated by each other from the first time their eyes had met.

"We haven't had much of a chance to be alone lately huh?"

Izaya lifted the teen's chin and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back the slightest bit. "Maybe I should take a day off so we can really have some fun, huh babe?" Izaya purred suggestively, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, relishing in the way Mikado blushed and averted his eyes as he gave a shy nod of agreeance.

"P-pervert…" Mikado breathed and Izaya smirked. He loved it when Mikado called him that – it meant he was either feeling shy or aroused. Izaya pressed his lips into Mikado's again, loving the feeling of those soft lips moving under his.

Izaya suddenly heard something that made him snap his head up and pull away slightly away from his lover.

How did he not notice footsteps this close!? He was so caught up in Mikado that he was totally ignoring his surroundings. He looked up into a pair of wide, started brown eyes.

Izaya pushed off the wall, moving calmly away from the teen. "My Dotachin, why are you doing out here?" he asked Kadota Kyohei whose eyes were now darting back and forth between a panicked Mikado and an eerily calm Izaya. They narrowed, shifting from surprise to suspicion.

"I could ask you the same thing Izaya-kun, what are you doing to Ryugamine-kun?" the man demanded and lzaya laughed merrily.

"You make me sound so bad! I wasn't doing anything~" he smirked glancing at Mikado who looked like he was seconds away from having a panic attack. He had to get rid of Kyohei quickly before the teen really did have a breakdown.

"Are you sure about that? Because it kind of looked like you were threatening him. Were you?" Kyohei narrowed his brown eyes at Izaya who raised his eyebrows.

Did he not see him kissing Mikado? Did he seriously think he was that close just to threaten him? He couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Of course not! I would never do that." Izaya said truthfully shaking his head. "Mikado-kun and I are good friends." He reassured the older male who didn't look convinced and turned to Mikado.

"Are you alright? He's not causing you trouble is he?" the man asked sounding incredibly brotherly and Izaya looked at Mikado curious to see what the teen would say. There was a moment of silence as his lover looked at the ground, looking nervous.

"I-it's none of your business." Mikado stuttered out his hand clenching into fists and Izaya couldn't help but laugh at Kyohei's stunned expression. It was obvious to him that Mikado though Kyohei was some sort of threat even though he wasn't.

Izaya put his hand of the teen's shoulder, rubbing it to help calm him down. Mikado looked up at him and Izaya gave him an encouraging smile before turning to Kyohei once again.

"Your concern is appreciated Dotachin but it's really not needed here." Izaya once again reassured the man, feeling Mikado move closer to him, grabbing onto his short sleeve hoodie to comfort himself in some sort of side hug which made Izaya reach up to stroke his hair softly with a fond smile.

Kyohei blinked and Izaya watched as everything clicked in his mind and his brown eyes widened in surprise.

"You two…" he trailed off not really knowing what to say. Izaya sighed looking up at his old classmate with a wry smile.

"Yeah, we're dating... Say, can you do us a favour?" Izaya asked his voice so serious and sincere it startled Kyohei even further.

There was a tense moment of silence.

Izaya could see the wheels turning in Kyohei's head as he tried to process everything enough to give an answer. Eventually, he sighed and readjusted his bandana with a resigned look on his face.

"Depends. What is it?" the man nodded and Izaya sighed in relief, he wasn't going to cause trouble. He wasn't outraged or disgusted by their relationship. He was just surprised, confused maybe.

"Don't tell anyone about us. Not your friends-" Izaya started only to be cut off by Mikado who looked up at Kyohei with his big blue eyes.

"Don't tell him…don't tell Masaomi…" he murmured shakily and Kyohei's eyes widened even more as if he realised how much of an impact that would have. He looked at Izaya who nodded.

"Not Kida-kun, not anyone. Please." Izaya asked sincerely, he rarely said please like this but to protect his relationship with Mikado, it was more than worth it.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The man nodded seriously. Izaya knew Kyohei was a man of his word and would keep his promise.

"Thank you Kyohei-kun." Izaya gave him a brief smile, adding the respect of using the man's real name. They said their goodbyes and Izaya watched as the carpenter disappeared from sight. He looked down at Mikado who had buried his face in his chest.

"It's alright babe. He won't tell anyone." Izaya reassured his lover, rubbing circles on the teens back to comfort him. Mikado looked up at him, his blue eyes still wide and as they met eyes, seconds later Mikado's filled with tears and he let out a hiccup.

"I-I was s-so s-scared!" Mikado cried tears streaming down his face, his breaths were coming out in short gasps and Izaya knew the teen had boiled over and was now having a sort of panic attack.

"Oh baby, it's alright." He held the teen close, rocking him slightly as Mikado cried.

"I-I'm scared! Everyone's going to leave me-! They'll all h-hate me if they find out! T-they reject m-me, u-us!" Mikado gasped shakily through sobs.

"No, no Mikado. It's alright. No one hates you, darling. They won't leave either – baby, I'll still be here." Izaya took a hold of Mikado's cheeks, making the teen look him deep in the eyes.

"I'll always be here no matter what happens. I'll never leave. I'll never reject you and I'll definitely never hate you. I'll be here by your side, forever."

Slowly but surely Mikado calmed down, his breathing becoming more even and his tears slowed. "R-really? He whispered. Izaya nodded, wiping away the teen's tears with his thumb.

"You won't get bored and throw me away one day? You'll really be with me forever?" the teen sniffled and Izaya smiled.

"Of course baby. I'll never let you go, we'll be together forever. Even if one of us dies, that doesn't mean anything – we'll be together forever. I will never grow bored of you, so you can never grow bored of me either okay? I love you." Izaya said staring deep into Mikado's blue eyes.

"Yeah!" Mikado flung his arms around Izaya's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'll never grow bored of you Izaya-san! We'll be together forever, no matter what!" The teen exclaimed overjoyed, Izaya smiled and pulled away from the teen a bit to once again look into his eyes.

"I love you Izaya-san." Mikado breathed his eyes full of love and Izaya kissed him, holding him close as their lips moved passionately together.

To any normal person, they might say their relationship was unhealthy – that they were both obsessed with one another but neither Izaya or Mikado were what you would class as 'a normal person' and to them, their relationship was utterly perfect.

They're perfectly in love.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _I know, they are so in love! They both deserve some fluffy happiness before things go haywire!_


	20. Homework

Izaya wasn't surprised to see the light of his apartment on when he got home. He had gotten another key made for Mikado so the teen could come around whenever and wait for him to get home.

There was something so special in sleeping together in the same bed at night. The sleep felt so much better, the feeling of safety and security was phenomenal. Izaya always felt happier and more fulfilled whenever he slept with Mikado nestled safety in his arms.

They barely ever slept apart anymore. Both apartments had an array of both their clothes. In fact, as of late, the teen had become known to wear Izaya's clothes around the house. His shirts and hoodies mainly. Not that he was complaining, it was adorable and when Mikado wore nothing but his underwear underneath – it was amazing, to say the least.

No, he wasn't surprised that the lights were on but he was surprised to see Mikado bent over what looked like his homework on the coffee table. "I'm home." Izaya said kicking off his shoes at the front door.

Mikado looked up from his books. "Ah, Welcome home." He smiled as Izaya walked over to him, kissing the top of his head before sitting down on the sofa.

"My, you're wearing my clothes again." Izaya smirked eyeing the teen who was wearing one of Izaya's black t-shirts. It was slightly too big, slipping down his shoulder. The teen was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue underwear underneath, revealing his legs in all their pale glory.

"Do I look good or something?" the teen teased lightly catching the man's longing stare. Izaya grinned.

"Always." The response made Mikado laugh as he turned back to his books. Izaya looked over the teen's shoulder to see he was indeed doing homework which surprised him.

"You're doing homework this late? You're usually done by now."

Mikado chuckled nervously, "Well, I got distracted by my phone. There were a few new posts about the Slasher. I only stopped reading because my phone went flat." The teen admitted sheepishly and Izaya shook his head in disapproval.

"Babe, that's no good. Your school work should come first." Izaya lightly scolded the teen who sighed.

"I know, I just get so distracted sometimes."

Izaya ruffled the teen's hair as he stood up. "Would you like some tea dear?" he asked heading towards the kitchen. Mikado nodded with a smile.

 _The Slasher huh? I wish he would stop worrying about things like that. I know there are Dollars members getting attacked but normal citizens are too. Everyone's on edge, I haven't even figured out what is going on just yet._

 _I just don't want Mikado to be in danger. I don't want him to stress over things like the Slasher right now, he always worries about things too much and ends up getting depressed._

Izaya thought as he made the two of them tea. He focused on the familiar process feeling himself relax. It was so nice to come home and relax with Mikado. Usually, they would cuddle for a while and talk before going to bed as he often got home quite late and the teen had to get up rather early to go to school – especially from Shinjuku.

Izaya placed the cup of tea beside the teen and Mikado looked up and smiled. "Thank you." He said reaching out to bring the tea to him. Izaya sat on the sofa directly behind the teen, his legs either side of his lover.

Mikado let out a long sigh and Izaya looked over his shoulder. From what he could see Mikado was working on his social studies homework which was one of his best subjects. "Having trouble?" he asked curiously and Mikado frowned.

"It's not hard, it's just during lunchtime someone stole my notes. They ripped them out of my notebook." Mikado flipped over a page to show the man where several pages had been ripped out. "Someone's been stealing things lately, like my pens and pencils." The teen explained finishing the question he was working on before closing his book, done with that subject.

"Have they stolen your notes before?" Izaya wondered narrowing his eyes and Mikado shook his head before sipping his tea.

"Never my notes. It must have been someone who fell asleep or forgot their notebook." Mikado said setting his tea down so he could open another one of his school books – humanities.

 _Must be a very confident person to steal notes out of someone's book. Pens and pencils - that happened even when I was at school but I've never heard of people ripping out other's notes._

Mikado let out another heavy sigh and Izaya looked over to see the teen had discovered more ripped out pages in his notes. He turned to Izaya, "I needed those notes for my homework." He frowned, looking down.

"That's alright babe. I'll help you. Humanities is one of my best subjects." Izaya said with a smile and Mikado's eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"Really? Thank you!" he beamed happily and Izaya kissed the top of his head with a gentle smile.

"No worries dear."

They worked together for some time but with Izaya's knowledge, they finished rather quickly. Mikado sighed, slumping over his homework. Izaya frowned, "Are you alright babe? You seem super tense." The man rubbed the teen's shoulders slightly and Mikado let out a quiet moan. Izaya blinked surprised before smirking, an idea forming in his head.

"Would you like a massage?" he offered kindly.

"That would be amazing." Mikado nodded relaxing into Izaya touch as he massaged the teen's tense shoulders and neck. Izaya's eyes lid slightly as they watched Mikado's borrowed shirt slid further down his shoulder, revealing that smooth pale flesh. Izaya rubbed further down the teen's back, following his spine, working out the knots that had formed there.

He devilishly slid his hands up the teen's shirt, rubbing his hands over his naked skin. It felt so nice under Izaya's hands. His hands slowed down as he sensually massaged the teen's waist. He let one hand slip down further until it slipped into the teen's underwear.

"Ah!" Mikado jerked as Izaya ran his fingers down the length, bringing it to life. He took hold of the teen's dick, rubbing the tip with his thumb. It quickly filled out making it easier for Izaya to pump it in his hand.

"Ah…nhn…" Mikado breathed resting his head on Izaya's shoulder.

"You…could've just…asked if you wanted to do this…" Mikado murmured his breathing becoming fast and uneven as Izaya continued to pleasure him.

"True~ but where's the fun it that?" Izaya purred, he withdrew his hand and gently pushed the teen forward so he was bent over the coffee table.

He grabbed the waistband of the teen's underwear, pulling them off to reveal his full ass. Izaya shuddered at the view, it was so hot to bend the teen over things like this.

He spread Mikado's cheeks and focused on that tight pink hole. He flicked his tongue over the entrance.

"Ah!" Mikado trembled and Izaya smirked. He plunged his tongue deep inside the teen tearing a loud moan from his lover's lips.

"Ahngh! Izaya-ah!" Mikado cried out his body shuddering. Izaya swirled his tongue around in the teen, he always tasted clean, like soap. It was tight and hot and it felt like his tongue was about to melt off as he pushed it deeper into the teen.

"Ahn…ah…Iza-ya…san…mhm." Mikado's eyes glazed over as he rocked his hips back eagerly.

Izaya smirked against his ass and pulled back admiring that loose, wet hole as it twitched at the loss of his tongue. He undid his own pants and took out his dripping erection. It was amazing that just Mikado's reactions and moans could make him this hot and bothered.

He spat into his hand, lathering up his dick with his own saliva just as he'd done to Mikado's hole. He positioned himself pressing the tip of his dick into that heavenly hole and then he stopped and pulled out.

"Ah..?" Mikado looked over his shoulder at the man who smirked and pressed the tip inside the teen again before repeating the process.

"I-Izaya-san!" Mikado squirmed needily trying to grind his hips down to take the man's dick deeper but Izaya held them still. He slid in ever so slowly enjoying the sound of Mikado choked gasps.

He stopped when he was about halfway in, grinding, slowly moving back and forth but not any deeper. A whine left Mikado's lips. "Please-!" he cried looking back at the older man who smirked at the sight of his lover's messed up face.

"Please! Izaya~! Ahn…god…please-!" the boy begged needily, choking on his gasps as tears rolled down his face mixing with the salvia.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful." Izaya breathed. Flipping the teen around so they were face to face before slamming into the teen, burying his entire length in Mikado who cried out loudly.

"Ahhn! Ah! God, Izaya-san!" Mikado threw his head back as Izaya started pounding into him at a rapid pace.

Izaya gasped, _how the hell does he always feel even better every time!? God, his voice is so heavenly-! God-!_ Izaya closed his eyes losing himself in the intense pleasure.

He leaned forward to sloppily kiss Mikado who couldn't stop moaning long enough to properly kiss back.

"Ah-! God...Izaya! It feels so good!" the teen choked barely able to breathe _._ Mikado wrapped his arms around Izaya's shoulders and the man knew what was coming next, the feeling of the teen's short nails clawing at his back made him grunt.

Izaya latched his mouth onto the teen's neck, planting kisses and bites over every inch of skin he could.

"N-no! Iza-ya-san! I have PE tomorrow!" Mikado cried between moans and gasps but Izaya ignored him, biting down hard on the teen's exposed shoulder.

"Ahn Fuck-!" Izaya moaned as Mikado's walls sudden squeezed his dick making it feel like he was about to cum. He looked at Mikado had a slight smirk on his messy face. He'd purposely clenched down on the older man as punishment for ignoring his plea.

"Don't do that." he growled panting slamming directly into the teen's prostate multiple times.

"Ahhn! Izaya-no! I'm gonna cum!" Mikado cried and Izaya grunted as the teen's walls started clenching around him once again, bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

"Fuck- cum for me baby." He groaned watching as teen threw back his head with a loud moan, coming hard over himself. Izaya clenched his teeth, brought over the edge by the more than erotic sight.

"Ah Mikado-!" he gave a few more shallow thrusts as he came, unloading himself deep inside the teen, both of their bodies shuddering at the feeling.

Izaya collapsed on top Mikado panting hard. Resting his forehead on his lover's chest as they struggled to come down from their orgasms. "I love you." Mikado murmured as he caught his breath and Izaya smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed Mikado on the lips before pulling away from the teen, slowly sliding his now limp member out of the boy's raw hole.

"Ah-! My notes!" Mikado cried sitting up and looking down. Izaya's eyes widened at the sight of his cum leaking out of Mikado and onto his notes.

The teen quickly stood up assessing the damage. They weren't completely ruined but there was a small puddle of cum in the middle of the now crinkled pages.

Mikado grabbed his underwear and mopped up Izaya's release from his notes. "Sorry babe." Izaya apologised regretfully. "They should be alright. Just leave the pages open to dry." Mikado tilted his head thoughtfully and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that will work." He commented looking up at Izaya who smirked.

"Just think, whoever steals your notes next time in for quite the surprise." He grinned and Mikado laughed.

"That's true."

"Come on babe. Let's go take a bath. We can take one together~?" Izaya held his hand out to his lover who took, using the man to balance.

Izaya so was glad that the teen's body had gotten a lot more used to having sex so they could comfortably have sex on a school night without worrying about the risk that Mikado's legs and lower back would be sore the next day.

"Alright. But no funny stuff, I need to get up early in the morning." Mikado commented looking pointedly at Izaya who chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'll try my best."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **Guest:** Yeah, Kyohei is great. It's not only because of their positions but also because they're both slightly unhinged, a bit crazy haha.

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** Yeah, Kyohei definitely chose right to be nice about it, I know I wouldn't want to face the wrath of either Izaya or Mikado! Erika would probably drive them insane asking for details if she ever finds out haha


	21. The Happiest Place on Earth

When Izaya woke up, he was cold. A shiver went down his spine as he opened his eyes to try and see where his gloriously cozy sheets had gone only to be greeted with the sleeping face of his lover. Izaya let out a frustrated sigh as he realised that Mikado had stolen the sheets again.

Izaya looked down at his naked chest that was now covered in goose-bumps. He was so cold but he didn't really want to disturb his lover. He looked at the clock and let out another sigh. He'd woken up ten minutes before the alarm they had set.

The man leaned over to switch it off. He was already awake anyway so there was no need for its dreadful buzzing.

The man swung his legs off the bed and blinked. There was something under his foot, a quick look told the man it was a condom that hadn't quite made it to the trashcan during last nights passionate session. Luckily, it was tied at the end so all he had to do was toss it in the trash.

Izaya sat there for a moment.

Six months.

He had been dating Ryugamine Mikado for six months. He'd never been with anyone this long before but then again, he'd never been serious about anyone else either.

The fifth of October was their anniversary which was today and Izaya was taking Mikado to _Disneyland_. Neither of them were really fans of _Disney'_ s films or characters but it seemed like an interesting place nonetheless.

Izaya turned to Mikado was curled up into a ball, the sheets clasped tightly in his hands near his chest. "Mikado? Babe…It's time to get up." Izaya gently shook the teen who groaned in protest.

"Fi..ve…minutes…" the teen breathed not even opening his eyes and Izaya frowned. He was weak to Mikado, he watched the teen fall back to sleep and sighed with a smile.

"Alright, but only five minutes okay babe?" Izaya told his boyfriend not knowing if the teen heard him or not. The man stood up, not feeling fully awake himself he headed to the ensuite bathroom of his apartment to have a shower.

He emerged to see that Mikado had kept his word and was now sitting upright in bed probably waiting for the man to get out of the shower.

"Morning dear." He greeted the teen with only a towel around his waist as he opened the closet.

"Morning…" Mikado mumbled getting out of bed. He was wearing one of Izaya's hoodie's again and the informant admired the teen's naked legs as he made his way to the bathroom.

Izaya turned back to his clothes once the teen was out of sight. It was meant to be cold, he eyed his two different length coats.

 _Is it cold enough to wear my ankle length coat?_ The man finally decided that it was cold enough to start wearing his winter attire and grabbed the coat out along with his usual black jeans and shirt combo.

Mikado soon joined him, dressing in black jeans and the new blue jacket Izaya had brought for him. It was a good quality jacket puffer jacket that kind of made his boyfriend look like a marshmallow – it was adorable.

 _He is just the cutest thing…_

"Are you awake now Mikado~?" Izaya teased wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. Mikado giggled and nodded. Izaya kissed his lover's cheek and nuzzled his nose into the teen's damp hair.

"Happy six months baby." Izaya murmured turning the teen's head so he could kiss the boy on the lips. Mikado eagerly kissed back before breaking away.

"Happy six months." Mikado smiled happily his eyes crinkling in a way that made Izaya's heart swell and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Izaya let go of his lover so the teen could finish getting ready.

Izaya double checked that he had everything before they both pulled on their boots and left the apartment. Once outside they shivered, it was only seven-thirty in the morning but the streets were bustling.

"Let's stop and get some coffee." Izaya offered, stopping outside of a coffee shop and the teen nodded with a yawn.

"Did you hear? There was another slasher attack last night?" a woman in front of the couple loudly told to her friend. Izaya frowned, there were almost thirty attacks now and no one knew anything. Not even he had figured out who or what was behind the attacks.

Izaya glanced down at Mikado who was also frowning. It was more surprising to not wake up to another attack than to wake up to one. The entire city was on edge from the Dollars, to the police, yakuza – everyone was tensed, wondering if the next attack would be them.

"Let's get out coffee and get out of here." Izaya said staring pointedly at the loud lady who looked scared at the attention. She looked around only to see many people also giving her disapproving stares. It was obvious that no one wanted to hear about such things so early in the morning.

They left the coffee shop, holding their drinks to savour the warmth. They reached the train station which was quite busy.

"Stay close to me." Izaya said raising his voice over the noise of the crowd. Mikado nodded and grabbed onto the man's coat.

Weaving through the crowd they reach their platform and Mikado let's go if Izaya's coat. "Are you alright?" Izaya looked down at his lover who shivered and zipped his jacket up all the way.

"Yeah. It's so cold though. I'm so glad you brought me this jacket – thank you." Mikado's words were muffled by the collar of the coat but Izaya just smiled.

"You don't have you keep thanking me, babe. I'm more than happy to buy anything you want or need." Izaya murmured lowering his voice and Mikado smiled but only shook his head.

Izaya had money, more money than he needed but Mikado was reluctant to let the man spend it on him, he'd only really use it to buy groceries and other household needs but nothing for himself.

Izaya literally had to take the teen out and pay close attention to things he seemed to like to be able to buy him something. The coat Izaya had brought the teen had been essential, Mikado didn't seem to have a good quality winter coat or even winter boots which is vital in the bitter cold of winter.

Izaya wondered how the teen didn't have these things. His family wasn't rich, he knew that, but they were in no way poor. They had money, they were very comfortable like that so why wouldn't they buy Mikado a good coat and boots? Good quality clothes last, unlike the department store clothes the teen often wore.

Izaya hoped to replace the teen's entire wardrobe with good quality clothes soon but Mikado was so fussy about it. Izaya sipped his coffee as the train came into the station. He smiled as he watched his lover's blue eyes light up excitedly.

The train was crowded and the couple had to stand. Izaya held onto the overhead handle while the teen all but held onto him to stay upwards. It might have been cold outside but now it was too hot in the crowded train.

Izaya watched as his younger lover zipped his jacket with a flushed face and swallowed. _Why does he have to look so tempting doing the simplest things? It's not fair, what if other people saw?_

Izaya looked around to see if people were staring at his clueless boyfriend but it seemed they had been too wrapped up in whatever they were doing to notice the teen.

"That's better, it's so warm in here." Mikado commented looking up at Izaya who nodded, tempted to unzip his own jacket.

"It's alright, we're getting off soon at Tokyo." Izaya reassured the teen who nodded and held onto Izaya's coat tighter as the train went around a corner. Many people stumbled and knocked into each other.

"Ow…" Mikado murmured when they were back on a straight. "I wonder how many people get crushed like this."

"Probably a lot... So are you excited?" Izaya asked wanting to distract the teen from the uncomfortable situation they were in. Mikado's blue eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face.

"I am! I looked online and there seems to be a lot of rides like _Space Mountain_ that sounds really cool. They have a huge selection of food too which is awesome." The teen exclaimed excitedly and Izaya smiled warmly at his lover's sparkling eyes.

"So it's going to be worth ditching school Mr. Class Representative?" Izaya teased lightly. He had a hard time convincing his lover to ditch school for their anniversary, he'd always said that he couldn't because he was the class rep but in the end, Izaya convinced him to call a sick day and come with him to _Disneyland_.

Izaya blinked as the smile Mikado was wearing suddenly slipped off his face and he looked up at the man with panicked eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" he leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear.

"I think someone is touching me." The teen said quietly and Izaya stood up and looked over the teen's shoulder. There was a businessman behind him wearing a very expensive suit, he probably wasn't that much older than the informant himself.

Izaya followed the man's arm from his shoulder to see that the man's hand was indeed groping his lover's ass. That was all Izaya needed to see to slip his knife out of his sleeve.

"Babe, hold onto this." Izaya murmured tapping his finger on the handle he had been holding onto. Mikado reached up and took a firm hold if it and watched Izaya curiously.

Izaya's hands reached out like lightning and grabbed the man's wrist and before the molester could even struggle, Izaya's knife was in his skin.

"Now, now. Don't struggle, we don't want to hit a vein now do we?" he smirked meeting eyes with the man who looked horrified. "You shouldn't touch other people's things."

It only took a few seconds before the characters for 'molester' were carved into the man's right hand. "Have fun explaining that at work." Izaya snickered slipping his knife back into his sleeve's secret pocket.

"Tokyo station. The train is now arriving at Tokyo Station. Please be careful when exiting the train."

Izaya let go of the man's wrist, releasing the hand that was now dripping with blood. "Let's get off dear." He smiled at Mikado who nodded.

 _I'm so happy he doesn't freak out when I act like this. He's not even scared when I bring out my knife, he really is the one for me._

They exited the train and made a beeline towards their next one. "What did you do to that guy?" Mikado asked curiously as the made the trip between platforms. Izaya shrugged with a smirk.

"I just branded him as what he is, a molester." Izaya commented tapping on his hand so the teen would get the picture. "It won't fade in a hurry so he'll have to explain to his boss and colleges why he has 'molester' scarred into his hand." He laughed deviously and Mikado smiled at him softly.

"I'm sure he'll learn his lesson then. Oh, isn't this our platform?" the teen pointed out and Izaya looked.

"It sure is." Izaya nodded grabbing the teen's wrist and pulling him through the crowd to reach their platform.

"The train should be here in three minutes." Izaya commented looking at the screen and back at his lover who smiled.

"We have to get off at Maihama Station right?" Mikado said excitement bubbling up again and Izaya nodded.

"Yup! Another twenty minutes and we'll be at _Disneyland_." Izaya grinned and Mikado seemed to almost jump up and down with excitement.

"I can't wait!"

When they got to the park they were greeted with a line. It wasn't surprising, seeing that plenty of families and foreigners would still come on a weekday.

"My, I think I'm going to need more coffee. I have a feeling waiting is going to be a reoccurring theme." The man commented with a smile.

He glanced up at the green structure, it looked like an entrance to a temple more than a theme park. _How does Shinto architecture make any sense here? Are they that desperate to appeal to Japanese culture?_ The man thought with a frown.

"Izaya-san, we're next!" Mikado exclaimed getting his attention. "Do you have our tickets?" the teen grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Yes, I've got them right here." Izaya held up his phone with an amused smile. He let the employee scan the barcodes for their tickets and the woman smiled and waved them through the gate.

Izaya followed the excited teen through the grounds and into the _World Bazaar_. The man blinked looking around. It was like as soon as he stepped foot into the complex, he had stepped into another world.

 _What's going on? It's so different in here…like I just stepped into some weird alternate universe._ The atmosphere was completely different than it had been before, it was like a bubble of happiness and joy and Izaya didn't know if he liked it or not. Conflicted he looked down at his lover.

"My god. Izaya-san, did you look at the map? All the stuff is insane!" Mikado gushed a big bright smile on his face. Izaya smiled.

"Really?" he looked around seeing a few shops that caught his eye.

 _Maybe it's not so bad. If Mikado-kun can have a good time…if he's happy like this, then maybe this strange atmosphere is a good thing. A place where humans can come to completely escape the harsh reality of the world. A place where Mikado could be without a worry._

"There's so many interesting looking shops here but I think we should leave buying things until later." Izaya commented. It would be too hard to try and go on rides with merchandise.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Mikado nodded with a smile. Izaya smiled back before something caught his eyes. It was a Camera Centre, a sign in the window told the man they sold cameras.

 _That would be good. We don't have any photos or anything like that._

"Hey, let's buy a camera." Izaya pointed to the store and Mikado tilted his head before nodding and following the man into the store. They had quite a few disposable cameras and even a few digital ones. They were obviously overpriced but the informant didn't care.

He brought the most expensive one as he guessed it was the best. He looked the camera with a smile and soon figured out how to use it.

"Oh no, Mr. Informant's got a camera~." Mikado taunted with a playful smile. "Gonna take a bunch of sneaky photos?" the teen laughed.

Izaya snorted out a laugh. "Oh, quiet you." He grinned before looking at his lover. "You bet your ass I'm taking sneaky photos of you." He purred and Mikado burst out laughing.

"Can you literally sound any sleazier?" he grinned and Izaya shrugged with a smile.

"Only for you." He winked which made the teen shake his head with laughter before he turned to look around as they entered _Adventureland_.

"Oh look, it's one of the popcorn stands I read about online! The blog I was reading said you should try every flavour if you go to _Disneyland_." Mikado exclaimed pointing to a vendor with a big smile.

Izaya read the flavour as they got closer and grimaced. Chocolate milk popcorn? That couldn't be good. But nonetheless, Mikado brought the smallest size they had and returned to Izaya with a smile.

"Here. Let's try it." Mikado beamed and Izaya smiled and nodded. Perhaps it would be good? Mikado seemed excited to try so he wasn't going to dampen the teen's mood. Izaya grabbed a piece and popped it into his mouth.

It was disgusting.

Izaya frowned, looking at Mikado who also had a strange look on his face. It tasted like the milk at the bottom of chocolate flavoured cereal. It tasted slightly off like sour milk and Izaya shook his head.

"God, that isn't nice." He coughed and Mikado nodded.

"Yeah, it thought it would taste so much better than that." Mikado sighed eating another piece. "I mean it's not horrible but it's not nice either."

"Yeah. Say babe, let's get some real food before trying any strange snacks." Izaya suggested smiling and Mikado nodded, throwing the popcorn into the nearby trashcan.

"That sounds like a great idea." He beamed up at his older lover.

The _Crystal palace_ sounded like the one with most variety so the couple chose to go there. "Wow, it looks so fancy." Mikado said in awe looking at the building. Izaya agreed, it looked beautiful – like an architecturally marveled museum or something.

"Whoa, this is a lot of food." Mikado raised his eyebrows surprised as he took a plate and looked over the buffet.

"It's sure is." Izaya smiled taking his own plate, they walked through the buffet. Grabbing what they wanted to eat which ranged from traditional to a more American cuisine. There was a huge variety and the two of them were able to easily fill their plates with things they wanted.

As they sat down, Mikado leaned over to take the camera from Izaya's lap. "Huh?" Izaya blinked wondering what his lover was doing.

"I have to take a photo." Mikado laughed, "Those _Mickey Mouse_ waffles really don't suit you." He said taking the photo, Izaya chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, just eat your breakfast." He playfully rolled his eyes, taking the camera back from the teen who grinned at him. They talked idly while they eat their breakfast, surrounded by the warm and fuzzy atmosphere.

"God, I'm so full!" Mikado stretched as they left the restaurant and Izaya laughed.

"I guess we should put off the rides for a while. Do you want to walk down there and have a look at the shops?" Izaya gestured to a street near the rides.

"Sure!" Mikado beamed happily trotting next to Izaya as they made their way down the path.

 _God, he really is adorable. How can anyone be so cute? Six months, huh? It feels like forever. Honestly, I don't think I could imagine going back to before I met Mikado. He's such a natural part of my life now…_

"There sure are a lot of Halloween stuff already." Mikado's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked around the shop they were in. Izaya had noticed that most of the park had already been done up for Halloween despite it only being the first week of October.

One of the headbands on the shelf next to Izaya caught his eyes and he smirked. It was a set of horns, he had no idea what character or movie they were from all he knew his that they would suit his lover perfectly.

"Babe." Izaya murmured making Mikado turn to look at him. He slipped the headband on the teens head with a smile. Mikado blinked in confusion and Izaya could feel that warm feeling his chest again. They looked so cute on Mikado.

The teen looked in the nearby mirror and smiled. "I think these suit you more." He giggled as he slid a pair on Izaya who blinked and looked at himself in the mirror. No, they looked much better on Mikado.

Izaya laughed and slid the horns off, "I look ridiculous but you look adorable. We should get them for you." Izaya grinned.

"Huh? Wait, Izaya-san!" Mikado protested, he didn't need something like this. It was more than likely expensive! But Izaya ignored his boyfriend's weak protests as he took his hand and dragged him to the counter so he could pay for them.

"Izaya-san, you didn't have to buy them!" Mikado pouted once they were out of the store. Izaya smirked and took the camera in his hands, taking a photo of his more than adorable boyfriend.

"Oh, but I did!" Izaya smirked playfully at the teen who childishly pouted but soon smiled.

 _How cute, a pouting Mikado wearing devil horns, I'm going to saviour this photo~_ Izaya thought, tucking the camera back into the bag it had come in.

"Hey, Izaya-san! Do you want to go on this ride?" Mikado asked pointing to the entrance of the _Jungle Cruise._

"Didn't you say wanted to let our food go down first?" Izaya lightly teased with a smile on his face. Mikado grinned.

"This ride isn't intense or anything so it should be fine." Mikado took the man's hand and pulled him into the line. The teen had been honest, it wasn't anything intense, it was a nice boat ride. Izaya found himself enjoying the way the water gently swayed the boat, it was comforting and he found himself glad not to have any sort of motion sickness.

Especially seeming a lot of the rides were water based. Mikado's smile was infectious and Izaya found himself smiling so much his cheeks started to hurt. How he managed to become this happy was a mystery to him. It had been a game, Mikado was game to him at first and now…now Izaya found him to be irreplaceable.

They soon went on all the rides that were suitable for their ages.

"Those skeletons…I read that the American one uses real skeletons, do you think those ones were real too?" Mikado asked as they exited _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Izaya hummed, he had read that rumour before but he honestly didn't know if he believed it. It could just have been a publicity stunt to make the ride scarier than it was.

"Maybe~ I'm sure there's plenty of places to attain skeletons in Tokyo. Who knows maybe they get them from the bottom of the bay." Izaya smirked watching as Mikado's face went white.

"E-eh!? Do you really think so?" the innocent teen exclaimed his blue eyes wide and Izaya chuckled. As much as he adored his lover's smile, he could help enjoy the teen's flustered and even frightened expressions.

"Well, we'll never really know." He smirked his red eyes flashing and Mikado stared up at him in shock before pouting.

"You're teasing me again!" he exclaimed, realising the man was doing it on purpose. "God, you're terrible!" Mikado smacked Izaya's arm but it not enough to hurt the man. Izaya laughed.

"Naw babe~ but it's true! We'll never know!" he chuckled playfully at the smiling teen who shook his head at his older boyfriend.

They left _Advenutreland_ and entered the next area, _Westernland._ The decorations were pretty amazing, it really was like stepping into a desert back in western times, the only thing that ruined it was the cold.

"Hey Izaya-san, look!" Mikado pointed to a building and Izaya smiled. A shooting gallery. "Do you remember that little-" Mikado started but stopped when Izaya pulled out his phone showing the teen the knife charm that hung from it.

The charm Mikado had won him at _Tokyo Dome City_ was a bit worn now, the plastic had lost some of its colouring on the blade but it was still firmly attached to the informant's phone. Mikado smiled upon seeing the charm, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Do you want to go in?" Izaya offered, putting his phone back in his inner pocket and Mikado tilted his head and smiled.

"Alright then."

Izaya watched as Mikado listened to the attendant explain the rules before handing him the wooden shotgun. His eager red eyes watched as Mikado took aim.

 _Where did he even learn how to shoot a gun? Perhaps there are farmers that use guns up there in his hometown? Perhaps it just because of these games? There is a temple in his town so they probably have festivals every year._

 _Bam!_

Mikado took the shot and missed. Izaya watched as his lover took a deep breath before trying again, this time the cork hit the target, followed by most of the others. Izaya let out a low whistle, the teen had gotten an eight out of ten – not bad at all.

"Well done Mikado-kun!" he beamed as the attendant handed his lover his scorecard.

"Thank you Izaya-san." Mikado said happily before looking down at the card. "Huh, what does this 'lucky' mean?" he turned to the attendant who grinned.

"Congratulations! You've won the _Golden Donald Sheriff Badge!"_ the man beamed, "It's a lucky prize! Only a one in ten chance of getting it! Well done!" the man handed the teen a small box, opening it revealed a gold metal star sheriff's badge.

"Wow, it's so nice." Mikado commented with a bright smile and Izaya nodded.

"Yeah, well done!" he ruffled the teen's hair, the only sign of affection he could really give in public. Mikado looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thanks." He beamed and Izaya could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body as he smiled back.

A single thought went through Izaya's mind as he looked at the teen, emotion filling his body.

 _I want to be with you, like this, forever._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Oh yes, there's quite a lot of things happening, it's slowly building~!_

 **Rinxlenfan4ever:** _Haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I know I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you for your review!_

 **Guest:** _Of course, I'll reply! Your feedback is really important to me! It seems you're catching on~! You'll have to wait and see! (Haha Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was funny because even I chuckled when I thought of it!)_


	22. Treats and Mementos

"This place is so massive." Mikado sighed looking at the map in his hands. Izaya looked down at his lover and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if we'll be able to see it all, I mean it's lunchtime and we've only been to two out of five sections.

"It will be fine babe. We've got plenty of time." Izaya reassures the teen who frowns slightly before nodding.

"Alright, if you say so." The teen put away the map as they entered _Critter Country._

Izaya watched his lover get slightly ahead of him, looking at everything with his glowing blue eyes. The man smiled and took the camera in his hand, he wanted to capture this moment. The cute and pure innocent Mikado alight with happiness and joy – Izaya raised the camera and took serval photo of his clueless boyfriend.

Izaya smiled as he looked at the photos he'd taken. It would be nice if they could get photos together, real photos and not just the one's Izaya had taken on his phone. He felt light, almost as if he was floating, it wasn't like when he was free running - not that sort of light feeling but another, one that came from deep inside.

When Mikado turned to look at him with that wide smile and those azure blue eyes sparking that were crinkled in the corners, Izaya could feel his heart race. Love was such a good feeling. It was obvious to the informant now that there were two different types of love – the love he felt for the human race which was an adoration, a captivation and his love for Mikado which was a powerful and untouchable thing.

"Izaya-san! Why are you walking so slow?" Mikado called out to him from some distance away and Izaya smiled, jogging slightly to catch up with the teen.

"Were you taking photos of me?" Mikado pouted, "You can't just take pictures of me! Hand it over, it's my turn!" the teen grinned taking the camera from the man's hands and instantly taking a photo of Izaya.

Izaya laughed and shook his head. "Come on, what ride do you want to go on next?" he smiled falling into step with his younger lover.

"This section only really has two rides, _Splash Mountain,_ and a canoe ride" Mikado said pointing to the entrances to both rides. Izaya made a face.

"More water rides?" he asked displeased, there were so many water rides – not great when it's cold weather. Mikado smiled.

"Yup, we have to go on Splash Mountain though, it's one of the signature rides." Mikado nodded as it was a matter of fact and Izaya frowned.

"Won't we get wet though?" the man protested as Mikado took his hand and led him towards the long line.

"That's okay, my coat is waterproof!" Mikado grinned patting his puffer jacket with his free hand.

"Yeah but mine isn't!" Izaya wailed childishly but let his lover pull him towards the ride.

"This ride takes photos too, so we can get those!" Mikado informed the man, amused by his older lover's antics. Izaya blinked and then smiled.

"Alright~ then~" he dragged out his words, his tone relucent and Mikado chuckled.

"I think we have to backtrack to get to the other sections." Mikado commented as they left the _Splashdown_ _photos_ kiosk.

Izaya looked over the photo in his hands, Mikado looked like he was having the time of his life, a huge grin on his face while Izaya, well he looked happy as well, smiling at Mikado. It seemed Izaya was always looking at the teen whenever photos were taken, it was embarrassing to say the least but Mikado always seemed happy about it.

They backtracked, taking photos here and there, asking kind looking patrons to take photos of them and sometimes taking photos of them in exchange. There were a few comments asking if they were related to which Izaya smiled and brushed off the questions with polite small talk.

After a fair bit of walking, they found themselves in _Fantasyland_ , everything was bright and colourful, pastel even and slightly feminine but neither of them cared, it was a beautifully put together place. Mikado had spotted a few more popcorn vendors but decided to pass on them because of the bad first experience.

The sound of the camera shutter makes Izaya look at Mikado who grinned. "You look so out of place. Like a villain storming into the princess's land." He teased and Izaya chuckled and lightly poked the horns his lover were wearing.

"I could say the same to you demon-chan~" his voice was low and more seductive than he meant it to be but nonetheless the teen blushed bright red. Izaya smirked at the more than cute reaction, having the urge to kiss the teen but he restrained, there were children all around them after all.

They go on a few rides such as _Peter Pan's Flight_ and _Haunted Mansion_ before deciding it was high time for some food.

"I'm seriously starting to dislike animatronics, there is so many of them in this park. Their eyes are so dead and lifeless – so unnerving." Izaya commented with a slight shiver as Mikado looked at the map for somewhere to eat.

"Yeah, they're kind of creepy. I forgot you dislike things like that." Mikado patted the man shoulder remembering his dislike for dead eyes, the number of times the informant had cringed at the fish in the supermarket or in Russia Sushi was hard to ignore.

"How about we go to the _Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall_ for lunch?" Mikado suggested pointing to the large building. It had an awfully cartoonish entrance that was impressive in its own way.

"It's a buffeteria, it says it has meat patties and seafood." Mikado said reading off the map. "It's the place with the most variety."

"Sure, let's go then." Izaya smiled at the teen who nodded and folded away his map.

"It's kind of dark in here." Mikado murmured as they entered the restaurant. Izaya looked up as they walked through the maze-like entrance, the roof was painted dark, making it look like the night sky. The décor was busy, probably fitting for something _Alice in Wonderland_ themed. They found some food for themselves before sliding into a blood-red booth near a stained glass window.

"There's some really mixed styles going on in here." Mikado commented picking up his tempura shrimp with his chopsticks. "It's really cartoonish over there, but over here…it almost has a fancy feel to it."

Izaya sipped his coffee with a smile. "Well, that's _Alice in Wonderland_ for you."

"Phew! What did you think of the food Izaya-san?" Mikado asked as they left the restaurant and Izaya shrugged.

"It's was alright, nothing special. But that's to be expected when things are made in such large batches." The man said as they walked. Mikado shook his head,

"You're kind of a fussy eater you know, I thought the food was good." Mikado pointed out. Izaya smirked,

"I'm not a fussy eater. I just like food that has personality, like you can taste the chef's emotions in, like your food."

"My food?" Mikado tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah it's comforting and I can always taste how much effort and love you put into it." Izaya explained looking into the teen's blue eyes. Mikado blinked before he blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

Izaya smiled at the flustered teen who played with his fingers shyly. Izaya was sure it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Do you want to look at some shops while our food goes down?" Izaya suggested gesturing to a shop they were passing. Mikado looked up, his blush fading as he looked at the store, he looked at Izaya and smiled.

"Sure."

"Wow, that's so nice." Mikado said pointing to a sleek black pen in a display cabinet. Izaya peered at the pen. It was a nice pen, it was made of stainless steel and had a glossy black finish with a silver clip with _Mickey Mouse_ head on the end of it.

"Do you want it? I'll buy it for you." Izaya offered with a smile. Mikado looked unsure and frowned slightly.

"I don't know, it's it kind of expensive for a pen?" Mikado said eyeing the price tag of thirty-five dollars. Izaya rolled his eyes and put his arm around the teen shoulders.

"Babe, look at that pen. What does the price tag say?" Izaya pointed to silver pen in a display cabinet behind the counter. Mikado squinted a bit to see the price before his eyes widen and he looked at Izaya is disbelief.

"Three-thousand dollars!" he exclaimed in shock and Izaya nodded, smiling at the teen's reaction.

"Yup! Actually, the one below it is really nice." Izaya mused looking at the silver and black pen with great interest.

"Y-you're going to buy it?" Mikado stuttered completely shocked and Izaya shrugged,

"Why not? I've got nothing better to spend my money on." The man smirked. It's not like he could donate the money he got through suspicious means; that would just cause more trouble than good for any charity.

Izaya brought three pens much to Mikado's disbelief, the one the teen liked, the one he liked and one made of rosewood that their names could be carved into. "The wood one is going to be a nice keepsake, don't you think?" Izaya asked as they waited for it to be carved.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you spent so much money on pens." Mikado said shaking his head with a smile. Izaya smiled back and shrugged.

 _I'm glad he's gotten a bit more used to me buying things for him. He used to get really angry about me wasting my money before but now it seems he has realised how rich I truly am. Hopefully, soon he'll let me spoil him~ I want to shower him with all the things he's ever wanted – he deserves the best of the best._

Izaya paid for their pens and tucked them into his inner pocket for safe keeping.

"Whoa, look at this shop Izaya-san!" Mikado excited voice echoed in Izaya's ears making him look up. His lover was pointing to a candy shop that was built like a small cottage, through the window Izaya could see the shelves brimming with various types of sweets.

"Let's go in." he suggested with a smile, he didn't really like sweets that much but he knew the teen did. They entered the store, the air was sweet like raw sugar and different flavours mixing in the air making it a slightly indistinctive smell.

"Wow." Mikado breathed looking over all the treats, even Izaya had to marvel over the vast collection. Chocolates, rock candy, gummies, cakes, lollipops, marshmallows – everything Izaya could think of, lined the high shelves in a display that could probably give you cavities just by looking at it.

A box of dark chocolate truffles caught the informant's eye. He picked up the dark red box and turned it over to study the flavours. They sounded good, he liked dark chocolate – it was bitter but melted so delightfully on the tongue. He especially liked orange and dark chocolate – that was his favourite. He decided to get the box of truffles and headed over to see what his lover was looking at.

The teen was studying a shelf of hard rock candies like it was the answers to his final exams. His brow was furrowed into a deep frown and his lips were upturned into a slight pout as his blue eyes surveyed the display.

"It's just candy dear, there's no reason to look so threatening." Izaya teased a smile gracing his face. Mikado blinked and looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't mean to. I just can't decide which one I want." The teen smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek with his finger. Izaya chuckled slightly before looking at the display himself.

There was a mad amount of flavours to choose front. If Izaya was to pick, it would be the mixed jar as that way you would be able to taste all of the flavours – even the ones you weren't sure about. It seems Mikado had a similar mindset because after a short amount of time his lover picked up the mixed jar with a smile.

"I think this one is the best option." He said and Izaya nodded in agreement. They looked over a few more shelves, Mikado decided to buy small treats from his friends before they headed to the counter to pay.

Mikado put the treats in his satchel bag and Izaya took it from his shoulder. Mikado looked confused for a moment. "I'll carry it." He smiled, placing the bag on his shoulder. The man disliked the look of bags, they made him look like a little kid, too nerdy and eager for his first day at school. He hadn't really used a bag since elementary school because of it.

He didn't dislike them on anyone else, everyone else looked normal, Mikado – he looked adorable but Izaya's view of himself, the polished and sleek looking informant didn't allow him to carry a bag without feeling as if was being weighed down literally and figuratively but for now, he didn't mind.

He didn't mind being weighed down if that meant his enthusiastic lover could enjoy and run around the theme park freely. He looked utterly breathtaking like that anyway, his eyes shining, that wide smile, Izaya felt as if Mikado's expressions from the park would surely be etched in his mind forever, he didn't care for the rides or the food, no – just that expression of unadulterated joy on Mikado's face.

Yes, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 _Sorry if the grammar and formatting are sloppy, I have a terrible migraine (again)._

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Aren't they? Thank you!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _Haha yup and Izaya will definitely make sure it stays that way too! I know! I want them to have happiness!_


	23. Happy Six Month Anniversary

Izaya followed the teen into Toontown looking around at the freakishly cartoon place. The rides there were made for most small children, Izaya being too tall for some of the rides by a few centimetres.

"Do you want to go on this ride?" Mikado asked pointing to a ride with a rather long line. Izaya nodded,

"Sure." He agreed as they joined the line. Mikado shifted his feet with a sigh making Izaya look at him in concern.

"Are you alright Mikado-kun?"

"Yeah, my legs are just starting to ache from walking." The teen waved off the man's concern with his hand.

"We can sit down if you like." the informant suggested but the teen shook his head.

"No, it's fine. We just sat down to lunch not that long ago." The boy smiled reassuringly and Izaya nodded with a slight frown.

I can't really blame him, this place is massive, Forty acres at least. That reminds me, I have to look into a training program for Mikado-kun, with the Yellow Scarves back on the board, Mikado could be in danger. I don't know what I would do if he came home all bruised and bloody.

Izaya thudded at the thought, the image of his precious Mikado in that state. The informant had never been in love with any one person before so one could bet his reaction would be violent, to say the least.

They climbed into the cartoonish car and the ride begun, Izaya wasn't a fan of being spun all over the place but one of the characters made him laugh. A weasel gangster dressed in a white suit. Mikado looked at him in confusion,

"Ne, that weasel…it looks like Shiki-san." He pointed to said character, a huge smirk on his face. Mikado had met Shiki personally a few times at Izaya's office so he knew exactly what the yakuza executive looked like. The teen lightly hit his lover's arm, scolding him for poking fun at the yakuza which just made Izaya more amused.

The next section was a lot less childish than the last, Tomorrowland had a futuristic theme that Izaya found to be quite interesting. But even there, the rides didn't really interest them – neither of them really knew Star Wars well enough to want to go on the ride dedicated to it, especially since it was just a theatre experience. They were also not interested in the other childish rides and experiences so that left only one ride, the last ride of the entire park – Space Mountain.

The line was awfully long and the couple made idle chatter while they waited, somehow, they never ran out of things to talk about, whether they were talking about the events of the city, school, work, daily life, common acquaintances – there was always something but they were also comfortable in silence, sometimes words weren't needed and they could just be with each other like that, it was something Izaya had never experienced with anyone else.

They finally were able to board the rollercoaster and they started to move. It really looked as if they were in some sort of spaceship, it was impressive. They moved in further and the couple was meant with darkness. Izaya could feel Mikado tense next to him, whether it was the fear or excitement of the unknown, he didn't know, he couldn't see his lover's face.

It's wasn't long before the screens around them lit up with stars, at the end of the tunnel, there was a creepy looking skeleton looking at them, a Halloween special. The skull lit up the screens with a sudden lightening making a few people gasp and shriek in surprise.

Darkness took over again, a few scattered stars visible as they took some sharp turns. The skull appeared again shortly before disappearing, Izaya faintly wondered why there would be skulls and ghosts in space of all places but he quickly shrugged it off.

The rollercoaster sudden dropped and everyone cried out in shock, including Izaya and Mikado, they were rushing towards a monster open mouth, screams and laughter filled the air and the informant found himself smiling in amusement.

Sharp turns made the couple slide into each other, Mikado laughed as everyone squealed and Izaya could imagine the teen had a huge grin on his face which made his smile widen too.

The speed they were going and the fact you could see barely anything as they took may sharp turns and the car turned on its side had adrenaline thumping from the man's veins, his heart was beater faster as they took another corner especially sharp and a lot of people screamed.

The scares continued and Izaya found himself grinning, his heart would speed up slightly and he flinched at a few of them but nonetheless, it was fun. Soon the ride slowed to a stop and the rounded the corner to the boarding area. Izaya looked over at Mikado who was smiling.

"Wow, that was so scary." The teen laughed breathlessly and Izaya nodded.

"Yeah, definitely the best ride we've been on." Izaya said feeling his heart rate slow as they came to a complete stop and the safety bars unlocked. They climbed out and Mikado stumbled slightly, Izaya steadied him with a laugh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The teen grinned before grabbing his bag. "That ride was awesome, I wish we could go again but the line is so long." Mikado said and Izaya looked over at the line to see it was even longer than it had been when they were in it.

They exited the building and squinted slightly at the autumn sun. They walked along and Izaya looked at the time on his phone. It was six-thirty and they were basically done with the rides, they were planning to see the final parade and firework show which was at eight, they had some time to fill in.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, it was dinner time after all. Mikado shook his head and Izaya nodded. He wasn't hungry either. They headed to the World Bazaar once again, there were plenty of shops there and an ice cream place he knew Mikado would want to try even though it was cold.

"Do you want to take a photo in front of the castle?" Mikado asked suddenly looking at the replica of Cinderella's castle. Izaya looked up at the building.

"Sure, I'll ask someone." Izaya smiled looking around for someone that could possibly take their picture as they got closer to the castle. He spotted two foreign men, about his age standing nearby talking, he smiled. The energy between the two of them made him think that perhaps, they were like him and Mikado.

"Excuse me." He said in English, his facial expression easing out into one of innocence, he looked rather shady after all. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you can take a few photos of us." He gestured to Mikado who tilted his head in a slight bow.

The man with chestnut coloured hair smiled brightly. "Sure!" he agreed happily, Izaya got the sense he was the easy going type.

The informant quickly explained how to use the camera before returning to his younger lover to pose. They smiled at the camera and the man tilted his head. "Can you guys move closer together?" he asked and the couple did, he asked a few more times before the two were basically pressed against one another, Izaya's arm lightly resting around the teen's waist, his hand on his hip.

"Perfect!" the cheerful man said snapping a few photos. He walked up to them when he was done. "You two are so cute together." He beamed and Mikado flushed bright red and he tried to stutter out something but failed.

"Thank you." Izaya chuckled taking the camera from the cheerful man who giggled at Mikado's nervousness before waving goodbye and returning to his own partner. As they walked away, Izaya noticed the matching rings they wore.

Oh, they're married? I wonder where they were from?

"How did he know?" Mikado finally managed to find real words and Izaya chuckled once again.

"Because he was the same. The man he was with was his husband." Izaya explained looking at the photo's the man had taken, they were good. He showed the teen.

"Husband?" Mikado tilted his head taking the camera and Izaya nodded.

"Same-sex marriage is legal in other countries. I'm surprised you didn't know that. What do you think, when you're older shall we visit one of those countries?" the man smirked watching as Mikado went bright red right up to his ears and averted his eyes, shyly.

Well, it didn't seem like he was opposed to the idea which was a good sign for Izaya, perhaps in a few years – he'd do just that.

They enter the World Bazaar, leisurely looking through the shops.

"These are cute." Mikado said looking at the plush toy of a character, Izaya looked at the toys. He actually recognized the character from The Lion King. The toys of the lions were soft with big eyes.

"They are quite cute aren't they?" Izaya commented touching Simba's head, feeling the silky fake fur under his hand. "Why don't you get some?"

Mikado looked surprised, "I'm a bit old for plush toys don't you think?" he shook his head and Izaya shrugged.

"Age is just a number." He smiled and Mikado blinked. Izaya had mentioned this before, they had a considerable age gap of seven years, after all. Mikado had been nervous when he realised that was another thing people would criticize about their relationship if they ever found out.

They ended up getting a small lion plush each before they felt the store which overflowing with families with children. "Where to next?" Mikado asked looking at the multiple shops.

"How about that? I saw it when we came in, don't you think it would be a nice memento." Izaya said pointing to the Silhouette Studio. They went into the shop, watching as the man worked with his skilled hands, cutting the black paper.

"Wow." Mikado marvelled as the man's hands flew around craving the silhouette of a small family. Izaya looked up at the styles narrowing his eyes. He would like one where they were facing each other but it seemed they didn't do that. He could either get separate ones and ask to have one mirrored or get one where their silhouettes overlap.

He turned to Mikado, asking his opinion of which one he preferred. The teen thought for a moment before deciding on the overlapped silhouette, claiming that the separate ones were kind of lonely looking which made Izaya chuckle.

They sat down for their turn, it only took one minute before the man had a good silhouette of the two of them. The couple looked at the piece of art amazed at the craft of it. Izaya didn't buy one of the frames, they were too old-fashioned for either of their apartments, he'd get a better one.

"I can't see why you'd want ice cream in this weather." Izaya commented as they waited in line at the Ice Cream Cones counter and Mikado smiled.

"Ice cream is so cold when it's cold though! It barely even melts." The teen grinned, "Why don't you go get some coffee?" he pointed to another counter and Izaya frowned. He didn't really want to separate from the teen, it must have been clear on his face because the teen sighed with a smile.

"If I finish before you, I'll meet you right there." Mikado pointed to an empty space near a wall, Izaya agreed. They soon got their separate treats and started looking for somewhere to relax. They walked around, looking for somewhere that wasn't noisy or crowded which was just as hard as it sounded.

"How about here?" Izaya pointed behind a building, it was a path. Mikado frowned.

"I don't think we're meant to go down there." He protested by Izaya was already tugging him along. They found a small grassy area off from the path, the path led to a service entrance to one of the rides.

They sat down on the grass, relaxing and stretching out their legs.

"It's been a good day." Izaya commented sipping his coffee as he looked up at the dark overcast sky.

"Yeah, what was your favourite ride?" Mikado asked licking his spoon free from the chocolate ice cream. Izaya hummed and tilted his head.

"I'd have to say Space Mountain."

"Same!" Mikado beamed happily and he picked up the camera. "We sure took a lot of photos."

"Yeah, we did. It will be nice to print them out and put them around our apartments."

"Eh? You want to put them in your apartment?" Mikado asked surprised and Izaya nodded and sipped his coffee once again.

"Yeah, you don't think it's a good idea?" Izaya questioned finishing his coffee. Mikado shook his head,

"No, it's just, your apartments don't really have things like that." Mikado said truthfully and Izaya shifted, laying down with his head resting in Mikado's lap, his lover's cushiony thighs were the perfect pillow.

"Well, I never had things like photos and mementos of important things…but now I do." He murmured softly with a warm smile. Mikado blushed and averted his eyes for a moment before glancing at Izaya shyly.

The man leaned up, using his elbows to push himself up to press his lips into Mikado's. The teen kissed back, mouths opened and tongues mixed in a kiss that tasted like coffee and chocolate ice cream. They separated after a while, slightly breathless.

"I love you." Mikado whispered his blue eyes burning with emotion, Izaya smiled lovingly and tucked the teen's hair behind his ear, admiring his beautiful face.

"I love you too." He murmured softly, truthfully. They relaxed into each other, content to stay like that. Staying where everything was perfect, in this bubble of their relationship in the bigger bubble of Disneyland where the rest of the world didn't exist - The happiest place on earth.

The couple headed to the middle of the theme park, the park outside Cinderella's castle, they get an excellent spot before the crowd floods the area. The entire place was packed as the parade begins, loud music filling the air.

"Hey!" an annoyed voice said and Izaya turned around coming face to face with a face in his forties.

"Can I help you?" The informant raised an eyebrow with a smirk. The man looked angry, he had three small children with him that looked to be between the ages of seven and eleven.

"You should move and let the children in front!" he demanded and Izaya snorted, Mikado had turned to face the man too, a curious expression on his face.

"We were obviously here first. If you wanted a good spot for your children then you should have taken the crowd into consideration like we did and arrived earlier." He smirked before turning back to the parade. When he glanced behind him next, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Soon the camera was full of photos of the impressive parade and fireworks lit up the sky above the castle. Izaya slipped his hand into Mikado and smiled at the teen who looked up at him.

"Happy six month anniversary, Mikado." He murmured and Mikado's eyes softened as he smiled. He leaned up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss on the man's cheek, nervously looking to see if anyone had noticed.

"Happy anniversary Izaya-san." He murmured his voice laced with emotion so sweet it made Izaya's heartthrob. They watched the fireworks until they all died down and music started playing through the park, telling everyone that the day was over, the park was closing.

The couple headed to the exit, their shoulder's brushing against each other. They were exhausted and couldn't wait to go home.

Izaya would have loved to celebrate their anniversary with a good session of sex but he was just too exhausted, when they finally got home to his apartment in Shinjuku, the two of them were barely able to shrug off their jackets and pull off their jeans before collapsing into bed, falling fast asleep curled up in each other's arms, their legs tangled together under the sheets.


	24. Halloween

"It's almost Halloween." Izaya commented looking away from the horror movie on the TV to glance down at Mikado who had his head resting in his lap. The teen turned, looking up at the older man knowing he was going to continue. "Do you have any plans?"

"Well, Masaomi invited Sonohara-san and me to an event at Sunshine sixty." The teen said with a sigh. "But we're both pretty apprehensive about going. I mean, he bails a lot when whenever we hang out. If we go, he'll probably run off again and I'll be left alone with Sonohara-san. She's a nice girl but it's kind of awkward when she doesn't really talk."

 _Ah, his no-good friends again? He really is too naïve, especially when it comes to Kida-kun. I wonder if he'll ever realise that he's better off without them._

"Don't go then, we can stay home and watch scary movies." Izaya wriggled his eyebrows in a way that suggested that watching movies wasn't all he had in mind.

"I kind of want to go, though. All the shops will be having sales and I need some new winter clothes." The teen admitted his blue eyes looking up at the man. "I also need to start looking for a Christmas present for you since you're so hard to buy for." Mikado reached up and poked Izaya's cheek with a pout.

Izaya chuckled, "You wrapped in red ribbon would be the perfect present." He leered, smirking and Mikado lightly smacked his arm with a laugh.

"I'm being serious you pervert!" the teen exclaimed with a smile, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well, if you really want to go…I have an idea." Izaya said once their laughter and teasing died down.

"Yeah?"

"We could go together."

"But we'd definitely run into people we know, god, we could even run into Masaomi!" Mikado shook his head and Izaya sighed. The teen was still so strict about that, Izaya understood it, he really did, but it was a bother sometimes.

"Alright, alright. How about this, you go with Kida-kun and Anri-chan and when he bails you can call me and I'll join you." Izaya suggested.

It was perfect. Anri had never really met Izaya so she shouldn't have anything against him. If he acted polite towards her and played nice, everything should go well.

Mikado looked unsure, "But what if Masaomi doesn't leave?"

Izaya looked at his lover pointedly, they both knew the fake blond would definitely bail. Mikado sighed and gave the man a weary look. A look that said he was tired of his best friend's behaviour.

"Come on babe, it will be fine. We both need new winter clothes anyway, it's a win, win." Izaya leaned down to nuzzle the teen's forehead. Mikado giggled at the feeling before Izaya pulled back ever so slightly.

"Alright then. Let's do that." He agreed sitting up so he could wrap his arms around Izaya's shoulders as he sat in his lap, their chest pressed against one another.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. "I can't wait." He grinned before kissing his younger lover, ignoring the screaming of the victim in the movie playing before them as his hands slid under the teen's shirt and he deepened their kiss.

* * *

Halloween came around quickly and they both went to the event.

Izaya looked in the window of a shop, eyeing a nice black turtleneck sweater as Mikado was still with Masaomi. They had separated at the entrance of sunshine, making it really seem as if they were nothing more than strangers. He'd seen Mikado and his friends moments earlier, Masaomi had glared at him viciously while Mikado had smiled.

He acted as if he hadn't really seen them, though he had met eyes with his teen as they passed him by. Izaya felt conflicted, he really wanted those idiots Mikado called his friends to get lost but there were serval things that made him not want to separate them. First was Mikado's burning loyalty to his friends, he'd be furious if Izaya did anything to them but also because their relationship was just too amusing!

The founder of the Dollars and the leader of the Yellow Scarves unknowingly best friends! Oh, it was just marvelous, the drama that would unfold when everything came undone was something he couldn't pass up no matter what! Of course, he would protect Mikado if things went too sour but oh, he couldn't deny that he'd love to see his lover's face curled up in agony and betrayal, it would surely be beautiful and Izaya would, of course, be there to make everything all right, to comfort him~

He shivered thinking of it before shaking his head. Izaya was obviously a sadist, no one would desire to see their lover in such a state but he couldn't help fantasizing it, it made heat grow his abdomen and a pleased sigh escape his lips.

He stepped into the store knowing that he'd been standing at the window lost in thought for quite some time. He brought the turtleneck he had been admiring as well as a few other things such as leather gloves. As the store clerk bagged his items he could feel his phone vibrate in his inner pocket, he reached for it, knowing exactly who it was and what it said.

Yes, Kida had bailed and Mikado was calling him.

 _Perfection._

He headed towards the location Mikado had said they were, his pace calm and unhurried. He spotted them eagerly, his red eyes instantly locking on his lover who had, unfortunately, ran into Kyohei's gang.

"I can't believe you didn't dress up!" Erika exclaimed pouting at the two teens disapprovingly, she was dressed in a quite revealing cosplay that was rather well made but Izaya had no idea what character it was meant to be.

"No one but you guys are dressed up!" Mikado protested with wide eyes. Izaya blinked when the woman grabbed teen, forcing a pair of black cat ears on the startled teen.

 _Oh my god. That's…my god, thank you Erika-chan!_ Izaya thought speechless as he stared at the overwhelmingly adorable boy that was his boyfriend.

"Izaya-kun? Hello?" a voice snapped him out of it and he looked up to see Kyohei looking at him with a highly amused expression, the man had greeted him before but the informant had been too transfixed by Mikado that he didn't even notice.

"Oh, hello Dotachin." Izaya covered with his usual smirk, ignoring the amused look Kyohei still wore.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, the informant didn't really attend events like this so it was a good question.

"Shopping of course." Izaya held up the bag in his hand, "I needed some new winter clothes." He smirked on reflex. A loud squeal got the attention of the two men and they looked over to see the girly noise had come from none other than Mikado.

The two men blinked at the scene they were witnessing. Erika was holding up a tail that matching the teen's cat ears with an incredibly creepy leer on her face. She must have said something to Mikado because he looked utterly mortified.

Kyohei sighed and reached over to lightly hit the girl on the head with his fist. "What are you doing? Leave the poor boy alone!" he scolding annoyed, Erika started whining but Izaya ignored her in favour of his lover who rushed over to him.

"Hello, Mikado-kun. Seems like you're having an interesting evening. Are you alright?" Izaya asked slightly amused and Mikado shuddered and shook his head but he soon smiled, putting on an act.

"I'm okay, I think there's something wrong with her head." He murmured with a smile, "What are you doing here Izaya-san?" he asked as if he didn't know and Izaya smirked, there was a slight amusement in both of their eyes as they spoke like it was a complete coincidence they'd met and hadn't seen each other in some time.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Izaya could see Kyohei listening to him, a small smile playing on his lips. He was obviously just as amused by the act as the couple was. He was the only other person who knew, who was in on their secret.

The group moved, and while the others were watching one of the many performances, the couple slipped into a store to do some shopping. "So what winter clothes did you need?" Izaya asked looking at a display of jeans.

"I know what you're doing, you're going to try and buy me things again." Mikado crossed his arms and Izaya smirked and chuckled slightly.

"What makes you think that? Am I such a bad person for wanting you to have warm, good quality clothes?" he commented pulling a pair of black jeans from the display and looking them over.

"Izaya-san, you already brought me my coat and boots." The teen shook his head with a stern expression and Izaya sighed.

"Do you really want to argue about this? I know all your sizes, I can buy you a whole wardrobe right here and now without your permission." Izaya threatened, holding up the jeans he was holding which were indeed in the teen's size.

Mikado puffed out his cheeks in annoyance but gave in. Getting a new wardrobe for free would be most people's fantasy but Mikado was just not like that much to Izaya chagrin. Mikado explained that he needed some new jeans, a sweater or jacket, and a long sleeve shirt.

Of course, Izaya refused to only buy one of each type of item like Mikado would have done, the teen was mostly in his school uniform anyway. By the end of their shopping, Mikado had two new pairs of jeans, a blue cashmere sweater, some new hoodies, multiple long sleeve shirts, combat boots and a dark blue jacket with orange details much like his favourite green and white one.

Izaya, of course, hadn't gone without either, buying multiple pairs of jeans and shirts that looked exactly like the ones he always wore, he really was the type of person that when they found something they liked, would buy multiples of it. The informant also brought a new scarf for the both of them, maroon for him and navy blue for Mikado.

They returned to the group, the show had just finished and they were talking about it. "Hey, where did you guys go?" Walker asked curiously, which should have been apparent with the amount of bags they were now holding.

"Oh, we just did some shopping." Izaya smirked like always and Mikado nodded with a smile before going over to Anri, talking to her about something. Kyohei fell into step with Izaya as the group moved on through the building.

"Y'know, it's quite obvious to see how much you care about him when you interact." The taller man commented and Izaya narrowed his eyes slightly.

It wasn't an accessorily good thing with all the enemies he had. But it was no surprise to him really, he couldn't act indifferent to Mikado when they interacted, he couldn't treat him like he meant nothing because when he did, there was a sharp pain in his chest, a pain that seemed to reflect in Mikado's eyes when he acted coldly.

"I'm glad. I've known you for some time and I've never seen you attached to someone, it just goes to show that even someone like you can find love." The man smiled looking at Izaya who gasped.

"Someone like me? My, Dotachin, so cruel!" Izaya exclaimed putting his hand over his heart which made the other man shake his head.

"Perhaps you'll settle down now…" Kyohei said hopefully and Izaya couldn't help but snort quietly.

"I don't know if you've noticed but it's not like we can exactly get married, have children and buy a house in the suburbs Dotachin."

"You know what I meant." Kyohei sighed looking pointedly at Izaya. "I meant with your troublemaking."

Izaya snickered and a smirk spread across his face, one that obviously held his answer.

"Well, who knows~" he purred and Kyohei sighed, readjusting his bandana knowing that the informant's answer was a clear 'no way'.

"Hey guys, look! They're taking group photos!" Erika exclaimed pointing to a stall. "Let's get some! We have to savour this!"

Everyone lined up for the photo and a group shot was taken. They had to pay for extra copies so Izaya did exactly that, thinking Mikado would like it. The teen was standing by his side looking over his shoulder to try and see it.

Izaya handed it to him, "Here, do you want it?" he smiled and Mikado nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good photo but you're not looking at the camera." The teen points out, Izaya frowns looking at the photo.

Mikado was right. Izaya wasn't looking at the camera but rather looking at Mikado with a soft smile on his face. The teen had been in front of him, being told off by Erika for not making a cute cat pose, he'd given a peace sign to appease her.

"Ah, I'm not." Izaya could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, it was obvious in the photo that his gaze towards Mikado was a lot more loving than was suitable for a public space, it was embarrassing to have that side of him caught on camera.

"Here, give it back, it's no good." Izaya reached out for the photo but Mikado moved it away.

"No!" he protested with a smile, "I like it." He fondly looked at the photo and Izaya sighed. There was no way he'd win against that expression. He reached up and ruffled the teen's hair, he really was too cute.

"Oh my god! There it is! Pure BL action in 3D! With the older strong, dangerous seme and the younger cute, innocent uke – it's perfect! Oh, I ship it so hard! Yes!" Erika shrieked jumping up and down. "Oh, what about their ship name? Izado? Izamika? I can't decide! It's too adorable!" she all but screamed.

"Erika!" Walker exclaimed freaked out trying to cover the girl's mouth in fear of the informant's wrath. Izaya snickered and looked down at Mikado who was bright red.

"Which one do you like better Mikado-kun? Izado or Izamika?" he teased making the teen hit him, completely flustered.

"S-shut up!" the teen scolded, his blush reaching the tip of his ears which only made the man laugh harder.

"I think I might head home." A quiet voice interrupted them and the couple turned to see Anri there. "It's getting quite late and there's still homework I have to do." she told Mikado quietly and the teen smiled.

"Alright Sonohara-san, will you be alright going home on your own?" Mikado asked concerned for his friend and she nodded.

"I will catch a cab." She said before offering the group a small bow which earned her goodbyes from everyone. "See you tomorrow Ryugamine-kun." She gave him a small smile before leaving.

It was no surprise she left early. She didn't seem to be able to keep up with the group's energetic nature, she had been dragged along by Erika all night which had to be an exhausting experience.

"I feel kind of bad, I didn't really hang out with her much." Mikado said looking up at Izaya who shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she enjoyed herself." He reassured the teen with a smile and Mikado nodded. The event came to a close and the group headed into the streets of Ikebukuro which were busy as always.

"That reminds me, do you know anything about who the Slasher is Izaya-kun?" Kyohei asked looking at the informant, Izaya shook his head.

"I don't know who it is." He replied honestly and Kyohei looked like he wanted to ask more questions but the informant spoke again. "I've heard rumours that it's not human though, that's it's a demon blade."

"A demon blade? Sounds pretty unrealistic." The taller man frowned as the otaku's before them starting exclaiming about demon swords in several different light novel series.

"Not really." Mikado interjected getting the attention of the two men. "I mean there's a headless rider so why not a demon sword." He repeated the same thing he'd said in the chatroom some time ago.

Well, when you say it like that-" Kyohei begins only to be cut off by a familiar yell.

"IIIIZAAAYAAA!" Heiwajima Shizuo's roar echoed through the street making people scatter out of the way giving the group a clear view of the blond ripping a sign out of the ground.

 _This monster – I swear! He always ruins everything, showing up at the worse times. I hate him so much!_

Izaya clicked his tongue and handed all the bags to Mikado who looked at him with wide blue eyes. "I'll meet you at home." He called back as he took off running, Shizuo hot on his heels.

"Gettt bbbback here!" Shizuo screamed throwing the sign in his hands at the informant who expertly dodged, letting the enraged man chase him for some time. With a smirk on his face, Izaya threw one of his many knives at the man before him, it hit his shoulder, cutting into his white dress shirt but not the skin.

"You really have no common decency Shizu-chan, I was in the middle of a conversation and you rudely interrupted – charging at me like the wild animal that you are." Izaya sneered at the blond, who growled at the informant, a vein bludging in his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snarled, "Hurry up at die!" his fist wrapped around the nearest pole, yanking it out of the concrete and throwing it. Easily dodging it, Izaya smirked at the monstrous man with glee.

"Sorry! I can't do that~ you see, unlike you, I have someone waiting for me at home~!" he grinned his eyes narrowing into slits as his words hit the blond right where it hurt. Shizuo clenched his fists as he stalked over to an air-conditioning unit and ripped it from where it was bolted down.

Izaya laughed, turning his heel to take off running once again, dodging the dangerous projectile with ease but as it crashed into the concrete beside him, debris flew up, scratching his face. He clicked his tongue as he felt blood drip down the side of his face.

 _Oh dear, Mikado is surely going to worry if I get injured! I can already see the concern on his face when he sees these stupid scratches._

"Well Shizu-chan, it's been fun but I have better things to do than to play with a monster like you." Izaya smirks, spinning out of the way of another projectile.

"Like fuck! I'm going to kill you so stop jumping around like a damn flea!" Shizuo snarled enraged and Izaya snickered. It seemed his earlier comment had really angered the blond, perhaps even hurt him – how amusing!

Izaya took off again, dodging another sign that threatened to impale his body, laughing as if it was all a game. The informant's sharp eyes saw his exit, a fire escape up a nearby alleyway. A vending machine crashed into the concrete before him, he jumped on it and climbed the metal frame in seconds leaving Shizuo fuming and screaming on the ground.

Izaya grinned as he leaped over serval buildings before determining he had truly lost Shizuo. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a groan - as someone would after any good exercise. Red eyes surveyed the city below him, admiring the lit-up landscape from the high building he was on. The familiar sounds of trains, car honks and people filled his ears as he walked closer to the edge of the building's roof.

He sighed with a smile. "Ah, I love this city~" he closed his eyes, letting the cool wind ruffle his coat and hair. "But not as much as the humans in it." He looked down, the people on the streets looked like nothing more than coloured dots. He opened his arms, as if he was embracing the world around him, welcoming it.

A smile played on his lips as he looks at the view. "It truly is great to be alive." He murmured happily.

 _Who knew it would feel so good to have your love returned? Finally after so long, one of my beloved humans loves me back. I mean, truly loves me back with all of their being. None of my humans have ever loved me like this, accepted all of me like Mikado-kun does._

 _Mikado is special._

 _A mutual love beyond all else._

Another strong wind made the informant's ankle-length coat blow around, almost like a cloak of some dark creature, perhaps even like a grim reaper. He looked truly menacing like that, standing above his humans with a devilish smile on his face.

But he wasn't completely unaffected by the strong breeze as a shiver racked through his body. Izaya looked up at the half moon with a smirk. "I best be getting home." He told the bright rock in the sky.

"My darling Mikado will be waiting for me."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT NEXT.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** That's true! I guess you'll have to wait and see~

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** They are adorable aren't they? 10/10 best cinnamon rolls!


	25. Merry Christmas

Christmas.

Izaya hadn't celebrated Christmas with someone since he was sixteen. He'd never returned to his parent's house for any sort of holiday or occasion after his coming out, he could do without their homophobic attitude.

It's not like it was a real loss. His mother had never been a very good cook and they were boring as humans. He was never really close with them either like most children were with their parents. They had always worked more than they had ever parented and his sisters only cared for one another – not that he blamed them.

For the last seven years, he had most spent Christmas as if it were any other day, working away and gathering intelligence, it never bothered him.

But now he had Mikado.

He had Mikado to spend Christmas with and thinking about it made him feel giddy.

They had agreed to spend the entire Christmas together, the teen had refused his parent's request to return to Saitama for the holidays stating that the break was too short for him to do so. He got two weeks off but he seemed to convince his parents that it would be too difficult to travel when it was snowing – which was true.

Everything was perfect.

Izaya hummed a tune from a random Christmas carol as he skipped down the streets of Ikebukuro. The ground was covered in the half-melted slush that counted as snow in Tokyo, most people took caution because it was slippery but Izaya was beyond that. His combat boots slammed into the mush which each movement, never sliding or slipping once.

He wanted to get a Christmas present for Mikado, he'd been thinking of things the teen needed – which seemed to be a never-ending list – and had come up with the perfect present.

A new computer.

There were two things Mikado was especially attached to, his phone and his computer. As the admin and leader of an online gang, it was essential. So after a few weeks, Izaya had decided on buying his lover a brand new, top of the range laptop for all his Dollars needs.

He had decided on a laptop on the teen could still work whenever he was. Nothing was more inconvenient than when Mikado holed himself up in the spare room on that boxy old computer of his. With a laptop, Mikado would have the freedom to bring it where ever he wanted, even to Izaya's apartment.

Izaya steps into the warmth of the electronic store and headed straight for the display of computers. The teen needed a fast speed laptop that wouldn't overheat with plenty of battery power. Izaya's sharp all-knowing eyes looked over the specs of several laptops before deciding on one.

Getting the attention of a store assistant, he explained he wanted to buy the laptop and the man nodded, disappearing into the back to get the device. Izaya sighed as he waited, he looked around at the nearby displays catching one for mobile phones.

Mikado needed a new phone too but he would surely be furious if Izaya were to give him both at once. "I might get one for his birthday." The man murmurs with a nod. Izaya eyes the latest phone noticing it was on sale. "Well." He smirked, "There's no harm in buying the both of them now."

He buys the two devices, paying a few extra yen to have them gift wrapped and with them tucked under his arm, a smirk on his face, he headed back to Shinjuku

In the familiar warmth of his office, he sat at his office and powered on his computer. Humming happily Izaya pre-ordered and paid for Christmas dinner – chicken with various sides and a small cake.

He clapped on it was done and smiled at his screen like a child. From across the room, Namie was looking at him, having drawn her attention with his clap. The expression on her face was one of confusion and disgust but Izaya neither noticed nor cared as he picked up his phone.

The small knife charm Mikado had brought from him looked quite ragged now, half the paint was missing and the entire surface on it was covered in scratches and such but he refused to take it off, he checked it often to make sure there was no chance it would fall off and happily kept using it.

Izaya text Mikado that he'd pre-ordered everything for Christmas and everything was ready. It took some time but his phone buzzed to inform him of his lover's reply.

 **[Yay! I can't wait. I still don't know what to get you yet though.]** Izaya smiled as he read the text and chuckled slightly.

 **[I still want you wrapped in red ribbon~]** He replied smirking as he put his elbow on the desk and rested his head in hand. The next reply came rather quickly which meant the teen was probably texting him in class.

 **[God, you're a pervert! It has to be better than that, something special!]** Izaya could basically hear the teen protesting and he chuckled earning him another strange look from Namie who was silently dreading what had made her twisted boss so amused. Izaya didn't even notice her as he sent another message.

 **[My, but what could be more special than that?]** He teased but honestly, he couldn't imagine anything better than the teen presented to him in such a manner. He'd always thought that red would be a nice colour of the teen's pale skin. Izaya loved when the teen blushed, dying his face red, he loved pinching the teen's nipples until they turned red and that time he'd spanked the teen's ass repeatedly, turning it red, was still one of his favourite memories.

Izaya licked his lips, whatever was better than that – oh, it had to be just utterly _divine_.

* * *

Izaya blinked, waking up from his peaceful sleep. The room was rather dim so he guessed it was early in the morning as he fully opened his eyes. A smile graced his face as the first thing to enter his vision was none other than the sleeping face of Mikado. The teen was curled up by his side, using the man's arm was a pillow.

Izaya took a moment to admire his lover's sleeping face, his long lashes and pouty lips. Feeling the arm the teen was on becoming uncomfortably numb now he was awake, he ever so carefully slipped it out from underneath his Mikado's head, replacing it with an actual pillow.

Izaya sat up, stretching his arms above his head with a slight groan. They were at his apartment which had an excellent view Shinjuku from the floor to ceiling windows that covered the entire south wall of his apartment. The sky was overcast which was why it was so gloomy in the room.

A smile played on the informant's lips as he realised it was snowing. It was snowing on Christmas day. He got out of bed, not bothering to change out of his pajamas which consisted of a light grey hoodie and black gym shorts before he left the room. The clocks were showing it just afternoon – definitely not early morning but it didn't bother him.

He turned on the lights to the kitchen and pushed up his sleeves. He wanted to surprise the teen with breakfast in bed – or perhaps it was more like lunch. He put on a pot of coffee before preparing the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. Once the batter was ready and the coffee was hot he poured two cups adding milk and sugar to Mikado's.

"I should probably wake him up a bit before I give him food." He spoke aloud to the quiet apartment. The man carefully carried the cups upstairs to his younger counterpart who was already sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning babe." He smiled at the groggy teen who smiled back, looking at him quite disheveled, the hoodie he was wearing – the exact same one Izaya was wearing – had slipped off one shoulder, revealing his milky white shoulder, his black hair was a mess, random strands pointing off in different directions.

"Morning Izaya-san." He mumbled still rather sleepy and Izaya smiled fondly.

"I made coffee." He placed the teen's cup on the bedside table next to him, not certain he was awake enough to handle it. "It's hot so be careful." He reminded the groggy teen who nodded.

"Thank you." He said more awake now, his blue eyes brighter, no longer holding the haze of sleep. Izaya sat on the end of the bed beside Mikado as the teen reached out for his coffee, blowing on it slightly before taking a sip.

Izaya drank some of his own coffee. "I'm making pancakes for brunch, what do you want on yours?" he asked taking a rather long drink of his coffee. Mikado smiled looking at Izaya warmly.

"Can I have berries and ice cream?" the teen asked almost childishly and Izaya chuckled, leaning over to kiss the teen on the lips, enjoying the taste of creamy coffee on his lips.

"Of course dear." He stood up from the bed, his mug still in hand. "Stay here, I'll bring them up to you." He told the teen, leaning over to plant another kiss on Mikado's forehead. His lover beamed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the affection.

When Izaya returned with two plates of pancakes, the teen was leaning against the headboard and looking outside with a content expression. Izaya climbed onto the bed, handing Mikado his plate before sitting next to him.

It was so peaceful, even the streets below them were quiet as they snuggled together and ate their food. Izaya had never felt so…blessed. Celebrating Christmas with the one he loves, eating pancakes in bed and watching the snow fall outside, it was like something out of a movie.

The blueberry pancakes he had made for himself were fluffy and tasted surprisingly good. Mikado must have thought they were good too as he dug into his own eagerly.

"What do you want to do today?" Mikado asked once they were done, Izaya took the teen's plate and stacked it on top of his before placing it on the ground beside the bed and out of the way.

They had plans for the evening, choosing to exchange gifts then but in the hours before that, there was no plan. Izaya pulled the teen close, admiring their matching clothes. "Well, I have an idea of what we could do." Izaya purred as he pushed the teen down on the bed, a predatory smirk on his handsome face.

A quiet chuckle escaped the teen's lips as a smirk graced his face and he wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck. "You always have the best ideas." He murmured before pulling the man down into a passionate kiss.

Izaya pried open the teen's lips with his tongue, tasting every corner of his small mouth. Their tongues brushed together making a jolt pleasure go down Izaya's spine. He pulled the teen's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it slightly which made the teen moan quietly, the vibrations inside his mouth making Izaya shiver.

The teen was the first to pull back, pulling on the man's bottom lip slightly as he did so. They met eyes and Izaya couldn't breathe. Mikado's eyes were like fire, burning into the deepest part of his body and soul. They were slightly clouded with lust and pleasure but beautiful nonetheless.

Izaya ground their hips together enjoying the gasp that escaped Mikado's swollen lips as their hardening lengths rubbed together through their clothes. Izaya smirked, latching his mouth onto the smooth skin of his lover's neck, sucking and nibbling the flesh – marking it.

"Mhm!"

Izaya's mind seemed to be blank. All he could focus on was the feeling of the teen under his hands and the growing heat in his own body. He pulled the teen's borrowed sweater off him in one move, throwing it elsewhere. Izaya's hands instantly hand down the teen's naked torso, enjoying the feeling of the skin under his hands and the little gasps and jolts the teen gave as he brushed over his ribs and hips.

Leaning down, Izaya kissed his breathless lover again before trailing gentle kisses down his collarbone and chest before his mouth found a hardened nipple.

"Ahn!" The teen shivers as he felt the man's lips brush over the sensitive nub. Izaya smirked, opening his mouth only to bite down harshly.

"Ah-!" Mikado cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure which only made the man more aroused than he already was. He licked the abused nub as if to apologise for the rough treatment. Oh, how Izaya loved how they darkened in colour when he teased them, becoming red and swollen.

"Izaya-san!" Mikado's body trembled as he kneaded the other nipple with his fingers. Izaya chuckled when his lover bucked his hips up, he was rock hard and getting impatient. Izaya could feel his own erection in his underwear, straining against the material painfully. The teen's voice was just too sweet and his expressions to erotic for the man to hold back.

"S-stop… ahn! …teasing me…!" the teen begged as he writhed under Izaya's body, short pants escaping his red lips, his eyes moist with oncoming tears. Izaya chuckled and smirked down at his lover. It seemed the teen had enough of teasing for now. Izaya pulled off his own hoodie, throwing it behind him. It was hot, too hot now, his skin felt like it was burning.

Izaya grabbed the waistband of the teen's pants and in one fluid motion, Mikado was completely naked. _God, he's so gorgeous…every time I see him…_ he didn't get much time to marvel at the teen body before Mikado grabbed the waistband of his shorts and roughly pulled them down, switching their positions so Izaya was beneath him.

Izaya smirked as he looked deep into the boy's blue eyes which were hungry with desire. Izaya couldn't help but shiver as Mikado's hands roamed his chest, feeling every patch of bare skin he could as his lips kissed down the man's torso.

 _He's so feisty today, mhm, I can't say I dislike it. It's kind of hot to have him in charge, he doesn't do it very often._

Izaya jolted and gasped when Mikado swallowed his weeping dick into the back of his throat. "Ah-fuck!" Izaya clenched his teeth as that tongue expertly ran over where he was most sensitive. He could feel the teen's throat constrict around the weeping tip of his dick and a breathless moan left his lips.

He could feel himself building, in his abdomen was a white burning heat that was running up his spine. Izaya reached out for the lube which now had a home on his nightstand and coated his fingers with the slippery liquid. As he pressed the first finger into the tight hole teen trembled, moaning around his dick which delighted him with vibrations.

"Does that taste good baby?" he breathed adding another finger after few shallow thrusts, he was getting impatient now, Izaya wanted nothing more than to fuck the teen fast and hard. Mikado ground back on the man's fingers, his tongue licking the precum beading from the tip of Izaya's rock hard erection.

Izaya withdrew his fingers and Mikado wasted no time positioning himself, the man swallowed heavily when he felt the tip of his dick pressed into the teen's hot, wet hole.

"Ahhn…" Mikado trembled as his ass swallowed Izaya's erection. The man gritted his teeth, watching as his length disappeared into the teen's body. It felt so good, the teen was tight and twitching around him.

"Mikado…" Izaya breathed as the teen's skin met his when he was fully inside. The teen panted looking at the man beneath him, shivering at the feeling of being filled so completely. Izaya ground his hips up, growing impatient. Mikado moaned quietly and raised his hips.

Izaya gasped when Mikado slammed down hard, "Ahh!" the teen moaned loudly as he continued to bounce up and down on Izaya's dick, he was rough, hard and fast. Izaya licked his lips and his hands grabbed the teen's waist, helping him move even faster.

The white-hot pleasure flowed through Izaya as he admired his lover. His face was a beautiful mess as his head tilted back in pleasure, his nails digging into Izaya's stomach.

"Ah, Izayah~!" Mikado cried drool escaping from the corner of those red, swollen lips. Izaya smirked,

"Is that good? You just love my dick don't you?" Izaya taunted breathlessly and Mikado shuddered, tightening around Izaya at the lewd words.

"Hah! Ah! Yes! I do!" Mikado cried loudly, the loud sound of their skin slapping together filled the bedroom as well as the erotic sound of the teen's voice.

"Your ass is made just for me, isn't it Mi-ka-do~?" Izaya purred and the teen nodded frantically, agreeing with him. Mikado tightened around him again, his dick leaking precum that smeared all over Izaya's stomach.

"Such a dirty little boy." Izaya breathlessly smirked and Mikado moaned, slumping forward to sloppily kiss Izaya who eagerly kissed back.

"Ah! Augh, Izaya-san!" Mikado moaned his movements were slowing, the pleasure making his body weak. Izaya slammed his hips up into the teen, hitting his prostate dead making Mikado shriek in pleasure.

 _Ah! I can't tell where he begins and I end anymore- fuck-!_ Izaya gritted his teeth, his body and Mikado's fit together like a puzzle. He could feel himself getting close, the hot white heat scorching his entire body making his balls tighten.

Izaya's eyes widen as Mikado reached to grab his own dick, jacking himself off in front of Izaya's very own eyes. "Fuck!" Izaya groaned at the sight. It was hot, too hot. Izaya slammed into Mikado's prostate. His dick jerked as he orgasmed hard, his cum coating the teen's raw insides.

"Ahhhh! Izaya!" Mikado threw back his head all but screaming as the feeling of being filled up threw him over the edge. His cum spilled over Izaya's chest, warm and sticky on the man's skin. Mikado collapsed into Izaya, his cum smearing on their chests as they panted and gasped, trying to catch their breath.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, enjoying the feeling of just being inside of Mikado and made no effort to pull out despite the fact his dick was growing limp. Izaya brushed the sweaty locks of the teen's fringe from his face and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mikado smiled despite his face being a mess of bodily fluids. Mikado kissed him, their tongues moving in sync as it became messier and more desperate. The teen pulled back to whimper as Izaya's member started to grow hard inside of him.

Izaya hummed at the erotic feeling and smirked, "You didn't think I would let you go just yet did you?"

Mikado squirmed and moaned quietly in response.

Izaya sighed in satisfaction leaning against his lover. The table in front of him was still full of food but he was already full. He glanced at Mikado who was leaning on his side dressed in Izaya's hoodie and his underwear eating a slice of cake, licking the cream off the spoon in a way that made Izaya want to blush.

Dinner had been amazing. The food had been delicious though it was impossible for them to eat it all, they'd made a rather impressive dent. Izaya touched his stomach looking at the decent sized bump the food had made. It was almost embarrassing knowing it was on display as he'd only pulled on a pair of sweatpants after getting out of the shower.

Mikado set down his plate with a sigh. "That was really good." He smiled and Izaya agreed.

"Yeah, I'm so full I think I could burst open." He groaned and Mikado chuckled and poked his belly.

"If I rub it will I get good luck?" he teased with a playful smile and Izaya snickered.

"I'm afraid not, I'm no budda." Izaya grinned. "However, I do have an offering to give you my dear." He pulled away from Mikado who chuckled and shook his head amused by the man's words.

Izaya felt giddy as he hurried to the bedroom to retrieve the teen's present from where he'd hidden it in a suitcase in his closet. He returned to the lounge room with the red and gold package in his hands and a card. He sat next to the teen once again and handed them both over to him.

"Merry Christmas~" Izaya sang cheerfully and Mikado looked at the present in awe, probably shocked at the size and weight of it. Izaya waited excitedly as the teen opened the card and read the contents, his face softening, his eyes growing damp with tears. Izaya smiled tenderly, he knew what was so touching, he'd written the card after all.

 _'_ _Merry Christmas my dearest Mikado,_

 _I am so glad that you're here with me right now, it's truly a blessing to be with you._

 _I hope that every Christmas will be like this one – shared together, with you by my side._

 _I hope you love and enjoy your present, you deserve the very best._

 _I can never express how much you mean to me through gifts but I still want to spoil you forever._

 _Love always, Izaya.'_

"Naw darling, don't cry." Izaya murmured tenderly, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on his lover's lips. He pulled back with a slight chuckle as Mikado wiped his eyes, a smile on his face. His attention drew to the present of his lap and the teen carefully opened it. Izaya watched him eagerly, he was excited to see the teen's reaction.

"Oh my god." Mikado gasped in shock and Izaya grinned. "No way, a laptop!" he exclaimed looking at the older man with wide eyes, a huge smile on his face.

"Only the best for you babe."

"Oh, Izaya!" tears of happiness flowed down the teen's face as he threw his arms around Izaya's shoulders. "T-thank you so much." Mikado held him tightly and the man hugged him back. "I'm so lucky to have you." He spoke through his tears.

Izaya closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of holding the teen in his arms. Soon Mikado pulled back, sniffling and wiping the tears from his face with a smile. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He jumped to his feet and all but ran into the bedroom.

Izaya sighed in happiness, a small smile on his face. _That reaction was the best present I could have asked for. God, I love him so much_. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of pure joy he was experiencing.

The sound of Mikado's hurried footsteps made him open them again. Mikado dropped to the floor beside him with a wide smile. Izaya titled his head at the sight of nothing but an envelope in the teen's hands.

"I'm sorry it's nothing expensive." Mikado said sheepishly handing the fancy silver and blue envelope to Izaya.

"Money doesn't matter baby." Izaya smiled at the teen who blushed slightly. Izaya ran his fingers over the envelope, admiring the details of the expensive stationary before breaking the wax seal to open it.

 _'_ _Dear Izaya,_

 _I couldn't decide what to give you after months of searching but your words kept echoing in my head so I have come up with a gift to give you:_

 _A twenty-four-hour pass for Orihara Izaya to do whatever he wants to me, Ryugamine Mikado._

 _I think you will enjoy this the best – let your wildest fantasies come true, Izaya._

 _I love you with everything that I am._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Love forever, Mikado.'_

Izaya looked at the teen stunned, "A-are you serious? Anything I want?" he stuttered in disbelief and Mikado nodded with a shy smile.

"T-there are sound limitations but yes, you can do anything you want to me for a whole twenty-four hours.

Izaya's mind was racing. Every fantasy he'd ever had of Mikado flowed into his head. He could do anything - he could tie him up, he could do _this_ , he could even do _that –_ the possibilities were endless!

He kissed Mikado, tenderly despite his wretched thoughts. Their lips moved together more sometime before Izaya pulled back, just an inch. "It's the best present I've ever gotten." He breathed before smirking. "I'll have to think long and hard about all the nasty things I want to do to you." He purred seductively making the teen shiver, his eyes clouding ever so slightly as his cheeks blushed.

"I'm glad you like it." The teen breathed and Izaya chuckled, despite the sexual tension neither of them had any energy to have sex again, they'd gone at it all afternoon after all. Izaya pulled Mikado against his chest, wrapping his arms around the teen protectively.

He smiled warmly as he watched the snow fall outside the window. People were probably going out to look at the lights or such but Izaya couldn't be happier with where he was. It was definitely the best Christmas the informant had ever had in his entire life. Speeding the entire day perfectly content and happy to just be with each other.

They stayed like that all night, cuddling and talking as the snow piled up outside but in the warmth and love of each other they were happy as they smiled and laughed, feeling no need to leave the apartment until the sun rose the next day and morning came.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

Review Replies:

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _Haha Erika is basically me in that situation. There's nothing better than cute boys in cat ears! Thank you so much! I try to make my writing as interesting as I can._

 **Bloody rose 16:** _Shizuo does have some bad timing, he'll be ruining more moments in the future! I know right? Though, I think season two showed more of his caring personality_ _which was great! He's such a beautiful soul_ _❤️_


	26. And a 'Happy' New Year

Izaya looked up from his computer with a smile. Across the room on the L-shaped sofa, he could see Mikado lying on his stomach, eating chocolate pocky absent-mindedly, his eyes focused on the laptop Izaya had gotten him.

"Say, do you have any plans for New Year's?" the man asked shutting off his monitor to focus solely on his boyfriend who looked up.

"There's going to be fireworks at West Gate, Masaomi invited me. He even promised not to run off." The teen chuckled though it was more bitter than amused. "From what I saw of the Dollars though, everyone's going."

 _Oh, that's right. They do fireworks every year there don't they? They do them at a park not far from here too though I usually just watch them through the windows. I never really thought about going to any of the events. I don't really understand the concept of wanting to celebrate the New Year, it's going to be the same as the one before it after all._

 _But things have changed since then._ His eyes lingered over his lover. _I have things worth celebrating now._

Mikado gave a long sigh and shut his laptop, rolling onto his back. "It sucks. I really want to spend the New Year with you but I also want to spend it with my friends too." Mikado's eyes looked up at the ceiling. "It's practically impossible to go both."

"It's not impossible. I could always 'accidentally' bump into you guys just before New Years." Izaya suggested with a smile and Mikado looked at him surprised before smiling brightly.

"Kida-kun won't be impressed but he'll live, it's worth it to be able to see the New Year together right?" he chirped and Mikado nodded.

"Plus~" Izaya purred with a smirk, "that way we can sneak away for a New Year's kiss." He loved the way Mikado blushed slightly before agreeing. The teen sat up and wandered over to Izaya who welcomed him with open arms.

The teen sat on his lap and sighed. "It sounds like a great idea but you'll have to be careful." Mikado lightly warned wrapping his arms around Izaya's shoulders and leaning into him. "There's a high chance Heiwajima-san might be there."

Izaya grimaced at the name of his worst enemy, "I'll try my very best to keep a low profile." He promised the teen, lifting the teen's chin to meet his eyes. "I want to spend New Year's with you."

Mikado smiled, his blue eyes full of love. "Yeah." He agreed softly his eyes trailing down to Izaya's lips, "Me too."

Izaya smiled happily and ducked his head to press his lips lovingly into Mikado's.

* * *

West Gate Park was swarming with people. Izaya had arrived shortly after eleven on New Year's eve thinking it would be plenty of time to find Mikado but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't see anything over the mass of people let alone find a group of small teenagers.

Izaya sighed and opened his phone. He'd have no choice but to ask the teen for directions to his location, he just hoped Mikado would realise Izaya had messaged him. It took a few minutes but the teen replied.

[ **I'm left of the fountain under a large tree with everyone.** ]

 _What does he mean with everyone? I thought he was just meeting up with Kida-kun and that girl. Who did they run into?_ Izaya wondered as he struggled his way through the crowd to get to his lover. His red eyes saw Kyohei first, he was easily the tallest person there. There was a small group consisting of Kyohei's gang, some people he didn't know along with the Raira trio.

 _Oh, so that's what he meant._ Izaya realised circling around the group to sneak up behind them. He is basically in the shadows of the trees when Kyohei spotted him.

"Oh Hey." He greeted quietly and Izaya naturally smirked at the man.

"Hello, Dotachin." He greeted, his red eyes going to Mikado who was sitting on the grass with his friends. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the way Masaomi was draped all over his lover, arm around Mikado's shoulders, all but pressing his body against him. He must have been saying something ridiculous because Mikado flushed and scolded him.

"You're not going to start something are you Izaya-kun?" Kyohei asked concerned by the man's expression. Izaya chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Can you really blame me for being unimpressed that someone is all over my lover?" the man commented feeling jealousy eat at his insides.

"They're just friends, nothing to stress about." Kyohei patted him carefully on the shoulder and the other man let out an annoyed sigh but remained quiet.

 _It's not fair. I should be the one all over Mikado not him! I don't care if they're just friends or not, he shouldn't be all over my Mikado! No one else should ever touch him but me! I'm his boyfriend, I'm who he loves! Curse you, Kida. I swear, this isn't fair._

Izaya broke out of his thoughts when Mikado spotted him. He said something to Masaomi before pushing him away and making his way over to the man, his eyes so full of love and happiness it made Kyohei feel embarrassed enough that he looked away.

Mikado was dressed head to toe in the winter clothes Izaya had brought for him, from the blue puffer jacket, black hoodie, black jeans, to the navy blue scarf and matching beanie –even his combat boots.

The teen smiled at him, his nose red from the cold. "You made it." He breathed, his breath coming out as a white cloud.

"I said I would." Izaya smiled nuzzling against his own maroon coloured scarf. He was wearing the turtleneck he'd brought on Halloween along with his leather gloves, ankle length jacket and combat boots. It was no longer snowing like it had been at Christmas but it was freezing nonetheless.

"I didn't know if you'd make it in time, to be honest." Mikado murmured with a warm smile. Izaya's eyes softened and he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the whistling sound of a firework being shot into the air. He looked up just to see it explode in the sky, bright colours dying the darkness. The entire crowd seemed to quieten down to enjoy the fireworks, their deafening boom sounding throughout the city.

Izaya glanced down at Mikado and suddenly felt breathless. His heart skipped a beat as he admired how utterly beautiful the teen looked. The fireworks were reflected in his clear blue eyes and his face was set into one of awe, a wide smile of joy on his face. Izaya couldn't look away.

 _He's so beautiful…I want to kiss him so badly right now._

As the fireworks slowed, reaching the end of their display the teen looked up at Izaya. "What are you lo-" Mikado started to ask with a smile but Izaya just grabbed his hand and pulled the tree into the shadowy area of the trees.

"Izaya-san!" he hissed in protest looking behind him. Izaya could see Kyohei mouth something to the teen – 'Go, I'll cover for you.' Izaya reminded himself to thank the other man later.

Izaya pulled the teen deep into the forest-like area, away from the noise of the crowd, anyway from those they knew. Izaya turned suddenly, pressing the teen into the trunk of a large tree, his hand either side of his lover.

Izaya admired the sight in the dim light, the teen's flushed cheeks and those big deer-like eyes staring up at him. "I love you." He breathed before leaning forward to kiss Mikado.

Their lips moved together, softly, sweetly in a way that made Izaya's heart clench and his knees feel weak. He nibbled at the teen's bottom lip, asking for entry and Mikado gladly granted it, opening his mouth so Izaya's tongue could slip in and taste him.

"Mhm." Mikado moaned into the kiss as their tongues brushed against one another, dipping into each other's mouths. Izaya pressed the teen harder into the tree so their bodies were flush against one another.

They separated for a second, panting but within seconds they were kissing again. Izaya drew the teen's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it in a way that made Mikado's knees go weak. Hands tangled in his hair as he ran his tongue along the roof the Mikado's mouth drawing another moan from the teen.

They pull away from each other, panting, salvia wet on their lips. Izaya's plants small kisses down the teen's jaw, pulling at his scarf to nibble at his neck which made the teen shiver and dug his nails into Izaya's scalp.

Once the man had made a considerably dark kiss mark he pulled back just as breathless and panting as his lover.

"Happy New Year baby." He smirked breathlessly. Mikado shook his head with a disbelieving smile, still catching his breath.

"H-happy new year." Izaya ran his fingers through the teen's soft locks, loving the feeling of it between his fingers. He didn't want to let Mikado go, the warmth of their bodies was heavenly against the bitter cold air.

 _I want to go home._ Izaya thought, holding the teen close. _I want to take him home, take him to bed where it's nice and warm and ravish him until sunrise._

"I should probably head back before Masaomi comes looking for me." Mikado whispered pulling away to look up into Izaya's eyes. Izaya groaned. He didn't want to let teen go at all, Mikado was so beautiful and warm.

"I don't want too~" he whined childishly snuggling hard into the teen's shoulder and Mikado chuckled.

"We can cuddle when we get home." The teen promised, his tone slightly suggestive. With much reluctance, Izaya let his lover go and stepped back but grabbed his hand as he went to step away. He didn't want to let go, no. Even being apart this much let the cold seep into them and they both shivered.

"Mikado! Mikado, where are you?" Masaomi's voice called out to the teen sounding away to close, they snatched their hands apart just as the fake blond rounded the large tree they had been leaning against.

Izaya watched with a smirk as Masaomi's brown eyes darted from him to Mikado and back again. The teen glared at the informant his eyes accusing him of something he didn't even know about.

"Happy New year Kida-kun." The man greeted with his usual cheerfulness but the blond ignored him turning directly to Mikado.

"What are you doing with Orihara Izaya?" he hissed and Mikado looked at him with wide eyes. "I told you he's dangerous!" his voice was barely a whisper as if he was trying to not let Izaya hear it but his voice was just too loud in the quiet wooded area, letting the man hear every word.

"Kadota-san said you were going to the bathroom." Masaomi glanced angrily at Izaya before looking back at Mikado who looked startled by his friend's outburst.

"I-I ran into him on the way back from the toilet!" Mikado stuttered nervously.

"The bathrooms are in the other direction!" the blond snapped and Izaya snickered though he was secretly fuming. How dare someone talk to his Mikado that way? He had no right to be so angry at his lover who had done nothing wrong.

"My Kida-kun, the poor boy just went to the bathroom, he didn't commit murder. Did you ever happen to think he went this way to avoid the crowds like a smart person would?" Izaya drawled a vicious smirk on his lips.

"I swear to god Orihara-san, if you're planning to involve Mikado in one of your sick games I'll-"

"You'll do what Kida-kun?" Izaya taunted highly amused, "Glare me to death?" he mocked watching as the blond clenched his jaw and turned away. He knew damn well he couldn't even touch Izaya. He'd tried and failed before.

"Just leave Mikado alone or you'll regret it." Masaomi growled before grabbing his lover's arm and dragging him back towards the open park. Mikado glanced back at Izaya who watched him go with a dark scowl on his face.

'I'll see you at home!' the teen mouthed, a frantic look in his eyes and Izaya smiled, feeling smug that he'd secretly won over Masaomi, he'd always win no matter what he said. Mikado loved him a lot more than his friendship with Masaomi.

Izaya straightened up his jacket and repositioned his scarf. "Peeping is an awful habit don't you think?" he smirked, turning to look towards a certain tree in time to see a sheepish Shinra step out from behind it.

There was a flash of black and Izaya found himself being roughly slammed against the tree he'd pressed Mikado up against. He smirked at Celty amused despite her grip on the collar of his jacket and the fact his feet were no longer touching the ground.

He could see the dullahan's shoulder tremble in rage as she typed furiously on her PDA, her shadows acting as multiple fingers to get the job done quicker.

[ **You're a disgusting horrible person! What the hell were you doing to Mikado? I knew you were insane but this is a whole new level! What is wrong with you!?** ] Izaya read the text, feeling the rage and fury in the characters and narrowed his eyes. Izaya opened his mouth to speak but the headless woman shoved the device in his face once more.

[ **I should kill you right now! Mikado's just a kid! You're sick!** ] She rambled and Izaya smirked, more for show than anything else.

"My, that's extremely rude of you Courier-san~" he said acting as if he was completely unaffected by the position he was in. "I have to say you don't have any room to judge when it comes to relationships."

[ **How dare you say that to me! What you're going is not a relationship! It's disgusting and immoral!** ]

"Oh, are you against homosexuals?" Izaya wondered his tone casual and the headless woman hesitated, making Izaya narrow his eyes. Was she actually homophobic? She was hundreds of years old, in her experience homosexuality was probably perceived as being unnatural and disgusting.

[ **That's not the problem here! The problem is that you're sick and I won't let you force poor Mikado into whatever twisted thing you're into!** ]

"Whoever said I was forcing Mikado into anything?" Izaya retorted openly annoyed. "You have no proof of that."

"Celty-san, darling, please calm down." Shinra begged, trying to distract her from the informant but he was ignored.

[ **Of course you are forcing him! Mikado would never do such a disgusting thing.** ]

"Well, I hate to break it to you." Izaya spat venomously. "But my entire relationship with Mikado is completely consensual." He pried the woman's grip off his coat and landed swiftly on the ground. "Plus, the legal age in Tokyo is fourteen so I'm not breaking the law either. Judging someone else's relationship is quite hypocritical don't you think? All things considered." He gestured to Shinra as he took a few steps away from the angered woman.

[ **It doesn't matter! Mikado is a high schooler and you are Izaya! You have to be up to no good!** ] She insisted and Izaya shook his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"I don't see how my personal relationships are any of your business Courier." He said curtly.

 _She could be a threat. If she goes to Mikado and calls our relationship disgusting – he'd surely be horrified. I can't let her hurt Mikado. I have to work my way around this._

"I want you to think carefully how you were to feel if someone shouted in your face saying that your relationship with Shinra-kun was disgusting, sick and twisted." He sneered. "You'd be hurt wouldn't you?"

The dullahan didn't respond, she just stood there, her shoulders shaking. "If you say those things to Mikado, he'd be horrified and hurt. We don't need your blessing or your approval, I don't care what you think but if you hurt Mikado – I won't let you off easy." He all but growled the last bit, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Celty…darling, let it go! You shouldn't concern yourself with the love of others! The only love you need to worry about is-ugh!" Shinra's rambling was cut off as the dullahan hit him in the stomach.

"I won't let you ruin what we have." Izaya threatened.

[ **What is it you have then?** ] The woman asked challengingly and Izaya smirked.

"Eight months of utter happiness and love." He beamed, bragging just a bit and Shinra 's eyes widened.

"Eight months? You've never been with anyone that long!" he exclaimed surprised and Izaya smirked.

"It was love at first sight." He grinned. Well, it was more like obsession and captivation at first sight but minor details aside. "Of we've been keeping it a complete secret. If my enemies were to find out about Mikado, they would target him in a heartbeat." He sighed deeply. "Plus, Mikado isn't confident about his sexuality, he's afraid of people thinking he's disgusting and hate him for it." He looked pointed at Celty and her shoulder's sagged.

"That makes sense. Homosexuality is accepted here. He could be publicly shamed." Shinra nodded with a frown.

[ **Of course! It's only normal! It's wrong! I will never approve!** ] Celty once shoved her PDA in the informant's face and the man frowned before sighing.

"I don't need your approval Celty, all I need is your silence. It would be all on you if my dear humans came after Mikado." He pointed at the dullahan and she flinched. "I can't allow that to happen."

"Well, I don't really care so I'm not going to tell anyone." Shinra shrugged with a smile. Izaya turned his attention back to Celty and a tense moment passed by.

[ **Fine. I won't say anything…for Mikado's sake… but I swear if you hurt him in any way…** ] She warned threateningly, her shoulders shaking.

"Yes, yes. Though that will never happen." Izaya smirked shoving his hands in his pockets.

 _I'll never break Mikado's heart. We're going to be together forever after all._

"Well, as pleasant as this had been." He drawled sarcastically. "I have to bid you a farewell, Mikado is probably waiting for me at home." He beamed cheerfully waving at them before turning and walking away.

 _I can't believe this. I swear if she gets in the way or upsets Mikado, I will rip out her eyes._ Izaya thought angrily as he stalked back to Mikado's apartment, a sour expression on his face.

 _I can't let Mikado know about this! He will be crushed by her words. He was terrified when we were discovered by Dotachin and he accepted us! If he meets Celty and she calls him disgusting then the teen very well might break down._

 _I won't let that happen. I will protect him._ Izaya silently vowed, swearing to never tell the teen of the harsh words and opinion that Celty had laid bare to him.

Honestly, he was better off keeping this piece of information to himself.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

Review replies:

 **Rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it! I love writing fluffy love._

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you! I agree, it would have been nice to see some holiday ova._


	27. The Concept of Valentine's Day

Orihara Izaya hadn't celebrated Valentine's Day once in his life. Not that he has never received things from his followers and former partners but he never saw the use of it. It is supposed to be a day honoring the Christian saint of Valentinus who threw a huge feast and got his head cut off – well, that's what he'd heard, Izaya didn't care to actually research it. It was not an excuse for people to buy overpriced red and pink items and chocolates in hopes it will increase their crushes affections.

No, Izaya didn't really like sweets, he had no use for teddy bears or flowers but the cards he could enjoy.

It always amused him to read those letters and cards brimming with words of adoration, letting Izaya believe that his humans did love him back even if it was a fake and clueless love. It was hilarious that people would fawn over him despite not even knowing him.

The number of love confessions he'd gotten in high school from people he had never spoken to was outstanding. Humans were disillusioned like that. They would see someone attractive, and build a personality in their own mind of how they think the other is like and fall in love with that made up version with the same face and yet when they confess they feel betrayed, like they had been lied too despite it never being the other person's fault – so amusing, his humans were so funny.

 _Love huh?_

Izaya had never thought he'd fall in love with anyone human. He'd always prided himself on loving all humans equally, apart from Shizuo but that didn't count for obvious reasons.

He still loved humans, he really did – he loved their reactions and their emotions but his love for Mikado was different, it was beyond the wide love he felt for humanity and burned inside him like a white-hot heat.

He strictly ignored all thoughts of whether he had failed the rest his humans by falling in love with Mikado or whether if he had betrayed his mindset of being above humans, no, he hadn't done anything wrong. Even gods took humans as their lovers, look at Zeus for example! He took on many human lovers so it was perfectly fine if Izaya had just one.

The man spun around in his office chair and looked out the window, looking over the city that was bustling with life.

 _I would like to think my view on Valentine's Day hasn't changed since falling in love with Mikado. No, I don't think it has, I still don't understand the point making a big deal out of it, the perishable gifts – perishable just like their love, I guess. But our love isn't so fickle._

No, love didn't change Izaya's view on the holiday but he did now look forward to it. It was just another excuse to shower his beloved with love and affections.

 _I want to take Mikado out for a nice dinner. Maybe buy him something actually useful, not flowers and teddy bears. I'll take him somewhere fancy with delicious food._ The man thought with a smile.

Normally for Valentine's Day, the girl would give gifts and on White Day the boy would give one back but that was not how it worked with Izaya and Mikado. After all, there was no female in their relationship and while Mikado did play the submissive role and actively did a lot of cooking and cleaning that didn't change the fact that he was indeed male and Izaya wouldn't have it any other way.

 _I wonder if Mikado will get me anything? I'm not expecting him too but if I were to receive something like the 'golden ticket' I got for Christmas I would be a very happy man._

Izaya had carefully spent the last month and a half researching and preparing for the twenty-four hours of free reign Mikado had given him. There was so much he wanted to do to his lover but he wasn't sure if Mikado would be able to take it all…he didn't want to hurt the teen – well, not seriously.

 _Though, seeing him break would be an amazing experience. I could take him to the limit, break down all his walls and break him._ Izaya sighed happily. It would be nice to see but he had to desire to truly ruin the teen. He loved him too deeply.

Izaya turned back to his computer looking for a suitable restaurant for his date with Mikado. He found a high-class sushi place in Shinjuku and decided it was perfect.

 _Valentine's Day is on a school night, isn't it?_ He drummed his fingers on his desk. _I'll make it for the weekend just after, I want a large helping of dessert after all~!_

The man giggled, licking his lips as he made the reservation, from across the room Namie looked at him in disgust, put off by her employer's happiness.

 _Maybe we can spend actual Valentine's Day more humbly. At home perhaps or at Russia Sushi._ Izaya thought, tapping his chin. _I think I'd rather stay home. Everywhere we go is going to be packed with heterosexual couples all over each other – it would make Mikado uneasy._

Izaya's red eyes narrowed as he remembered Celty's reaction on New Year's. As far as he knew, she hadn't said anything to Mikado and the teen hadn't figured out that the dullahan knew. It would be better that Mikado never found out how Celty felt about their relationship. The teen viewed her as extraordinary, something exciting. He desperately wanted to be on good terms with the dullahan for his sake and for the Dollars.

Izaya sighed and stretched his arms overhead with a groan. _As long as she keeps her mouth shut it will be fine. I have better things to worry about now than an old woman's views on gay relationships._

 _Like figuring out what to get Mikado for Valentine's Day~!_ Izaya beamed cheerfully, excitement and anticipation thrumming through his veins.

* * *

Izaya all but skipped from the elevator to his lover's apartment, humming merrily. He'd promised the teen he'd be home in time for dinner since it was Valentine's Day. He had needed to work rather hard today to get ahead in his work enough to take half a day off.

"I'm home!" He chirped opening the door, bending down to take off his shoes. "Wow, what smells good?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Welcome Back." Mikado smiled from where he stood in the kitchen. Izaya walked over to the teen and hugged him from behind. "I'm making chicken katsudon for dinner." Izaya eyed the frying cutlet as well as various other things cooking on the stove.

"Yummy~" Izaya sang before nuzzling into Mikado's shoulder, enjoying the familiar and relaxing scent of the teen.

"There's still some time until it's done if you want to shower." Mikado supplied poking at the chicken with his chopsticks. Izaya smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Alright then." He said cheerfully before pulling away from Mikado and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts, sliding his feet into his fluffy slippers before returning to the kitchen.

Mikado looked up when the entered. "Just in time." he smiled dishing their meals into two white bowls. They sat down at the table, right next to each other and started eating. The first bite filled Izaya's mouth with flavour and he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

"How in the world are you such a good cook?" Izaya whined playfully and Mikado chuckled.

"I just follow recipes, I don't do anything special." Mikado said eating picking up a piece of the chicken cutlet.

"I do that and it never tastes this good, it always tastes bland." Izaya protested swallowing his food and Mikado smiled softly.

"I like your cooking." He murmured happily and Izaya's heart fluttered. "But they do say that food taste better with company as a stimulus and when it's made by someone else, you unconsciously feel as if you're being rewarded." Mikado explained eating more of his dinner. Izaya smiled.

"You might be right my dear."

 _After all, food tastes better when I eat it with you._

"That was amazing as always~ Thanks for the meal." Izaya smiled at the teen as he cleared the table. Mikado chuckled as he carried the dishes to the sink.

"It's my pleasure." He set the dishes down, probably wanting to do them later. "I have something for you." He beamed turning back to the informant who raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Wait here." Mikado said before walking across the apartment, disappearing down the hall into the master bedroom.

Izaya blinked curiously. _Did he get me something? I didn't know he was getting me something._ When Mikado returned he had a small purple box in his hands, he looked nervous, unsure.

"I…um, uh, I m-made these for you." The teen stuttered, a bright blush on his cheeks as he handled the box to Izaya who smiled at the sheer adorableness of his younger partner. He carefully unwrapped the package reveal six chocolate truffles, they weren't fancy or perfect but Izaya's heart hammered in his chest at the thought that Mikado had made them just for him.

"T-they're dark chocolate and coffee flavoured since I know you don't like sweets." Mikado smiled shyly.

"They look amazing baby." Izaya breathed happily. "When did you make them?"

"Oh, the cooking club was having a special class for it." The teen replied rubbing the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. "Though it was fun, I think…I think a lot of the girls know I'm dating a guy now."

Izaya's eyes widened at the news. He thought Mikado would be freaking out about it but he just seemed shy. "E-eh? How did that happen? Are you okay with that?" he questioned concerned.

"Um, I kind of slipped up when I was talking and used male pronouns. I-It's okay, they were all really nice about it - if not a little creepy, but they all swore not to tell any of the guys." Mikado's rambled slightly which showed the man he was nervous about people knowing.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you can be a bit open about now." Izaya beamed, happy the teen was making progress. He eyed one of the chocolates before popping one in his mouth. They were utterly delicious, not that he expected anything else from Mikado's cooking.

The creamy chocolate melted on his tongue, giving way to the taste of coffee.

"Is it good?" Mikado asked eagerly leaning forward and Izaya smirked. He grabbed the back of the teen's neck and pulled him down to kiss him, his tongue snaking into the other's mouth to share the taste.

"Mhm." Mikado shivered as their tongues brushed against one another. Izaya tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his lips and tongue moving feverously against Mikado's.

Izaya moved back watching as their wet, chocolate smeared lips connected by a thin string of salvia before it broke off. Their eyes locked, the teen looked dazed with flushed cheeks, his blue eyes cloudy with desire, shallow pants escaping from his parted lips.

"Utterly delicious." He purred huskily standing up before leaning down so his lips ghosted over the teen's ear. "Won't you help me eat them?" he seductively smirked and Mikado trembled, nodding weakly.

Izaya chuckled and took his lover's hand and lead him to the bedroom, the box of chocolates firmly grasped in his other hand.

* * *

Izaya ran his fingers through the teen's slightly sweaty hair, Mikado was laying on top of him relaxing after their fun with the chocolates. "Hey, babe?"

"Hm?" Mikado purred, not even looking up.

"I was thinking about taking you out for dinner this weekend for Valentine's Day, what do you say?" Izaya said casually his other hand tracing the teen's spine. Mikado raised his head slightly to smile at the man.

"Really? That sounds fun." He beamed happily and Izaya chuckled at his dazed expression. Izaya wrapped his arms around Mikado's waist, shifting so one of his legs was between the teens, making his hips press into his lover's groin.

"Mhm." Mikado breathed, shifting slightly in discomfort. "Yes. You see…I want to use my 'golden ticket'" he purred in the teen's ear. Mikado looked at him, blushing madly. "So be prepared~" Izaya smirked at him.

"W-what are you going to do?" the teen asked breathlessly and Izaya chuckled, the look in his red eyes predatory.

"My, we wouldn't to ruin the surprise would we?" he teased scraping his teeth along the outer shell of his lover's ear. "You're just going to have to find out."

Mikado trembled again and Izaya could feel his member stir slightly against his hip. He smirked, his hands trailing down to squeeze the teen's supple butt cheeks.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed." He whispered hungrily making Mikado tremble, his eyes clouding over with lust. He chuckled darkly before kissing his newly aroused lover.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 _Sorry for the late upload, I lost track of what day it was._

Review Replies:

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I don't think Masaomi ever really calms down haha. I also love overprotective Izaya, he's slightly crazy but it's for love! Must be why he and Shinra are friends!_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Slowly they're being found out for sure! I wonder who will have the biggest reaction?_

 **Criamond:** _I'm glad you liked it! Izaya is just a little crazy when it comes to his beloved Mikado._


	28. You Are My Sun, My Happiness

Izaya couldn't help admire himself in the mirror, it wasn't often that he dressed up but when he did, he knew he looked good. He smoothed out the fitted dark grey suit jacket he was wearing with a smirk, the restaurant they were going to had a strict formal dress code which meant Izaya had to ditch his usual attire, he wore the black wool turtleneck he'd brought on Halloween, slim fitting black pants and polished dress shoes, he could have worn a complete suit but he disliked business shirts and opted against it.

He ran his fingers through his hair once more making sure it was sitting correctly in its slicked back form and chuckled.

 _I look great~ If I dressed like this all the time, I'd have admirers everywhere._ He thought smugly. He looked away from the mirror and glanced over the bedroom. He'd spent all day preparing it for tonight, it looked pretty normal apart from the straps anchored to the bed frame and the large metal briefcase next to the bed, there were a few things on the bedside table, a silk blindfold, a gag, and restraints for one's wrists and ankles.

 _It was such a good idea to forbid Mikado from coming into the room while I prepared. I want everything to be a surprise._ The man thought, picking up the blindfold, feeling its soft material under his fingers. _I'll have to start slow, Mikado did say I could break my golden ticket into different experiences as long as it all equaled up to twenty-four hours._

 _Though by the end of this, I'm sure he'll be willing to do these things without the ticket. I've researched everything, I've spoken to professionals. I know how to do this safely in a way that will please us both._

Izaya eyed the briefcase on the floor, its contents making an excited smile spread across his face as he knew his fantasies were about to become reality. He'd always dreamed about having Mikado restrained, tied up and at his mercy, he wanted to tease the teen until he lost his mind.

He tucked the blindfold into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and patted it down to make sure it was flat. He wanted everything to be a surprise, he wanted Mikado to be trembling in anticipation, his hot body wanting Izaya to do something, anything. The thought made a shiver go down the informant's spine.

"It's going to be an amazing night for sure~" Izaya purred patting his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. He glanced at himself once more in the mirror before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and making his way downstairs.

Mikado was sitting on the sofa wearing a dark blue button-down shirt, a tight-fitting black vest, and slim-fitting black pants, all finished off with a black tie and black dress shoes. Izaya's red eyes devoured the sight, his lover looked so sexy and mature. Like this, it was easy to see him as a gang leader, he had a slight powerful air to him.

"You look utterly stunning my dear." Izaya smirked approaching the teen who was admiring the older man's appearance. Mikado's eyes looked a tad sharper than usual as Izaya took his hand and kissed it.

"Thank you…you look really handsome." Mikado said quietly a faint blush on his cheeks and Izaya chuckled.

"Thank you." He kept his hold on Mikado's hand as the teen stood up. He leaned forward to kiss his lover's cheek before pulling back. "The taxi should be outside now, are you ready to go babe?"

"Yes." Mikado smiled tenderly in a way that made Izaya's heart flutter. They left the apartment still hand in hand as they made their way to the taxi in the street. It was still winter but the couple only had to be outside for a matter of seconds before they got into the taxi.

The taxi ride was quiet. It was obvious to Izaya that the teen was both nervous and excited. The man had to wonder if he was nervous because they were headed to a high-class restaurant or he was worried about what Izaya had planned for them when they got back home.

He knew Mikado trusted him enough not to take it too far and Izaya had taken that into account, he'd prepared a various amount of safe words and gestures so he would know when Mikado had had enough. He didn't want to force anything on the teen no matter how much he desired it.

The thought of trying BDSM with Mikado was exciting, the man knew his lover was a masochist and he had a feeling that the teen would enjoy it. Izaya had always had the desire to control and use Mikado since he first met him, that what had led him to pursue this relationship – though, his original desire was a lot less caring.

 _I wonder…if Mikado had rejected my advances, what I would have done. I think my desire would have only grown…perhaps I would have kidnapped him and locked him away._ Izaya looked out the window to hide his frown.

 _I would like to think I wouldn't have done that to him but_ _I didn't care about Mikado then, not like I do now. I would have torn him apart just to have him at my mercy._ Izaya closed his eyes for a brief moment, the thoughts were saddening. To think he would have destroyed such a beautiful and smart teen just to fulfill his desire.

"Izaya-san, we've arrived." Mikado's gentle voice broke the man out of his thoughts and he blinked, looking at the teen so gorgeous by his side. Izaya smiled, his eyes warm, he'd never be able to word how glad he was that they had ended up like this instead of the much darker and sadder alternative.

The informant paid the taxi driver and the couple hurried through the cold into the five-star sushi restaurant. It was a famous place, one that celebrities and politicians came too. Izaya had pulled some strings to get them a reservation in a private room.

"Izaya-san." Mikado hissed under his breath leaning close to him as they waiting for one of the wait staff to take them to their private room. "This place is ridiculous! It's so fancy, I feel so out of place! I look stupid!" The teen hissed his blue eyes darting around taking in the high-class surroundings.

"You look perfectly fine my dear." Izaya reassured, giving a slightly amused chuckle at his lover's unneeded anxiety. "You don't need to worry about these people for much longer anyway, I booked us a private room."

A young, good-looking waiter came up to them, explaining that he would be their waiter for the night and was going to lead them to their privately booked room. They walked through the restaurant and Izaya could spot a few familiar people from those who were famous above and below ground to some of his former clients but there was no one to be wary of.

"I don't even want to imagine how much you paid for this room." Mikado sighed as they took their seats, Izaya took his hand and kissed his knuckles making the teen smile. "But I guess it's worth it to be able to do this right?"

"Definitely." Izaya smirked against the teen's pale, silky caramel skin.

"This sushi is divine." Mikado commented picking up another piece from the platter in front of them. "I've never had anything like it."

"It is quite good. They make it fresh with the finest ingredients." Izaya told the teen who smirked.

"What? Like Russia Sushi?" the teen teased with a grin and Izaya laughed. Simon was always claiming that they made their sushi very fresh out of the finest ingredients. It was true the sushi was made fresh to order, you could see Dennis make them behind the counter if you wanted too but everyone knew the ingredients weren't all fresh.

"Perhaps," Izaya chuckled, "Though I have to say I think Russia sushi has the best otoro." The man smiled and Mikado rolled his big blue eyes and picked up a piece of expensive otoro with his chopsticks and shoved it into the older man's mouth.

"Just eat the sushi." The teen laughed, "Who knows, if the chef hears you saying that, he might make you into sushi." Izaya chewed the piece in his mouth with an amused smile.

"What a way to go~" he grinned, "I'll have to pass though. Rather than in sushi, I like it when you eat me another way." Mikado's face flushed bright red and he ducked his head for a moment before glaring at the older man in embarrassment.

"You are you such a pervert." The teen huffed, his face burning as Izaya looked at him with a huge wolfish grin.

As they finish the platter of sushi, the glare from something shiny caught Izaya's eye. On his lover's wrist was the bangle he'd brought him on their first trip together. It shone under the lights drawing attention to it. Mikado had worn it every day and night since the man had gotten it for him, never taking it off.

Izaya loved that bracelet more than he would ever say. It was like a little mark, a bond so innocently out in the open, the secret evidence that Mikado was his. Izaya could easily remember the times when he'd felt that bracelet against his skin as Mikado's hands touched his body, how it shone in the sun so precious against the teen's skin.

It was definitely worth what he'd paid for it. The bracelet had been quite expensive as it was solid white gold. He'd never tell Mikado how much it had cost him because even if the teen didn't seem to agree, Izaya knew he was worth every single yen the man had and so much more.

The couple ordered a small dessert to share as it was a Valentine's Day celebration after all. It was served, a small dark chocolate creation that Mikado eagerly started to eat. Izaya's red eyes glazed at the teen before him with a tender warmth.

 _I honestly can't believe I started this as some sort of game…how could I just have wanted to play with Mikado like he was nothing more than another piece? He's irreplaceable, this relationship we have, this love…I've never felt this way about anyone…Mikado is like my sun. He is my light, my warmth. Every day we've been together is even better than the last._

 _I feel so much stronger, so much happier with him by my side. He's made such a huge impact on my life, I could never go back to how I was before I met him._ Izaya smiled as he thought. _Even though I never meant for this to happen, falling in love with Mikado and having him love me back is the best thing that's ever happened to me._

Mikado looked up from the delicious dessert and blinked,

"What are you looking at?" the teen asked curiously, tilting his head slightly. Izaya gave a sigh of sheer content and smiled tenderly.

"You, my dear. I love you so much."

Mikado's cheeks blossomed with red as his eyelashes fluttered and lips parted slightly at the confession. Even though Izaya had said it before, he didn't say it very often, perhaps twice a month at best so the words were still so special to the both of them. A smile spread across the teen's face, one of those utterly beautiful secret smiles that make it so hard for Izaya to breathe.

"I love you too." Mikado murmured softly and Izaya's heart skipped a beat before warmth bloomed in his chest leaving him barely able to breathe.

 _Ah~ I want to hurry up and go home. I want to hold him, I don't care about the BDSM anymore, I just want to hold him close to me and love him._ Izaya thought as he reached across the table to take Mikado's hand, gently kissing his knuckles.

"Let's go home." He whispered softly against the teen's skin looking up to meet with those dazzling blue eyes that were overflowing with emotion. Izaya would feel his own eyes swimming with warmth and adoration. Mikado's blush darkened slightly and he looked slightly dazed as he replied.

"Mhm, let's go home." He breathed with a shy smile.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 _I just realised that Izaya is dressed like Sangwoo from Killing Stalking in this chapter and I want to C R Y._

Review Replies:

 **Criamond:** _Yup! Nothing soothes the heart like some_ _fluffy love! Thanks for Reviewing!_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _I also love yaoi. I think it's interesting because it can be portrayed in so many different ways. Thank you for reading my story!_


	29. Good Boys get Rewards

Once they were home Izaya led Mikado by the hand through the apartment and up the stairs. Outside their bedroom door, he stopped and turned to look at the teen. "I'm going to give you an idea of what I want to do but only so I can have your consent and we can do this safely." He said quietly and Mikado nodded, looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"I'm going to blindfold you, tie you up and do some pretty naughty things." Izaya explained his voice level as he watched Mikado's expression. The teen blushed slightly, his eyelashes dipping, heavy with desire.

"Are you okay with that?" the question came out deeper than Izaya meant it too. "There are a few safety percussions we can take. If you truly want me to stop, I want you to say 'Red' and I will stop everything. If you're unsure say 'Yellow' and I'll stop what I was doing. If it becomes too much or you're not enjoying it – say it. If you can't speak then click your fingers alright?" he smiled and Mikado nodded shyly, clicking his fingers as if to check if he could actually do it.

Izaya took a deep breath before reaching into his inner pocket for the blindfold. Mikado closed his eyes and let Izaya place it over them. It's almost a shame to cover those beautiful azure orbs he loved so much but the sight of Mikado blindfolded was stirring something inside of him.

Taking Mikado's hand, he carefully led him into the bedroom. It was still set up like he'd left it, Izaya could feel himself growing excited. He let go of the teen's hand letting him stand on his own for a moment before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Strip for me." He purred seductively, his lips ghosting over the shell of his lover's ear. He smirked when the teen jumped in surprise. Mikado shivered and bit his lower lip before his hands went to his tie. Izaya watched with sharp eyes as the teen undressed, he licked his lips watching each layer of clothing come off. Mikado' hands were trembling but from the aroused flush of his skin, it was out of anticipation and not fear.

 _Every time I see him, he's even more alluring. I can't believe he's all mine…_

As each clothing piece fell to the ground Izaya found himself marveling at the teen's flawless pale skin, it looked almost translucent under the light on the bedside table. Izaya licked his lips before shrugging off his own jacket, throwing on a nearby chair along with the rest of his clothes but he kept on his underwear.

He approached Mikado and the teen tilted his head towards him, obviously hearing him. Izaya placed his hands on the teen's shoulders which made him gasp quietly in surprise. Izaya smirked at the reaction before pushing the teen back onto the bed. The teen yelped in surprise making a shiver of delight run down the man's spine and arousal stir in his stomach.

Izaya grabbed the restraints from the bedside table securing the teen's wrists and ankles to the bed frame. Izaya purred in satisfaction as Mikado's member stirred slightly in excitement, his breathing coming out a tad quicker as he waited for what Izaya would do next.

Izaya shivered looking at his lover tied up at his mercy, the teen's body was tense and waiting in anticipation. Izaya felt so powerful, could feel the familiar feeling of superiority filling his body.

How he loved that feeling!

Izaya didn't touch the teen though, he let his eyes wander over his lover's body. Taking his time to notice the little things as he climbed onto the bed next to the alluring teen – a small freckle just below his right nipple, a small scar on his thigh, everything – Izaya breathed it all in.

The room was completely silent apart from their breathing, the atmosphere making it feel as if Izaya was going something sacred, perhaps he was. Mikado was surrendering himself to Izaya, making an offering of himself and putting his trust in Izaya so completely.

Izaya reached out to trail his fingers gently down Mikado's cheek, the teen flinched in surprise but soon relaxed into the familiar touch of the older man. Izaya took a deep breath as he let his hands trace down further, down Mikado's neck, across his collarbone, down his arms, across his chest – narrowly avoiding his nipples – along his ribs, over his stomach, and around his hips – avoiding his member which was now growing harder by the second.

His touch was gentle, the caress of his fingers that trailed over every inch of Mikado's body from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair until Mikado was writhing and twitching under his admissions, he then swapped out his hands for his lips.

 _Mikado…_

Izaya took his time loving and worshipping every inch of his lover. Mikado was breathing heavily, his senses heightened by the restrictions Izaya had placed on him. Izaya was blessed with his quiet but desperate moans as he planted barely-there gentle kisses over every patch of skin he could, purposely avoiding where he knew the teen's wanted to be touched the most.

 _My precious Mikado…_

Mikado's entire body started to tremble, his erection straining against his stomach, begging for attention. Every one of Izaya's touches sent shock waves through his body torturing him sweetly, his quiet gasps and moans filled the room, making Izaya smirk and shiver in delight.

Izaya pulled back to admire the teen. His face was flushed bright red and his lips were swollen from the sheer amount of times he'd bitten down on them. His body trembled and his erection leaked. The man could feel his own erection fill rapidly at the sight.

"I-Izaya…p-please…" the teen choked out, his voice heavy with tears. There was no doubt in Izaya's mind that the teen was crying behind his blindfold and it only heightened his arousal. His eyes narrowed in pleasure, he felt so powerful. This was just what he had wanted from the beginning. This was everything he'd desired, to have utter control over the teen and bring him to the point of ecstasy that he'd be begging his name.

Izaya rocked back and climbed off the bed. "I-Izaya?" Mikado wriggled, straining against his cuffs searching for more of the man. Izaya could see the teen's flushed body begging for his touch, pleading as his erection dripped with precum.

Izaya didn't reply, he decided to leave the teen waiting as he kneeled down to open the silver briefcase, ignoring his erection which was hard and heavy in his briefs. He pulled out a plain black riding crop from the various items he'd collected to use on his lover.

It was their first time doing this seriously so he wanted to keep it beginner friendly. He'd done his research and asked various people what kind of whip to use. He could use a paddle which was rather like the spanking they had done before but he'd settled on a riding crop thinking that it would be best suited for Mikado's desires. Izaya took a deep breath as he stood up, the crop firming held in his hand.

 _I need to be gentle. I can't take this too far, I need to think about Mikado._ He reminded himself firmly, he couldn't let himself get carried away.

He undid the restraints on the teen's ankles. "Turn over." He ordered roughly. "On your knees." He watched with glee as Mikado shivered and eagerly did what he was told. The man licked his lips at the sight of the teen's round ass presented to him in such an alluring and tempting manner.

Izaya kneeled on the bed beside Mikado, his eyelashes dipped as he trailed the riding crop down the teen's spine making his breath hitch. The contrast of the black leather against his pale skin was divine.

 _God, this is so hot. I can't believe I'm finally doing this._

Izaya smirked, feeling aroused and excited as the crop trailed across the pale skin of his lover's ass. He barely flicked his wrist, lightly hitting the unmarked flesh.

"Ah!" Mikado cried, his body jerking in surprise.

"Did that feel good baby?" Izaya purred teasingly, tracing the crop across the teen's cheeks to tease him before flicking his wrist and hitting the teen harder, letting the crop snap against his skin.

"Ahhh!" Mikado cried arching his back in pleasure, his breathing becoming hard and uneven. "M-more..."

 _Oh baby, I'm only just getting started~_

Izaya smirked with sadistic pleasure. He chuckled slightly as he traced the crop down the teen's thigh just under his butt and flicked his wrist again, hitting Mikado even harder.

"Ah…Yes!" Mikado cried loudly his hips rocking forward in a blind effort to find more pleasure.

 _Fuck…Mikado…you little painslut…that's right..._

Izaya shivered, his erection weeping slightly in his briefs. He snapped the crop against the teen's ass, letting the loud cracks fill the room as he waited less time between hits to be rewarded with a string of hot moans.

"Ah! Ah!" Mikado moaned collapsing onto the bed, his ass was covered his red marks that made Izaya shiver and lick his lips. The teen's body was shaking with pleasure.

"Don't you dare come without my permission Mikado." Izaya warned in a stern tone that only made the teen more aroused.

"I…won't…Izaya-sama…" the teen pants breathless as he got back on his hands and knees. The words went straight to Izaya's groin making him bite back a moan of his own.

 _Ah…shit, what is this boy doing to me? I feel like I'm losing my mind…this feels so good…that's right... I'm your master…_

"That's a good boy." He praised hitting the teen again making sure to avoid where it was already red. "Do you like that?"

"Ahn! I do!" Mikado moaned his hips bucking in pleasure.

"Tell me who do you belong to?" Izaya demanded his voice rough and slightly breathless as he hit the teen again being careful despite his aching arousal.

"You! I belong to you Izaya-sama!" Mikado cried, being rewarded with another hit of the crop which made him moan.

"That's right baby, you belong to me." Izaya all but moaned as he dropped the crop over the edge of the bed to gently rub over the red marks it left, Mikado shivered and moaned at the change of sensation, his breath ragged. Izaya gently massaged the teen's ass to soothe the marks, gently kissing the sensitive flesh.

 _What a good boy…you did well baby…_

His erection was painful, he couldn't wait any longer, he waited to be inside Mikado.

 _Now…let's get to the main course, a good boy needs rewarding~_

He reached out to grab the lube from the bedside table and spread the teen's tender cheeks, pouring it hazardously over the teen's twitching hole. Mikado whimpered in anticipation knowing what was coming next. Izaya pulled down his underwear, finally releasing his throbbing erection to the cool air.

He poured the lube over his dick, drenching himself in the slippery liquid, clenching his teeth at the cool temperature of it but he was too impatient to really care even as it dripped onto his underwear and the sheets below.

Izaya positioned himself, pressing the hot tip of his dick into that tight hole. He knew that Mikado had stretched himself earlier in the bath just a few hours ago as he always did. He knew if he took his time and used enough lube, he'd be able to put it in and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He pushed in gently, going slowly watching as the tip of his dick disappeared into the teen. Mikado whimpered and writhed underneath him, pressing his hips back. "F-faster!" he cried his voice filled with desperation.

It was so hot, so deliciously tight inside the teen it felt as if Izaya was melting as his walls squeezed him in a way that made his vision go white. "Ah, _Fuck_." Izaya moaned once he was fully inside. He took a moment to catch his breath, letting the teen's insides stretch for him before he pulled back, giving a few shallow thrusts before pulling back so he was barely inside Mikado before slamming back in.

"Ahh!" Mikado cried out arching his back, "Ah! Ah!" Mikado's loud moans filled Izaya's ears as he pummelled the teen, unable to hold back at all with mind white with pleasure his hips moved recklessly.

"Ah! I'm going to come!" Mikado moaned bringing the man back to focus.

"You don't come until I tell you too." He ordered breathlessly, reaching around to firmly wrap his fingers around the base of his lover's dick making it impossible for the teen to come.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! No!" Mikado sobbed, "Please Izaya-sama-! L-let me come!" Mikado cried hiccupping, obviously crying. Izaya groaned, he knew he wouldn't last long it just felt too good, he could feel his orgasm rapidly building.

"I-Izaya! Please! Ah! P-plea-se!" Mikado begged rocking hips back to meet with Izaya's frenzied thrusts. Izaya shivered, the teen's begging only fuelling his pleasure, the fire in his veins.

"Ah fuck, you feel so good baby." Izaya groaned, dipping his head down to bite the back of the teen's neck, making him moan loudly.

"Ahn!"

"I'm gonna fill you up baby, is that what you want?" Izaya purred into the teen's ear, feeling Mikado's walls tighten around him.

"Yes! Yes, I want that! Please!" Mikado cried bringing a feral grin to Izaya's face.

"You're mine Mikado." He whispered possessively before letting go of the teen's erection. Mikado screamed his orgasm hit him, his body violently trembling under each blinding wave of pleasure as he came, painting the sheets with his cum. Izaya gritted his teeth as Mikado's walls squeezed and trembled around him pushing him into his own blinding orgasm. He thrust shallowly making sure he filled the teen to the brim with his hot cum.

"Ah Mikado…!" he groaned breathlessly.

Izaya collapsed on top of the teen, panting harshly feeling the leftover tremors of their mind-numbing orgasms went through their bodies. Izaya reached up to undo the cuffs around the teen's wrists and pull off his blindfold before rolling off his exhausted lover.

Mikado immediately rolled over, revealing his messy face. "Are you alright babe?" Izaya asked concerned, finally catching his breath. The teen was completely out of it, dazed and exhausted from the sheer force of his orgasm.

"Yes," he breathed quietly as he looked at the older man with clouded eyes. "Kiss me."

Izaya did as he was asked, leaning forward to press his lips tenderly into Mikado's. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He murmured, gently helping the teen sit up before picking him up bridal style and heading to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Izaya filled up the bath. When it was a decent temperature and full enough, he picked up Mikado from where he'd put him down on the closed toilet seat and placed him in the warm water with a gentle smile.

Mikado looked up at him slightly dazed as Izaya slipped his underwear completely off and climbed into the bath behind the teen. Izaya grabbed the washcloth and the body wash before he started to gently wash the teen's exhausted body.

"How's your butt?" he asked gently knowing there would be tender red marks left from the riding crop.

"It's a little sore but okay." Mikado smiled contently.

Izaya chuckled slightly at the unintentional pun and kissed the teen's knuckles. "I have some cream to soothe it." He said and Mikado's eyelashes fluttered as he looked at the man lovingly.

Once they were both clean and dry, Izaya helped the teen smear medical cream over the red welts on the supple flesh on his buttocks before carrying him to the closet to get some clothes. "We'll have to sleep in the spare room tonight unless you want to wait for me to clean everything up." Izaya explained as he pulled one of his hoodies over the sleepy teen's head.

"The spare room is fine." Mikado agreed before letting himself be carried to the other room. As they curled up in the bed together the teen nuzzled into the man's chest.

"Izaya?" Mikado murmured his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Yes, dear?" Izaya asked, not sounding much better.

"I love you."

Izaya smiled and kissed the top the teen's head.

"I love you too, Mikado."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED NEXT WEEK.**

 _...this is literally just a chapter of porn..._

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _I'm glad you liked the chapter!_


	30. The Calm Before the Storm

_Ugh, why can't I figure this out!?_ Izaya thought annoyed, glaring at his computer screen. He'd spend hours, days trying to figure out who the slasher was but he couldn't figure it out. _I know it's a demon sword named Saika, the Awakusu ran into it ten years ago but it's hard to find information about it. Sometimes I wish the yakuza kept better records. Though, that would harm them it would be very useful for me!_

Izaya clicked on the file he'd made of everything he knew about Saika. It was a demonic sword that possessed both its wielder and those it cut. From what Izaya had been able to squeeze out of Shiki and various other members of the Awakusu, whoever was cut by the sword would become its slave, doing the swords bidding.

They'd explained it as if being cut by the sword was a zombie type fiasco. Once cut, you would start cutting others, making more and more slaves for the sword and its master. The end result of that would be an army of Saika zombies which Izaya feared was the outcome of the slasher attacks.

Izaya sighed. He'd traced original IP address of the mysterious Saika troll from the chatroom only to have it lead back to none other than Niewaka Haruna. He'd found out that she was indeed possessed by Saika, but whether she was the true wielder or another zombie Izaya wasn't sure.

The informant had gathered that she was the Slasher but whether it was her idea or she was following orders – the man wasn't sure. He knew for sure she played an important part but could connect the fine lines.

Izaya didn't have the answers he needed.

The informant leaned back in his desk chair with a long sigh before spinning to look out the window. Fifty victims as of last night. That meant there were fifty Saika zombies in this city if not more. The entire city was fired up over the attacks, over the existence of demonic sword, it plagued the TV, people's conversations. Everyone was on edge.

In February there was a new victim every night and Izaya knew whatever this was, it was reaching its climax and he didn't have much time to figure it all out. The man frowned, feeling slightly annoyed.

He didn't like when he couldn't figure things out.

 _I feel so irritable lately. It's got to be because I haven't slept with Mikado for weeks now let alone seen him._ The teen was focusing hard on his end of year exams along with the preparations for the Raira's end of year festival.

 _At least he'll be free again soon, his final exam is today and then the festival is in two weeks. I can't wait to spend some time with him but then again, I need to sort out this Saika business._

Mikado's seventeenth birthday on the twenty-first of March which was in a few weeks. They'd agreed to keep it low-key at home because the teen was still so busy with finishing up school and Izaya was also busy with work. Izaya didn't mind, he just wanted to spend time with his lover.

 _It won't be long before it's our one year anniversary. It's only five weeks away now. It's hard to believe, one whole year of being with Mikado._ Multiple pleasant memories ran through Izaya's head making him smile. _What a year it's been._

 _I hope we can celebrate…hopefully, by then this Saika stuff will be over. But then again, Mikado's been really on edge lately because of the Yellow Scarves._

The yellow scarves have been growing bolder, you could see groups of people wearing the obnoxious colour throughout Ikebukuro. There was a lot of them, way more than there was before, hundreds even.

Izaya had first thought that Kida had rounded them up again but now he wasn't so sure. The teen wasn't a stupid leader, he wouldn't let the group become this out of control so perhaps it was someone else. But if that was the case, then where was he disappearing to when he ditched Mikado?

Izaya sighed. _So many questions, too little time._ The game he was playing was becoming more and more intense by the day and he had to work hard to look over all his beloved pieces. The dollars were anxious, Mikado was anxious long with them, being faced with the slasher and a rival gang at the same time.

Izaya's phone chimed, bringing him out of his thoughts. He reached over to grab it only to frown at what he saw. It was a Dollars message from the admin, therefore he knew it was written by Mikado.

 **[A Dollar's member has been attacked by the Slasher. Need info. Need Info. Need Info]**

The informant sighed once he'd read it. _At this stage, I can't tell if things are going perfectly or terribly. Mikado has made his move and officially put the Dollars on high alert which meant he'd made the Slasher an enemy of the Dollars._

"Things sure are getting heated out there." He murmured. Usually, he'd be ecstatic but his concern for Mikado was clouding his love for chaos, the teen was right in the middle of it all and that meant he was in danger.

"You sound unimpressed. I thought you loved when chaos plagued the city or are things not going your way?" Namie spoke up from the other side of the room and the man smirked.

"What are you talking about Namie-san? Things always go my way." He grinned, making the woman roll her eyes. He turned back to his computer deciding to take a break from his search for the true Saika and do an actual paying job.

He ignored the nagging in the back of his head. That annoying voice that insisted that Mikado was holding him back. He pushed it back like all the other thing he didn't want to think about and focused on his work

As he was reading something online, his phone chimed once again. "My, I sure am popular today." He smirked, picking up his phone. It was a message from Celty asking for an appointment.

"Namie-san when you've finished that, you can go home for today." He said not looking up at the woman who clicked her tongue and gathered her stuff before leaving.

"Now, I wonder what courier-san wants to talk about~?" he smirked wondering what kind of thing would bring Celty to him when she was still so adverse to him and his relationship with Mikado. She'd always disliked him but now she seemed to hate the informant with a renewed passion.

It was dusk when Izaya's door buzzed notifying him of Celty's arrival. He stood up with a smirk though he felt a bit apprehensive about the dullahan since her unfavorable opinion about his relationship with Mikado, he reminded himself that this was business. He wanted to find out what she knew.

"Hey, I'm delighted you finally came to visit me." Izaya opened the door with his usual smirk letting the headless woman inside gesturing her towards the sofa facing his desk.

 **[I saw you last month for a job.]**

"Oh please, it's not like we got to chat or anything." He waved his hand dismissively at her annoyed tone. "So how are things? Find your head yet?" he asked with a smirk.

Of course, she hadn't. It was sitting on the bookshelf barely a few meters away from her. It was amusing to see how she truly couldn't feel it, she had no idea and Izaya loved having that power over her. He'd never been particularly fond of the dullahan, she wasn't human after all but her comments towards his relationship had made his opinion of her less than kind.

 **[My issues aren't important…I'll be direct. What do you know about the Slasher?]**

Izaya sighed, disappointed he wasn't able to get a rise out of the dullahan. "It will cost you three bills." He commented holding up three fingers. He watched as the woman pulled a wallet out of her the inner of her suit. It was made of the same eerie pitch black material as the rest of her clothing.

He reached out for the three ten-thousand yen notes and smirked. "So not only your scythe is made out of shadow but your clothes too." He commented it wasn't a question but more of an observation. "If I shone a bright enough light on you, would the shadow dissipate and show me your naked body?" he smirked wanting to see the dullahan's reaction, he was disappointed once again.

 **[Why? Do you want to see?]** She challenged.

Izaya did not bother to hide his disgusted expression as he squirmed uncomfortably but he soon smirked. "Not at all. I'm not a pervert that student or that unlicensed doctor. I can't get excited over a severed head or its headless body."

Izaya's eyes widened slightly as Celty's scythe wrapped its way around his neck. It was curled like a spring, forming a twisted circle around the man' neck, the tip pointed just below his Adam's apple.

 _Oh?_ He thought, narrowing his eyes as the headless woman typed furiously on her PDA.

 **[Insulting me is one thing. But if you slander Shinra again you'll pay dearly. Let's say…with injuries that will take at least a week to recover from.]**

 _So she can slander my relationship with Mikado all she likes but as soon as someone says something about theirs she's up in arms? What a hypocrite. I would just love to tear her down but it's not a good idea with this thing pointed at my throat._

"…Thanks for the heads up." He said only sounding slightly bitter.

 **[I know Shinra is a bit abnormal but if he's weird, he's only weird to me and no one else. You have no right to judge.]**

"You sound like quite the couple." He noted coldly. He was relieved when Celty retracted her scythe. "But I could say the same to you." He was not satisfied with just being released, he wanted his say now he was free.

Celty looked at him as if she hadn't expected his comment. "You just said that I don't have the right to judge your relationship with Shinra but you had no problem not only judging but insulting mine." He said crossing his legs staring at the headless woman with a smirk that definitely didn't reach his eyes.

"Tell me, what would you do if Shinra-kun just had a thing for headless woman? What if another dullahan comes along and seduces him? He might just pick her instead." Izaya watched the woman's body language carefully. "You see, at least Mikado and I choose each other despite being attracted to the same species. What's to say that Shinra's only with you because there is only one dullahan? What if there was another?

 **[I don't think that's really possible but if there was another-]**

"You'd kill Shinra-kun and commit suicide?" Izaya grinned.

 **[I just wouldn't let any other headless woman near him. I mean it's not just that he loves me, now… I love him too.]** Izaya could hear the confidence behind the message. His smile slipped off his face and he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I didn't expect this! You've become even more human since the last incident! I'd be careful if I were you~ the more human you become the bigger the gap might be when you do get your head and memories back~" he grinned at her.

 **[I can worry about that when I get my head back. Honestly, I think I might not even need it back after all…anyway enough about that. Give me the information of the Slasher, you're not going to take my money and tell me nothing are you?]**

Izaya shook his head and decided to give the woman what she'd brought. He smirked switching into business mode. "Don't worry. I have something really juicy that I haven't told anyone yet. To be honest, I've been waiting for you to come to me."

 **[What do you mean?]**

"I mean this case is a lot like you – it's right out of the world of ghouls and goblins." He teased but he lowered his voice when he spoke next like he was about to tell a scary story.

"Have you…ever heard of the sword called Saika? You might not believe me but once, right here in Shinjuku, there was a demon blade…"

Once Celty had left the informant sighed before grinning thinking of the chatroom the night before.

 _I'm so glad I figured everything out before the climax!_ He thought happily, he'd figured everything out in the last afternoon, he pieced everything together just in time.

"This is even better than I ever could've imagined and I know exactly what to do!" he cheered his red eyes flashing like that of a wild animal as his crazed laughter filled the empty apartment.

He couldn't wait until Mikado came over, it was going to be an amazing night!

Tonight – the Slasher would make their move!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _Another ten or so chapters and part one will be done! How time flies._

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** I'm glad you liked it. I think I know the one you're talking about I saw it too. Will do, thank you for reading and leaving all these nice reviews!


	31. Saika's Confession

Izaya's fingers traced the dip of Mikado's spine lazily as they watched the screen of the man's computer. The teen was perched in his lap staring at the screen a mixture of concern and wonder.

.

.

.

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[I screwed up. I screwed up.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[The timing was all wrong.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[How dare you break my sister.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[Mother's orders are absolute.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[The reasons I've stayed hidden are all gone.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[Now I can use force.]

[I can finally meet Shizuo.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[But the connection is lost.]

[I can't feel her presence anymore]

[I can't feel her presence.]

[The timing was all wrong]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[I screwed up, I screwed up. I screwed up.]

[But I won't fail this time.]

[I will give my love to Heiwajima Shizuo.]

[If I can love Shizuo, then I can love every human in this town.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[I can love this place humans created called Ikebukuro.]

[Come to me.]

[Come to me again, Shizuo.]

[We will love you so much more this time.]

[My sisters are the same being as I.]

[This time we will love you all at once.]

[Come to me]

[Heiwajima Shizuo.]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[Shizuo.]

[Shizuo]

[Shizuo]

[If you don't come]

[I'll love someone else.]

[Love anyone, anyone, anyone.]

[Everyone at once]

[Love all the people of Ikebukuro]

[love]

[lovelovelovelovelovelove]

[love]

[Lovelove]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[I'm waiting]

[Waiting]

[At South Ikebukuro Park.]

[I'll be waiting all night at South Ikebukuro Park.]

[Waiting for you, Shizuo.]

[I won't let anyone come near the park]

[There will be plenty of distractions]

[So don't worry Shizuo.]

[Ikebukuro will be ripe with chaos tonight.]

[Don't worry]

[I will love you]

[I'll love you]

[I'll love you.]

[And me]

[And me]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

[I'll love you too]

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **-SAIKA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

.

.

.

"I think Heiwajima-san might be in serious danger." Mikado murmured, his brow furrowed in concern as his blue eyes watched the continuous ramble of confessions on the screen.

"Yes, I think he just might be my dear." Izaya commented with a smirk. His computer chimed with notification of the breaking news and he clicked on it. His red eyes widened slightly as he read the news. People were being attacked with knives all over Ikebukuro, it was escalating fast and the number of estimated attacks were already in the fifties.

"Izaya..." Mikado looked up at him, his blue eyes swimming with concern. "What do we do?"

"There's not much we can do babe. We can either stay here where it's safe or go to Ikebukuro and risk being attacked." He explained, pulling the teen to his chest to comfort him. Mikado nuzzled his face in the man's shoulder and Izaya held his waist.

He could see the tension in Mikado's shoulders. He was worried, stressed and at a complete loss on what to do. Izaya found it quietly amusing that the teen thought they had to do anything at all. His desire to protect those he cared about and the member of Dollars was something Izaya saw great potential in, he knew that one day that desire to save everyone and be a part of something bigger would evolve into something more interesting.

Though, it's not like Izaya didn't feel the same. The informant had a fierce desire to be the center of everything, to be involved in every incident Ikebukuro had. He kissed the teen's hair and smiled. He wanted to be a part of this, he wanted to see Shizuo face off with Saika. It would be highly entertaining, perhaps the beast would actually kill someone this time and prove Izaya was right all along.

"What do you want to do Izaya?" Mikado asked, moving back so he could look at the man's face. Izaya smirked, loving the way Mikado was straddling his thighs.

"I want to see the show - from a safe distance, of course." He said with a grin and something flickered in Mikado's eyes. Izaya caught it as amusement and excitement. It reminded Izaya of the look the teen had at the dollars meeting.

"Let's go then?" Mikado tilted his head and Izaya chuckled.

"Of course."

Pulling on their coats and shoes, the couple left Izaya's office turning off all the lights and gathering their belongings, they wouldn't be returning there tonight.

"I'm excited for tonight. Maybe we should get snacks~" Izaya beamed skipping through the lobby. Mikado frowned slightly.

"I don't think that's really-" Mikado started only to cut off halfway through his sentence. His blue eyes widened at something behind the informant. Izaya turned on his heel wondering what could have made the teen freeze so suddenly. Through the locked sliding doors of the lobby, he could see none other than Heiwajima Shizuo.

 _Why is he doing here? The fight against Saika has started so why is this idiot standing outside my office?_ Izaya went through the sliding doors knowing that if the blond got too impatient he would just break them down which would get the police involved and Izaya liked the police to be far away from him especially now he had Celty's head in his office.

"I wonder why would Shizu-chan be standing outside my apartment building?" Izaya asked with a bitter smile. Mikado was standing slightly behind him, obviously concerned but ready to run like Izaya had instructed him to do if a fight between him and Shizuo were to occur when he was with the informant.

Izaya watched his body appeared relaxed but poised to fight like always. Shizuo gave him a vicious smile, "Because I'm here to kick your ass, obviously." Izaya could see the rage rippling under the man's skin, radiating off him threateningly.

"Oh?" Izaya tilted his head. "And why do I deserve such a thing?"

"Because I'm pretty damn angry right now."

 _So he's just looking for an outlet for his rage? How annoying, why do I always have to deal with his bullshit?_

"Picking on people because you're mad? You know, you're much too old to be acting this childish Shizu-chan."

"Shut the hell up. If I had another reason…it would because you're too damn fishy." The blond snapped back.

Izaya could hear Mikado snort very quietly at the ridiculous insult. Izaya grimaced thinking of actual fish. "Fishy? About what I might ask?"

"This street slasher tearing up my town…just how _involved_ are you?" Shizuo spat getting right to point.

The informant sighed deeply and shook his head as if he was dealing with a child. He couldn't be bothered to tell the man how much Ikebukuro wasn't _his_ town. He shot Mikado a knowing look and the teen shrugged.

"Why would I be involved?" Izaya asked putting his hand on his hip. For once Izaya wasn't nearly as involved as Shizuo thought he was. Sure, he had his own goals but Saika was not something he controlled in the slightest. He didn't even have anything to do with the demon blade's fascination with Shizuo.

"Because ninety-nine of all bullshit that goes on around here is your doing." Shizuo growled obviously becoming even more annoyed.

"What, you're not gonna trust that this falls into that one percent?" Izaya asked with a wide smirk.

"If I could trust you with even one percent of anything, I think we'd get along a lot better….don't you think so Izaya-kun?" Shizuo snarled, though his words were not particularly angry sounding the blond was thinking of all the reasons why Izaya was untrustworthy.

Izaya's hand reached into his sleeve to grab his knife, watching as the veins of Shizuo's forehead bludged disgustingly, they moved and popped in a way that looked completely unnatural and disturbing.

"Even if this Slasher shit wasn't going on… 'bukuro's been weird lately and that's your fault, what are you plotting?" the blond snarled and Izaya smirked.

"That's quite the accusation." He smiled at the furious blond. His instincts were sharp but not entirely on point, Ikebukuro was on edge for a lot of reasons. He wasn't the puppet master Shizuo thought he was, he didn't control what happened in Ikebukuro, he simply influenced it.

Shizuo shook his head, a feral grin on his face like Izaya's words had confirmed everything despite admitting to nothing. Izaya already had his knife in his hand sensing the oncoming fight. The blond took a single glance at it before turning and grabbing the steel guardrail near the road.

Izaya's smirk slipped off his face and he felt sweat break out on the back of his neck. _He's…he's not going to rip that off and fight me with it, he is?_ He ushered Mikado further back with his free hand and the teen didn't hesitate to retreat, he didn't have look back at his lover to know he was worried.

Izaya watched in disbelief as Shizuo started to rip the guardrail from its bolts and concrete mount. "…Seriously?" Izaya breathed, dread building up in his stomach.

 _There's no way I can fight against a damn guardrail in this space. I need to stab him before he pulls it out._ Izaya thought, flicking his knife open, his eye narrowed in determination.

Shizuo must have noticed because he grinned, "Just try it." He threatened sounding more amused than Izaya liked. They stared at each other, Shizuo with the guardrail partly pulled off and Izaya with his knife pointed at him.

You could cut the tension with a knife, it was so thick and threatening. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

A black bike pulled up silently between the two, surprising everyone. "Well, Well." Izaya smirked at the dullahan's sudden arrival.

The blond blinked, letting go of his makeshift weapon. "Celty? What are you doing here?"

Celty waved briefly to Izaya, letting him the fight was over. As the dullahan turned to Shizuo, showing him her PDA. Quiet footsteps caught the informant's attention. Mikado's gentle touch on his arm made him look down at his younger lover.

"I think he won't be fighting you anymore." He murmured, touching the man's hand where he still held the knife. Izaya smiled and put it away.

"Yes, I think this is it for tonight." He smirked and Mikado sighed, his fingers pressing gently into the man's hands. The teen had openly stated that he didn't like it when Izaya fought Shizuo, or anyone for that matter because there was a chance he could get hurt. The informant had reassured he'd never lose but Mikado worried nonetheless.

"What the hell is this?" Shizuo suddenly exclaimed, making the couple look at him. The blond looked at them surprisingly calm. "Is this part of your plot?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but if I could've calculated Celty would have randomly shown up here, I would have dropped a meteor on your house by now." Izaya smirked closing his fingers around Mikado's hand almost on reflex.

Shizuo's eyes flickered to their intertwined hands and stared at it for a bit before looking back at Izaya's face, after a few moments he clicked his tongue and climbed onto Celty's bike and they rode off.

The couple watched them go.

Izaya had always found Shizuo hard to handle. Ever since high school, he had used everything and everyone at his disposal to rise to the top. And there was only one person that had been impossible to use, someone that never acted the way he wanted and that was Heiwajima Shizuo.

 _I can't believe I ever thought I could control him._ Izaya thought with a wry smile as he watched them disappear out of sight.

"How does an amoeba like him get so sharp?" Izaya asked himself more than the teen beside him. Mikado didn't reply anyway as Izaya smiled in irritation.

"This is exactly why I _hate_ him so much" he seethed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _I don't know if anyone will notice but I split an earlier chapter into two parts so there is an extra chapter._

 _Also, **important question!** Would you like the second part of the book to stay in Izaya's point of view or would you like to have it in Mikado's? I think it will be more interesting in Mikado's._

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yes, this novel is going to follow the original series but there are some of my ideas planted into it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

 **Axile 'Vion' Raiz:** _Hello~! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Yes, I love them too._

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _Haha your reviews are always so energetic - I love them!_

 _Aren't they just adorable? I love them so much! and Maso Mikado is the best! Well... Izaya did admit that if Mikado hadn't fallen for him he would have kidnapped him so maybe it made sense for him to be dressed as Sangwoo lol_

 _I know! I made Celty punchable in this! I just imagined her to be a mean old lady (Who is still stuck to the old norm that gays were bad), she is hundreds of years old after all!_

 _Thank so for so many reviews, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_


	32. Ignite The Flames

Ikebukuro was a complete war zone when they arrived. They had taken a taxi to avoid the crowds of Saika children as they attacked anyone that they could get close too. Izaya led the teen through the alleyways, on guard for any potential attacks but there were none and they made it to their destination without any trouble.

Entering through a side door, they climbed the staircase to a roof of a high rise building across from South Ikebukuro Park.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the show!" Izaya said, excitedly hurrying towards the edge of the building where he sat down, Mikado followed suit. He couldn't really see much from where they were beside from the large crowd of people in the middle of the park.

Izaya smirked and pulled his trusty pair of binoculars out of his jacket. Mikado looked at them questionably before the informant opened them. They shared, each using one of the eyeholes.

It seems they had arrived just in time.

Izaya would never admit it but he was always fascinated by Shizuo's immense strength, it was the same way one would feel after seeing acrobats or some sort of performer.

There were so many people around the blond, a little bit over a hundred even, students, office workers, children, every sort of person you'd see in Ikebukuro was in the crowd.

It almost looked like the Dollars meeting the year before but there were two major differences, one being that there were more Dollars and everyone in this crowd had glowing red eyes and some sort of blade in their hand – from pocket knives to chainsaws.

A maniacal smile spread across his face. Two monsters facing off, it was amazing. The utter chaos of it made him excited, he watched eagerly trying to lip read anyone he could.

A single familiar-looking high schooler stepped forward to speak for the mass of Saika victims and Izaya shifted, restless with anticipation.

"That's one of the girls that bullied Sonohara-san last year…" Mikado murmured quietly in realisation. Izaya looked at the girl, he couldn't really remember what those bullies had looked like but that it explained why she seemed familiar.

He could feel the tension and adrenaline thick in the air, even between Mikado and Izaya could feel it was electric and they were just watching. Izaya couldn't tear his eyes away despite how disturbing it was to watch Saika's minions, the way they moved was so inhuman, smiling threateningly with wide red eyes.

The discussion seemed to reach its climax as Shizuo burst out laughing and tucked his sunglasses in the pocket of his vest.

"Amazing…!" Mikado exclaimed in wonder next to him as Shizuo tore into the crowd of Saika's. His punches and kicks sent the mindless drones flying into the air, they flew across the park when he threw them. Izaya could see the impact of his fists and feet breaking bones and tearing through skin with no finesse at all.

"He really is an abomination." Izaya gave a wry smirk as he watched the warfare between the two monsters below.

"I can't believe he's this strong, this is unbelievable." Mikado breathed, eagerly leaning forward like a child watching TV. Izaya glanced at Celty, she was also fighting but even her giant scythe looked mundane next to Shizuo's display of raw strength.

Izaya could feel his heart racing. _To think I can fight that monster, to think I am that strong._ He thought proudly. The fight stopped abruptly when the Saika army stopped and looked in the direction of the entrance of the park.

Towards Sonohara Anri's apartment. It had been on a whim that Izaya had looked into the gruesome murder of a young married couple, the weapon had been a katana which was never found. As Izaya researched more he found that the couple had been Sonohara Anri's parents and they were in debt with the Awakusu-Kai.

More digging revealed the truth. Sonohara Anri, the quiet girl Mikado was friends with was the true wielder of Saika but he knew the schoolgirl had no reason to start slashing people at random which lead back to Niekawa Haruna and the Saika in the chatroom.

They were both wielders of Saika, the sword had broken itself into little pieces while attacking people all those years ago and embedded one in Haruna because she was an easy person for Saika to control, manipulate and convince to do her bidding.

Celty took off, leaving Shizuo to dispatch the Saika army himself. The blond was being cut but it was doing nothing, he showed no signs of even being slightly possessed by the sword. The Saika's seemed unnerved by this, they were slowing down, they almost looked afraid.

 _Perhaps Shizu-chan is too much of a monster even for them._ Izaya thought, amused. But the Saika's continued closing in on the former bartender, those who were knocked down getting back up despite their broken bones and bloodied bodies.

Suddenly, like someone had flicked a switch, the red vanished from the crowd's eyes and they all stopped fighting but Shizuo was halfway through a swing of his fist. Izaya grinned as his fist rushed towards the face of a high school girl.

 _Finally! Finally! He'll prove to everyone that I'm right! He'll kill her like the monster he truly is!_

Only Shizuo didn't hit her, his arm stopped an inch away from the girl's nose and the man laughed. Izaya fumed silently at the beast's joy. This hadn't been what he wanted.

"Ah~h. Looks like it's over. How disappointing, the monster is still standing. He didn't even kill anyone!" Izaya whined childishly, lowering the binoculars.

"I'm glad no one was too seriously injured." Mikado smiled next to him in complete contrast to what the informant had said.

They looked at each other, a smile on both of their faces. Izaya chuckled, it was funny how Mikado could be so similar to him but also different at the same time. Mikado was purer than Izaya, his morals and ambitions were a lot more innocent.

That was just another thing Izaya adored about the teen.

"Shall we go home? You've finished your exams for now right? So we can have some fun~" Izaya purred, making Mikado smile himself, a faint blush on his cheeks. The tension between them, this feeling of excitement was like their first night together right after the Dollar's meeting.

"That's right." He agreed happily. They stood up stretching before Izaya reached out to take his boyfriend's hand in his and they walked towards the door together like they'd been to the movies not just witnessed a huge fight between a man with inhuman strength and a horde of possessed demon children. But really, to them, the only difference was the adrenaline pumping through their veins and the excitement of witnessing something extraordinary.

When they reached street level Izaya pulled Mikado to him so they pressed up against each other as they walked. "Let's head to your apartment, its closer~" Izaya kissed the teen's knuckles making the teen blush.

"Okay…" the teen breathed, his long eyelashes fluttering as he gave a warm smile.

* * *

"Orihara Izaya is a strange name when you think about…" Izaya mused as he sat on the sofa in front of his personalized game of shogi. "It might be coincidence I turned out this way but I think it suits me perfectly."

Izaya had returned to work the next day after the Saika incident, it was amusing to see the streets so normal despite the event that transpired the night before. Mikado had received a call telling him that Sonohara Anri was in the hospital, he was worried but Izaya was sure her injuries were nothing to be concerned about.

Though, much like a lot of humans, he went about today as normal. He woke up, showered, ate breakfast, kissed his lover goodbye and went to work. Izaya wanted to laugh at how utterly mundane it sounded.

Namie shuffled about working between a stack of documents Izaya had given her and computer behind the lounging man. Izaya wouldn't help her with the mountain of processing – that's what he hired her for after all.

"Say Namie-san, do you believe in coincidence?" Izaya asked looking down at his board. It was triangular with triangular spaces, the normal shogi pieces were arranged neatly into three formations, symbolizing the three rising powers in Ikebukuro.

"What do you mean?" the woman narrowed her eyes. Izaya smirked, still not taking his eyes off the board.

"They all think the stuff that happened was a plain coincidence. When Niekawa Haruna was at Sonohara Anri's apartment – they think Nasujima-san showing up there was just chance. But Nasujima-san was pressured by me into being there at that time. It's funny, he actually had to be given Sonohara Anri's address. For a teacher he sure is an idiot, he could have just looked at her class student register."

"Then again, he wouldn't want them to spread more rumours about him - the guy who hit on every girl in the school!" Izaya laughed as he recalled the string of events as if were an entertaining television show and not people's lives.

"Another thing is when you research fairies and possessed swords with the assumption they're actually real – you get a lot of results." He said, delighted by the existence of all the information he hadn't known before. Remembering the conclusion of the Saika incident had him trembling with excitement.

"The only true coincidence this time was when Nasujima-san took my money, the true Saika showed up." He smiled happily.

 _Nasujima-san had a surprisingly unstable life for a teacher. Despite his 'respectable' occupation he owed money to the Awakusu-Kai of all people. He was a truly terrible human. When Niekawa Haruna threatened him with a knife, he blackmailed her family and drained them of all their money_

 _I was so fortunate that the Awakusu-Kai pointed him in my direction._ Izaya had baited the man by leaving a bag of seemingly unattended money on the table. _Just as I expected, he took it and ran. It was so fun seeing his desperate face as he ran away. He thought he would be able to pay off the debt and make for safety but I really don't like my things being taken._ Izaya smirked as he thought back.

 _He obviously thought I wouldn't report the money stolen as it was probably attained through illegal means which was the case but I just hired Celty instead. I threatened him and got myself a nice obedient little pawn. I didn't realise at the time but by having Nasujima-san, I could easily use Niekawa Haruna as well, who was indeed the Slasher._

"Out of the blue, the owner of the real Saika appears – not a simple copy like Niekawa-san." Izaya continued his thoughts out loud. "That made things much more interesting…Personally, I would have liked it better if Shizu-chan had died in the mix but I can't go asking for too much I suppose."

"How were things made interesting?" Namie asked as if she'd been following along with his own thoughts. Her emotionless voice and face not even slightly dampening Izaya's elated mood. The man knew none of it mattered to her, she only cared about her brother after all. He knew this but he didn't care, he was like an overexcited child with a secret. A big smile on his face, his red eyes sparkling.

"Now the city is split into three, the Dollars the Yellow Scarves and Sonohara Anri's demon army and the demon blade had infiltrated the ranks of both colour gangs." Izaya said with a giddy smile on his face and Namie raised an eyebrow.

"Hm… and that's interesting to you?"

"Well!" he waved his arms dramatically. "Shit won't hit the fan just yet…but for now, a few sparks will do just fine. In a few months, those sparks will smoke and smolder into a fine fire – Oh, I just can't wait!" he laughed and rolled back onto the sofa like a small excited child. Namie turned back to processing, her face still as emotionless as before.

"The Yellow Scarves might have the numbers but weren't they just created by some stupid kid three years ago? Doesn't really seem that threatening does it?" Namie rolled her eyes.

"Actually, no…think about it. It means that 'stupid kid' is able to handle an organisation of that many people. The threat is indeed real!" he proclaimed excitedly to the woman but it was like speaking to a brick wall.

"But then again…" the man turned back to his game. "It's not like the Shogun of the Yellow Scarves is a total stranger to me either…" he murmured thoughtfully.

 _But then again, I'm even more aquatinted with the leader of the Dollars. This will surely impact him._ Izaya thought thinking of his beloved boyfriend.

 _Well, he doesn't have to know I'm involved in this~_

 _As long as he doesn't get seriously injured everything will be fine!_

 _My precious little Mikado, could it be that I actually love chaos more than I love you?_

 _Hm, who knows?_

 _Even when things do get nasty, I won't let him burn to ashes like the others. I'll still love him if he's a bit tattered around the edges!_

"The fun thing is about starring down at the board from above is succumbing the illusion that you are a god." Izaya smirked as he poked and prodded the triangular board.

"God attacks! Hi-yah!" He cried like a child playing make-believe as he squirted lighter fluid onto the board. The smell spread across the room but he didn't care. He pushed the three wet king pieces into the center of the board.

"A three-way battle is a lovely thing. Especially when the leaders are so closely aligned." He gloated his child-like excitement now replaced with a look of malice as he lit a match. "The sweeter the honeymoon, the greater the despair when it burns even higher."

He tossed the match into the board and it instantly lit up with a transparent blue flame. It burned quickly, the wooden pieces crackling and charring as the oil burned. They burnt up one after another blackening his glass coffee table.

He laughed viciously. "Haha! Look, the pieces burn like trash!" he gloated like a parody of a stereotypical mad villain.

His excitement was quickly doused as Namie poured water into the fire with an annoyed expression. The fire died down but didn't go out.

" _Anything_ will become trash if you burn it. Now clean all that up." She spat before walking off. Izaya shook his head in disappointment.

"You're really not fun you know that." He pouted but he was back to his excited self in moments. He picked up a deck of cards from the table nearby.

"The real question now is how the other cards, who aren't my pawns move now? Dotachin's group, Kishitani Shinra, Shiki from the Awakusu, Simon…the police…I suppose Shizu-chan's got to be the king." He muttered to himself before flicking the king card into the low burning flames. "And Celty-san's got to be the joker…no, the queen. What about Shinra's dad with Nebula…? You know what? I don't really care." He tossed the entire deck into the flames watching them burn down to nothing.

"It's actually getting interesting now…don't you agree?" he asked smirking at the beautiful seeming-severed head resting on the sofa next to him.

The head's closed eyelids appeared to twitch slightly at the man's words.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yup! He finally sees something is up between the two of them! Thanks for the review!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it. Shizuo knows something is up between them for sure!_

 _I'm glad you agree that the second part would be nice from Mikado's POV especially because he's going to meet Aoba. I'm also glad I decided to go with the nicer storyline! Thank you for reviewing as always!_


	33. Strength

The informant narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he looked at his computer screen.

If Izaya were to say he hated anyone it would be, of course - Heiwajima Shizuo, but he'd have to say that the online informant known as Tsukumoya Shinichi would also be at the top of that list. Izaya loved all humans which still stood despite his hatred as he was fairly positive that Shinichi was not human by this point but rather some sort of super computer AI.

He knew things that were virtually impossible to know unless he had spyware installed on every electronic device in the world. The logical explanation was that he was simply part of the internet itself. He knew everything and it made Izaya fume. Perhaps it was shameful to admit but Izaya sometimes had to resort to buying information from him to sell to his own clients but the informant had never told anyone nor did he ever plan too.

He wasn't even sure if anyone else knew Tsukumoya existed. You had to receive a special invite from the man personally to enter his chatroom. Izaya had tried everything to find out all he could about the mysterious online informant as he could but it was impossible. His chatroom could not be hacked, his IP address could not be tracked nor could Izaya find anyone called Tsukumoya Shinichi that would have the competency of the other informant.

 _This guy!_ Izaya typed a snide goodbye to the other man before logging out. _How dare he talk down at me like that! So what if I don't have what it takes to actively kill someone with my own hands? Mocking me because I draw a line…_

 _So what if I'm coward? It doesn't matter, being like this makes me smart. Why would I do such a thing when I can have others do it for me? Ugh, it doesn't matter._

 _Shit, that guys always pisses me off._

Izaya let out a frustrated sigh to calm himself down. He took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and pushed the useless conversation from his head.

 _I've got to stop letting him work me up like this. I can't handle the thought of him laughing in victory - that is if AI can laugh. But knowing his character, he probably reprogrammed himself to._

Izaya opened the tab for his own chatroom to distract himself. Both the newly improved Saika and Mikado was online. His lover was currently spending the night alone in Ikebukuro due to Izaya's increasing workload, as it is he would have to work until sunrise to finish everything. He did though really want to see the teen, Mikado always seemed to ease his tension and irritation with ease.

.

.

.

 **-KANRA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Hahahahahahahahahahaha_

 **Kanra:** _Easy with the laughing_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Hahahahahahahahahahahaha_

 **Kanra:** _A little overboard Tarou!_

 **-SETTON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 **Setton:** _Evening._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh, Good evening._

 **Kanra:** _And a good evening to you._

 **Setton:** _Are you just copy-and-pasting that creepy laugh? What's up Tarou?_

 **Taro Tanka:** _What else can I do? Check out the backlogs._

 **Kanra:** _Yah!_

 **Setton:** _Huh?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Huh? The backlog disappeared!_

 **Kanra:** _Heh-heh! Never overlook the powers of administrative privileges!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _This is tyranny!_

 **Setton:** _That's mean._

 **Setton:** _So what happened?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _That's the thing…Kanra said something weird._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _You know Heiwajima Shizuo?_

 **Setton:** _Yes. Were you talking about him?_

 **Setton** _: I'm not sure why but his name seems to pop up here a lot._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _You're right lol. Now about Heiwajima-san…_

 **Saika:** _well_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Huh!?_

 **Saika:** _i'm going to leave for today_

 **Setton:** _Oh, sure. Goodnight Saika._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _When did you get here Saika!?_

 **Kanra:** _Just look at the user list, silly!_

 **Setton:** _User list?_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Where is the user list?_

 **Saika:** _I'm not used to this yet_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Oops! I forgot only the admin can see it!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh Kanra…Well, either way, good evening Saika._

 **Saika:** _good evening_

 **Saika:** _sorry for not saying hello_

 **Saika:** _goodnight_

 **Saika:** _sorry_

 **Kanra:** _Why are you apologising? Lol_

 **-SAIKA WAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Goodnight Saika. Then again, it's only eight-thirty._

 **Setton:** _Maybe Saika was at an internet café?_

 **Setton:** _That reminds me, there was just an armed robbery in Ikebukuro, so I hope everyone's being careful when walking around that area._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _First a slasher and now guns? It's getting dangerous out there._

 **Kanra:** _Let's not talk about this stuff anymore, please?_

One of Izaya's irritating jobs was to pinpoint the location of the very gun used in the armed robbery. It was one of the Awakusu-Kai's guns that was stolen from a shipment. Shiki had given the job of locating the gun and returning it too Izaya but annoyingly so it was hard to pinpoint its exact location. By the time he'd sent someone to retrieve it from the armed robber, it was no longer in his possession. He'd thrown it away, making the gun's location a mystery again.

 **Kanra:** _Oh? By the way has your PC gotten that virus infection fixed, Saika?_

 **Kanra:** _You said you met Saika off-line, right Setton?_

 **Kanra:** _Also, Ikebukuro has always been dangerous._

 **Setton:** _Yes, a few times since then. The viruses and whatnot are fine now. She's just not used to computers yet so I'm giving her some tips._

 **Setton:** _Re: always dangerous – Yes, someone I knew told me that even back in the Edo period there were Slashers._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh really?_

 **Setton:** _Oops, sorry._

 **Setton:** _Seems like I have a job to go to. I've got to go._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Oh, no worries_

 **Kanra:** _Oh, Setton. You and your late night jobs!_

 ** _Setton:_** _Night!_

 **-SETTON HAD LEFT THE CHATROOM.-**

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Goodnight._

 **Kanra:** _Goodnight~_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _Hey, I know we laughed it off earlier but…_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _People will believe what you say Izaya, so newbies to the net like Saika might take you seriously._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _Sorry~ I was struck by a whim._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _Plus, I thought Saika would join in on the joke. I mean, remember how Setton explained that Saika was a newbie and got caught by a nasty virus and that was the cause of all the weird posts?_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _Well, it does make sense._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _But if that's the case, why was there that connection between the posts and the slashings?_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _I think the Slasher was the one spreading the virus._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka** _: It would explain how it was trolling the chat from multiple computers at once._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _The kind of virus that sends instructions afterward to make you seem more powerful, you know?_

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _That would make sense…but consider something…_

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _What if Saika was the Slasher?_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _What?_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _That's not funny Izaya._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _Seriously, your first 'joke' was bad enough._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _I know you hate Heiwajima Shizuo a lot but finding a way to legally murder him?_

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _If I could kill him with jokes it would make my life a lot easier._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _Izaya, please. We've talked about this!_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _You can't do it, you saw could insanely powerful he is! If you tried to kill him you'd either wind up seriously injured, possibly dead and if not – in jail!_

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _Have some faith in me, babe._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _I think it's possible, you just have to find the right method._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _But relying on numbers won't kill him._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _But if you throw in some variables…_

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _That's enough Izaya._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _There's no talking to you when you get like this._

 **[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:** _But I will make one thing clear…don't try to use the Dollars for such a thing._

 **[Private mode] Kanra** _: I won't._

 **[Private mode] Kanra:** _I'll handle it myself._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Well, I suppose we'll log off now._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Oh, Goodnight then!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Don't use_ _with me_

 **Kanra:** _Naw, don't be mad!_

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _I'm serious, I'm not going to keep playing this game with you._

 **Tarou Tanaka:** _Goodnight._

 **-TAROU TANAKA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **-KANRA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izaya sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Ah~ I made him mad again. I have to say that he's gotten a lot more confident when dealing with me these days. He isn't afraid to talk back or state his opinion on my actions. I do like that about him but at the same time, it's almost annoying._

 _I can understand that he's feeling stressed over the rapid rising of the Yellow Scarves and their increasing levels of violence - he wants to protect his organisation._ Izaya sighed once again and rested his head on the cool smooth glass of his desk.

 _Mikado's so worried there is going to be a gang war, he wants to stop it at any cost but I want there to be a war. It's so troublesome…_

 _If I've learned anything by being with Mikado... it's that love is troublesome, loving him has made things much harder…My plans would go a lot smoother if I wasn't worried about him, if he was just another pawn to me this would all be so easy._

Izaya's body shuddered as the image of Mikado beaten and bloody flashed in his mind. Dread twisted in the informant's stomach as he willed the image away. _I can just see it though…if something were to happen to him…_ Izaya's heart squeezed painfully making him gasp slightly.

He sat there for a moment before remembering something that made him sit up. "That's right…I totally forgot." He said in realisation. He had the perfect thing to set his mind and heart at ease.

* * *

"Hey babe?" Izaya asked the teen curled up beside him on the couch. He'd taken half the day off to come home for dinner and spend some well-earned time with the teen. It had been a while since they'd seen each other, Mikado's face had lit up at the sight of him making Izaya's heart pound. Whereas he could feel all the exhaustion, tension and stress leave his body as soon as he touched his younger lover.

"I've been thinking about this for a while…" Izaya comments looking away from the movie they were watching to meet eyes with Mikado who blinked up at him curiously. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming stronger?"

"Of course." Mikado replied without hesitation. "Doesn't everyone want to be stronger?" Izaya smiled at him.

"Well, I was thinking of getting you some martial art lessons."

"Really? That would be awesome." Mikado sat up excitedly and Izaya smirked.

"Yes, but I have some conditions." Izaya warned and the teen tilted his head in question. "I want you to strength and stamina training first." Mikado frowned in slight confusion.

"What's strength and stamina training?" he questioned. Izaya thought about the best way to explain it.

"They're exercise workshops that focus improving your strength and stamina, they push you to your limits to rapidly improve each quality. Each one goes for four weeks, three days a week. Going to them will make it easier for you to learn martial arts."

Mikado made a face and Izaya could tell that he was put off by the sound of excessive exercise, the teen disliked sports and was physically weak which would make the training especially unappealing to him.

"I know it sounds terrible but if you want to become strong, then you have to work hard. I worked very hard to master parkour and free running not to mention knife work." Izaya patted his lover's head with an encouraging smile.

"Why did you decide to master them?" Mikado asked curiously and Izaya smiled.

"Well, it's a pretty cliché story but I used to get bullied a lot in elementary school because I was so good at everything so my parents put me in the best martial arts academy they could find. I went almost every day until high school, I worked hard to master it. Even now I still have to exercise and stretch to keep myself in top shape." Izaya explained to Mikado who listened carefully to his every word.

The teen seemed to space out as he thought. "Listen babe, we both know things are getting dangerous in Ikebukuro. I want you to be safe, I want you to be able to defend yourself if you ever come across any trouble." Izaya said softly, taking the teen's hand in his.

"When you put it like that…it's only logically that I do it." Mikado agreed with a serious expression.

"If you're serious, I will sign you up and pay for it." Izaya nodded. "It's not going to be easy, the classes get harder each week. But from the research I did, they will be the best option for you to be able to build strength and stamina quickly."

"I see. Well, I do trust that you'd only choose the one you thought was best for me. It sounds terribly hard and painful but I'll do it." Mikado said with an almost wry smile and Izaya smirked.

"I'm glad. As much as I'd like to always be your knight in shining armor, I want you to be able to protect yourself when I can't." Izaya smiled, pulling the teen close to him, his arm around the teen's waist.

"I don't expect you to protect me Izaya-san…" Mikado murmured, looking up at the man as he laid his head on his chest.

"I know." Izaya chuckled. "It doesn't matter. People try to protect those dear to them and I am are no different. I am always going to try my best to keep you out of danger but I can't control everything and despite popular belief, I am not psychic." Izaya paused and closed his eyes weighing the words in his mind.

"One day there might be a time where my enemies discover us and come after you. Maybe even enemies of the Dollars." the likelihood of someone coming after Mikado was on the rise with the rising of the Yellow scarves which stressed the informant more than he'd like to admit.

"I know. But when they come…I'll be ready." Mikado said, his voice almost sounding threatening. Izaya looked at his lover, seeing the unwavering determination in his blue eyes.

Izaya tightened his hold and kissed the teen's black hair and remained silent.

He didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _Hurray! This story reached 10k+ hits!_

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you for the review! Yes, it was an awesome episode!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_


	34. Information

Looking away from the computer for the first time in what had to be hours, Izaya frowned as he looked out the large windows in his office. His stomach rumbled slightly, it was past dinner time but he hadn't stopped to eat.

His red eyes focused on the rumbling dark grey clouds in the sky, his brow furrowed. "I hope Mikado has his umbrella." He murmured, concerned by the clouds that promised a downpour of rain. Today was the start of the teen's training sessions. Izaya was admittedly eager for the teen to start.

The situation between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves were getting increasingly dicey, even more so than he'd warned the teen about earlier in the chatroom. The Yellow Scarves, or rather Masaomi was convinced that the Slasher was part of the Dollars. He was bound to make his move soon for better or worse.

For Izaya, it was exciting but also concerning at the same time. This chaos, this war - is just what the informant wanted, everything was going swimmingly in that case but he couldn't help but be concerned for Mikado's safety.

 _I've already decided my love for humanity overshadows my love for Mikado. I can't just give up on everything because I'm attached to one of the pieces. I don't want to admit it but my love for Mikado is clouding my judgment in a way that is more than a little distracting._

"I never knew love would be so bothersome!" he exclaimed to the city below, opening his arms wide towards the windows. Izaya narrowed his red eyes.

 _This would be so much easier if threw Mikado away. All these troubles and concerns would be non-existent. I could get rid of all these emotions that come with being involved with someone so in the line of fire…_

 _But I won't let him go._

 _No, I'm selfish so I want both and what I want, I will have._

 _I was never a fan of peace anyway so what's a little chaos inside me?_

Izaya smirked as he looked over the skyline, his eyes reflecting the lights of the city below. His smile turned slightly crazed. "I love this city so much and I can't wait for what is going to happen next!"

He turned back to his computer with a slight giggle and looked at the time on his monitor.

 _Hm, Mikado won't be home for another hour at least, not to mention online. The classes start pretty late for those with a busy lifestyle. I guess I have some time to kill, I want to take a break from work…let's see what's going on in Ikebukuro~_

Izaya browsed the Ikebukuro forums and chatrooms for anything interesting but there was nothing new. A few posts about sightings of the Black Bike and shocked witnesses of one of Shizuo's outbursts, nothing new or out of the ordinary that caught his interest.

Izaya pouted in annoyance for a moment before shrugging and begrudgingly returning to his work. It was something to do, plus, he rather enjoyed digging up dirt on people, perhaps the yakuza would be interesting enough to cure his boredom for the evening.

.

.

.

 **-KANRA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 ** _Kanra:_** _Good Evening~! Oh, it's just you Tarou-chan?_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Good Evening._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Seems that way._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Darn._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Are you disappointed? Haha_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Of course not but there's not really much for us to talk about is there?_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Hmm, well actually there was something I wanted to ask you._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Wow, what? What is it? If I can answer it here I'll tell you everything you want to know._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I'll even waver my usual fee just for you~_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _…_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Umm, I didn't see many people in yellow around today._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Ah, so it was about that. Maybe they're having a meeting somewhere?_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Eh, well…have those yellow scarves always being in Ikebukuro?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Let's see… They showed up about three years ago._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Really?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _At the start, they were pretty chill but there was a bit of trouble when they clashed with the Blue Squares._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _There was a gang war?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Yes, although it didn't turn into front-page news. The girlfriend of the Yellow Scarves' leader was kidnapped and got hurt severally. It was a bad situation in many ways._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Many ways?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Many ways._

 ** _Kanra:_** _The Yellow Scarves calmed down after that but a few years ago another team started a huge war and a bunch of people got arrested. After that, the colour gangs started to die out. It didn't help that the Blue Squares were dealing lots of drugs before they disappeared._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Did they get caught by the police?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _No. They caught the attention of a man named Shiki from the Awakusu-Kai and they couldn't keep selling after that._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Awakusu-kai? …Sounds familiar_

 ** _Kanra:_** _I suspect it would. Let's just say it's one of the associations of 'professional gentleman' in Ikebukuro, one of many._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _I see. That makes sense then._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _I guess I should have expected you to pull names like that._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Eek! This girl's got all kinds of information hidden in her pockets!_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _…_ _I don't think that called for a star._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _So because of that the Blue Squares disappeared?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _That and they picked a fight with one of the people you're never supposed to cross._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Oh, you mean like Heiwajima Shizuo?_

 ** _Kanra:_** _If you give me present, I'll tell you more ~_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _Pass this point it will cost you._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I'm sure I can think of something~_

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _I know we're dating but I'm not going to sleep with you for information…_

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _If that's what you're thinking._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _I'll pass, thanks._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Awww! C'mon, I was hoping you would be me for it._

 ** _Kanra:_** _You're no fun!_

 **-KANRA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Seriously!? Are you just going to leave it at that?_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _But ultimately…_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _The Yellow Scarves stuck around._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Is it because the blue whatever's disappeared?_

 **-KANRA HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM-**

 ** _Kanra:_** _'_ _The' ? That quite a bold change._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Now, about the Yellow Scarves…_

 ** _[Private mode] Kanra:_** _Here's the deal. The Blue squares never died out._

 ** _[Private mode] Kanra:_** _After the Yellow Scarves' leader got sick of fighting and left…_

 ** _[Private mode] Kanra:_** _They joined up with the remaining Yellow Scarves._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _What!? They had a merger?_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _Well, that's the simple way to describe it, yes._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _The thing is, who is really going to keep track of which person is in which team aside from the leaders and important members? If you take off your blue gear and say you want in with the Yellow Scarves side, who's going to care?_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _The Yellow Scarves were weakened when they lost their leader so they probably welcomed the chance to gain more members._

 ** _[Private mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _Then their former leader…_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _He probably has no idea. I bet he'd feel very conflicted…_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _Knowing the guys that sent his girlfriend to the hospital were working with his old friends._

 ** _[Private Mode] Karna:_** _I bet it would be fascinating to tell him._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _God, you're not going to tell him are you?_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _No, I won't. Well, dear, that's all for story time~!_

 ** _Kanra:_** _To tell you the truth, I hardly know anything about them._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Hey, don't lead me on like that!_

 ** _Kanra:_** _Anyway, the Yellow Scarves have changed a lot over the years._

 ** _Kanra:_** _With the recent slashings too._

 ** _Kanra:_** _You should be careful._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _I'll try to keep my distance._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _I'm going to send a message to The Dollars urging them not to instigate anything with the other gang._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _That's a good idea. But…_

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _But?_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I don't know if you're aware of this Mikado but there are some people playing both sides of The Dollars and The Yellow Scarves. Please be careful out there._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _…_ _I will. But if we tell the other Dollars that there's no connection to the slasher, maybe that will trickle back to the Yellow Scarves through them._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _That's assuming the slasher really wasn't part of the Dollars. There are no rules in your group Mikado, and you're not keeping tabs on every member._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _Perhaps one of The Dollars is acting as the Slasher without you knowing._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _It's just how The Dollars system works. If you're hoping to stay on 'this side' you ought to be prepared for these types of that kind of rude awakenings._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I'm just trying to warn you, Mikado…_

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _…_ _I'll keep it in mind._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _Are you coming home tonight?_

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I'll definitely try but it will be very late before I do so don't wait up for me._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I'm sure you're tired from your first training session so get some sleep._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou:_** _Okay. I am, I'm also kind of sore._

 ** _[Private Mode] Kanra:_** _I guessed as much. I have to go, the faster I finish this job the sooner I can go home._

 ** _[Private Mode] Tarou Tanaka:_** _Alright, I'll see you then._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Thank you for everything._

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _It's getting pretty late, I might head to bed._

 ** _Kanra:_** _Okay, goodnight! Sleep well_

 ** _Tarou Tanaka:_** _Goodnight._

 **-TAROU TANAKA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **-KANRA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

 **-THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY-**

.

.

.

 _Mikado's changed a lot since we started dating._ Izaya thought as he closed the tab on the chatroom. _He's a lot more comfortable with me, he's more confident talking to me, even scolding me. But given that… he's also a lot more sexually awakened._

None of those things were bad per say, in fact, it just showed how the teen was evolving but Izaya couldn't help miss the shy, nervous Mikado he had first laid eyes on.

 _I thought I would be more amused seeing him evolve, I wanted it to happen and now I'm unsatisfied. My plan is going well, the Yellow Scarves are gaining momentum especially now Kida has returned. Not to mention Sonohara Anri with her Saika army. The threat of a gang war is just on the horizon._

 _The Dollars are on edge…_

 _Mikado's anxious..._

 _Everything is going to plan so why am I not jumping for joy?_ Izaya clicked his tongue with irritation and looked at the time. He had to get to work if he wanted to go back to Mikado's place.

It didn't matter that Mikado would be asleep, probably sore and sex was off the table despite how pent up Izaya felt, he just wanted to be near the teen. Just sleeping next to Mikado offered him levels of relaxation he could never reach alone. He always felt well rested afterward no matter what.

Izaya cracked his neck loudly and stretched his arms over his head. "Let's get to work then." He muttered to his computer.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _Pretty uneventful chapter this week - sorry!_

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yes, I agree. Thank you for the review!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully, Mikado impresses! Thank you so much!_


	35. Want

It was almost two in the morning when Izaya unlocked the door to Mikado's apartment and stepped inside. "I'm home." He quietly sighed out of the newly formed habitat made over the last year. The apartment was completely dark and silent, Mikado was definitely fast asleep.

Izaya was a little jealous, the job he had been forced to complete was neither interesting nor exciting but rather a simple job of hunting down some lowlife and gathering information on them for the Awakusu-Kai.

Izaya took a risk and turned on the entryway light, flooding the living room in light. He was in no mood to stumble about in the dark. Plus, the master bedroom was down the corridor so he doubted the light would disturb Mikado.

He took off his shoes and hung his coat in the closet by the door. Sighing deeply he ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He sipped the cold water greedily before he heard padded footsteps.

"Izaya-san?" Mikado's quiet, sleepy voice inquired. Izaya put his now empty glass in the sink and turned to see his boyfriend in the entrance of the kitchen. He had obviously been asleep. He'd gotten a haircut since Izaya last saw him, his short hair poking up all over the place as he swayed slightly, his eyes barely open. He was wearing Izaya's hoodie with nothing but his briefs underneath which was now a common sight for the informant but still very much appreciated.

"Hey, babe." Izaya murmured quietly, approaching the teen. "I didn't mean to wake you." Izaya caressed the teen's cheek softly and Mikado leaned into, resting his head heavily on it as if were a pillow. Izaya smiled affectionately at the adorable action.

"You didn't wake me…I had to go to the toilet." Mikado murmured, rubbing his eyes like a small child, hazy azure orbs blinked up at the man. "I didn't know if you were going to make it home."

"Yeah, I didn't either. I had a lot of work to do." Izaya pulled the teen into a warm hug. He took a deep inhale of the teen's messy hair, feeling all the tension leaving his body at the familiar scent of coconut from the teen's shampoo.

"I'm glad you made it though." Mikado murmured, pulling back to look into Izaya's eyes. He moved before Izaya could, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

Izaya's eyes closed as he responded, letting the teen take the lead. He was tired but he could feel heat starting to coil in his stomach as their kiss deepened. Izaya lazily dragged his tongue along the roof of the teen's mouth making Mikado moan slightly and push his body closer to Izaya's.

Izaya's grip on the teen's waist tightened as he took over the kiss, moving his lips and tongue a bit rougher, wanting more of that delicious taste that was Mikado. Wet smacking sounds echoed throughout the quiet apartment as Mikado tangled his hands in Izaya's hair, pulling at the inky strands. They kissed ravenously like they were starved for each other because that's what it felt like.

Several weeks without having sex due to the teen's exams had driven both to their limits. They pressed their bodies as close as they could wanting everything the other could offer. Mikado was the first to pull back, panting harshly. His lips swollen red. Izaya's licked his own lips tasting the teen on them.

Mikado really had cured Izaya of his exhaustion but in a different way than he had imagined. His body was alight with arousal, heat coiled in his veins and his dick was hard and heavy in his jeans. Of course, Mikado was no different.

They stumbled towards the bedroom in a mess of limbs, teeth, and tongues. Each pulling at each other's clothing and leaving a trail of them down the hallway. It was almost reminiscent of the first night they'd ever spent with each other.

Mikado let out a groan as his back hit the mattress and Izaya froze, looming over his lover on all fours and pulled back slightly, recognising it as pain. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Mikado murmured breathlessly. "My muscles are just a bit sore from training." The teen smiled reassuringly.

 _He's in more pain than he's letting on I can see it in his face. Maybe having sex isn't for the best but I can't just stop when we're both this aroused. I guess we'll have to take it easy._ Izaya frowned slightly.

He leaned forward to kiss the teen passionately again, grinding their naked bodies against one another. Mikado moaned at the friction of their dicks sliding against one another and Izaya gritted his teeth. It felt heavenly, he was more sensitive being so pent up. It had been too long, much too long since they'd last been able to do this.

Mikado bucked his hips up, grinding against the man, Izaya groaned slightly. "Please…" Mikado gasped breathlessly, his eyes burning his desire. "Please…I want yours…"

Izaya could feel his resolve crumble, his thoughts of not going all the way disappeared into the dust. He should have known better, he couldn't hold himself back when it came to Mikado.

Izaya hastily grabbed the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers in the slippery liquid. Mikado eagerly spread his legs, holding his thighs up to give the man better access. Izaya smirked slightly as the teen's obvious want but was too impatient to tease him.

Izaya bit his lip as his fingers rubbed against the teen's entrance, watching as it widened and twitched trying to draw him in. The man shuddered, he'd never seen Mikado so greedy not to mention impatient.

Mikado moaned loudly as Izaya slid a finger into the tight heat of his hole. Izaya clenched his teeth to stop a moan of his own. The teen felt so tight, so hot – Izaya wanted to hurry up and sink himself into that glorious heat. He pushed another finger in beside the other one, avoiding the teen's sweet spot as his separated his fingers as he thrust them in and out, urging the tight walls to loosen up enough to let him inside.

Izaya kissed the teen's jaw, ignoring his dick throbbing needily between his legs. He trailed kisses down Mikado's neck and over his chest leaving marks on the teen's flawless pale skin replacing the ones that had long faded in their abstinence.

When his three fingers were able to comfortably move inside the teen, Izaya carefully pulled them out with a wet squelch. Mikado whined at the loss, opening his legs eagerly so Izaya could position himself between them. The teen's ankles locked around his waist, urging him closer as Izaya pumped his dick a few times before sliding on a condom.

He slowly eased himself into the intoxicating heat, feeling as if his dick would melt off with how hot and wet it was. Mikado moaned, his hands going up to pull at his own hair tossing his head in pleasure.

 _Fuck…I'm…not going to last…_ Izaya shuddered, he was too eager, too excited and Mikado felt just too damn good. He pulled back slowly only to thrust in eagerly. He took hold of the teen's erection not wanting to finish before his lover was satisfied.

Mikado moaned loudly, filling the apartment with his voice along with the wet, skin smacking sounds of them fucking. " _Fuck_ , you feel so good baby." Izaya groaned, unable to keep the heat out of his voice, Mikado tightened up and reached out to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders.

Izaya kissed him, swallowing the moans spilling from his lips eagerly. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly as he pounded the teen. He licked Mikado's perk, pink nipple making the teen gasp. He latched on, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud, nipping it teasingly.

"Ah…Izaya…no...it's…too…much!" Mikado gasped between moans, his nails digging into the man's back unable to take the pleasure of being taken from behind, stroked and licked at the same time. Izaya slammed into the teen's sweet spot knowing neither of them were far off.

Mikado screamed soundlessly as he was thrown off the edge, his hot cum spattered their chest as his body spasmed, his inner walls clenching Izaya as he thrust to meet his own orgasm.

"Mikado…!" Izaya gasped as he came, his body shuddering as he thrust weakly milking his orgasm until he emptied every drop he could into the condom. The teen panted roughly, his body going limp against the damp sheets. Izaya's body trembled as he pulled out making his lover whimper unable to even open his eyes.

Izaya kissed Mikado gently as he sat next to him. The teen's eyes fluttered, his tired blue eyes meeting Izaya's as he smiled weakly before his eyes closed once more and he fell into a deep sleep.

Izaya gave a satisfied smile before struggling to his feet. His legs felt like jelly as he stumbled towards the bathroom, pulling the overly full condom off and throwing it in the trash. He grabbed a washcloth before returning to the bedroom to clean up his lover. Izaya's eyes drooped as he wiped the cum, lube and sweat off the teen, redressing him in another one of his hoodies before pulling the covers over his half-naked body.

"I hope I didn't overdo it." Izaya murmured looking down at Mikado before returning to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He pulled on a pair of underwear before sliding into bed next to his lover. He pulled the teen towards him and out of the sweat patch they'd made.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen waist and pulled him on top on him so he was resting on the older man's chest. Izaya nuzzled Mikado's hair lovingly before kissing his forehead goodnight. Izaya's eyes finally drooped closed and for the first time in weeks, sleep came easy.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _Another chapter of pure smut...enjoy it because it's only going downhill from here~!_

Review Replies:

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you like it. I love writing how Izaya thinks, he's such a complex character! Also, Mikado doesn't want to pay Izaya with sex as he feels it would cheapen the act and ruin how special it is._

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yes, I agree too. Luckily he doesn't have to wait long until something happens!_

 **:** _(Re: Chap 21) I never noticed he kept mentioning the time. Nothing bad happens, don't worry!_

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel:** _A diamond!? Incredible!? Thank you so much, you're so kind! I know I love Izamika so much but there aren't many stories! It's horrible! I'm glad you like the cute scenes they make me happy to write. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_


	36. The Unavoidable Reality

Izaya looked down gloomily at the city from his desk, his eyes trailed over the humans walking on the streets and the various buildings surroundings his. He sighed as he looked over the packed street below, wondering what people were doing, where they were going. Izaya's office was on a corner on two busy streets, it wasn't far from the train station or the shopping district, he could even look past other buildings a catch a glimpse of the Government office he'd taken Mikado to during the summer.

"It's so boring. It really is mind-numbingly boring when you have nothing to do. I thought I could do some people watching out the window but I haven't seen anyone interesting." Izaya complained, his eyes still studying the streets below as he let out another dramatic sigh.

"Have you ever thought of actually doing your job?" Namie's cold voice retorted from behind him where she was working diligently unlike her boss.

"But you're doing all the jobs I would otherwise be doing. It's so boring!" he proclaimed theatrically, holding out his arms as he turned his chair to look at her.

"…Can I hit you?"

"You may not. Why do you care? You're getting paid for this. It's not a smart idea to attack your employer." Izaya smirked.

"Fine. I'll punch you when I get paid." The secretary said coldly, her voice serious. Izaya shrugged, unfazed by the threat before turning back to the window.

"What's this piece of paper for?" Namie asked a few moments later making Izaya glance at her with a bored expression before turning back to the window.

"Ah, that. Send that to the Awakusu-Kai's office as usual. Also, get that blue envelope from the top of the rightmost bookshelf and sent to Yamada in Hagane city by certified mail. Then take the sheet fourth from the shelf two below that and put it in the yellow envelope on the middle shelf of the left bookcase. There's also a verification receipt in the green envelope right above that. Send both of them to the Sakurashin trading partner in my computers address book."

"Once that's done, copy the debtor registry on my desk and include that in the envelope to President Sagawara of Fandorfeldsand Riverside Finance. After that send a message to Shiki-san from the Awakusu saying 'the location of the chocolates is still unknown.' Once you've erased that from the program history,

open the crossword puzzle book to page eighty-four and fill in the empty space with 'broken windows theory', 'shark', 'Transylvania and 'natto maki.' Any spaces that are still blank, fill in the answers yourself because I couldn't figure them out." Izaya spoke his instructions clearly and calmly as if they were test questions for a preschooler. He only turned away from the window when he was done speaking, watching Namie work through his instructions with no doubts or questions whatsoever.

He watched her as she performed each task without a single mistake even the crossword puzzle. "The last remaining word is 'tocopherol calcium succinate.' What kind of person creates a crossword with common sense words and technical terms thrown into the mix?"

"Brilliant!" Izaya clapped his hands a beamed at her, impressed with her finishing all her tasks so quickly and efficiently.

"It's also brilliant that you can point out the exact locations of things without evening looking." The woman complimented the informant back and he smiled.

"Only because you've organised them all so neatly."

"By the way, what's the 'chocolates' in that message I sent to Shiki-san of the Awakusu?" Namie asked curiously. The two of them enjoying a rare civil moment where they were able to have a decent conversation and actually get along.

"A gun. Why?" Izaya asked nonchalantly. Namie stiffened for an instant before returning to normal. "About a year ago right after you came to work for me, someone stole some guns from the Awakusu-kai, remember?"

"The one that horrid dullahan was chasing, right? I remember the sight of the monster swinging its scythe on TV." Namie's lip curled in distaste at the thought of the headless woman. Izaya was unaffected by her obvious displeasure.

"Yeah. Celty was able to retrieve most of the guns before the police could so nothing came of it. But the problem is, one of them is still missing. Apparently, some kid found it and tried to use it in a recent armed robbery hahaha." Izaya told her laughing in amusement that some idiot would dare use a gun owned by the yakuza for such a pathetic crime.

Namie sighed. "I hope no one has this room bugged." She murmured before looking around for the next task to finish, a bit unnerved by Izaya's cheerful attitude that was uncertainly creepy.

Izaya raised his eyebrows when the intercom buzzed.

"Who could that be? You don't have any appointments and I doubt the police would buzz for a raid." Namie walked towards the door as Izaya wondered who it could be.

"It's just a kid. A teenager maybe?" Namie wondered looking at the monitor.

 _Mikado? No, he knows better than to come to my office when Namie is here. She would most likely recognise him anyway. If it's not Mikado then…oh!_ Izaya pated his fist into his palm in realisation, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh! He's already here! He just called ten minutes ago but I assumed he would be coming by tomorrow given the time!" Izaya had received a phone call from none other than Kida Masaomi himself.

Izaya leaped out of his chair and looked over Namie's shoulder at the monitor before reaching over and pressing the button to let him into the building.

"Who is he?" Namie asked curiously.

Izaya smiled. "A friend of mine. No, perhaps more like a little brother? To sum it up nicely, he's a king I can happily sacrifice."

"Why Kida-kun, I figured you'd be coming." Izaya smirked as he welcomed the blond teen into his office watching as his brown eyes danced around the space with a conflicted expression. "When was the last time? When we ran into each other on New Years?"

"That's right…" Masaomi nodded curtly his eyes cold and hard. Izaya recognised that expression easily.

 _He really has returned to being his old self, hasn't he? He looks just like he did back then, he was only in middle school but he had the eyes of an adult._ He knew just what to say to the grave-faced teen.

" _Welcome back."_ Izaya smirked, his voice laced with sarcasm, it was an insult and also a sincere greeting. The ultimate greeting Izaya could give the teen. Masaomi stared at him for a long time but didn't reply, seemingly knowing better now.

 _Look at him, so amusing! So many twisted emotions built up, it's just the best! Is he thinking about Saki-chan? Perhaps about Mikado?_ _The Yellow Scarves? Oh, this is just too good!_

"Now, now, don't glare like that." Izaya chuckled, walking towards the guest room which was really just an archive room, Masaomi following behind. The informant leaned against the small table in the stuffy room, completely relaxed and at ease despite the teen glaring holes in his back.

Masaomi had called Izaya saying he needed information and the informant knew he wanted to know who the leader of the Dollars was. Izaya had thought about it for some time that if the blond were to ever ask him, he would tell him. In the informant's mind, it was the best option to keep Mikado safe. If Masaomi really did care about Mikado like he said he did then he would stop his gang from going after the Dollars or at least their leader.

It was the best way to ensure that Mikado would be as safe as he possibly could be while still getting the fight that Izaya desired. Sure, Masaomi and Mikado's friendship might be ruined in the process but Izaya didn't care. He'd always thought Mikado would do better without the blond around concerning the Dollars and their relationship.

He waited as Masaomi warily stepped inside the dimly lit room. As hard as he tried to hide his emotions, the informant could read them as if the teen was an open book, every subtle glance, every slight change in expression or body language – Izaya could see it all.

"Are you suspecting me of being the leader of the Dollars?" he asked with an amused smile, choosing to move first. He watched as the teen jolted when he hit the nail on the head.

"No…I'm not." The blond teen responded weakly, looking away. Izaya's eyes glanced over the room, eyeing the floor to ceiling bookshelves and cabinets filled with various files and papers. The windows offered no light at this time of night so the only source was the desk lamp next to Izaya which have the room a dim yellow glow, casting shadows over everything in an eerie manner.

"I think I know what you're here to ask about. Of course, I could have told you over the phone but I'm guessing you wanted a more serious conversation." Izaya commented, eyeing the teen who stayed silent.

"I heard your friend got attacked? What was her name? That's right, Sonohara Anri. Sounds like a few of the Yellow Scarves got hit too but it seems this girl is more important to you." Izaya pointed out, watching the teen stiffen at the fact the informant knew his friend's name but he didn't seem surprised that Izaya knew it.

 _I'm sure he'd be surprised if he knew that I only know it so well because of Mikado. Not to mention that she is Saika._ Izaya smirked as he thought about it. Masaomi remained silent, his eyes determined.

"Does she remind you of Saki-chan?" Izaya taunted casually with a smirk.

"Don't do that." Masaomi said curtly, looking away once again. Izaya wasn't going to let him off so easily, he leaned in close to the teen so he could see him out of the corner of his eye. Izaya looked right at the teen's face, a smirk of delight on his lips.

"A girl you liked got hurt because of the war between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves…yes, yes, it really is like what happened to Saki-chan." Izaya pointed out, his eyes like blood. Masaomi once again didn't reply but Izaya was not put off by his refusal to talk.

"So what is this? Are you thinking that if you stand up this time instead of running away, you can make up for the mistake in your past?" Izaya questioned, wanting to upset and twist the blond teen's emotions.

 _It's so ironic that he is so protective of the girls he likes but still sleeps around anyway._ Izaya had figured out why Masaomi had been ditching Mikado. It was because he was sleeping around with various women, most of them older than he was.

 _He gets all upset by me mentioning his betrayal but he can happily have sex with one of Saki-chan's doctors? He really is a twisted, twisted little human._

"That's not what I'm thinking." Masaomi shook his head, his eyes hard and cold as he turned to face Izaya despite how close they were. The man backed off, not wanting to be that close to anyone else but his lover.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to convince yourself that's not what you're thinking?" Izaya said, brushing off Masaomi's obvious lie of an answer.

"Let me guess your thought process: 'I really did love Saki but I was too afraid to save her. Maybe deep down, I just didn't love her as much as I thought I did. What if my love was an illusion? What if it was only lust? Was I just after her body?' and the more you thought about it, the more you wished it was true.

Because that means you could only risk your life to fight for someone you truly loved. And now this Sonohara Anri is a test to see if your theory is correct." Izaya's speech was so firm, so unrelenting that Masaomi didn't even have a chance to murmur in acknowledgment at any point much less in protest and argue.

There was a moment of heavy silence as they stared at each other. Eventually, Masaomi spoke up, completely calm to Izaya's slight disappointment.

"If that's the way you want to see it Orihara-san, then sure, let's say that. But I still want to go through with this."

"Through with what?" Izaya questioned with a smirk. "Vengeance against the Slasher? The destruction of The Dollars?"

"Depending on your answer, it could be both." The teen replied.

"That's the spirit." He grinned. Izaya wanted to jump for joy. The teen was so eager for war, to fight for revenge that it excited the informant. He couldn't wait to see his expression when he revealed who exactly he wanted to go to war against.

The informant clapped his hands and stood up from where he had been half sitting on the desk. He spun halfway around the teen, dramatic as always.

"Alright! It's for the sake of your forward progress, I'll tell you the facts, the truth, the unavoidable reality - just for you. These three are usually very distinct but at times they're exactly same thing that is one of those moments!" he proclaimed loudly, confusing the blond teen who lapsed into silence again purely because he had no idea what the older man was talking about.

"By the way, how is Mikado doing?" Izaya asked cheerfully, purposely not using any honorifics with his lover's name to further confuse the younger male. Masaomi looked at him, obviously not understanding why Izaya had brought up his friend so abruptly.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response that escaped Masaomi's mouth. Izaya almost rolled his eyes.

"You know, your best friend? Ryugamine Mikado?"

"Why would you bring up his name now?" Masaomi's brow furrowed as Izaya watched him carefully. He had to be careful talking about Mikado, he had to be careful not to accidentally show how truly close he was with the blue-eyed teen.

"Well, I just figured he would be really worried about you, given the way you're acting." Izaya didn't figure though, he knew Mikado was worried. He wanted to guilt trip the other teen a bit for causing his lover so much trouble all the time. He could see Masaomi becoming irritated which was just what he wanted.

"He has nothing to do with this." Masaomi boldly and firmly stated. "I never told him about the Yellow Scarves and he's fine and happy as ever for a guy as shy as he is. Unlike me, he actually enjoys his life."

Izaya wanted to laugh in Masaomi's face. He claimed to be Mikado's best friend but he knew nothing about him at all. He wasn't happy, he was stressed out of his mind and shy? Izaya could feel the bite marks under is clothes tingling, sure maybe out of the streets but he wouldn't call the teen that eagerly and shamelessly rides his dick shy.

"Oh, is that so?" Izaya tried to keep his bitterness out if his voice. "And you don't find yourself jealous of someone leading such a peaceful, carefree life?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Masaomi gritted his teeth. "I told you, he had nothing to do with this…" Masaomi trailed off as he saw Izaya's expression. It was chilling, his face was twisted into a vicious smile, his blood-red eyes narrowed like a predator, a snake coiled and ready to strike.

And strike he did.

"But what if he does?"

"Huh?"

"So Mikado's doing well then!" he exclaimed, his voice laced with deadly sarcasm. "While his friend agonises, the very source of your pain is living his life to the fullest." He chuckled darkly.

Masaomi's brown eyes widened. "Wait a second…what are you saying, Orihara-san?" the calm and stern mask the teen had been wearing slipped, revealing the shock beneath. He was in disbelief, he didn't want to believe it. His eyes were begging Izaya not to say, for it to be a lie.

Izaya could see it all, every emotion on Masaomi's face fuelled his desire to stomp all over the teen's wish. So, true to his nature - he did just that.

"You know what I mean." Izaya's face was still twisted into that snake-like grin that made him look more like a demon than any human.

"The boss of The Dollars is your very own best friend, Ryugamine Mikado."

Izaya relished in the way Masomi froze, the teen was completely silent. His face crumbling as he stood there for a while before, without a word, the teen turned and left the room. Izaya watched him until he was out of sight. Moments later the door to his office slammed shut.

Izaya sighed after the excitement died down, his hand traced the love bites on his chest and neck that were placed by none other than the teen he had just outed despite the possible consequences.

 _Things have progressed much faster than I originally imagined. The training Mikado is doing is useless, the fight is already here. I knew I should have signed him when we first started dating. I thought of it and everything._ Izaya scolded himself in the silence of the archive room.

 _The war has begun, I just put him in possible danger and he has nothing but his followers to protect him._ Izaya shook his head, he was sure that Masaomi would stop the Yellow Scarves, if not then he'd just have to hide the teen away until it all died down.

Izaya convinced himself his lover would be fine.

 _Raira's end of year ceremony is tomorrow. I should send Mikado a gift, maybe some flowers?_ Izaya looked out the window noticing it was starting to rain once again. _I don't think this ceremony is going one Mikado enjoys._

 _But then again…with everything that is going on… I wonder if he'll even care. You know what? Fuck sending a gift, I'll go pick him up._

As the informant stood there, he decided he would get off early to greet his lover at the school gate.

After all, it was the best way to keep him safe.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I can never tell in the smut scenes are any good! I know isn't it just adorable! :3_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you! I'm glad I was able to depict it well. I hope you liked the new chapter!_

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel:** _Thank you! I like to try and portray how much they love each other in the sex scenes! I don't think it will make anyone cry so don't worry!_

 **Mizuki Kanra:** _You're too nice, thank you so much! Ah, I don't think my others works are that great, especially my older fics ^^"_


	37. Dangerous

Much to his relief, Izaya did make it to Mikado's school in time. He hadn't been so sure he would make it after the train was delayed due to the heavy rain. He grimaced at the said rain from underneath his black umbrella. He wore his long coat and his combat boots to shield himself from the rain but he could still feel himself getting wet. He waited patiently though, standing near where he'd scared away those pathetic bullies almost a year earlier.

 _I can't believe this is happening. Everything goes going so fast and I can't figure out whether to be excited or terrified._ Izaya had learned something rather rewarding that morning, just as he planned, Heiwajima Shizuo had been shot by the Awakusu-sai's stolen gun. It pleased him that the monster had been injured, regretfully not killed by Horada of the Yellow Scarves.

Which meant the Yellow Scares had a gun. The very people that were trying to figure out who his beloved was, trying to hunt Mikado down had a _gun._ Izaya's stomach churned just thinking about it. He'd already organised for the gun to be returned to via his contact in the Yellow Scarves, he just hoped he could get it back before it was pointed at someone he didn't want to die.

The school bell drew the man's attention signaling the end of the school day, the school year to be exact. He watched as hundreds of students filed out under umbrellas cursing the rain and chattering as they left the school grounds. Some eyed him curiously but he paid them no mind.

 _Where is he?_ Izaya thought as the students thinned out into nothing. He shifted eyeing the dark sky. He didn't hate the rain, in fact, he quite liked it but it was definitely best enjoyed indoors.

Finally, his lover emerged from the school grounds, his dark blue umbrella easily recognisable to the informant. Mikado walked towards him, mournfully looking at the ground.

 _Somethings wrong…I know today isn't the best but why does he look so utterly gutted?_ Mikado practically walked past the man, not looking up at him at all. Izaya blinked, almost feeling insulted.

"My Mikado, it's rude to ignore people. I waited in the rain for you and everything!" Izaya complained loudly. Mikado turned around with a shocked expression.

"Izaya! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you!" the teen cried, his eyes wide in remorse. Izaya smiled affectionately before he turned serious.

"You really shouldn't wander around in a daze like that, dear." He scolded lightly. His sudden serious undertone made the teen blink in slight confusion. "Things are a bit dangerous right now."

"What do you mean?" Mikado demanded, his brow furrowing as he frowned deeply. Izaya avoided his eyes, looking at the ground.

 _There's no way I can tell him without upsetting him. If I tell him the Yellow scarves know he's the leader of the Dollars he'll know I told them. He'll be angry for sure._

"I'll tell you as we walk. We need to get somewhere safe first." Izaya said starting to talk towards the train station. As they walked he could feel Mikado's eyes on him, waiting for him to start explaining things but Izaya remained silent, his eyes surveying every inch of their surroundings for danger.

They reached the station without as much as a word to each other. The informant just wanted to get Mikado somewhere safe. The unnatural sound of Celty's bike echoed throughout the streets as they neared the train station. Izaya stepped forward to cross the road when a familiar bike stopped in front of them, inches away from hitting the informant.

"Celty!?" Mikado gasped surprised, whether it was because of her sudden appearance or shock of her almost hitting Izaya, he didn't quite know. Izaya stepped back, biting his tongue as to not tell the headless woman to fuck off.

Celty completely ignored the informant as she pointed her PDA at Mikado.

 **[Do you care about Sonohara Anri?]** The text asked boldly making the teen blink.

"Huh? Of course, I do. We're friends." Mikado replied in slight confusion.

 **[She's in danger. Could you reveal all your secrets if it meant saving her? If so, I need your help.]** The dullahan asked much to Izaya's disbelief. Mikado's eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman with a determined expression.

"I'll do anything." Mikado nodded, closing his umbrella. Izaya watched in shock as his lover walked towards the motorbike.

"Mikado!" he protested. "I just told you that you're in serious danger and now you're just going to ride into it!?" he exclaimed in disbelief, he was slightly angry that the teen would just ignore his warning.

"I'm sorry Izaya. But I really care about my friends and I can't just walk away when one of them needs my help." Mikado explained. Izaya could see the fire in the teen's blue eyes, the sheer determination and he knew he could not change his mind.

Mikado hugged Izaya and the man dipped his umbrella down to hide them. "I promise I'll be back soon." Mikado murmured, looking into his eyes. Izaya leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

Mikado separated from him and hopped on Celty's bike. Izaya watched as the Celty's shadows formed a helmet for the teen before he grabbed onto her waist. Izaya gritted his teeth as he watched them speed off, worried sick for his lover's safety.

"You better come back safe." He murmured to the teen who was no longer in sight.

* * *

When Izaya returned to his office he was greeted with a pair of men's leather shoes that definitely didn't belong to him. Namie's black heels were also there, aligned neatly at the entrance. Nonetheless, it made the informant suspicious.

 _Who did she let in? Should I leave? No, there's too much important data here._ Izaya thought as he put the umbrella away, took off his wet boots and stepped into the apartment, his eyes narrowed warily.

"Don't you think fate is a convenient word?" a muffled but familiar voice asked, the question was clearly directed at him. The voice was coming from the archive room, Izaya made his way towards it.

"A variety of coincidences reframed as if their existence was inevitable…a process both logical and illogical…which brings me to ask a man like you: Should fate be considered inevitable?"

Izaya reached the entrance to the room. "You know, playing up the word fate doesn't make you sound cooler or smarter, Kishitani Shingen." He replied taking in the scene before him. The man wearing a gas mask and a lab coat over a dark suit which Izaya recognised as Shingen, Shinra's father was sitting next to a very unimpressed Namie. The older man had a gun in one hand that was pressed into Namie's ribs and a pen in the other, filling in the crossword Izaya had left open on the table.

"Oh ho! How did you know it was me? Did you remember my voice?" the man asked cheerfully looking up at the informant who crossed his arms, not reacting to the scene at all.

"Sure, the mask-muffled voice was one thing but you're the only person I know who speaks in such a pompous manner." Izaya shrugged, neither smirking nor frowning at the man, his face completely flat. He'd never really liked Shinra's father and he was in no mood for his nonsense.

"Ahh…I have to say that this crossword really likes its obscure answers." The man brushed off the informant's casual insult and rambled about the crossword answers for some time before Izaya got fed up.

"Would you mind not trying to complete my half-finished puzzle?" he asked grabbing the magazine away from the man and closing it before sitting across from him eyeing the gun firmly pressed into Namie's side. "That's a pretty nifty trick though, pointing a gun with one hand and doing a crossword with the other…but why are you pointing a model gun at Namie-san?"

"Oh ho, well spotted." The man exclaimed cheerfully, moving the toy gun away from the woman who looked outraged.

 _Ah, she really thought it was the real thing._ Izaya thought blandly.

"Liar!" she exclaimed furiously, glaring daggers at the older man.

"Hah! How could a normal civilian like me get a gun here in Japan? The law against owning a gun is stricter than you could ever imagine! But because Yagiri-san did me the courtesy of being fooled, I was safety able to break through your apartment's security system." The man boasted proudly.

"Good for you. So long now." Izaya quipped lightly. Shingen chuckled through the gas mask unfazed by the informant's attitude.

"Please don't be so cold to your old classmate's father now. I remember how you and my Shinra and little Shizuo used to get into so much trouble when you hung out. Given how Shinra grew up to be so twisted, my analysis says it was before he was trapped between two bad influences - you and Shizuo. What do you think?

 _I think it's your fault seeming you let him dissect a live dullahan when he was four years old among other twisted things._

"I think we had nothing to do with it." Izaya replied honestly. "And I didn't _hang out_ with Shizuo." He didn't hide his disgust or the contempt in his words.

"Oh, that's right. Shinra always have to be the middle presence between you two. You fought like cats and dogs." Shingen remembered, nodding. Izaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he really didn't feel like reminiscing about the past right now.

"So…what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me?" Izaya prompted, wanting the man to hurry up and get to the point so he could leave. Shingen noted the informant's unimpressed expression and put the gun away in his inner coat pocket.

"Well, you should already have an idea to why I am here…Tell me Izaya-kun…Where did you put Celty's head?"

Izaya didn't react to the question, nor was he surprised the man knew it was in his possession. He kept his face completely level, at rest. He blinked before looking at Namie. "Namie-san, would you be so kind as to make us some tea?" he asked rather politely. The woman gave a curt nod and got up, no longer stuck to sit beside the wacko in the gasmask.

"What makes you think I know where Celty-san's head is?" Izaya asked, casually leaning back in his chair.

Namie returned soon with a tray with two cups of tea. Shingen took a cup, inhaling the scent through his mask and Izaya wondered if he was going to just smell it to not risk taking his mask off but the thought passed as the man started to speak once more.

"Well, after Namie-san went on the run, Yagiri Pharmaceuticals was acquired by Nebula, if you recall." Shingen explained. Nebula was the research company the man worked for, they were a twisted bunch, having no moral limits on what they researched and how.

"The company was independently investigating the trail of the head – or rather Namie-san – and I spotted her visiting your office from a variety of hotels. So as she came here today, I used a model gun to convince her to let me in."

"Should we call the police Orihara-san?" Namie asked glaring at the man and while Izaya was also annoyed, it was too much of a risk to call the police to his office and Shingen knew that.

"Wouldn't that cause trouble for you? A warrant based on my testimony produces a young woman's head…Forget about the Slasher, it would be the newest sensation. Perhaps I should engage in some self-orchestrated message board drama to heighten the anticipation." Shingen sounded smug, like he had one upped the informant and Izaya didn't like it one bit.

He ignored the jab about his chatroom and Saika, choosing to just sip his tea. Shingen continued talking about the ways he could sabotage the informant. "For you Izaya-san, I could even tip the police about your _corruption of a minor_."

Izaya kept his face blank but his stomach dropped and his hands grew clammy. One thought screamed through his head:

 _HE KNOWS ABOUT MIKADO._

Though, in most places in Japan the legal age of consent was thirteen, Tokyo's legal age was eighteen, sixteen with the consent of a parent or guardian and Izaya definitely didn't have the _consent_ of Mikado's parents which meant he could be charged with not only the corruption of a minor but _statutory rape_.

"Clearly, Shinra-kun's twisted personality comes directly from you." Izaya stated blandly, referring to the man's earlier questions. He could basically feel Shingen grin but the man's body language hinted he was annoyed, he most likely expected Izaya to react to the fact he knew about Mikado.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my boy. Now, show where the head is." His voice was more demanding than before but Izaya took no mind, however, Namie did.

"What is his problem?" she asked, openly disgusted.

 _Now that is a loaded question._ Izaya thought as he sipped his tea with a calm smile. He was used to how utterly ridiculous Shingen was. He knew how to handle him and acted accordingly.

"The only answer I can give you is no….but I'm curious as to what your response will be." Izaya said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"If I said this building might get invading by a gang of armed robbers in the near future, what would you do?" Shingen lightly threatened and this time, Izaya did smirk without restraint.

"Then, I'd say you shouldn't have come here today. I could have this room spotless and empty by tomorrow morning." Izaya replied, not slightly intimidated by the man opposite him despite him being twenty years his senior and reasonably insane.

"Haha…I was only joking!" Shingen exclaimed but Izaya wasn't so sure he was. "In all honesty, I don't need the head back any time soon."

"Oh?" Izaya raised an eyebrow curiously. _If he doesn't need it back, then why is he here?_ He wondered.

"Our higher ups at Nebula were more than a little shocked to see Celty in action on TV. They determined that it might be better to research her body rather than her head." Shingen explained and Izaya almost frowned. _There was no way they would be able to do that, with Celty strength, immunity to drugs and Shinra's dangerously possessive love of her – they wouldn't get very far. But that doesn't explain why he is here…_

"Now I am on a mission to search for the location of the head. You seem to have a different approach to this head then we do. You're under the impression that a Dullahan may be a Valkyrie. You believe that placing the head into a certain type of power struggle will cause it to awaken on its own. It's a fascinating idea."

Izaya tilted his head slightly. "Oh…? I thought I had gotten rid of all the bugs in my office." He stated, silently annoyed once more.

"…I said that as a joke. Is it true? Are you actually follow such a ridiculous theory?" Shingen exclaimed, amused. Izaya didn't believe him for a second that he didn't know that was what Izaya had in mind.

"…" Izaya couldn't read Shingen's facial expressions to figure out if he was trying to be serious or not. The informant sighed in resignation and decided to explain his current strategy to the scientist.

"I'm trying a number of things." He admitted. "If it comes down to it, I'll just have to take it to a war-torn region but I would appreciate a cooperative response if possible. Unlike you, I don't have the facilities for proper scientific monitoring."

"Ah…well, test out whatever you wish. If you go through me, I can put our resources at your disposal…under supervision, of course. To be honest, I am curious about your actions. No one else around me has considered experimenting from a mythological point of view and neither have I." Shingen nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, thank you." Izaya grimaced and sipped his tea before regaining his usual confident grin as he started to explain more to Shingen. "As a matter of fact, I was really getting somewhere with this. I whipped up a number of gangs into a frenzy to make them wipe one another out. And the people in the centre of them were linked together by both friendship and romance."

Shingen nodded thoughtfully as Izaya continued.

"They were trapped by the whirlpool of violence – fated to fight, even though they cared for each other. And one of them is like Celty, a being slightly removed from this world." Izaya said thinking about the three teenagers.

"Are you talking about Saika?" Shingen asked excitedly before settling down a second later. "Are sure this little ware isn't just for your own desire, unrelated to experimenting on the head?" Izaya had a feeling the man was referring to Mikado and his desire to monopolize him.

"I won't deny that." He agreed.

"So when you say you were 'getting somewhere' that implies ultimately, you did not 'get somewhere.' What do you mean?" Shingen asked.

Izaya sighed. "I think you know." He eyed the man knowingly. "Celty-san has gotten more involved with two of them than she needs to be."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 _We're getting close to the end of part one everyone! What's your opinion on the new title? Just a few more chapters to go and then we start part two: Evolution!_

Review Replies:

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel:** _Thank you for reading another chapter! Oh boy, yes it is! Don't worry, you're not going to be the only mad one! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

 **Celery-san:** _Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing - you're too kind. Thank you for reading!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it so much! Yes, he does! Mikado is definitely kawaii in the streets and sempai in the sheets, huehue~_ _(*spoiler*shushthathappensmuchlater!)_

 _Masaomi sleeping with Saki's doctor is actually canon in the light novels - I was so shocked by it! ."_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Indeed it is! I liked it too, it's such an important moment! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_


	38. Confrontation

"I see." Shingen nodded. "Because they know someone as powerful and connected as Celty, it might be disastrous for the intractable warfare you desire." Shingen sucked his lukewarm tea through a straw that was stuck through the gap in his mask. It looked utterly ridiculous but his manner was dead serious as he finished the tea.

"I have one piece of advice." The man stated.

"Oh?" Izaya replied curiously.

"If you want to mimic a war here in Tokyo to agitate Celty's head – then perhaps rather than getting her involved with someone else's battle…what if you used her body as the focal point, wreaking havoc on her surroundings." Shingen suggested. It was quite cruel and calculating considering he was talking about his son's fiancée and someone he'd known for twenty years.

Izaya smirked. "That is my plan."

There was a moment of silence, heavy and almost gloomy in the air. Izaya could not see the man's facial expressions to see what he was ultimately feeling but he was unbothered by the silence.

"Actually, this event is truly fascinating." Izaya spoke up breaking the silence in favour of further explaining the incident he had found himself involved in. "These three people, so close to one another, each of them with their own terrible secrets and through coincidence and a single act of malice – by me, of course – their secrets were exposed in nearly ideal circumstances. Of course, it would have been truly monstrous if it had been after the battle had gone past the point of no return." Izaya finished his speech with a vicious smirk, truly enjoying himself as he thought about it.

"The only monstrous thing here is you." Namie muttered but Izaya ignored her. Shingen seemed to stare at Izaya for some time before announcing his option of the matter with his usual pompous flair.

"I see! Malicious coincidence, overlapping and leading to more misunderstandings. It's the kind of thing that happened all the time in this world, it's almost hard to call it 'coincidence,' you might as well call it human nature instead." Shingen muttered the last statement but his annoyingly perk attitude bounced right back a second later.

"Well, I believe I must be going now…" the man stood. "But you should remember one thing, informant." Izaya tilted his head slightly with a smile.

"What would that be?" he questioned.

"The chains of coincidence do not only occur in the direction of misfortune."

Izaya frowned at that comment before walking the masked man to the door.

"You know…it's really quite stunning what an underhanded creep you are." Shingen said flatly as he put on his shoes. "I've looked into your past…you were pulling the strings in that turf war two years ago, weren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Izaya asked innocently. Shingen stood up and turned to him.

"Those two groups of youngsters…they were Japanese versions of streets gangs, right?" the man asked referring to the gangs in America. "You manipulated both teams to keep your hands clean and made off with the juiciest information to sell."

Izaya grinned at the man, his face the picture of confidence, it wasn't like anyone could prove anything. Unknown to him, Shingen smirked behind his mask.

"You sent that girl who worshiped you to those boys. From what I heard, it was her injury that ended the war…" he paused then continued. "I suspect that even that was on one of your orders. Perhaps you gave her all of the instructions up to the point of her kidnapping…though, I don't know if there are actually any _girls_ willing to follow orders up to the point of serious bodily harm."

Shingen had no idea how correct he was it was ironic really. Izaya narrowed his eyes that the hidden implication of _'girls'_ which meant the man was wondering if that was there was a boy, namely Mikado.

He dodged the question directly. "Saki-chan and those other girls…were so unfortunate. That's what makes them so cute." Izaya said with a wry grin.

"Puppets of an unfortunate man like you. I understand you've been doing this sort of thing since high school. Shinra used to tell me that you 'didn't understand a thing about love.'" Shingen mused. If only he knew that Izaya now understood it now more than ever.

"That's rich coming from a pervert with a fetish for decapitated women…but at any rate, all those girls, including Saki-chan were being terribly abused by either their families or lovers, it was worse than you could ever imagine." Izaya's voice was laced with pity but his eyes shone with fascination and glee.

"But they were unable to hate their abusers, they were trapped. That's the kind of people they were and that's exactly what made them so easy to manipulate. They were possessed by more than just the love for their partners but a kind of worship." The informant explained with a smile. "All I did was shift that worship onto me instead – that's all. If I ever wished for death, they would perhaps hesitate but no doubt join me in the end..."

"Hmph, you treat this too lightly. It almost makes me think it would be very easy to switch one's beliefs on a dime." Shingen noted in both admiration and exasperation. It was easy to see Izaya as a monster, standing in the entrance with a smile on his face he gloated about playing with emotionally traumatized girls to further his power to ruin and cause chaos.

But that was just how Izaya was. He didn't feel any remorse or true pity for anyone. Even the person he loved was not immune to being a part of his twisted games, Mikado was right front and center to his next show and while Izaya loved the teen and would protect him, he would also throw him to the wolves if he saw fit.

"Does the term leanan sidhe mean anything to you?" Izaya asked suddenly changing the subject so fast Shingen felt like he'd been slapped in the face. The informant stared at the man as he managed to come up with an answer.

"Er, no. It's a type of fairy in Irish and Scottish folklore, isn't it? The kind that kills the man she falls in love with." Shingen questioned an Izaya nodded.

"Yes. She seduces a man and if he accepts her love, she gives him talent in exchange for his life. If he resists her love, she becomes a willing slave to him. That…is what Saki-chan's kind are like to me." Izaya explained. He could never fall in love with someone as weak as those girls, he didn't even see them as options.

"But now…Saki-chan's fallen for Kida-kun. Which means that like that poet in the legend, Kida-kun's life will be drained away." Izaya said sadly, mourning the doomed blond teenager but smiled a second later, he didn't really care.

"But then again, if he truly loves the fairy the maybe he's happy anyway." He sighed, still smiling. For moment Mikado's face rose in his mind but he pushed it down. The teen was nothing like those girls.

"If he knows full well that he'll be misfortunate but he still loves her anyway…doesn't that make him happy in the end?"

* * *

Tucked away in Shinjuku Central Park was a little pavilion gazebo with a large hexagon roof, surrounded by trees. Orihara Izaya sat on the table beneath it, completely and utterly relaxed. He'd gotten a message from Mikado, it was an only two words 'I'm safe' which meant he was fine but also hinted the teen was either highly distracted or angry with him.

Izaya had expected him to be angry, after all, Masaomi had probably revealed that he was the one who told him of Mikado's involvement with the Dollars but the teen was fine and out of danger which Izaya counted as a win.

Izaya glanced at his phone, it was almost midnight. It didn't seem like it, almost all the windows on the high rise buildings surrounding the park had their lights on. He looked towards a figure coming towards him, it was Higa, one of the Yellow Scarves in league with Horada, his right-hand man. The man handed Izaya a tightly tied knapsack and the informant immediately undid the knot and looked over the contents - a black handgun.

Izaya smiled happily. "Yep, this is the one. You delivered the goods safe and sound, now I can finally get that reward from the Awakusu-Kai." Izaya said holding up the gun with a gleeful look in his red eyes.

"Thanks…" the smaller man replied quietly. "I wasn't able to retrieve the bullets though…"

"Oh, that's alright." Izaya beamed. "As long as we've got the rifling in the barrel, there's no harm done if the police find the bullets. I appreciate your hard work Higa-san, it was done very quickly." Izaya gave the man a charming smile which made him fidget slightly.

He should have been by Horada's side but instead, he was bowing his head to Izaya. It was completely different from how he acted around his so-called friend – this respect wasn't just out of fear.

"I would have been fine with passing on Horada's info so that the Awakusu could handle the whole affair…but I figured if he used the gun to kill Shizu-chan, hey – two birds with one stone right?" Izaya grinned.

"Right. That's why you told Horada where Heiwajima was through me." Higa nodded in a way that made Izaya narrow his eyes slightly but he carried on anyway.

"Indeed. It's really a shame; if he had just hit him in the head or heart, it might have actually worked." Izaya sighed dramatically, exasperated. Izaya watched as Higa turned around on his heels and spoke into the shadows opposite Izaya.

"Yes, it seems that's the case…Mother." He said almost emotionlessly towards the shadow the pillar of the gazebo and bowed deeply.

 _Sakia._

Izaya smirked as Sonohara Anri stepped out from her hiding place. She looked so innocent, like an obvious honour student that surely didn't belong in the park this late at night.

"Um, thank you…you can go home now and live normally from now on…" her quiet, almost melodic voice also did not fit the situation. Anri turned to Izaya who looked her up and down, unimpressed with her appearance in general.

"Um, are you…Orihara Izaya?" the bespectacled girl asked hesitantly. Izaya smiled, delighted that she had shown up and even knew his name.

"Yes, Sonohara Anri or should I call you Saika? No, you're not being possessed right now." Izaya smirked, closing his eyes to give him a fox-like appearance. "So Anri-chan will do just fine. We have met before, do you remember?" They had actually met a few times because of Mikado. He'd even saved her from being bullied to impress his now-lover not mentioned hung out with her during Halloween.

"So you are that Orihara-san…thank you for your help that day." She bowed daintily with a composed and serious face before continuing. "Well…it brings me no pleasure to do this, but…"

Izaya watched in a disturbed amazement as a silver blade slid out for her arm, taking the form of a katana in her hand.

 _How…inhuman._ He thought watching it glitter under the street lights.

"I need to cut you down." She pointed her sword at him but Izaya didn't move, he only eyed it apprehensively. "Why…? Why did you do this to Kida-kun, to Ryugamine-kun?" she murmured miserably.

"Hmm?" Izaya tilted his head innocently. "But I didn't do anything. I didn't even give them a push on their backs. I just showed them a guidepost. But if you need a reason for even that simple act…it's because I _love_ humans." He replied casually as if he were talking about what he'd eaten for lunch, a lazy smile on his face. Anri's brow furrowed in confusion and Izaya spread his arms out in delight.

"Yes, I just simply love people. Their selflessness and malevolence equally. The only expectation is Heiwajima Shizuo – I loathe him. Perhaps I did this just because I wanted to see the different sides of humanity. So here's your question – was my answer true or false?" he teased, relishing in the way she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I will know after I take you down." She lept at the informant with an inhuman, demonic growl. Her sword pointed directly at him, her motion to swing was clean and well-practiced. Izaya, however, expected this and quickly dodged out of the way leaping backward with rapid speed, her sword throwing off his sense of distance.

"They say a certain school of iai is focused less on speed and more on throwing off a target's sense of distance…I guess it was true." Izaya remarked in admiration of her technique. She moved like someone who did Iaido, a martial art that mastered being aware and capable of quickly drawing a sword and responding to sudden attacks.

Anri took a neutral stance as Izaya continued to speak. "So what about you?" he challenged her. "If you really want a tranquil, peaceful life, you should just cut everyone around you and live like a queen, fully in charge of everything."

"That…that isn't what I want! I…I cannot love that's why I count on Saika to do it for me but…even I know that is wrong." Anri shook her head, shooting down the idea right away. Izaya smirked,

"What about Just Kida-kun and Mikado then? They've both expressed some sort of affection towards you but you haven't given a serious answer. Do you really think your attitude towards them is correct?"

Of course, Izaya would never in a million years allow for her to possess Mikado but he said it with the purpose of tormenting her. The schoolgirl glared at him and Izaya smirked.

"What a pleasant kind of self-satisfaction. You assume that can't love anyone else, so you use that as a reason to be satisfied with where you are now. Saika loves people for you? That's ridiculous. How exactly do you intend to prove that demon sword's love in the same of that of a human?" he sneered.

"Please…shut up…" Anri leaped towards him again before the words had fully felt her mouth. The swing was fiercer and closer than the one before it. Izaya knew he'd upset her which was amusing, to say the least. He blocked the sword with his flick blade, his arm shaking slightly from the force.

The informant moved quickly, all but dancing around the girl to situate himself in her blind spot. However, Anri was unaffected by the sudden move and whipped the sword back around making Izaya jump back one more, further this time.

"Listen, I wish you wouldn't assume I'm a pushover. There's a reason I can hold my own against Shizu-chan all the time. Plus…you shouldn't have given me this." Izaya pulled the gun of the bag Higa had given him with a smirk.

Anri's expression didn't change. She had requested the bullets be taken out of the gun before being returned to Izaya. But the informant already knew this and with a confident smirk he held up a plastic bag of bullets, they were stage blanks but the girl didn't know that as she stared at the bag with wide eyes.

"So…do you think it was possible for me to reload this gun while we were having this conversation?" he taunted, flicking off the gun's safety. Anri's body stiffened as she waited for what the informant would do next.

Izaya surveyed her calm and steady gaze. "Just to be clear, I won't be actually shooting at you." He threatened quietly, his eyes blown wide with mania. "I'll choose Higa." He said, pointing the gun at the man's retreating figure. "Or maybe that nice couple over there." He pointed the gun at the couple walking along the path not too far away.

Izaya's blood-red eyes focused on Higa's rapidly retreating form as Anri stood frozen in shock. "I mean, you can't love other people so causing pain to the innocent shouldn't really hurt you all that much...right?" Izaya said bluntly as the teen's mind raced. "Just to be clear, I knew Higa was a victim of the Slasher. He picked a fight with Shizuo and said he got cut as he was fleeing all broken and beaten. So why do you think he was the one I ordered to retrieve the gun?" He questioned, looking back down at the girl before him.

"Because of you. I wanted to talk to you…so I could declare war in person." He revealed, talking to Saika rather than Anri herself. "You see, I also have a deep, deep, deep love for humanity." He repeated his earlier words with a grin. "And I won't let a stupid sword take people away."

"Because people…belong to me." He added the final bit with a smirk. Despite being serious, everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a joke. "Oh, but you seem to have taken a liking to Shizu-chan. I don't want him so he's all yours. I'm praying that you dice him into tiny pieces as soon as possible. Good luck… and so long." He said with a cool smile before turning his back and walking away from Anri like she didn't still have a katana in hand.

He practically skipped away, happy that he was able to declare war on Saika successfully. Izaya slipped the gun back into the bag and slipped it into the inner pocket of his jacket and stretched.

 _Well, now that's over its back to the office!_ He thought cheerfully. _Perhaps I'll ring Mikado, I better get it over and done with!_

* * *

Izaya walked through the park and the streets back to his apartment which wasn't that far away.

"Hey." A familiar deep voice spoke up from behind him making him turn around in surprise.

"Simon?" Izaya asked confused and the Russian man gave the informant his usual cheery grin.

 _What is he doing here?_ Izaya thought utterly confused. _He never comes to Shinjuku so there's no reason for him to be here, not to mention this late at night._

Izaya opened his mouth to question the much larger man when the giant's fist plunged into his face. Pain exploded in his head as the informant went flying backward several meters only stopping when his back roughly slammed into the wall of an apartment building.

"Ugh!" Izaya grunted in shock of the impact caused pain to explode in his head and body. His body crumpled limply on the pavement as his entire body filled with pain and numbness. _That's…definitely going to bruise._ He thought weakly. He hoped nothing was broken or seriously damaged.

He felt dizzy but the internal pain and nausea from the shock forced his brain into overdrive as Simon squatted before him and started to speak.

"Hey. You mind listening to something you don't want to hear?" the man asked in fluent Russian his voice friendly despite the fact he had just attacked the informant. "You know, it's laughable what a cowardly creepy you are." Simon laughed mockingly.

Izaya glared at the giant man before he sighed and slowly replied, also in Russian. "Actually…I have to agree." His voice weak from pain. "But the thing is Simon, I happen to like that side of my personality." He smiled confidently, leaning against the wall behind him.

"I know you care about this city…but why are you showing up now? What does any of this have to do with you?" Izaya questioned, meeting the man's eyes.

"Oh, that's quite simple." Simon replied, sensing the informant's honesty within the question. "You remember Kida's girlfriend?"

"…Yeah?"

"She told Dennis a lot of things. About you and what you've been planning." Izaya thought about Mikajima Saki, he'd told her about his current plan while visiting her in hospital. He'd been using her to manipulate Masaomi, to bring him back when Izaya wanted.

 _Oh, I see…Saki-chan really is in love with Kida-kun. She betrayed me._ Izaya realised. He wasn't upset, it didn't really surprise him either. _If that's the case, I'll happily give them my blessing._

 _But I don't understand is…_

"Why would Saki-chan contact you guys and not Kida-kun himself?"

"Hah!" Simon scoffed. "Kida wouldn't have stopped even if she told him. Plus, she probably didn't have anyone else to call on the phone. I doubt she knew the phone numbers of anyone in Kadota's little group."

"True, but again, why you?" Izaya frowned as he thought.

 _Why Simon? Saki-chan wasn't particularly close to him…Sure, it's a common place for sushi but certainly none the employees gave out their numbers. Wait…numbers? Oh, I get it. Saki-chan didn't know anyone's number, she could reach anyone for help so she found out the number for Russia Sushi – where everyone went._

"Our sushi shop gets a lot of business." Simon piped up as if he knew what the informant was thinking. "Whether it's at a hospital or where ever…we can deliver to anyone with a phonebook."

 _A phone book._ Izaya realised. _Ah, that's just like Saki-chan. I wonder when Dennis picked up the phone and said 'Russia Sushi, how may I help you?' she took it literally._ Izaya smiled, it was so simple really.

"I didn't make it earlier today, but I am here now to put you in your place." Simon looked down at Izaya with a cold grin. Izaya stared up at him in silence. "You really shouldn't be stirring up trouble like this, Izaya." There was a threat in his words but Izaya barely took notice.

"Y'know Simon." He muttered switching back to Japanese as he gazed at the man through his eye that was rapidly swelling closed, a smile on his lips. "You're like a completely different person when you speak in Russian, you change so much."

Izaya's entire body ached as he entered his office and kicked off his shoes trying not to groan in pain. _Damn Simon, why'd he have to hit me so hard, it hurts._

"Finally, took you long enough. Did you get the…" Namie turned around. "What happened? You look dreadful." she exclaimed in shock of the informant battered appearance.

Izaya sighed, his eye was already swollen completely closed, the bruise around it a dark and vivid violet. "…I took a rather hard punch, though it didn't knock me out. As I was working on being able to stand again I got a rather lengthy lecture in Russian." He complained as he took the bag that contained the handgun out of his pocket and put it on his desk.

"What? Russian? What do you mean…?" Namie questioned, confused. "I've never seen you take a hit like that not even when you're fighting with that Shizuo guy."

Izaya grimaced at the mention of his archenemy's name. "Shizu-chan is stronger of course…but this punch was from someone trained in hand and hand combat. I was able to react but not dodge...heh, guess those rumours about him being a Russian mobster or mercenary have some truth to them."

"Are you alright? You don't have a hemorrhage do you?" Namie asked, actually showing some sort of concern for once. But Izaya didn't even hear her, he was too worked up.

 _Damn, just when I'd gotten the best of Saika and feeling special, something like this happens._ Izaya thought annoyed as he walked to the bathroom. _It had been months since I was last been injured, probably the last time was when Shizuo hit me with a trash can. I guess he did put me back in my place._

 _I was succumbing to the illusion I was a god once again. I need to keep a hold of my sanity, I am, without a doubt a human. An exceptional being, a man greater than humanity but human nonetheless._

The man looked into the mirror, looking at his pupils and doing all the basic tests to see if there was any hemorrhaging, luckily there was none. He'd definitely have to take an ice bath for his bruised body later.

 _Ah, I still have to face a mad Mikado tomorrow too don't I? It's a bit late to call now. That reminds me…_ Izaya walked out of the bathroom and back into the living area, relaxing into his office chair.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" Izaya trained his eyes on Namie. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Were you the one who leaked Mikado's information to Horada?" he asked casually like it wasn't a big deal.

"I wonder." She smiled. "And if I did, you would have seen it coming wouldn't you?" she didn't bat an eye. Izaya grimaced and looked up at the ceiling to better hide his expression.

 _No, I didn't see it coming at all. In fact, this is quite troublesome. She put Mikado in serious danger, I'd forgotten that she still holds a grudge against him for the whole Dollars meeting fiasco._

 _I have to be more careful from now on. I can't underestimate her hatred for Mikado. How am I going to explain this to him? He's going to be probably twice as angry as I first imagined, this could put a rift in our relationship. He could even try and break up with me!_

 _That's impossible though, I'd never let him leave. I've never felt like this with anyone there's no way I'd let him just walk away. Well, I'm sure we can work it out. He loves me after all. Perhaps once I explain everything he'll understand and everything will work out fine._

Izaya hid his inner turmoil with a chuckle. "Honestly, I can read some people like an open book, such as you." He kind of lied, he'd never tell her she'd one-upped him. "And others completely defy my predictions like Simon and Shizu-chan. This is why I just can't stop loving humanity…that's right. That must be why I can keep doing this super shitty job…it's so much fun, it makes me sick." The truth was mingled in his words as he turned his chair and looked over the skyline.

"I've said this before but I'm pretty sure all of humanity hates you." Namie cut him off in her usual straight-faced, cold manner. Izaya just smiled.

 _If that's the case, then perhaps we have more in common than I thought._ Izaya thought bitterly as he leaned back thinking about how he was going to face Mikado when morning came.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you like it! Yeah, it's in volume three, I stared at the book for a few minutes in shock! OwO_

 _Oh yes, he should! It is! But Mikado's going to react a bit differently than in the books though._

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel:** _Haha thank you for commenting twice so I'd know who you were! I know! Yeah, I don't really like him either but he's needed for the plot! ;m;_

 _Yes, we are! The first part/book has Forty chapters and then we go into Mine and Yours: Evolution which is in Mikado's POV. My plan is to have about four books/parts, I hope you stick around for them!_

 **YokaiAngel:** _Thank you~!_


	39. Reconciliation

Luckily, the rain had completely stopped by the time the sun rose the next day as if signaling the storm was over, the war had ended before it truly begun. Masaomi Kida had been admitted to the hospital, Raira General where Saki was and there was no doubt in Izaya's mind that they were probably most likely reconciling if they hadn't already.

 _I have some reconciling to do of my own._ Izaya thought as he boarded the train to Ikebukuro with his hood up to hide his badly bruised face. He'd called Mikado earlier this morning only to have the call go unanswered. He suspected he might still be sleeping given everything that had happened but it got later and still, his lover didn't answer his calls.

Izaya could feel his heart beating rapidly with anxiety in his chest, his stomach churned as the train car swayed. Mikado hadn't answered his calls no, but he did reply to a text confirming the informant's suspicion that the teen was purposely letting his calls ring out.

Izaya had asked if the teen was okay and if he was receiving his calls to which Mikado replied almost an hour later.

 ** _'_** ** _I am but we need to talk in person.'_**

Which had Izaya boarding the next train to Ikebukuro telling the teen he'd be there shortly. Izaya's hands felt clammy as he held the support bar near the door. _This might be worse than I thought. He'd never purposely missed my calls, he's never purposely avoided me. What if I've ruined everything?_ Memories of their time together played through Izaya's mind making it feel as if he couldn't breathe.

He stepped off the train and made a beeline for the teen's apartment, his boots splashing in the leftover puddles from the downpour of rain. He didn't skip or anything, he walked quickly with a clear objective in mind.

 _I don't want to have to resort to manipulating Mikado to make him stay with me. It wouldn't be the same. Surely he still loves me and won't break up with me because of this…I don't want to hurt him but if he tries to leave me I basically have no choice._ Izaya shook his head clearing the negative thoughts from his mind. Mikado was a smart boy, he'd surely understand.

Izaya reached the apartment building and tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to take him to Mikado's floor. He had never been so anxious in his life, in fact, he couldn't really remember any other time he'd felt so nervous.

He'd barely slept the night before, tossing and turning due to the pain and the thoughts of Mikado trying to break up with him. The elevator dinged as he reached the right floor and opened. Izaya walked slowly now, becoming more and more unsure the closer he got to Mikado's door.

He stared at the door. _Do I just go in? Do I knock? Would that be weird? Should I text him? No. that would be too much. Shit, why does this have to be so hard?_ Izaya fidgeted as he stared at the door for a moment before finally pressing the doorbell.

His mouth completely dried up as he heard footsteps behind the door before it opened up. Mikado stood there, he had bags under his blue eyes which looked dull. His hair was a mess like he'd been pulling on it and his lips were pressed into a hard line.

"Come in." Mikado said turning and walking away, leaving the door open. The hard, surprisingly cold tone in the teen's voice didn't go unnoticed, it made Izaya's blood run cold though as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

He took off his shoes placing them next to Mikado's which he noticed were stained with blood. His eyes widened. _Blood? Did he get hurt? He didn't get hurt, did he?_

Izaya walked into the lounge room where the teen was sitting with a cup of tea, there was also one waiting for him next to Mikado. He sat down trying to ignore the sound of his blood rushing in his ears as he pulled down his hood.

"How are you? Did you get hurt?" Izaya asked concerned about the blood. Mikado shook his head. "Really? I saw the blood on your shoes."

"It's not mine…it's Masaomi-kun's." Mikado replied quietly, sipping his tea. Izaya watched as the teen put down the cup and turned to Izaya. "I know you were the one that sold me out." The teen's disappointed voice made Izaya's heart clench.

"Why did you do it?" Mikado asked, his eyes lowering. "I wonder if there's any point in letting you explain yourself…"

"Mikado…" Izaya murmured mournfully, his fear of rejection stopping him from actually trying to touch his upset lover.

"You put me in danger Izaya, why would you do that?" Mikado's voice broke. "Don't you care about what happens to me?" he looked up, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Of course I do dear." Izaya replied softly. "That's why I told Kida-kun, if he knew you were the leader of the Dollars then he would stop the Yellow Scarves from going after you. If I didn't tell him then his gang would have stopped at nothing to destroy The Dollars." Izaya carefully explained and Mikado listened carefully.

"That guy, the guy with the gun knew who I was too." Mikado shook his head. Izaya's heart clenched and Izaya couldn't hold himself back anymore, he reached over and took Mikado's hand in his, squeezing gently when the teen didn't pull away.

"I didn't tell him." He said honestly. "But it was my fault he found out." Izaya said regretfully. Mikado waited for him to elaborate. "You see when I told Kida-kun, Namie-san was downstairs and she must have overheard. She was the one who told Horada you were the leader of the Dollars."

"Yagiri Namie did?" Mikado blinked his disbelief. "Why?"

"Because she hates you. She blames you for the fact she lost her company and everything else." Izaya explained. Mikado looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I see, so you were trying to help me but Yagiri-san tried to harm me." Mikado gritted his teeth.

"Exactly." Izaya smiled but Mikado's eyes were still cold as they looked up at him.

"You still could have gone this differently Izaya." He said firmly. "What if things hadn't gone the way you planned? What is Masaomi-kun or Sonohara-san had died?" His blue eyes widened.

"Did you know about Sonohara-san being Saika?" he accused angrily.

Izaya averted his eyes and nodded. "I knew. But this is the only way I could have done this, it was meant to have the least amount of impact on you. If Namie-san and Celty-san hadn't interfered that is." He explained. Izaya still stood by his decision even if it hadn't gone exactly to plan and earned him bruises on a good third of his body.

"Sure, but what about everyone else Izaya?" Mikado angrily pestered. "They're my friends! Don't you regret anything at all!?" he yelled, both hurt and outraged.

"I don't care about anyone else!" Izaya exploded, unable to keep his cool any longer as he stood up. He'd already been beaten up what more did Mikado want?

"The only thing I regret is that you were in danger at all! You're the only one that matters to me, Mikado! I don't care about anyone else, they're just pawns! I thought I made it clear that I don't care about them so stop accusing me like you don't know what kind of person I am!" Izaya yelled loudly, Mikado looked at him with wide eyes that immediately made him feel guilty as sat back down, his head hung in shame as he struggled to catch his breath.

There was a moment of silence before Mikado spoke up again, his voice barely a whisper. "You're right…I did know…I just thought maybe you'd have some consideration that they're my friends…and they mean a lot to me." Mikado murmured sadly.

Izaya sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry for yelling at you… I know you're upset but this was the right thing to do, Mikado. The war is over before it truly began, no one got seriously injured. I know Kida-kun is in hospital but he'll be fine." He said softly.

Mikado shook his head. "I know…you did what you thought was best but…when it comes to my boyfriend and the famous Shinjuku informant…it feels like I can only trust one." Mikado gave the man a sad smile.

Izaya blinked, slightly confused. "But they're both me."

"I know and that's the problem..." Mikado looked so sad. Izaya felt his gut drop as the cold feeling of dread spread in his chest making it hard to breathe.

 _He's not actually going to break up with me, is he? I…I can't handle that…no, this wasn't how this was meant to go at all._ Izaya though desperately, clenching his fists.

"I do love you Izaya, a lot. But this isn't going to work if I can't trust you. You took the information I gave you as my boyfriend and used it as an informant. That's a serious problem. And not only that but you revealed my secret after you swore you wouldn't - to my best friend and rival gang leader nonetheless." Mikado shook his head, disappointed. "You need to figure out how to keep your private and work life separate."

Izaya frowned at the teen's words. _Keep my work and private life separate? I don't think I can do that…am I just meant to ignore the fact I love you while I plot using the Dollars? Forget that everything I do could put you in danger?_

Izaya flinched startled as Mikado touched his clenched fists, uncurling them and intertwining their fingers. "We can work on it together." He smiled reassuringly, though there was a strange darkness lingering in the corners of his eyes.

"Everything's fine now right? As you said, the war is over right? Everything will return back to normal now." The hopeful look in Mikado's eyes made Izaya's heart clench more than the sad one because he knew…things weren't going to be the same at all.

"Yeah." He lied with a soft smile. He let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled Mikado into a hug. "Thank god, I was so afraid you were going to break up with me." Izaya admitted nervously hugging the teen harder, burying his nose in his hair, inhaling the teen's familiar scent.

Mikado chuckled slightly, hugging the older man back. Resting his head on Izaya's shoulder. "What can I say? You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"Yeah." Izaya agreed wholeheartedly. "I sure am. Especially considering how much I love you." He smiled in relief.

"By the way…what happened to your face?" Mikado asked pulling back, his brow furrowed with concern. Izaya chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess…punishment for my behaviour? I'm fine though, just some bruises." Izaya awkwardly explained and Mikado tilted his head with a smirk.

"Really? I'd say you deserved it then don't you think?" he almost looked smug and Izaya pouted.

"Eh~? That's so mean, Mikado!" he whined childishly which just made Mikado snicker. They stared at each other as they slowly leaned forward, their lips had barely brushed when Mikado's phone rang. Startled, they broke apart.

"Sorry." Mikado apologised as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and answered it. Izaya frowned slightly, disappointed their kiss was interrupted.

 _I called him so many times and he didn't pick up but now I'm here and he picks up someone else's call?_ He grumbled silently to himself.

"Eh? Hello, Satou-sensei." Mikado's surprised voice caught Izaya's attention and he focused on the teen. _Why is a teacher calling him? The school year is over._ He couldn't really hear the man on the other end so he focused on Mikado's expressions.

Mikado froze, his eyes widening in shock as he listened to the man. Izaya frowned, concerned by his lover's expression. The call ended and Izaya could finally speak.

"Babe? What's wrong?" he asked concerned as the teen stood up, dialing another number while pacing back and forth. Izaya watched as Mikado tried desperately tried to contact someone who didn't pick up his face growing more and more anxious and desperate.

Izaya watched worried as the teen dialed another number and actually got an answer. "Hello, is Kida Masaomi from room 203 still there?" Mikado asked calmly despite his panicked expression. "Oh…really? Um, no. That's okay. Thank you anyway." The teen hung up the call and just stood there with a blank expression.

"Mikado?" Izaya stood up concerned. "What happened?" he touched the teen's shoulder and he snapped his head up to look at the older man.

"Masaomi-kun is gone…he dropped out of school…his phone is disconnected…he left the hospital…I…I don't understand…" Mikado collapsed into Izaya's arms, his body was shaking. Izaya wrapped his arms around the teen, rubbing his back comfortingly.

 _He ran away…he ran way again…that coward._ Izaya gritted his teeth as he held his lover close. _He only ever thinks about himself…leaving without so much as a goodbye or a reason._

"I… don't understand…" Mikado's voice broke, thick with tears. "Things were meant to be fine now…they were meant to go back to normal!" he exclaimed, pressing his face into Izaya's chest.

"Shh, it's okay Mikado." Izaya hushed, trying to comfort the teen as he quietly sobbed.

"I don't get it…why would he just leave like that? Without even letting me know? We're supposed to be best friends!" Mikado cried, looking up at Izaya who looked down at him with concern. "He'll come back won't he?" he sniffed. "He'll come back and then everything can go back to the way it was…"

Izaya didn't have an answer. He didn't know if Kida would come back. He had most likely run off with Saki after all. _If he ever comes back…I'll make his life hell for making Mikado cry like this._

"It's okay baby." Izaya kissed away the teen's tears. "I'm here." Mikado's grip on him tightened at those words.

"R-really…?" Mikado whispered. Izaya gave the teen a warm smile.

"Of course Mikado. I promised I would never leave you and I meant it. I would never leave you behind." Izaya cupped the teen's face, looking deep into his watery blue eyes. "I love you, Mikado, how could I ever leave you?"

Mikado's lips were salty with tears but Izaya didn't mind, he kissed his lover tenderly, softly. Comforting him the best way he could as he held him close.

Izaya had always thought Mikado would be better off without Masaomi. Their relationship, Mikado's true potential would no longer be shadowed by the barrier that once was Kida Masaomi. But he had never expected Mikado so be so utterly devastated by the loss.

Izaya pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Mikado's. "I'll always be here for you." He swore, looking into Mikado's eyes with fierce adoration. Mikado wiped the tears from his eyes and gave the man a small smile.

"Yeah…I love you too…" he whispered emotionally. Izaya pulled the teen close again, swaying slightly to calm the teen. Unknown to Mikado, he smiled.

With Masaomi out of the way…there was absolutely no doubt about it now…

One of the main threats to their relationship was gone...

Nothing could tear them apart.

Mikado was definitely _his_ for eternity.

And Izaya couldn't be happier.

 **PART ONE: END.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE NEXT WEEK.**

Review Replies:

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Thank you. It's going to have a big impact on Mikado, especially in the next book. Yes, they won't be able to keep it a secret forever!_

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it! Haha but Izaya always deserves it, I mean I love him but man is he an asshole lol. I hope so, I mean Mikado goes from cinnamon to **sin** namon bun which I'm super excited about. _

**Kuro-Neko-Angel:** Yay~! I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry Mikado feels the same lol. Mikado may look soft and cute but he definitely has wrath that should be feared haha. Mikado reacts rather subtly on the outside but it really affects him inside. I'm glad you're looking forward to them, the next book will be from Mikado's point of view!


	40. Mikado's Epilogue

**This bonus epilogue is written from Mikado's perspective.**

* * *

Mikado waited patiently at a café, his seat near the window gave him an excellent vantage point to see who was coming down the sidewalk. He was meeting Anri for the first time since the Yellow Scarves incident.

He buried his face slightly in his grey hoodie, well, it wasn't his hoodie but rather Izaya's. It was big on him, a bit long but in a way that made it look like a fashion choice and not like he was wearing his someone else's clothes.

It comforted him to have Izaya's scent around him so he'd all but been wearing his lover's hoodies the last few days. It was funny, paired with slim-fit jeans and the boots Izaya had brought for him, he looked more fashionable than he ever did in his own clothes.

The rain had cleared and the skies were sunny now. No evidence of the downpour left. Mikado held his coffee with two hands as he spotted who he'd been waiting for - Anri hurried along the sidewalk, probably because she knew she was late and soon joined the teen at his table.

"Sorry I'm late, Ryugamine-kun." She bowed slightly before sitting down. Mikado gave her a small smile. He was a little nervous to talk to her since both of their secret identities had been revealed and Mikado had no idea how to explain everything to her. Unknown to him, she felt the same.

Mikado looked at Anri as she quietly ordered some tea from the waitress. He could sense that behind her placid face, she was upset. She had good reason to be, after all, Masaomi had abandoned her as much as he'd abandoned Mikado. But she seemed happy to have him there which helped him feel better.

"I can't believe he left." Anri was the first one to speak after they'd sat in silence for a while. "I don't understand, do you think…he doesn't like us anymore?" she asked quietly. Mikado's eyes traveled towards the window watching the people go by.

"I…I don't think that's the case." Mikado finally shook his head. "I don't know why he left but…maybe he just felt like he had too…" Mikado tightened his grip on his mug. Anri stared down at her tea with a blank expression.

"Are you alright?" Mikado asked with a concerned frown. Anri nodded but he could see the pain in her grey eyes.

"I know a lot happened but…I'm fine now." She smiled but Mikado could tell was a lie. When he'd spoken to her on the phone to tell her Masaomi had disappeared she had been devastated, she had tried to hide it but Mikado knew how she was feeling – he'd felt the same.

It occurred to him that while he had Izaya to comfort him and reassure him everything was going to be okay – Anri had no one. So he'd asked her to meet up to see if she really was okay. She seemed sad and confused but otherwise stable.

Another silence fell over the two as they sipped their drinks and looked out the window.

"I think…I liked Kida-kun." Anri murmured suddenly and Mikado looked at her in slight surprise. She avoided looking at the boy and Mikado suddenly felt guilty. Would they be together now if he'd not been there? Would Masaomi have stayed if he were dating Anri?

"I see…I'm sorry," Mikado mumbled feeling slightly awkward. Had Masaomi's jokes about Mikado being interested in her stopped her from confessing?

"I'm not sure…I don't really understand that sort of thing well. In fact, I recently learned that the person I really respect is a woman…which meant that it had nothing to do with 'liking' her that way, I guess. Maybe it's just plain old respect?" Anri sounded regretful and so unsure of herself it made Mikado's heart clench.

He could guess that the woman she respected was none other than Celty. Mikado almost wanted to tell her that he could still like a person even if they were the same gender but he didn't want to further confuse her.

"It's a hard thing to decipher." He agreed. "I'm sorry…if I ever got in your way when it came to Masaomi-kun, I never wanted to stop the two of you from going out if that's what you wanted."

"What?" Anri looked at him in surprise. "Don't you…I mean, Kida-kun always said that you…I thought you would be…" she tried to figure out the right way to say it but was too nervous. Mikado gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I never saw you as anything more than a friend. I know Masaomi-kun said a lot of misleading things but I think he said them to tease us more than anything." Mikado explained. Anri blushed bright scarlet, she had obviously been convinced that Mikado liked her.

"I'm sorry. I always thought…I shouldn't have assumed…I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anri bowed repeatedly, flustered and Mikado shook his head with a smile.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. And it's not that you're not a nice girl it's just…" Mikado trailed off. Should he tell her?

"The truth is…I'm actually dating someone."

Anri blinked, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "You are? I didn't know…" she said stunned and Mikado chuckled.

"I know, I've been keeping it a secret," Mikado admitted bring his mug to his lips and taking a sip of coffee, enjoying the warmth.

"A secret? Why?"

Mikado pursed his lips and squirmed. "Um, well…they're older than us…" he said before lowering his voice to a near whisper. "And they're a guy." He held his breath afterward, too scared to look up at her face.

He'd never really told anyone he was dating a guy, sure the girls in the cooking club guessed it when he slipped up and referred to Izaya with a male pronoun but he'd more or less tried to brush it off. Even while begging them to not tell anyone what he'd said.

"A guy?" Anri repeated just a quietly before leaning forward a bit. "Are you gay?" there was no judgment in her whispered voice, it was just a simple question which helped ease Mikado's discomfort a little, she hadn't reacted with disgust an anger so far which was a good sign.

"Um…I think so?" Mikado fidgeted with his mug, twisting it nervously. "I'm not a hundred percent sure if I like just men or if I like women too…"

Anri looked at him for a moment and Mikado could see the wheels turning in her mind as his words sunk in. "I didn't know you could like both…" she mumbled more to herself and Mikado smiled, maybe he'd helped her after all?

"I'm…happy for you then…do I know them?" she gave the other teen a small smile. Mikado felt like a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders, Anri didn't care that he liked men. He took a deep breath, he hoped one day that telling people would be easier and he wouldn't be so scared.

But Anri sure had asked a hard question. Should he tell her? He didn't think he should, Izaya wasn't the greatest person, in fact, he was a pretty terrible person that had caused them all sorts of difficulties over the last year.

"I don't think so, he's quite a bit older than us." He lied, looking out the window. "He could get in trouble for being with me so I don't really feel comfortable stating his name," Mikado continued, at least that part wasn't a lie.

Anri nodded her expression one of understanding. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, I don't mind." Anri nodded with a small smile. "How long have you been together?" she asked curiously.

"Um…almost a year now. I already knew him before I moved here." He explained shyly, which was true even if he hadn't known it at the time. "So when we met up…it kind of went from there." Mikado blushed, ducking his head.

It was shameful to think he'd started dating Izaya after knowing him for three days and spending one night together. He didn't really like thinking about it. It made him sound like a floozy which wasn't true seeming Izaya was the only person he'd been with and probably would be the only person he would ever be with.

"We're actually going through a bit of a tough time right now," Mikado admitted quietly.

Despite everything that had happened with Masaomi, Mikado hadn't forgotten what Izaya had done. How much he'd betrayed Mikado and put those he cared about in danger.

"What do you mean? Do you want to talk about it?" Anri asked concerned, a small frown on her face.

"Well, he…went behind my back and did something he swore not too." He vaguely told her. Izaya had done a lot more than that but it was too hard to talk about without revealing he was the one who put them all in danger.

Anri's frown deepened, thinking perhaps Mikado's boyfriend had cheated on him.

"I mean, we're sorting it out. We don't have any intention to break up over it but it's put a strain on our relationship." Mikado said waved it off, concerned by Anri's expression.

"…That's good. You sound very committed to one another."

"Yeah." Mikado smiled, lowering his eyes to his coffee. "We are." There was a short moment of silence.

"Ah…I'm sorry, we're meant to be talking about Masaomi-kun, not my relationship problems." He realised, apologising.

Anri shook her head. "It's okay." She gave a sad smile before looking out the window.

"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked quietly after a minute or so.

"I'm sure he will. I've known Masaomi-kun since we were kids, he'll definitely come back." Mikado said firmly but he wasn't so sure. In fact, he didn't know if Masaomi would come back at all and if he did, how long it would take but he wanted to ease Anri's mind just a little bit.

"But when he does come back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I'm going to get really, truly mad." Mikado told her with a smile on his face and Anri giggled.

"Yeah, both of us together." She grinned.

After talking for a while longer, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. It was hard for them, Mikado had lost his best friend and Anri had lost not only her friend but the boy the liked. It was hard and it hurt a lot but Mikado was glad they had each other. He was sure they'd be able to get through it together.

Mikado had been worried, so worried when Masaomi disappeared wondering why and where he'd friend had gone. Was he running away from danger? Was he safe? But when someone named 'Bacura' joined the chatroom and used their inside joke of 'square root of three' it dawned on him that Masaomi was perfectly okay which came as a huge relief at first…

But then it made him angry.

He wasn't in danger, Masaomi had indeed abandoned them. He'd run away from everything that had happened not even caring about the impact it would have on those he left behind. Mikado felt betrayed. So much had happened, they had so much they had to discuss but instead, Masaomi had run away leaving everyone with unfinished business and an anxious feeling in their hearts that wouldn't go away.

He was serious when he'd said he was going to give Masaomi a piece of his mind if he came back, Mikado was really going to let him have it. They were meant to be friends and Masaomi just left him behind like he was nothing but trash.

It seemed betrayal was becoming a common theme in Mikado's life right now with everything that had happened with not only Masaomi but with Izaya too. The man refused to sincerely apologise for what he'd done, he stubbornly stood by his actions even though he knew they had upset Mikado.

Mikado was kind of happy to see that someone had punished Izaya for his actions, he truly thought that Izaya deserved those bruises. Mikado admitted that probably said something about him as a person but he hated spousal abuse wholeheartedly, so no matter how much he thought Izaya deserved punishment – he could never hit the informant himself, so he was glad someone else had done it and the older man didn't get let off with any consequences.

He'd always known Izaya wasn't a great person, he'd heard the stories, seen how he treated people he didn't care about. He knew what kind of man he was but Mikado thought he would have had some consideration knowing that by hurting Mikado's friends, hurting those he cared about – it hurt Mikado too.

Not even to mention Izaya had revealed he was the leader of the Dollars despite swearing not too. He'd spilled Mikado's secrets when it suited him which sadly made the teen think that despite how much he loved Izaya – he couldn't be trusted. How did he know that Izaya wouldn't throw him into the fire if it helped further his plans?

People knew his name now, Horada had revealed his name to his allies which meant his name could spread and he could be targeted. Mikado knew that Horada only knew his name because of Yagiri Namie but she'd only got the idea after hearing Izaya reveal his identity to Masaomi.

It occurred to him that the only way to protect the things important to him, the only option would be not to tell Izaya about them- To not tell the man things about his friends, things about the Dollars. It pained him to do such a thing but it seemed the only way he could go about it.

He loved Izaya, he loved him more than anyone but he knew Izaya wasn't a good person…he knew but he didn't regret falling in love with him. He got to see so many different sides of Izaya, not just the ruthless informant.

It was amazing to see those usual cold and cruel red eyes become full of love and adoration when they looked at him. How Izaya joked around, relaxed, talked about himself, blushed, and stammered – all of it that he usually kept hidden.

There was the erotic stuff too, he knew that Izaya had other partners in the past but the teen highly doubted they were pampered and worshipped the way Mikado is. Did Izaya spend hours pleasing only them? Did he please them and expect nothing in return?

Mikado couldn't help but feel smug over the fact that he was special to Orihara Izaya.

That he was _loved_ by Orihara Izaya.

Mikado knew he was loved but he still was struggling to deal with the fact he was abandoned by his best friend and the betrayed by Izaya at the same time…he felt as if he was completely lost with no one to turn too. That there was no one he could truly lean on anymore.

Mikado sighed, shoved his hands in Izaya's hoodie and continued walking home. At any rate, he'd sort everything out.

Unlike _some_ people – he wasn't a coward nor a quitter.

He didn't _run away_ from his problems.

* * *

 **MINE AND YOURS: EVOLUTION IS UP NOW! GO FOLLOW IT NOW SO YOU WON'T MISS THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY!**

That's the end of the first book my friends! I just want to thank you all for reading it and leaving all your wonderful comments and support! I hope you all enjoyed this story and will continue to follow the series as it continues.

* * *

Review Replies:

 **Yokai Angel:** _Thank you!_

 **Rinxlenfan4ever:** _I'm glad you liked it! Yup, Masaomi has definitely messed up this time! I love writing sassy/snarky Mikado so much it gives me life!_

 **Kuro-Neko-Angel:** _My pleasure! I can tell you, he was really close to it. If Mikado had tried to break up with him - he would have gone full yandere. Yes, Mikado suffering is going to be a reoccurring theme so he deserves all the cuddles in the world. The next book will be up tonight!_

 **Bloody Rose 16:** _Yup! I think so too. Book two will be up tonight!_


End file.
